Das Lied der Sterne
by Wilwarinya
Summary: Hallo liebe Leutz. Ihr werdet es kaum glauben, aber es is tatsächlich wahr: Ein neues Chapter ist online... Bitte, bitte ganz viel reviewn. DISCONTINUED
1. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Juti. Alles was man schon aus einem dicken,genialen Buch namens "Herr der Ringe" oder einem anderen Werk von Großmeister J.R.R. Tolkien kennt gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Es war Nacht in Mittelerde. Der Mond schien blass auf die Ebenen Eriadors und ließ die Felsgipfel der Nebelberge schroffe Schatten werfen. Das Firmament war übersät von Sternen, deren Licht sich im Wasser des Großen Stromes widerspiegelte, der durch das Land Rhovanion verlief. Dort auf der Ostseite des Anduin befand sich auch der Taur-nu-Fuin, wie ihn die Elben nannten. Der Düsterwald hieß er im Westron. Außer in den Gebieten der Waldelben drang dort selten Sowohl Mond - als auch Sternenlicht durch das dichte Geflecht aus Geäst und Nebelfetzen, die der Schatten mit sich gebracht hatte, als er sich des einstigen Grünwaldes bemächtigt hatte. Bisher konnte das Elbenreich König Thranduils sich noch vor dem Eindringen der dunklen Kreaturen schützen, die seitdem dort ihr Unwesen trieben. Aber der Zauber des Schönen Volkes würden das Grauen, das von Dol Guldur aus um sich griff, nicht ewig aufhalten können - mochte die Macht der Elben auch noch so stark sein. Aus diesem Grund patrouillierten schon seit vielen Jahrhunderten die Wachen des Elbenkönigs an den Grenzen des Reiches.  
  
In dieser Nacht jedoch musste Tirion, seines Zeichens Hauptmann der königlichen Garde, besondere Maßnahmen ergreifen und die Grenzpatrouille verstärken. Zusätzlich zu den üblichen Wachtposten hatte er noch einige Kundschafter ausgesandt, die die Grenzgebiete beobachten sollten. Am Abend war das Fest des Königs zu Ehren seiner Gäste aus Imladris unterbrochen worden. Als sei eine Störung allein jedoch nicht schon genug, handelte es sich bei den Verursachern auch noch um Zwerge. Es war furchtbar gewesen. Der König hatte getobt wie schon lange nicht mehr und die Zwerge hatten den fatalen Fehler begangen, sich zu erdreisten trotz ihres unerlaubten Eindringens eine respektvolle Behandlung zu verlangen. Besonders der Zwerg, welcher ihr Anführer zu sein schien - er nannte sich selbst Thórin Eichenschild - schien nicht sonderlich an seinem Leben zu hängen. Nach dem Gezeter, das dieser veranstaltet hatte, konnte er Eru danken, nur im Kerker gelandet zu sein - wenn auch in der entlegendsten Einzelzelle, die das größtenteils unterirdische Schloss Thranduils aufbieten konnte. Dieses ungehobelten Winzlinge wurden nicht müde, wirres Zeug zu reden, aus dem allerdings am Ende zu entnehmen war, dass sie nur knapp einer Horde Ungols entkommen waren - jenen achtbeinigen Biestern, die das Schlimmste waren, was der Dunkle Schatten mit sich gebracht hatte. Sie waren riesig und ihr Gift tötete jeden, der kein Elb war, in kürzester Zeit. Jedoch konnten sie auch für Elben eine Gefahr darstellen, brachte doch eine Begegnung mit dem giftigen Stachel oft Depression und Weltenmüdigkeit mit sich, die auch die Angehörigen des ansonsten Unsterblichen Volkes in Mandos Hallen bringen konnte. Aus diesem Grund waren die Ungols selbst über die Grenzen Düsterwalds hinaus bekannt und gefürchtet.  
  
Tirion schüttelte den Kopf. Es kam einem Wunder gleich, dass dies dumpfen Geschöpfe hatten entkommen können. Um sicher zu gehen, dass die Ungols den Zwergen nicht gefolgt waren und in die Grenzen eindrangen, was sie andernfalls nur sehr selten taten, hatte Tirion nun seine Wachen verstärkt und war selbst mit den Kundschaftern ausgeschwärmt. Ein möglicher Angriff musste sofort im Keim erstickt werden. Tirion befand sich nun im Südosten der Waldelbengebiete, wo der verzauberte Fluss den Elbenpfad kreuzte. Der Weg führte an zwei Ungolgebieten vorbei. Aus diesem Grund musste Tirion hier besonders wachsam sein. Er durchstreifte den Wald am Westufer des Flusses und etwas südlich des Pfades, als er plötzlich inne hielt. Das Licht Earendils hielt seinen Blick gefangen; der Stern strahlte durch die Wipfel der Bäume dicht über dem Horizont. Es war faszinierend. Earendil war einer, der wenigen Sterne, die den Mantel des Schattens durchbrechen konnten und keiner von ihnen war so schön. Doch der Moment der Unachtsamkeit wurde sofort bestraft. Mehr einer Ahnung als einem seiner Sinne folgend wollte er seinen Bogen ergreifen, doch eine Stimme knapp über seinem Hinterkopf ließ ihn mitten in der Bewegung erstarren.  
  
"Das würde ich nicht tun", warnte sie und Tirion kam sie irgendwie bekannt vor, aber er konnte sie nicht einordnen, "sofern diese Pfeilspitze nicht deinen Hals durchbohren soll." Nachdrücklich streifte der Pfeil des unbekannten Angreifers Tirions Nacken und ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, Der Riemen seines Köchers wurde durchtrennt und auch sein Bogen und sein Schwert wurden ihm abgenommen. Dann hörte er das leise Ächzen eines Astes über ihm und nahm einen leichten Lufthauch wahr. Der Angreifer hatte wohl sein Versteck in der Baumkrone verlassen. Da er keinen Laut hörte, den das Aufkommen auf dem Erdboden verursacht hätte, musste der unbekannte Bogenschütze wohl ebenfalls ein Elb sein und eine leise Ahnung kam in Tirion auf. Es gab nur einen im gesamten Königreich, der sich auf derartig geschickte Angriffe verstand.  
  
"So und nun umdrehen, aber ganz langsam", befahl die Stimme, deren Klang er nun eindeutig zuordnen konnte.  
  
Der Hauptmann tat, wie ihm geheißen und sah sich nun einer gefährlich aufblitzenden Klinge gegenüber, die an seine Kehle gehalten wurde. Eine weitere war bereit, ihm den Bauch aufzuschlitzen. Der Anblick ließ ihn schlucken. Beide Klingen wurden von einem blonden, in unauffälligen Grüntönen gekleideten Elben geführt, der ihn aus grimmigen Augen anfunkelte und dessen Miene nichts Gutes verhieß. Der Gesichtsausdruck wich jedoch dem Erstaunen, als der Elb die Augenbrauen hochzog. Langsam nahm er beide Kampfmesser herunter.  
  
"Ich hatte erwartet einem jungen Grünschnabel eine Lektion zu erteilen. Dass der Hauptmann der königlichen Garde so leicht zu überrumpeln sein würde, hätte ich nicht für möglich gehalten, Tirion." "Es tut mir leid, Euer Hoheit", Tirion ließ die Schultern hängen, "Mein Versagen ist unentschuldbar." "Ich hätte es nicht besser formulieren können", meinte der Prinz streng und musste sich alle Mühe geben, die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, als der Hauptmann zusammenzuckte und ihn erschreckt ansah, "aber ich werde noch einmal Gnade vor Recht ergehen lasse. Dass mir so etwas ja nicht noch einmal vorkommt." Tirion wurde immer kleiner, doch als er bemerkte wie die Mundwinkel des Sohns seines Königs verräterisch zuckten, entspannte er sich wieder. "Das war aber sehr gemein, Euer Hoheit." "Ich weiß", der Schalk blitze aus den Augen des Prinzen, "aber ich konnte mir die Gelegenheit einfach nicht entgehen lassen."  
  
Tirion hätte es wissen müssen. Es war nicht die Art des Prinzen, sich derart aufzuspielen. Die Loyalität stammte noch aus der Zeit, in der er selbst - auf väterlichen Befehl hin - in der Garde gedient hatte. Er hatte sich dort Respekt verschafft - sowohl durch seine Leistungen, keiner konnte mit ihm mithalten, als auch durch sein Verhalten: Denn obwohl er der Thronfolger war, hatte er sich nie durch seine Stellung Vorteile verschafft.  
  
"Also, Tirion", riss ihn die Frage des Prinzen aus seinen Gedanken, "Welchen Umständen ist es zu verdanken, dass ich Euch außerhalb der Grenzen unseres Reiches finde?"  
  
"Das Fest Eures Vaters zu Ehren der hohen Gäste aus Imladris wurde heute Abend gestört", berichtete Tirion, "Einige Zwerge wagten es, ohne Erlaubnis einzudringen und die Festlichtung zu stürmen. Und obwohl wir mehrere Male den Ort wechselten, gaben sie nicht auf. Euer Vater wurde natürlich sehr wütend und letztendlich nahmen wir die Zwerge gefangen. Aus ihrem Gestammel entnahmen wir, dass sie knapp aus einem Ungol-Nest entkommen waren. Geradezu unglaublich, wenn Ihr mich fragt, immerhin sind Zwerge ja bekanntermaßen nicht sehr intelligent. Jedenfalls verstärkte Euer Vater die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Ich gehöre zu den Kundschaftern, die die Grenzgebiete nach verdächtigen Umtrieben absuchen sollen." Des Prinzen Gesicht verfinsterte sich während des Berichtes. Er nickte nachdenklich.  
  
"Wahrhaftig nicht die besten Neuigkeiten. Auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss werde ich meine Augen offen halten. Doch bis jetzt bin ich auf nichts Ungewöhnliches getroffen. Sei trotzdem wachsam."  
  
Die Nahkampfmesser, die er noch immer in den Händen hielt, wurden auf dem Rücken verstaut. Dann stieß er einen kaum hörbaren Pfiff aus. Kurz darauf hörte man leise Hufgeräusche und ein Pferd trat zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Im Schatten kaum auszumachen. Doch als es die Lichtung betrat und das Mondlicht darauf fiel wurde es schneeweiß und schien fast überirdisch schön.  
  
"Ithilos", ein Lächeln überzog das Gesicht des Prinzen. Er saß auf und flüsterte etwas ins Ohr des Schimmels, der zustimmend schnaubte. Sein Reiter legte die Hand auf den Rist des Pferdes. Bevor er sich auf den Weg machte, wandte er sich noch einmal an den Hauptmann: "Übrigens, Tirion: Deine Waffen findest du im Geäst über dir. Und wer sich so leicht in einen Hinterhalt begibt, sollte nicht vorschnell über die Intelligenz anderer urteilen."  
  
Danach verschwanden Pferd und Reiter lautlos im Schatten der Bäume. Mit hochrotem Kopf blieb Tirion zurück. Das hatte gesessen."  
  
+++++++  
  
Leise entfernte sie sich vom Lager am Rande des Pfades. Sie wollte nur ein wenig die Gegend erkunden. Wie üblich wollte ihr Bruder den Beschützer spielen und hatte mit Phrasen wie "Zu gefährlich für eine Frau" und ähnlichem um sich geworfen. Er kannte sie eigentlich zu gut, um zu wissen, dass sie das bestimmt nicht von ihrem Vorhaben abhalten würde. Wenn man es recht sah, hatte es sie eher noch bestärkt. Schließlich hatte sie gewartet, bis Feagil sich zum Schlafen niedergelegt hatte und die Wache von einem der drei lórienischen Soldaten übernommen worden war. Es hatte schon Vorteile, wenn man die Nichte der Herrin des Goldenen Waldes war. Allerdings gab es auch ein paar nicht außer Acht zu lassende Nachteile: Zwei Jahrtausende hatte sie damit zubringen müssen, das Hofzeremoniell auswendig zu lernen. "Wie verhalte ich mich in der Öffentlichkeit" auf ihrem Stundenplan gestanden, des weiteren noch "Wie ich die Salatgabel von der Gabel für den Hauptgang unterscheide", "Wie ich mich unterhalte und damit meinen Gegenüber zum Einschlafen bringe" und ähnlich nützlich Dinge. Die liste der Regeln und Vorschriften war schier endlos. Aber schließlich wollte sie ihre Tante ja auch nicht blamieren, wenn sie an ihren Hof kam. Frau Galadriel hatte ihr extra Soldaten geschickt, die sie begleiten sollten. Und ihren Bruder natürlich, der schon länger am Hof lebte, aber sie so oft es eben ging besuchen gekommen war.  
  
Bevor sie jedoch nach Lórien gingen oder besser ritten, wollte sie noch einen alten Freund besuchen. Er hatte immer so von seinem Zuhause, dem Grünwald, geschwärmt, dass sie das alles auch unbedingt einmal sehen wollte. Bis jetzt allerdings war sie ein wenig enttäuscht. Von den vielen Wundern hatte sie noch nicht viel gesehen. Statt dessen wurde die Atmosphäre immer bedrückender je weiter sie voran kamen. Die Stille jagte ihr einen Gänsehaut nach der anderen über den Rücken. Außerdem sprachen die Soldaten ständig vom Taur-nu-Fuin - der Name schien ihr ebenfalls passender - und warnten sie vor den Ungols, riesig und schrecklich sollten sie sein. Allerdings hörte sich das eher an wie ein Schauermärchen. Doch irgendetwas seltsames ging hier vor und sie würde nie herausfinden was, wenn sie sich nicht mal ein bisschen umsah. Sie würde ja nicht lange fort sein. In ein paar Minuten würde sie wieder zurück sein. Zu weit wollte sie sich dann nämlich doch nicht entfernen - nur für den Fall, dass es doch kein Märchen war.  
  
Hoffentlich bemerkte Feagil ihre Abwesenheit nicht. Andernfalls würde sie sich einer stundenlangen Predigt über Verantwortungsbewusstsein gegenüber sehen. Sie gähnte schon beim bloßen Gedanken daran. Vorsichtig bahnte sie sich einen Weg durch das Unterholz. Trotz des nur sehr schwachen Lichtes konnte sie als Elbe noch relativ gut sehen. Ein Mensch wäre wohl verloren gewesen. Sie hatte sich schon ein gutes Stück weit entfernt. Weiter als sie es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Sie wollte schon umkehren, als sie vor sich eine Lichtung sah, auf die das spärliche Licht der Nacht fiel. Sie lief darauf zu. Vielleicht war ja ihr Stern zu sehen. Und tatsächlich - als sie unter den Bäumen hervortrat erblickte sie Earendil. Wie verzaubert stand sie da und bemerkte nicht die Schatten, die sich langsam auf sie zu bewegten und sie einkreisten.  
  
Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie die stimme ihres Bruders nach ihr rufen hörte. Sie seufzte. Warum konnte sie nicht einmal das Glück haben, nicht erwischt zu werden. Missmutig wollte sie sich auf den Rückweg begeben, doch aus den Augenwinkeln heraus bemerkte sie eine Bewegung. Sie fuhr herum. Etwas großes Schwarzes sprang auf sie zu und sie konnte gerade noch ausweichen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und das Blut wich aus ihren Wangen, als sie sah, was da neben ihr gelandet war. Soviel zu den Schauermärchen. Ein Knurren drang aus dem Gebüsch hinter ihr an ihr Ohr und das Ungetüm vor ihr stand langsam wieder auf. Bei Iluvatar, warum musste sie eigentlich immer in solche Situationen geraten? Sie rappelte sich auf und rannte in die Richtung, von der sie glaubte, dass dort der Elbenpfad lag. Dieses Biest war hinter ihr her. Verwesungsgeruch lag in der Luft und hinter ihr konnte sie das Getrappel von vielen Beinen hören.  
  
Sie musste mehr als einmal einen Haken schlagen, um diesem Ungol-Biest auszuweichen, um das es sich hier zweifelsfrei handeln musste. Die Soldaten hatten nicht übertrieben. Das Gegenteil war eher der Fall. Sie lief schon eine halbe Ewigkeit, so kam es ihr vor. Die Hoffnung jemals das Lager wiederzufinden oder wenigstens auf den Pfad zu treffen hatte sie schon aufgegeben. Statt dessen fand sie sich plötzlich am Ufer eines Flusses wieder. Das Wasser schien zu flüstern und schien ihre Sinne vernebeln zu wollen. Knackende Äste und fauchende Laute aus dem Wald hinter ihr, riefen ihr jedoch wieder ins Gedächtnis, dass sie sich in Lebensgefahr befand und die Idee, jetzt eine Pause am idyllischen Flussufer zu machen, taktisch nicht sehr klug wäre. Als sie das Ungetüm zwischen den Bäumen hervorbrechen sah, war ihr Kopf wieder gänzlich frei und sie rannte weiter - am Ufer des Flusses entlang, in Richtung Elbenpfad, wie sie hoffte. Sie hatte auf einer Karte der Soldaten einen Fluss gesehen, der ihn kreuzte. Sie hoffte inständig, dass es dieser Fluss war.  
  
Zerkratzt von Dornen und Gestrüpp schmerzten ihre Füße, Arme und Beine und ihre Kleider blieben immer wieder an Ästen hängen. Sie stolperte über eine Baumwurzel und fiel der Länge nach hin. Schnell drehte sie sich zur Seite, gerade rechtzeitig, sonst hätte sie das Vieh mit seinem Stachel getroffen. Hinter dem ersten sah sie nun jedoch noch ein Ungol auf sie zustürmen. Fluchend kam sie wieder auf die Füße und setzte ihre Flucht fort. Verzweifelte Tränen bahnten sich einen Weg und ihr Blickfeld verschwamm. Ärgerlich wischte sie mit dem Handrücken darüber. Das war jetzt wahrlich nicht der richtige Moment zum Heulen. Als ihr Blick wieder klar wurde sah sie vor sich den Waldelbenpfad durch die Bäume hindurch. Angetrieben von der Hoffnung auf dort irgendwo auf ihren Bruder zu treffen wurde sie noch schneller. Sie wandte den Kopf nach hinten, um zu sehen, ob ihrdie Ungols noch dicht auf den Fersen waren. Wumm.  
  
Sie war gegen irgendetwas gelaufen. Sie hörte eine Stimme, um sie herum war alles schwarz. Wie durch einen Schleier hindurch hörte sie Kampfgeräusche. Sie glaubte das Wiehern eines Pferdes zu hören und das Aufeinanderschlagen von Klingen. Dann das Fauchen und Knurren der Ungols. Dann hörte es plötzlich auf und sie hörte wieder die Stimme und dann ... nur noch stille, als sich die Ohnmacht ihrer bemächtigte.  
  
Als ihre Sinne sich wieder regten, nahm sie ein Schaukeln wahr und Leise Hufgeräusche drangen an ihr Ohr. Sie konnte nichts sehn. Eigenartig. Sie öffnete die Augen. Moment mal, sie schlief doch sonst nicht mit geschlossenen Augen. Benommen versuchte sie zu sprechen, aber ihre Lippen wollten ihr nicht gehorchen. Statt dessen kam nur ein glucksendes Geräusch aus ihrer Kehle. Sie sah eine Gestalt vor sich, erkannte das Profil aber nicht wieder. Es war nicht ihr Bruder, wie sie anfangs gehofft hatte.  
  
"Il umo quen", sagte der offensichtliche Elb, "Lle nach ulin ninn."*  
  
Sie betrachtete ihn forschend, doch sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht richtig erkennen. Aber sie konnte sehen, dass er sie anlächelte. Dann übermannte sie der Schlaf.  
  
------------------------------------------------------- * Sprecht nicht. Ihr seid zu schwach.  
  
Notes: Heyho. Es ist vollbracht. Ich hoffe, das hat jetzt überhaupt jemand gelesen. Wenn ja, dann bitte, bitte, bitte reviewn. Merci. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Juti. Alles was man schon aus einem dicken,genialen Buch namens "Herr der Ringe" oder einem anderen Werk von Großmeister J.R.R. Tolkien, der gestern übrigens Geburtstag hatte (den einhundertundzwölfzigsten *meren nostare an lle*), kennt gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Legolas lenkte Ithilos den Elbenpfad entlang. Es erschien ihm sicherer als abseits des Weges, denn dieser wurde vom Zauber seines Volkes geschützt, den die Ungols fürchteten. Nur selten wagten sie sich daher in seine Nähe. Und weil Legolas nun in Begleitung war, wollte er es besser nicht auf eine erneute Begegnung anlegen. Solange er mehr als sich selbst zu verteidigen musste, wollte er kein Risiko eingehen.  
  
Er sah die Elbe an, die vor ihm auf dem Pferd saß und deren Kopf bewusstlos an seiner Schulter ruhte. Sie hatte Glück gehabt, dass sie auf ihn gestoßen war. Er würde gern wissen was in sie gefahren war, dass sie nachts allein durch den Düsterwald lief, noch dazu ohne etwas zur Verteidigung bei sich zu tragen. Nicht einmal er wäre so verrückt - obwohl ihm das laut allgemeiner Volksmeinung durchaus zuzutrauen war. Und wie in Melkors Namen hatte sie die Glanzleistung vollbracht, dass gleich vier dieser Viecher hinter ihr her waren. Glücklicher Weise hatte er schon oft mehr oder weniger freiwillig Erfahrung mit ihnen sammeln können, so dass er ihre Schwachstelle kannte. Trotzdem - vier auf einmal und ohne Vorwarnung.  
  
Seine Begleiterin regte sich und gab seltsame Geräusche von sich. Er beugte sich leicht hinunter und konnte sehen, dass sie die Augen geöffnet hatte. Das Mondlicht schien in ihr Gesicht und es war ihm, als ob kleine Sterne in ihren Augen funkelten.  
  
"Il umo quen. Lle nach ulin ninn."  
  
Er kannte jemanden, der solche Augen hatte, aber es war lange her, seit sie einander gesehen hatten. Weit mehr als zweitausend Jahre. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sich an die Zeit erinnerte. Er sah sie nochmals an. Sie war eingeschlafen. Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. Das war unmöglich, sie konnte es nicht sein. Damals hatte sie am Rande des Eryn Vorn gelebt, dem Wald am Baranduin-Delta, mehr als tausend Meilen entfernt. Sie würde nicht plötzlich mitten in der Nacht hier vor ihm stehen. Und schon gar nicht allein in der Dunkelheit den Düsterwald erkunden. Obwohl...wenn er sich recht erinnerte. Nein, unmöglich es war sicherlich nur ein Zufall. Vielleicht waren sie ja über viel Wege miteinander verwandt. Er verwarf den Gedanken wieder und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Weg.  
  
Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass er bereits vor einer guten Weile die Grenzen des Reiches passiert haben musste, denn vor ihm baute sich majestätisch das Tor zum Hof des Schlosses auf. War er so in Gedanken gewesen? Es war wohl gut, dass sein Pferd den Weg auch ohne Führung durch den Reiter fand.  
  
Wortlos öffneten ihm die zwei Wächter. Ithilos schritt durch das Tor und Legolas rief einem der Wärter zu, er solle eine Heilerin und einen Diener holen. Dann lenkte er sein Pferd in den Stall und wartete bis der Diener und die Heilerin eintrafen. Vorsichtig hob er die schlafende Elbe vom Pferd und reichte sie nach unten. Als er sicher war, dass der Diener sie festhielt, saß er selbst ab.  
  
"Kümmert euch um sie", erklärte er der Heilerin, "Sie bekommt jedwede Behandlung, die ihrer Genesung zu Gute kommt. Wenn sie wieder zu Kräften gekommen ist, sorgt dafür, dass sie auch wieder sicher nach Hause kommt. Ich verlasse mich auf Euch."  
  
" Sehr wohl, Euer Hoheit." Die Heilerin verbeugte sich und verließ zusammen mit dem Diener, der das Mädchen trug die Stallungen.  
  
Legolas sah ihnen nach. Sie war in guten Händen.  
  
Nachdem er Ithilos versorgt hatte - das ließ er nie jemand anders machen - trat er auf den nächtlichen Schlosshof hinaus. Im Westen erblickte er Earendil. Er liebte diesen Anblick. Und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er in dieser Nacht nicht der einzige war, der so dachte.  
  
Widerwillig löste er sich und ging Richtung Seiteneingang. Auf diese Weise hoffte er Melonndil aus dem Weg gehen zu können. Er konnte ihre Stimme schon in ihrem Kopf hören, während er sich lautlos durch das Schloss bewegte: "Legolas Thranduilen, kannst du mir erklären, wo um Iluvatars Willen du gesteckt hast?" Hastig blickte er sich um, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht doch hinter ihm stand. Er mochte der leiseste Elb im ganzen Königreich sein - diese Frau würde ihn trotzdem hören. Nachdem er ungesehen seine Räume erreicht hatte, atmete er erleichtert auf. Sie hatte also von seiner Rückkehr noch nichts mitbekommen. Seine obligatorische Standpauke würde er noch früh genug bekommen.  
  
Er verstaute seine Waffen an der dafür vorgesehen Wandhalterung. Dann ging er auf seinen Balkon - auf dem Weg dorthin entledigte er sich seiner Kleider, bis auf eine locker sitzende Leinenhose und sein nun offenes Hemd. Er stützte sich auf die Brüstung. Gierig sog er die kühle Nachtluft ein und den würzigen Duft, der aus dem Garten zu seinen Füßen herauf kam, in den er nun hinunter blickte.  
  
Niemand der ihn so friedlich daliegen sah, würde annehmen, dass sich darunter der Haupttrakt des Schlosses befand, denn dieses war zum größten Teil unterirdisch angelegt. Es gab nur zwei oberirdische Etagen - wenn auch sehr weitläufige. Das Erdgeschoss diente offiziellen Zwecken. Es beinhaltete die Haupt- und die Eingangshalle, den Thronsaal, das Musikzimmer, die Bibliothek, den Festsaal und das Speisezimmer. Das obere Stockwerk enthielt die Gästegemächer, denn es hatte sich gezeigt, dass Besucher meist nicht gern unter der erde schliefen. Legolas bevorzugte die obere Welt ebenfalls. Dort unten fühlte er sich irgendwie eingesperrt und eingeengt. Und so hatte er es nach langen, wirklich langen Diskussionen mit seinem Vater fertiggebracht, dass er sich hier oben einrichten durfte. Er musste lächeln, denn seine Schwester hatte sofort die Situation ausgenutzt und war auch nach oben gezogen. Die Proteste ihres Vaters hatte sie in Grund und Boden argumentiert. Sein Vater bewohnte fast das gesamte erste Untergeschoss, was Legolas schon immer für übertrieben gehalten hatte. Kein Elb brauchte so viele Räume. Nur Melonndil, die Haushaltsvorsteherin hatte hier sonst noch ihre Gemächer. Im Stockwerk darunter lagen die Wirtschaftsräume, darunter folgte der Dienstbotentrakt. Dann die Räume der Kerkerwachen, die direkt über den Verliesen lagen.  
  
Das Zimmer des Prinzen lag nach Westen hinaus. Von seinem Balkon aus, konnte er den Stern der Elben sehen, wenn das Wetter es zuließ. Er sah in den Himmel und Earendils Leuchten spiegelte sich in seinen Augen. Hier konnte der Schatten dem Sternenlicht nichts anhaben.  
  
Ein herzhaftes Gähnen, das er nicht unterdrücken konnte, erinnerte ihn daran, dass er wieder einmal schlafen sollte. Auch wenn Elben nicht soviel Schlaf benötigten, wie die Angehörigen anderer Völker, so waren doch drei Tage und Nächte wohl doch etwas zu viel. Er trat zurück ins Zimmer und ging durch einen offenen Bogen zu seinem Schlafzimmer, wobei er über seine Kleider hinweg steigen musste, die er hatte zu Boden fallen lassen - Ordnung war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen, sehr zum Leidwesen Melonndils. Legolas grinste als er an ihre Ausbrüche angesichts solcher "Nachlässigkeit" dachte. Dann ließ er sich in die weichen Kissen seines Bettes fallen und sofort kam ein tiefer, aber nicht traumloser Schlaf über ihn.  
  
+++++++  
  
"Legolas!", rief ihn eine junge, weibliche Stimme. Die Dunkelheit verschwamm und wurde zu Formen eines Zimmers, aber er wusste im ersten Moment nicht wo er war. Eine kleine Elbe stürmte an sein Bett. Sie war um die sechzehn Jahre alt - das entsprach in etwa einem Menschenalter von vielleicht sechs oder sieben.  
  
"Komm schon, du Langschläfer! Die Sonne ist schon aufgegangen und du liegst immer noch in den Federn." Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Sie weckte ihn bei Sonnenaufgang?  
  
"Mmhhh...", grummelte er und kämpfte sich aus den Laken, "Fé, musst du unbedingt schon am frühen Morgen einen solchen Lärm veranstalten."  
  
Breit grinsend sah sie ihn an: "Ja." Und schon war sie wieder draußen. "Beeil dich, sonst bekommst du nichts mehr zum Frühstück", rief sie vom Flur aus.  
  
Verschlafen tappste er zum Schrank. Unterwegs sah er in einen großen Spiegel, der an der Wand hing. Er bemerkte nicht nur seine in alle Richtungen abstehenden Haare, die er ärgerlich versuchte platt zudrücken, sondern auch, dass er wieder achtzehn war. Das und die Anwesenheit von Fé sagten ihm, dass er sich im Haus ihrer Cousine befinden musste. Sie wohnte am Eryn Vorn und er hatte in diesem Alter jeden Sommer dort verbracht. Gähnend kramte er ein Hemd aus dem Schrank und zog es sich über den Kopf. Seine Haare schienen das als eine Art Aufforderung anzusehen, wieder ein Eigenleben zu führen. Egal. Sie würden sowieso nachher nass werden. Barfuß lief er ins Speisezimmer - und konnte gerade noch einen Apfel fangen, bevor er am Kopf getroffen wurde.  
  
"Danke, Fé. Aber ich habe keinen Hunger."  
  
Ihr Grinsen wurde zu einer strengen Miene. Mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen baute sich das einen Kopf kleinere Mädchen vor ihm auf: "Legolas aus dem Grünwald! Wie oft muss ich dir noch erklären, dass das Frühstück die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages ist?"  
  
Ein Lächeln bahnte sich seinen Weg, als er beschwichtigend die Hände hob. "Ist gut, ist gut. Ich gebe mich geschlagen." Ein kräftiger Biss in den Apfel stimmte Fé wieder milde. "Braver Junge." Sie grinste wieder.  
  
"Na, ihr zwei. Streitet ihr schon wieder?" Das war Féathilas Cousine. Fés Eltern waren gestorben. Ihr Vater war in der Schlacht des letzten Bündnisses gefallen, genau wie Legolas' Großvater, und ihre Muter war ihm bald darauf wegen ihres gebrochenen Herzens in Mandos Hallen gefolgt. Seitdem kümmerte sich ihre Cousine Anoriel, die schon dreitausend Jahre alt war, um Féathila.  
  
"ein, au Anoiel. Allesch in Ordung."  
  
"Legolas! Es gehört sich nicht mit vollem Mund zu sprechen."  
  
"Schulligung", er schluckten den Bissen hinunter, "Entschuldigung."  
  
Anoriel lachte und hob den Finger: "Das mir das ja nicht noch einmal vorkommt." Dann betrachtete sie ihre Schützlinge genauer. "Aber wie seht ihr zwei denn aus. Eure Kleider sind ja völlig zerknittert. Und wie sehen bloß eure Haare aus?"  
  
Legolas sah an sich hinunter. Die paar Falten in seinem Hemd fielen doch wirklich nicht auf...dass seine Haare ein Problem darstellten war ihm unlängst schon selbst aufgefallen und er mochte es gar nicht, daran erinnert zu werden. Fés weißes Kleid sah auch nicht schlimm aus, wenn man mal von ein paar Grasflecken absah, aber das fiel nun wirklich nicht ins Gewicht. Aus ihren zwei Zöpfen hatten sich ein paar Zöpfe gelöst, aber sonst... Er konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, warum die Erwachsenen immer so einen Aufstand veranstalteten.  
  
"Ach, Cousine Anoriel. Das geht schon so", versicherte Fé und war schon auf dem Weg nach draußen. "Beeil dich Legolas!"  
  
"Wir sind beim kleinen Hafen", sagte er noch schnell, dann war auch er nach draußen gestürmt.  
  
Der kleine Hafen war ein Steg, der in einen Nebenarm des Baranduin-Deltas hineinführte. Dort verbrachten sie die meiste Zeit. Heute wollten sie an ihrem Baumhaus weiterarbeiten - eigentlich nur eine Plattform zwischen den Ästen einer alten Weide am Ufer. Anoriel hatte ihnen erzählt, dass die Elben in Lórien auf solchen Plattformen wohnten. Daraufhin hatten die beiden Kinder beschlossen, dass es ein Muss für jeden Elb wäre auch so eine Plattform zu haben, und begonnen selbst eine zu bauen. Von dort aus konnten sie bestimmt wunderbar die Sterne beobachten.  
  
Doch bevor es an die Arbeit ging, wollten sie noch schwimmen gehen. Legolas schob sich das Hemd über den Kopf. Fé war in ihrem Unterkleid bereits auf dem Holzsteg und nahm Anlauf. Mit einem lauten Platsch landete sie im Wasser. Legolas setzte sich an den Rand des Steges und hielt die Beine ins kühle Nass.  
  
"Von Elbeneleganz war das aber weit entfernt", stichelte er, als sie prustend wieder auftauchte und sich die dunkelbraunen Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.  
  
"Mach es doch besser. Mal sehen, wo deine Eleganz dann bleibt", antwortete sie, schnappte sich eines seiner Beine und zog ihn hinunter.  
  
Als er wieder auftauchte, zog die Abenddämmerung herauf. Er sah, wie Féathila das Ufer erklomm. Sie war größer geworden und sah etwa drei Jahre älter aus. "Komm rauf", rief sie ihm zu, "Wir sollten die letzten Sonnenstrahlen nutzen, um wieder zu trocknen."  
  
Legolas kletterte an Land, ließ sich ins saftig grüne Gras fallen und streckte alle viere von sich. Ihr Gesicht erschien über ihm. "Weißt du, ich finde, wir sollten heute mal wieder ein Sternenpicknick machen."  
  
"Mmhhh...", murmelte er, "Das sollten wir." Sanft schob er sie zur Seite. "Und du solltest mir aus der Sonne gehen."  
  
"Idiot", erwiderte sie und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.  
  
Er schloss die Augen und spürte die Sonne im Gesicht. Jemand rüttelte an ihm. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und stellte fest, dass es nacht geworden war. Der Himmel glänzte, voll besetzt mit Sternen sah er aus wie ein kostbares Schmuckstück. Der Mond stand als schmale Sichel dicht über dem Horizont.  
  
"Seit wann schläfst du mit geschlossenen Augen?"  
  
"Ich habe nicht geschlafen."  
  
"Gut, denn wie du dich erinnern solltest, hast du mir versprochen eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Wir hatten noch nie ein Sternenpicknick ohne Geschichte."  
  
Er gab sich geschlagen. "Schon gut, du bekommst ja deine Geschichte. Welche willst du denn hören?"  
  
Fé setzte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht auf. Sie blickte nach Westen und ihre Miene hellte sich auf. "Erzähl mir von Earendil!"  
  
"Earendil? Aber die habe ich dir doch schon so oft erzählt."  
  
"Das ist mir gleich", gab sie trotzig zurück, "Ich will sie noch einmal hören."  
  
"Also gut, also gut. Vor langer Zeit im Ersten Zeitalter Mittelerdes, da lebte ein Mann. Er war ein Halbelb, so wie Herr Elrond von Imladris. Und er hieß Earendil..." Und Legolas berichtete ihr von den Fahrten Earendils nach Valinor, von seiner Liebe zu Elwing, der Enkelin Berens und Luthiens, und wie sie zusammen in den Himmel hinauffuhren. So wie er es Jahre zuvor von Melonndil gehört hatte. "Das Schiff hob sich empor und Earendil, der das Steuer fest in der Hand hielt, trug den Simaril an seiner Stirn. Der strahlte so hell, dass man ihn in ganz Arda erblicken konnte. Noch heute kann man ihn beobachten, wie er den Himmel bereist, denn noch heute strahlt der Stern genauso leuchtend wie in der ersten Nacht." Er seufzte. "Ach, die Simaril. Erinnerst du dich an sie Fé? Ich habe dir bereits von ihnen erzählt." Alle Geschichten die er kannte, hatte er ihr erzählt.  
  
"Mmhhh...", murmelte sie verträumt, während sie den Stern beobachtete. Sie wandte sich zu ihm um und blickte ihn an. "Du kannst so schön erzählen." Und da sah er es wohl zum ersten mal. Als das Mond- und Sternenlicht auf ihr Gesicht fiel, schien es, als ob in ihren Augen kleine Sterne funkelten. Auf dem dunkelgrau-blauen Grund sah es aus, als ob sich ihm darin die Welt über Ardas Grenzen hinaus offenbarte.  
  
"Ithildin!?", entfuhr es ihm.  
  
"Was?" Verwundert sah sie ihn an.  
  
"Ach nichts." Schnell wandte er sich dem Stern zu. Ihre Augen hatten so schön geleuchtet.  
  
Notes: Guten Morgen euch allen, die ihr die Muße hattet mein Geschriebsel zu lesen. Ach. Bin gerade mal wieder aus dem Kino wiedergekommen. Mal wieder "RoftK" und ich kann nur sagen, wird jedes Mal besser. Bin jetzt noch ganz ergriffen. Schnief. Also, ums nich lang zu machen: Hoffe das Kapitel hat ein bisschen gefallen. Bin immer offen für Verbesserungsvorschläge. Immer her mit den Reviews. Maer Fuin. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Juti. Alles was man schon aus einem dicken,genialen Buch namens "Herr der Ringe" oder einem anderen Werk von Großmeister J.R.R. Tolkien kennt, gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.  
  
Heyhallo an alle da draußen! Muss mich erst mal für die Reviews bedanken. Es sind noch nicht viel, aber v. a. Finda hat mich sehr aufgebaut. Danke, danke. Mein Selbstvertrauen konnte das gebrauchen. Werde natürlich noch nicht verraten, ob deine Vermutung richtig ist;) Also hoffentlich viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chapter. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Aus weiter Ferne hörte er eine Stimme rufen. "Ich glaube es nicht! Wie sieht es denn hier aus?" Die Stimme wurde immer lauter. Das Licht der Sterne verblasste und um ihn herum wurde es dunkel. "Erst treibt er sich tagelang herum und dann fabriziert er eine solche Unordnung, kaum dass er einen Fuß ins Zimmer gesetzt hat." Wieder wurde die Stimme lauter. Die Dunkelheit löste sich auf und wurde zu verschwommenen Formen, die immer mehr Gestalt annahmen, bis sie zu den Umrissen seiner Zimmer wurden. Eine Frauengestalt erschien direkt vor ihm, die Arme vor dem Brustkorb verschränkt und mit dem rechten Fuß ungeduldig auf und ab wippend.  
  
Legolas blinzelte. "Träume ich noch?" Die Elbe trat an sein Bett und kniff ihn kräftig in den Arm. "Autsch."  
  
Sie bedachte ihn mit einem strengen Blick. "Beantwortet das deine Frage? Ich kann dich gerne noch einmal kneifen."  
  
"Nein danke, ich verzichte. Wie spät ist es?"  
  
Die Elbe rollte mit den Augen: "Wie spät es ist? Die Sonne steht schon fast im Zenit und du schläfst noch immer." Er hatte ja damit gerechnet, dass Melonndils gefürchtete Predigt nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde.  
  
"Tante Mel", begann er beschwichtigend. Sie war nicht seine wirkliche Tante, aber seit er zurückdenken konnte, hatte er sie so genannt. Nachdem seine Mutter fortgegangen war, hatte sie so gut wie möglich versucht, die entstandene Leere auszufüllen und er war ihr sehr dankbar dafür. "Tante Mel, warum regst du dich so auf?"  
  
Falsche Frage. Melonndil lief bis zu den Ohrenspitzen dunkelrot an. Ein schlechtes Zeichen - sehr, sehr schlecht. "Warum ich mich so aufrege? Jetzt hör mir mal zu: Du bist tagelang verschwunden, ohne es für notwendig zu erachten, zu sagen wohin. Du verpasst das Hofbankett zu Ehren der Gäste deines Vaters. Und als ob das nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, scheinst du in deinen Gemächern nur fünf Minuten zubringen zu müssen, um den Eindruck zu hinterlassen, man wäre auf einer Müllhalde gelandet. Und du fragst mich tatsächlich, warum ich mich aufrege?"  
  
Bevor Legolas zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, öffnete sich schwungvoll die Tür. "Schön dich zu sehen, alter Freund", tönte Aldalors Stimme durch die Zimmer, "Ich habe erfahren, dass man die seltene Gelegenheit hat, dich zu Hause anzutreffen." Melonndil drehte sich um und starrte ihn wütend an.  
  
Aldalor hab eine Augenbraue. "Gut, falscher Zeitpunkt. Ich komme später wieder."  
  
Hastig kletterte Legolas aus dem Bett und stürmte auf seinen besten Freund zu. "Nicht doch Aldalor. Wir haben uns schon so lange nicht gesehen."  
  
"Ich möchte betonen, dass das nicht mein Fehler war."  
  
Legolas sah ihn eindringlich an: "Komm doch rein und setz dich."  
  
Der flehende Blick seines Freundes ließ Aldalor nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen unterdrücken, doch in einer Welt übersät mit strengen Haushaltvorsteherinnen musste man zusammenhalten. Tapfer ging er zum Tisch in der Mitte des Schlafzimmers und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. Eine Meisterleistung angesichts der Tatsache, dass er unter dem Blitze schleudernden Blick Melonndils nicht zusammengebrochen war.  
  
Widerwillig marschierte diese auf die Tür zu. Legolas sah sie entschuldigend an, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen war.  
  
"Wir sehen uns nachher, Tante Mel", rief er ihr nach, während er die Tür schloss.  
  
"Worauf du dich verlassen kannst", knurrte sie zurück, bevor die Tür vollends geschlossen war.  
  
Geräuschvoll atmete Legolas aus. "Ich frage mich ständig, wie ich es geschafft habe, so lange am Leben zu bleiben", meinte Aldalor trocken, "jedes Mal, wenn ich ihr begegne, habe ich das untrügliche Gefühl, sie wolle mich fressen." "Äußerst plastisch", räumte Legolas grinsend ein, "Mach dir nichts daraus. Das liegt nicht an dir, sondern an deinen Haaren."  
  
"Was ist dagegen einzuwenden."  
  
"Beantwortet das nicht die Tatsache, dass du der einzige Elb in ganz Arda bist, der kurze Haare trägt, die in stacheligen Büscheln vom Kopf abstehen?"  
  
"Ts, du bist ja nur neidisch", gab Aldalor zurück "Das nennt man Individualismus."  
  
"Wirklich? Ich würde das einen Ausrutscher beim Friseur nennen."  
  
Die beiden grinsten sich an und Aldalor stand auf, um seinen Freund erst einmal mit einer Umarmung zu begrüßen. "Das du uns einmal wieder beehrst. Welch Seltenheit."  
  
Legolas rollte mit den Augen. "Ihr tut ja alle so, als wäre ich zwei Jahre fort gewesen und nicht zwei Wochen."  
  
"Zwei Wochen sind zwei Wochen", schmollte Aldalor, "Außerdem könntest du mich ja zur Abwechslung mal mitnehmen, anstatt einfach spurlos zu verschwinden."  
  
"Aha, da lieget der Hase im Pfeffer begraben. Wenn du jetzt noch in Tränen ausbrichst, würde ich dir als Garderobe eher ein Kleid vorschlagen", stichelte der Prinz mit zweifelndem Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
"Lieber nicht, dass lässt meine Hüften immer so unvorteilhaft wirken." Aldalor war aufgestanden und drehte sich skeptisch vor einem großen Spiegel an der Wand. Gleichzeitig brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
  
"Übrigens", begann Aldalor erwartungsvoll, nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte, "der Hofklatsch meldet, dass ein gewisser Prinz ein Mädchen bei sich gehabt hätte, als er gestern nach Hause kam..."  
  
"Mädchen?"  
  
"Mädchen! Du erinnerst dich? Diese Wesen sind uns gewissermaßen ähnlich, mit dem Unterschied, dass sie häufig besser aussehen. Sie sind etwas zierlicher - meistens jedenfalls - und mit leicht abweichenden Körpermerkmalen ausgestattet, tragen jedoch die gleiche Haarlänge...", er deutete af seinen Kopf, "Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel. Also? Wie, wann, wo, warum und vor allem wer?"  
  
Legolas seufzte. Aus welchem Grund wurde aus jeder weiblichen Person, mit der er gesehen wurde - seine Schwester einmal ausgenommen - gleich eine mittelschwere Sensation? "Es tut mir leid, ich kann dir nicht sagen wer, aber ich kann dir berichten, dass sie letzte Nacht..." Bei dieser Wendung horchte sein Freund interessiert auf "... mit meinem Pferd zusammengestoßen ist, als ich gerade auf dem Rückweg war. Das einzig erwähnenswerte war, dass sie dabei von vier unserer geliebten, achtbeinigen Freunde verfolgt wurde." Die Ungols waren ziemlich hartnäckig. Zumal ich allein auf weiter Flur war. Sie hatte nämlich keine Verteidigungswaffen bei sich, ganz zu schweigen von dem winzigen Problem, dass sie ohnmächtig war." Bei der Erinnerung schüttelte er noch immer den Kopf. "Dann habe ich sie hergebacht, den Heilern übergeben und ihnen gesagt, dass sie ihre Familie ausfindig machen sollen."  
  
"Und dann?" Aldalor lauschte gebannt jedem seiner Worte.  
  
"Und dann? Dann bin ich ins Bett gegangen", erwiderte Legolas und fügte vorsichtshalber noch ein "Allein!" hinzu.  
  
"Das war's?"  
  
"Das war's. Mehr ist nicht gewesen."  
  
Aldalor ließ sich enttäuscht auf einen der Stühle fallen: "Ach, du bist immer so verdammt anständig. War sie wenigstens hübsch?"  
  
Legolas dachte nach. Er konnte sich nicht wirklich an ihr Aussehen erinnern, außer... an diese Augen...  
  
"Was ist? Warum lächelst du so geheimnisvoll?" Schon war Aldalors Neugierde wieder geweckt.  
  
Hatte er gelächelt? "Nichts von Belang." Doch damit wollte sein Freund sich nicht zufrieden geben. Er setzte bereits zu einem weiteren Verhör an, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
  
"Ja, bitte", rief Legolas. Einer der furchtbar förmlichen Diener trat ein und verbeugte sich. "Verzeiht die Störung, Euer Hoheit, aber der König wünscht euch zu sprechen."  
  
Ja, auch das hatte er kommen sehen. "Sagt ihm ich bin auf dem Weg."  
  
"Sehr wohl, Euer Hoheit." Er verbeugte sich wieder und verließ in demütiger Haltung den Raum.  
  
Legolas seufzte resigniert. Mitleidsvoll klopft Aldalor ihm auf den Schulter: "Das grausame Los der Prinzen dieser Welt." Er versuchte das Zucken seiner Mundwinkel zu verbergen und meinte theatralisch: "Du solltest besser gleich die Höhle des Löwen aufsuchen, sonst geschieht noch eine elbische Familientragödie."  
  
Der Prinz rollte mit den Augen: "Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass du der Einzige bist, der dich lustig findet. Jedoch muss ich einräumen, dass deine Worte nicht ganz unwahr sind."  
  
"Dann sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen", beschloss Aldalor in einem Tonfall, in dem ein Feldherr seine Truppen in die Schlacht führt.  
  
"Wir?" "Als dein langjähriger Freund und Weggefährte sehe ich es als meine Pflicht an, dir in dieser schwierigen Zeit zur Seite zu stehen."  
  
"Werd nicht melodramatisch."  
  
"Welch Unterstellung! Ich bin empört."  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Legolas ein neues Hemd und darüber ein Tunika angezogen, während sich Aldalor sich nun auf dem Bett vor Lachen kringelte.  
  
"Los, du Held, steh auf, sonst gehe ich ohne dich."  
  
Aldalor sprang auf und nahm eine demütige Haltung ein: "Sehr wohl, Euer Hoheit." Widerwillig musste Legolas grinsen: "Sei ruhig, du weißt, dass ich das nicht leiden kann."  
  
"Ja, ich weiß." Der kurzhaarige Elb stützte sich mit dem Ellenbogen auf die Schulter seines Freundes und schaute bewegt zur Tür. "Na dann, auf in den Kampf."  
  
Lachend marschierten sie die Treppe hinunter ins Erdgeschoss. Vor der Tür zum Thronsaal blieben sie stehen. "Gut, bist du bereit?", fragte Aldalor. "Ich schätze schon", antwortete Legolas.  
  
"Hervorragend! Und da ich das nicht bin, werde ich jetzt gehen und etwas zu Mittag essen." Damit wandte Aldalor sich um und ging den Gang, der zum Speisezimmer führte hinunter.  
  
"Hey, du Feigling. Was war das vorhin mit unserer langjährigen Freundschaft?"  
  
"Ich habe soeben beschlossen, dass diese Sache zwischen Vater und Sohn ausdiskutiert werden sollte."  
  
Legolas atmete tief durch. Vielleicht war es wirklich besser, keine Unschuldigen mit hineinzuziehen. Außerdem hatte er sich die Suppe selbst eingebrockt. Folglich sollte er sie auch allein wieder auslöffeln.  
  
+++++++  
  
"Kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen, was für einen Eindruck es hinterlässt, wenn der Sohn des Königs es nicht für nötig erachtet, auf dem Bankett zu Ehren seiner Gäste zu erscheinen."  
  
"Aber ich wusste doch gar nicht,..."  
  
"Du hättest von dem Fest gewusst, wenn du nicht ständig in der Weltgeschichte herumgondeln würdest." "Aber, Adar*..."  
  
"Nichts aber, du hast Glück, dass die Söhne Elronds so gut mit dir befreundet sind, sonst hätten wir jetzt ein diplomatisches Debakel. Jedoch denke ich, dass sie dein Verhalten wohl eher befürworten, denn verurteilen würden. Die zwei waren nicht sehr verwundert über deine Abwesenheit."  
  
"Elladan und Elrohir sind hier?" Legolas war aufgesprungen, setzte sich aber sofort wieder, als ihn der wütende Blick seines Vaters traf. Die Standpauke dauerte nun schon über eine Stunde; Aldalor würde sicher bald eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgeben. Hilflos sah er zu seiner Schwester hinüber, die ihm aufmunternd zuzwinkerte.  
  
"Ich erwarte ein wenig mehr Disziplin und Respekt von dir. Die Hoffnung, dass der Militärdienst dir die Flausen austreiben würde, war wohl vergebens. Statt dessen hast du, wie es scheint, nur gelernt, wie man sich möglichst lange von zu Hause fernhält. Nimm dir ein Beispiel an Nenellinwen", Thranduil deutete auf seine Tochter, "sie spaziert nicht einfach ohne Erklärung für ein paar Tage oder Wochen auf und davon."  
  
"Adar, bitte lass mich da heraus", sprach diese mit ruhiger Stimme, "Im Übrigen bin ich der Meinung, dass du zu streng zu ihm bist. Sie es doch mal von dieser Seite: Auf seinen Reisen, wo immer sie hingehen mögen, sammelt er wertvolle Erfahrung, die ihm später als Regent von Nutzem sein wird."  
  
Er war, nur nebenbei bemerkt, noch anwesend. Die Richtung des Gespräches gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Allerdings war seine Schwester ein Naturtalent im Herausmanövrieren aus schwierigen Situationen.  
  
"Heute hat sich wohl alles gegen mich verschworen", murmelte der König. Laut fuhr er fort: "Sprich nicht so altklug. Du bist noch ganze dreißig Jahre jünger als dein Bruder, also rede mir nicht in meine Erziehungsmethoden. Und verrate mir den Grund dafür, dass du nicht ständig abwesend bist, wenn doch diese Reisen so hohen pädagogischen Wert haben."  
  
"Erstens bin ich nicht der Thronfolger, was bedeutet, dass ich auch später mehr Freiheiten haben werde als Legolas. Zweitens liegt es nicht in meiner Natur und drittens, muss ja auch jemand nach dir sehen." Als sie letzteres aussprach, hatte ihre Stimme einen weichen Tonfall angenommen.  
  
Überrascht von der plötzlichen Wende des Gespräches verfolgte Legolas den weiteren Verlauf. Er hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, irgendetwas übersehen zu haben. Nell hatte sich währenddessen erhoben und war zu ihrem Vater an das Fenster getreten. "Ich sehe doch, dass dich etwas bedrückt. Der Schatten in Dol Guldur verdunkelt dein Gemüt und in den letzten Tagen ist es noch schlimmer geworden. Heut morgen beim Frühstück warst du kaum ansprechbar."  
  
Thranduil schaute seine Tochter eingehend an. "Ich habe eine seltsame Ahnung, als ob etwas sich in Gang gesetzt hat, das eine ganze Lawine nach sich ziehen könnte. Es verstärkte sich vor ein paar Tagen. Und gestern Abend... Ich will noch nichts darüber sagen, bevor ich mir nicht sicher bin."  
  
Er drehte sich zu seinem Sohn. Legolas sog erschrocken die Luft ein. Sein Vater sah plötzlich sehr alt und müde aus. War er etwa so sehr auf sich selbst bedacht gewesen, dass er diese Veränderungen nicht bemerkt hatte?  
  
"Nun gut", meinte Thranduil und lächelte seine Kinder fast gequält an, "Ihr könnt gehen."  
  
+++++++  
  
Legolas streifte unruhig durch den Garten. Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können? Es stand außer Frage, dass er als Sohn eine sehr bedauerliche Figur abgab. War wirklich der Schatten von Dol Guldur schuld am Zustand seines Vaters? Man erzählte sich so manches darüber. Und einige behaupteten, der dunkle Herrscher hätte sich dort eingenistet. Wenn das wahr wäre... Legolas wollte es sich lieber nicht ausmalen. War es das, was seinen Vater so beunruhigte?  
  
Er kletterte über die Brüstung des Pavillons, der am Ufer des Gartensees stand, und setzte sich mit dem Gesicht zum Wasser auf das Geländer. Von dort warf er - wütend über sich selbst und seine Kurzsichtigkeit - Kieselsteine ins kühle Nass, die er unterwegs aufgesammelt hatte.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er ein Kinderlachen und sah auf der Wiese hinter dem See zwei Elbenkinder entlang laufen. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, waren die Kinder verschwunden. Die zwei hatten ihn verdächtig an sich selbst und Féathila erinnert. Das mussten wohl noch die Nachwirkungen seines Traumes sein. Wie sie jetzt aussehen mochte.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte er über so etwas nachdenken, wenn er sich eigentlich Sorgen um seinen Vater machen sollte?  
  
"Legolas?" Er zuckte zusammen, als ihn jemand an der Schulter berührte. Doch er erkannte die Stimme augenblicklich und die Anspannung in seinen Muskeln löste sich wieder. "Was ist los?" "Du hast ihn vorhin gesehen, Nell."  
  
"Ja, das habe ich. Ich sehe es jeden Tag. Es ist schon fast ein gewohnter Anblick."  
  
Das schmerzte. "Aber wie ist es möglich, dass es mir verborgen blieb."  
  
"Er versucht jedes Anzeichen von Schwäche vor dir zu geheim zu halten. Und außerdem, nun...du warst kaum hier." Ihre Stimme war leise geworden. Sie legte ihm beide Hände auf die Schulter und bettete ihren Kopf auf seine linke Schulter. "Ich mache dir das nicht zum Vorwurf. Ich kann dich verstehen. Sieh mal, es ist einfach ein Teil von dir, dass du dich schnell eingesperrt fühlst. Deine Rastlosigkeit ist nicht nur mir aufgefallen. Ich glaube, du würdest explodieren, wenn du nicht so oft hier ausbrechen würdest."  
  
"Ach, Nell", Legolas lehnte sich gegen sie, "Wie kann es sein, dass du immer besser über mich Bescheid weißt, als ich selbst. Dabei müsste ich dir Ratschläge geben. Immerhin bin ich dein großer Bruder."  
  
Sie löste sich von ihm und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Brüstung. "Ich komme schon zurecht. Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Adar erholt sich schon wieder. Er ist von Natur aus ein Grübler. Und, dass Naneth** nach Westen gegangen ist, nachdem sie von einer dieser grässlichen Ungols vergiftet wurde, hat sihcerlich nicht dazu beigetragen das zu ändern. Sie war die Einzige Person, in deren Gegenwart er wirklich glücklich aussah."  
  
"Mmhhh..."  
  
"Hör zu, ich weiß, dass du die Biester da draußen jagst."  
  
"Woher...?"  
  
"Ich weiß es einfach. Keine Sorge, ich habe keinem davon erzählt. Aber versprich mir bitte, dass du vorsichtig bist. Weltenmüdigkeit würde so gar nicht zu dir passen. Versprich es mir."  
  
Sie betrachteten ihre beiden Spiegelbilder im Wasser.  
  
"Ich verspreche es."  
  
"Danke", sie lächelt und zwickte ihn sanft in die Seite, "Und werde mir bloß nicht so ein Grübler wie Adar."  
  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Dann grinste sie ihn mit einem Mal an. "Kommen wir zu einem erfreulicheren Thema."  
  
Ihr Bruder sah sie fragend an und sie sprach weiter: "Man hört, du bringst jetzt schon junge Elbinnen von deinen Streifzügen mit nach Hause."  
  
Legolas gab einen entnervten Ton von sich und drehte dem Wasser den Rücken zu. "Nicht du auch noch."  
  
"Ich schließe daraus, dass dein verwegener Stachelhaarfreund dich heute bereits aufgesucht hat."  
  
"Erraten, warum?"  
  
"Weil ich diese Neuigkeit von ihm erfahren habe und er es nicht abwarten konnte, dich darüber auszufragen."  
  
Der Prinz seufzte. Oh ja, das hörte sich ganz nach seinem besten Freund an. Er blickte seine Schwester an, die sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen vor ihm postiert hatte.  
  
"Was ist?", fragte er sie.  
  
"Was ist?", rief sie ungeduldig, "Was soll schon sein. Ich möchte natürlich Details hören."  
  
"Ach Schwesterlein", er legt ihr den Arm um die Schulter, "Ich werde dich enttäuschen müssen, aber es ist wohl nicht die Elbe, die plötzlich vor mir steht, und von der ich dann sofort weiß, dass es die Einzig Wahre ist." Und er berichtete ihr, was er schon seinem Freund geschildert hatte.  
  
"Und das war's?", fragte Nell hinterher. Auch sie schien etwas enttäuscht zu sein.  
  
"Das war's", antwortete ihr Bruder. Er glaubte gerade ein sehr starkes Déja- vu zu erleben. Es war erstaunlich, wie ähnlich sich Nell und Aldalor manchmal waren.  
  
Seine Schwester ließ die Schultern hängen: "Wie schade, dann muss ich wohl meine Traumhochzeitsphantasien wieder verwerfen."  
  
"Traurig, aber wahr", pflichtete Legolas ihr bei.  
  
Nell grinste: "Aber du hast ja genug Auswahl. Spätestens bei Adars nächstem Fest - und glaube mir, das kommt bestimmt - werden sich dir wieder Trauben junger, heiratswilliger Elbendamen an den Hals werfen."  
  
"Ja, und das ist auch einer der Gründe, weshalb ich bei derartigen Veranstaltungen so selten anzutreffen bin."  
  
Seine Schwester kicherte: "Du hättest ihr Gesichter sehen sollen, als sie erfuhren, dass du nicht kommen würdest. Allerdings waren ja zwei andere gut aussehende, noch nicht verheiratete Elbenprinzen anwesend, die die Enttäuschung milderten. Sie werden dir auf ewig dafür dankbar sein."  
  
"Ganz bestimmt", nickte Legolas, "Denn in Bruchtal ist es sicher schwer solche Elbinnen ausfindig zu machen. Elladan und Elrohir werden mich wahrscheinlich eher lynchen, weil sie dachten hier in Sicherheit zu sein."  
  
"Ja, aber unsere Damenwelt hat sie nicht verschmäht...Wo wir gerade von ihnen reden: Hast du Elrohir und Elladan schon begrüßt. Sie fragten bereits beim Frühstück nach dir, als deine Ankunft sich gerade wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitete."  
  
"Dann werde ich mich schnellstens auf den Weg zu ihnen machen. Er nahm den Weg in Richtung Schlosseingang. "Ich hoffe, sie werden nicht allzu streng mit die sein", rief ihm Nell hinterher. Das hoffte er auch.  
  
Nell blieb lächelnd stehen. Es freute sie, dass sie ihn hatte aufmuntern können. Und nun würde sie sich das Mädchen ansehen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------- *Vater **Mutter  
  
Notes: Jaja, ich glaube Aldalor hat ein bisschen was von einem meiner eigenen Friends abbekommen. Aber Ähnlichkeiten mit bereits verstorbenen oder noch lebenden Personen sind trotzdem rein zufällig. Ihr werdet Euch wahrscheinlich fragen, warum unsere Flüchtige heut zumindest nicht persönlich aufgetaucht ist. Die Romantik hat diesmal irgendwie gefehlt. Aber ich kann euch beruhigen. Im nächsten Chap wird alles besser. Zumindest denke ich das. Falls ihrs dann noch lesen wollt. Najut, ich laber mal wieder zu viel. Bitte, bitte reviewn. Merci. 


	4. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer: Juti. Alles was man schon aus einem dicken, genialen Buch namens "Herr der Ringe" oder einem anderen Werk von Großmeister J. R. R. Tolkien kennt, gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.  
  
Hallochen an alle! Wieder ein großes Dankeschön an meine Reviewer. Jaja, das mit den kurzen Haaren. Ich dachte mir einfach, auch so was sollte es mal geben. Ansonsten bin ich äußerst erleichtert, dass euch das letzte Chap gefallen hat. Dieses is ein bissl kürzer, aber ich wünsch euch trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen. ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
"...Dann hat er mir erzählt, dass er sie vor den Ungols gerettet hätte, und sonst wäre nichts gewesen." Schon von weitem konnten Legolas' Elbenohren Aldalors Stimme hören. Er bog um ein paar große Büsche und fand Elrohir und Elladan vor, die gerade den Berichten seines besten Freundes lauschten.  
  
Als dieser Legolas erblickte machte er eine Verbeugung: "Ah, da kommt ja der Retter, leider aber ohne seine silberne Rüstung."  
  
"Witzig, wirklich", antwortete der Prinz in ironischem Ton. Er wandte sich an Elronds Söhne: "Ich hoffe, es gibt keine diplomatischen Verwicklungen, weil ich es bisher versäumt habe, euch zu begrüßen." Er lächelte leicht gequält, als er an seinen bisherigen Tag dachte. "Es war heute einfach nicht früher möglich."  
  
"Willkommen in Düsterwald", er umarmte die Zwillinge herzlich, "Was führt euch in diesen Teil Mittelerdes?"  
  
Elladan und Elrohir sahen einander ratlos an. "Glaube uns, wenn wir es wüssten, wären wir um einiges schlauer", erwiderte Ersterer und sein Bruder fügte hinzu: "Unser Vater meinte, wir sollten - ich zitiere - mal rauskommen. Allein das machte uns stutzig. Also, wenn du mich fragst, hatte er irgendeinen besonderen Grund, uns hierher zu schicken. Seine Begründung erschien mir eher eine Ausrede zu sein. Er war der festen Überzeugung ein Besuch im Düsterwald sei unerlässlich. Es ist eine Freude einmal wieder hier zu sein, aber die Freude wäre ungetrübter, hätte ich nicht ständig das Gefühl, dass hier irgendetwas im Gange ist."  
  
Legolas wurde hellhörig. Eine ähnliche Wendung hatte sein Vater heute schon benutzt.  
  
"Vielleicht hatte er eine seiner Vorahnungen", warf Legolas ein, "Meine Schwester erzählte mir, unser Vater wäre seit in paar Tagen auch unruhig. Das hängt eventuell zusammen."  
  
"Jungs", rief Aldalor dazwischen, "Jungs, können wir nur für einen Moment das Klischee hinter uns lassen, dass Elben ständig nur absolut tiefgründige und weltbewegende Gespräche führen. Wie lange ist es her, dass wir vier etwas zusammen unternommen haben?" Er erntete fragende Blicke. "Ja, seht ihr?"  
  
"Und was schlägst du vor?", wollte Legolas wissen und überlegte innerlich, ob er die Antwort wirklich hören wollte.  
  
"Was schon? Wir sollten den Gasthäusern in der näheren Umgebung einen kurzen, vielleicht auch längeren Besuch abstatten."  
  
+++++++  
  
Nell durchstreifte die Hallen der Heiler im hinteren Teil des Gartens. Man hatte ihr gesagt, das Mädchen läge in einem der westlichen Zimmer. Sie war zur Zeit die einzige Patientin, deshalb würde es wohl nicht schwer fallen, sie zu ausfindig zu machen. Vorsichtig öffnete Nell die Zimmertüren und nach ein paar Versuchen hatte sie gefunden, wonach sie gesucht hatte. Die Heilerin neben dem Bett der Elbe wechselte gerade das Stirntuch.  
  
"Wie geht es ihr? Fiebert sie etwa?" fragte sie die schon sehr alte Heilerin.  
  
Diese lächelte: "Nein, das tut sie nicht. Die Kräutertinktur, mit der das Tuch getränkt ist, soll helfen ihren Kopf zu befreien."  
  
Die alte Elbe berichtete, dass das Mädchen von Zeit zu Zeit um sich schlug und schrie, was auf Albträume hindeutete. Ansonsten hatte sie außer einigen Schürfwunden, Prellungen und einer Beule am Kopf keine weiteren Verletzungen davongetragen, und diese würden schnell verheilen.  
  
"Nun, dass sie Albträume hat, ist kein Wunder. Immerhin flüchtet man nicht jeden Tag vor vier Ungols", meinte Nell.  
  
"Ungols?" Die Heilerin sah sie verwundert an.  
  
"Hat Legolas Euch etwa nichts gesagt?"  
  
"Nein, der Prinz übergab sie mir mit den Anweisungen, mich um sie zu kümmern. Über die weitern Umstände hat er geschwiegen."  
  
"Er hat das Mädchen aufgelesen, als sie gerade vor den besagten Ungols verfolgt wurde."  
  
"Ooh...", die alte Elbe sah Nell mit großen Augen an. Großartig. Da hatte sie ja etwas angerichtet. Spätestens bei Sonnenuntergang - und der war sehr bald - würde jeder im gesamten Reich davon wissen. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie wenig erfreut ihr Bruder darüber sein würde. Sie konnte fast sicher gehen, dass man einen ganzen Helden-Epos daraus machte.  
  
Nachdenklich betrachtete Nell die schlafende Elbe. Das Mädchen war sehr schön, doch war das bei Elben gewöhnlich nichts besonderes. Jedoch strahlte sie etwas aus, dass bei der Prinzessin sofort große Sympathie hervorrief. Nell beschloss sich ihrer anzunehmen.  
  
"Sagt, wart ihr die ganze Zeit bei ihr?", wollte sie von der Heilerin wissen.  
  
Diese nickte mit dem Kopf: "Seit der Prinz sie gebracht hat, Euer Hoheit."  
  
"Dann solltet ihr Euch ausruhen. Ich werde bei ihr bleiben. Ihr könnt Melonndil davon unterrichten, dass ich hier bin, falls man mich brauchen sollte", instruierte Nell.  
  
"Sehr wohl, Euer Hoheit", die Heilerin verbeugte sich und verließ den Raum.  
  
Nell rollte mit den Augen. Sie hasste diesen "Euer Hoheit"-Unsinn.  
  
+++++++  
  
"Aldalor, du könntest wenigstens versuchen, nicht so zu schwanken."  
  
Legolas mühte sich redlich ab, seinen Freund halbwegs unauffällig nach Hause zu schaffen. Keine einfache Aufgabe, denn dieser sang lauthals und stolperte über alles, was ihm im Weg lag - einschließlich seiner eigenen Füße. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie schon der gesamte Palast gehört.  
  
Hinter sich hörte er Elrohir fluchen: "Verdammt, Elladan! Kannst du dich nicht ein bisschen leichter machen?"  
  
Der Düsterwald-Prinz wandte den Kopf herum und sah, wie Elrohir mit dem Gewicht seines Zwillings auf den Schulter, dessen Arm er um seinen Hals gelegt hatte, verzweifelt versuchte, nicht umzukippen. Doch sein Bruder schien ihn gar nicht hören. Das war wahrscheinlich darauf zurückzuführen, dass er gerade in den Gesang Aldalors mit eingestimmt hatte.  
  
"Diese Trunkenbolde! Nirgendwo kann man sich mit ihnen sehen lassen", rief der entnervte Elrohir.  
  
Legolas schwieg. Er wusste mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, dass Trunkenheit Aldalors vorrangiges Ziel gewesen war. Deshalb hatte er sich selbst beim Met zurückgehalten. Schließlich musste ja irgendwer dafür sorgen, dass alle Partein wieder nach Hause kamen. Er war nur heilfroh, dass Elrohir von Natur aus kein großer Met-Befürworter war. Allein mit drei betrunkenen Elben. Ein erschreckendes Szenario.  
  
Mit viel Mühe und Geduld gelang es ihnen schließlich, den Schlosshof zu erreichen. Legolas ignorierte die angestrengten Versuch der Wachen, ihr Grinsen zu verbergen.  
  
"Elrohir, wirst du ihn allein hochbringen können?"  
  
"Ja, das wird schon gehen - irgendwie. Kümmere dich lieber um Aldalor", presste Elrohir zwischen geknirschten Zähnen hervor, während er seinen lallenden Bruder zum Seiteneingang des Schlosses schaffte. "Ich hoffe für dich, dass unser Vater nichts von deinem wenig elbenhaften Benehmen erfährt", hörte Legolas ihn noch schimpfen, bevor er drinnen verschwunden war.  
  
Er selbst hob den kichernden und singenden Aldalor auf, der zu Boden gesunken war. Er legte sich dessen linken Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn mit sich zur Kaserne, wo Aldalor als Offizier des Düsterwald-Heeres quartierte.  
  
Als sie seine Räume erreicht hatten, zog Legolas seinem Freund die Jacke aus, fing ihn gerade noch auf, als dieser umzukippen drohte und schleppte ihn zum Bett. Dann zog er ihm die Schuhe aus. Er sah auf den betrunkenen Aldalor hinab. Das würde morgen sich einen Katzenjammer geben.  
  
"Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht. Fall mir nicht aus dem Bett", sagte Legolas, doch er hatte wenig Hoffnung, dass Aldalor das mitbekommen hatte. Er ging - das Kichern ignorierend - zur Tür, verließ dann die Kaserne und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinen Gemächern.  
  
Dort trat er wie gewohnt auf den Balkon um "seinen" Stern zu betrachten, als etwas im Garten seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Eine blasse Gestalt mit langen dunklen Haaren lief auf dem Rasen in der Nähe des Sees entlang. Sie trug ein weißes Gewand und begann sich im Kreis zu drehen und breitete ihre Arme aus, was den Eindruck vermittelte, als schwebe sie. Fasziniert betrachtete Legolas das Schauspiel. Die Gestalt sah aus, wie ein Geist.  
  
Er schloss ungläubig die Augen - bildete er sich das nur ein? - und öffnete sie wieder. Das geisterhafte Wesen war verschwunden. Hatte ihm das bisschen Met, das er getrunken hatte, das Bild vorgegaukelt? Seltsam, sehr seltsam. Er zog sich aus und legte sich ins Bett. Vielleicht sollte er doch öfter schlafen.  
  
+++++++  
  
Aus der Dunkelheit des Schlafes kristallisierte sich ein sternenbehangenes Firmament. Er sah sich um. Eindeutig. Er saß auf der Baumplattform beim kleinen Hafen. Legolas lächelte, als er nach unten blickte. Der Mond schien hell. Das Licht ließ ihre Haut schimmern und spielte in ihren dunklen Haaren und dem Stoff ihres Gewandes. Mit ausgebreiteten Armen tanzte sie über die Wiese zu Füßen des Baumes und ihr Lachen erfüllte die Nacht.  
  
"Legolas, komm runter und mach mit. Das ist lustig", rief ihm die etwa zwanzig Jahre alte Elbe zu.  
  
"Lass nur. Du weißt, dass ich nicht tanzen kann, Fé", erwiderte er.  
  
"Das ist nicht schwer. Cousine Anoriel hat es mir gezeigt. Ich zeige es dir."  
  
Fé kam herauf geklettert und zerrte ihn herunter. Dann stellte sie ihn vor sich hin. Er kam sich dabei äußerst dumm vor - das konnte bloß in einer Blamage enden. Sie trat auf ihn zu.  
  
"So. pass auf, die rechte Hand legst du hierhin." Sie platzierte seine Hand auf ihrer Taille. "Die linke hältst du so." Sie hielt ihren rechten Arm angewinkelt in die Höhe. Er ahmte es mit seinem linken nach und kam sich dabei immer dümmer vor. Tanzen war einfach nichts für ihn. Dann legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, mit der anderen fasste sie in seine in die Höhe gehaltene Linke.  
  
"Und jetzt die Füße. Das ist ganz einfach", versicherte sie, "Du machst nur das Gleiche, was ich mache, nur mit dem jeweils anderen Fuß. Achtung, es geht los." Sie bewegte den rechten Fuß nach vorn. Unbeholfen setzte er seinen linken nach hinten. Fé zog den linken nach und er den rechten. Sie begann eine Melodie zu summen. Nach einer Weile hatte Legolas sich an die Bewegungen gewöhnt und er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es doch nicht so schrecklich war, wie er gedacht hatte. Sie lächelte ihn an und ihre Augen kamen wieder dem Sternenhimmel gleich.  
  
"Siehst du", flüsterte sie, "Jetzt kannst du Walzer tanzen." Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Er sah hinauf zu den Lichtern der Nacht und fühlte sich vollkommen zufrieden.  
  
Doch ein Schatten verdunkelte plötzlich den Mond und überzog das gesamte Firmament. Erschrocken wandte Legolas den Blick ab. Fé war nicht mehr da. Und er befand sich auch nicht mehr auf der Wiese unter dem Baum. Er stand am Rande der Meeres-Klippen. Ein scharfer Wind zerrte an seinen Haaren und seiner Kleidung. Die Gischt sprühte ihm ins Gesicht.  
  
Da entdeckte er sie wieder. Sie schwebte hoch über der rauen See und entfernte sich von ihm. Er sah eine Sternschnuppe über ihr entlang ziehen und als er ihren Ursprung sucht, bemerkte er, dass Earendil vom Himmel gefallen war.  
  
Hinter ihr bildete sich ein Ring. Er blitzte golden und war von flammender Schrift überzogen. Tiefe Schwärze bildete sich in seinem Inneren. Der dunkle Abgrund drohte Féathila zu verschlingen. Er hörte ein bedrohliches Flüstern. Es intensivierte sich. Legolas hielt sich die Ohren zu. Dann wurde sie vom Ring verschluckt. Er versuchte nach ihr zu greifen, doch das Einzige, was er noch von ihr wahrnahm, war ihr Schrei, der in seinem Kopf widerhallte und ihm in der Seele wehtat.  
  
Plötzlich sah er eine Hand im Wasser, die in den Schlamm eines Flussbettes griff. Das Bild wurde begleitet von einer zischenden Stimme: "... Schatzzzz. Er issst ein Dieb. Er hat unseren Schatzzzz geschtohlen." Dann wurde alles schwarz. Und als er glaubte, alles wäre zu Ende, blitzte ein großes feuriges Auge auf, nahm sein gesamtes Blickfeld ein. Er schrie, schrie aus vollem Halse.  
  
Die Schreckensbilder verwandelten sich in seine vom Licht der Morgendämmerung beleuchteten Gemächer. Legolas saß kerzengerade im Bett. Er war schweißgebadet und atmete hastig. Das konnte nicht sein, das durfte nicht sein. Wenn die Gerüchte stimmten, dann hatte er den Elbenzauber gerade durchbrochen und war hier gewesen. Panik kroch in ihm hoch.  
  
Hastig stürzte er aus dem Zimmer und lief den Flur entlang. Auf einmal fand er sich auf dem Fußboden wieder. Er war mit dem Fuß über irgendetwas gestolpert, aber er konnte weit und breit nichts entdecken, was seinen Sturz verursacht haben könnte. Aber seine Elbenohren nahmen ein leises Fluchen wahr: "Verflixt und zugenäht. Wo kam der denn so plötzlich her? Im ganzen Auenland gibt es keinen solchen Springensfeld. Das diese jungen Elben immer so hastig sind..."  
  
"Hallo? Ist da jemand?" Er hörte ein erschrockenes Einatmen. Dann Stille. Legolas tastete umher. Diese Stimme konnte er sich doch nicht eingebildet haben.  
  
Das war ja hervorragend. Erst hatte er Tagträume, dann sah er Geister und träumte von... - er wollte nicht daran denken - und nun hörte er auch noch Stimmen. Das war eindeutig zuviel.  
  
Er lief weiter den Gang entlang, die Treppe hinunter und stürmte hinaus in den Garten, wo er zum See lief und kopfüber in das kalte Wasser sprang.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- Notes: Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass das ganze während des "Hobbits" spielt? Naja, aufmerksame Leser werden dis wohl schon gemerkt haben;) Tja, ansonsten stellt sich die Frage: Reviewen oder nicht reviewen? Ich plädiere ganz klar für ersteres. Na denn, hoffentlich bis zum nächsten Chap. 


	5. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer: Juti. Alles was man schon aus einem dicken, genialen Buch namens "Herr der Ringe" oder einem anderen Werk von Großmeister J. R. R. Tolkien kennt, gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.  
  
Hey ho, an alle da draußen, die sich die Mühe machen das zu lesen. Merci pour la Review. Freue mich immer wieder drüber. *g* Hoffe das nächste Chap gefällt euch.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Nell schreckte auf und blinzelte dem Morgenlicht entgegen. Sie musste wohl eingeschlafen sein. Etwas Dunkles hatte sich ihres Traumes bemächtigt, aber sie konnte es nicht genau ausmachen - ein Schatten... Die Prinzessin schüttelte den Kopf. Sie würde nur kurz an die frische Luft gehen müssen. Dann würde sie wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Anscheinend war die letzte Nacht doch anstrengender gewesen, als sie gedacht hatte.  
  
Ihre Patientin war schlafgewandelt, als Nell gerade frisches Wasser holen wollte. Eine kleine Ewigkeit schien vergangen zu sein, bevor sie sie wiedergefunden hatte - tanzend auf dem Rasen. Jedoch hatte das Mädchen sich leicht in das Zimmer zurückführen lassen. Immerhin wusste sie nun, dass ihre Patientin körperlich wieder gesund war.  
  
Nell wechselte das Stirntuch. Die Elbe fing an im Schlaf zu sprechen. Die Prinzessin lauschte angestrengt und versuchte etwas zu verstehen. "Féagil" glaubte sie zu hören, doch sie kannte niemanden mit diesem Namen. Es half ihr daher nicht weiter.  
  
Plötzlich schrie das Mädchen auf und Nell beobachtete, wie ihre Augen klar wurden. Sie lächelte die Elbe an, als sie ihren Kopf zu ihr wandte.  
  
"Maer aur.* Schön zu sehen, dass Ihr endlich wach seid."  
  
Die Verwirrung stand der Elbe ins Gesicht geschrieben: "Wo... bin ich?"  
  
"In Sicherheit", antwortete Nell mit ruhiger Stimme, "Wie fühlt Ihr Euch?"  
  
"Als wäre ich in einen Wirbelsturm geraten."  
  
"Das ist unter diesen Umständen normal", die Prinzessin lächelte angesichts des fragen Blickes ihrer Patientin, "Ich erkläre es Euch später." Sie würde dem Mädchen erst einmal Zeit zum Nachdenken geben, damit es nicht zu viel auf einmal wurde. "Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben. Dort drüben steht eine Schüssel mit frischem Wasser und im Schrank hängen frische Sachen für Euch. Ich lasse Euch für eine Weile allein, dann könnt Ihr Euch in Ruhe zurechtmachen und anziehen. Das tut Euch bestimmt gut. Und danach beantworte ich Euch alle Fragen. In Ordnung?"  
  
"Mmhhh...", murmelte die Elbe, die sich immer noch mit großen Augen umschaute.  
  
Nell nickte ihr noch einmal aufmunternd zu. "Ich schicke jemanden vorbei, der Eure anderen Kleider zur Wäsche abholt." Dann verließ sie den Raum, um einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen.  
  
+++++++  
  
Tropfnass schlich Legolas durch den Garten. Diese Abkühlung war notwendig gewesen. Wenn ihn allerdings jetzt jemand zu Gesicht bekam, würde er Gesprächsstoff für die nächsten einhundert Jahre sein. Es war schon vollkommen ausreichend, dass anscheinend jeder im Unkreis von einhundert Meilen von seinem letzten Ungol-Abenteuer wusste. Natürlich nicht den wahren Ablauf.  
  
In der letzten Version, die ihm zu Ohren gekommen war, war er zu einem muskelbepackten Elben geworden, der es an Kräften fast mit den Maiar aufnehmen konnte. Und statt vier Ungols waren es plötzlich vierzig. Vielleicht war es ja seine eigene Schuld. Wenn er sich öfter bei offiziellen Anlässen zeigen würde, wüssten sie wenigstens das er nicht ihrem Idealbild des perfekten Elben entsprach weder, dem Äußeren noch den Fähigkeiten nach, ganz zu Schweigen von seinem Charakter. Das dieser ganz und gar nicht ohne Fehl und Tadel war, hatte er am Vortag schon schmerzlich erfahren müssen.  
  
Er sah an sich hinunter. In diesem Zustand konnte er auf keinen Fall zu seinen Gemächern gehen. Das Risiko des entdeckt Werdens war zu groß. Legolas schaute sich um und die Hallen der Heiler, die ihren Standort hinter dem See hatten fielen ihm ins Auge. Sie lagen am nächsten und so viel er wusste, waren dort im Moment nicht viele Patienten untergebracht. Folglich war es die einzige Möglichkeit nicht als Verrückter angesehen zu werden, der allmorgendlich in den Schlossteich sprang. Natürlich hätte er die Sachen auch ausziehen können, aber die Vorstellung, dass ihn jemand nackt durch das Schloss schleichen sah, behagte ihm noch weniger. Also würde er sich in den Hallen nach trockener Kleidung umsehen müssen.  
  
Das Schloss lag im Osten, daher lief er zum Westeingang, um nicht Gefahr zu laufen von dort beobachtet zu werden. In den Hallen schlüpfte er durch die erstbeste Tür und war froh, das Zimmer leer vorzufinden. Es war wohl eine Art Vorratsraum, denn er beherbergte viele Schränke. Legolas schaute hinein und fand Tücher, um sich abzutrocknen. Nachdem er sich seiner nassen Kleidung entledigt hatte, band er sich das Handtuch um die Hüften und suchte in den weiteren Schränken nach trockenen Sachen.  
  
Das einzige, das er auftreiben konnte, waren einige der Gewänder, die gewöhnlich von den Heilern getragen wurden. Besser als nichts. Immerhin konnte er sich die Kapuze ins Gesicht ziehen, um unerkannt, zu seinen Zimmern zu gelangen. Er nahm die nassen Kleider und die Tücher mit. Er würde sie nachher in die Wäscherei bringen lassen.  
  
Dann begab er sich hinaus in den Gang und wollte zum Osteingang gehen. Doch er hörte nach wenigen Metern eine vertraute Stimme näher kommen und dann anhalten. Es war Melonndil und sie sprach wohl mit einem der Heiler.  
  
Falls sie ihn hier fand, wäre seine Schonfrist vorüber. Sie würde ihn auch in Verkleidung erkennen. Legolas hatte es den ganzen vorigen Tag zu Wege gebracht, nicht ihre Bahn zu kreuzen. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, diese Taktik noch eine Weile fortführen zu können. Kurzentschlossen betrat er das nächstliegende Zimmer, schloss lautlos die Tür und drehte sich um.  
  
Es verschlug ihm die Sprache und sein Unterkiefer klappte herunter. Am Fenster gegenüber stand eine Elbe. Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugekehrt und das Handtuch, das sie um sich gewickelt hatte, hatte sich gelöst. Es war nur noch nicht heruntergefallen, weil sie es anscheinend festhielt. Sie wurde eingehüllt durch das Morgenlicht, welches durch das Fenster fiel. Das hatte er nun wahrlich nicht erwartet. Ein paar Sekunden - oder waren es Minuten, Stunden? - verharrte er, zu jeglicher vernünftigen Reaktion unfähig, auf seinem Platz und betrachtete das sich ihm bietende Bild. Dabei schweifte sein Blick über ihre zierlichen Schultern über ihre Hüften bis hin zu ihren langen, schlanken Beinen.  
  
Sie begann zu Summen und Legolas erwachte aus seiner Starre. Er besann sich seiner wenigstens ansatzweise vorhandenen Manieren, drehte den Kopf zur Seite und räusperte sich. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete er , wie sie sich erschrocken umdrehte und rot anlief. Ein verlegenes Schweigen entstand. Zur Überraschung des Prinzen hatte sie noch keinen hysterischen Schrei von sich gegeben und damit den gesamten Hofstaat mobilisiert.  
  
Statt dessen versuchte sie verzweifelt, das Handtuch mehr um sich zu wickeln. Legolas kam sich entsetzlich unbeholfen vor und ignorierte die Hitze, die ihm in die Wangen stieg.  
  
"Ja, nun", fing sie dann an, "Man sagte mir, dass jemand die alten Sachen abholen würde, ähm..." Allem Anschein nach hielt sie ihn für einen der Heiler, was, wenn man seine Erscheinung bedachte, absehbar war. Immerhin trug er ein passendes Gewand und bereits ein Bündel Wäsche unter dem Arm. Um die Situation nicht noch peinlicher zu gestalten, entschloss er sich den Irrtum nicht aufzuklären.  
  
"...Ähm, sie...sie liegen dort auf dem...auf dem Stuhl, ähm..." Sie lief zu dem Möbelstück und gab ihm die Sachen, wobei sie das Handtuch krampfhaft umschlossen hatte. Legolas seinerseits versuchte, sich auf ihr Gesicht zu konzentrieren und den Blick nicht abschweifen zu lassen. Sie kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor. War es etwa...  
  
"Also...ja...tja...", stotterte er und starrte ihr Gesicht an, das von Sekunde zu Sekunde röter wurde, "ja...ähm...Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Euch tun?"  
  
"Nein, ähm...ich denke nicht, danke."  
  
"Gut, dann werde ich wieder gehen." Er drehte sich um und beeilte sich, zur Tür zu kommen.  
  
"Ähm...Auf Wiedersehen", rief sie ihm nach.  
  
Er wusste nicht genau, ob er das wollte. Die Peinlichkeit eines solchen Treffens war nicht sehr verlockend.  
  
Draußen auf dem Gang begegnete er seiner Schwester. "Oh. Maer aur", begrüßte sie ihn, offensichtlich erstaunt ihn hier anzutreffen, "Ist der Retter gekommen, um die Gerettete zu besuchen? Wohl nicht, du siehst eher aus, als hättest du gerade dem Schrecken selbst ins Auge geblickt. Und wessen Kleidung trägst du denn?"  
  
"Eine lange Geschichte", erklärte er hastig, "Vielleicht erzähl ich sie dir später."  
  
Er drückte ihr schnell einen Gute-Morgen-Kuss auf die Wange und flüchtete dann Richtung Ostausgang.  
  
"Melonndil sucht dich", rief sie ihm noch hinterher, doch er hörte sie kaum. Er zog sich die Kapuze über den Kopf, damit er unerkannt blieb und eilte auf das Schloss zu. Als er den See passierte, musste er dem dringenden Verlangen widerstehen, noch ein zweites Mal hineinzuspringen.  
  
+++++++  
  
Verwundert blieb Nell im Gang zurück und sah ihrem Bruder nach. Angestrengt versuchte sie zu verstehen, was gerade passiert war. Als sich das Geschehen jedoch jeglicher Logik verschloss, beschloss sie, ihn später auf den Vorfall anzusprechen.  
  
Sie öffnete die Tür zum Zimmer des Mädchens und blieb rätselnd in der Tür stehen. Dieses hatte das blassblaue Kleid mit den ausgestellten Ärmeln angezogen, das Nell für sie bereit gelegt hatte - und es stand ihr, wie sie erwartet hatte sehr gut. Jedoch saß sie mit leicht gesenktem Kopf auf dem Bett. Nell sah, dass ihre Ohrenspitzen rot angelaufen waren und fragte sich, weshalb sie nervös und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen den Kleiderstoff knetete.  
  
Einen solchen Zustand hatte sie nicht erwartet. Falls Legolas wirklich gerade hier gewesen war, hatte er doch keinen so schockierenden Eindruck hinterlassen können, oder doch? Immerhin war sein Verhalten ebenfalls höchst seltsam ausgefallen. Nell zog die Stirn kraus. Ihr Bruder würde nachher einem ausgiebigen Verhör unterzogen werden, soviel stand für sie fest. Einstweilen würde sie erst einmal versuchen, etwas über die Herkunft der unbekannten Elbe herauszufinden.  
  
"Da bin ich wieder"; sprach sie das Mädchen an.  
  
Dieses zuckte zusammen. Allem Anschein nach hatte sie sie wohl noch nicht bemerkt.  
  
"Entschuldigt, dass ich Euch erschreckt habe", Nells Lippen umspielte ein Lächeln, "Jetzt stehe ich für alle Fragen zur Verfügung. Ihr möchtet bestimmt zuerst wissen, wo Ihr Euch befindet. Man wacht ja nicht jeden Morgen in einer völlig fremden Umgebung auf." Als die Elbe nickte, fuhr sie fort: "Ihr befindet Euch im Düsterwald - genauer gesagt im Schloss König Thranduils. Er ist Regent über das Elbenreich hier. Mein Bruder hat Euch vor zwei Nächten auf unserem Pfad aufgelesen und Euch mit hierher gebracht. Er erzählte mir, Ihr wäret auf der Flucht vor einigen Ungols gewesen. Erinnert ihr Euch?"  
  
Ein kurzes Aufflackern von Angst war in den Augen der Elbe zu erkennen, als Nell ihr nächtliches Abenteuer erwähnte. So etwas vergaß man wohl nicht allzu leicht.  
  
"Ihr habt einen Tag und eine Nacht durchgeschlafen."  
  
"So lange? Ich hoffe, ich habe Euch nicht zu viel Mühe bereitet."  
  
Nell dachte an die letzte Nacht und schüttelte dann den Kopf: "Keine Sorge."  
  
"Und wer...wer seid Ihr?", wollte die Elbe weiterhin wissen.  
  
"Entschuldigt, ich habe es versäumt, mich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Nenellinwen. Aber meine Freunde nennen mich Nell. Ich schlage vor, wir einigen uns auch darauf und fahren per du fort. Ich mag förmliche Anreden nicht."  
  
"Sehr gern", freute sich die Elbe, "Ich heiße Féathila, Fé ist mir allerdings lieber."  
  
Nell grinste: "Ich sehe, wir sind uns gar nicht so unähnlich."  
  
Plötzlich sprang Fé jedoch auf: "Was ist mit Féagil?"  
  
Den Namen hatte Nell doch schon einmal gehört. "Wer ist Féagil?"  
  
Féathila wanderte im Zimmer auf und ab. "Mein Bruder. Wir reisten zusammen und wollten einen alten Freund von mir hier besuchen, der im Düsterwald lebt. Und danach weiter nach Lórien gehen - zu meiner Tante. Sie hatte uns extra Soldaten geschickt, die uns begleiten sollten."  
  
"Deine Tante scheint weit reichende Befugnisse zu besitzen. Wie lautet ihr Name? Vielleicht ist sie mir bekannt."  
  
"Es ist Frau Galadriel."  
  
Nells Überraschung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben: "Die Herrin von Caras Galadhon ist deine Tante? Welch hohe Ehre dich beherbergen zu dürfen."  
  
"Nicht doch, das macht mich verlegen", meinte Fé mit roten Ohren, "Aber was machen wir mit meinem Bruder?"  
  
Nell legt ihr beschwichtigend den Arm um die Schulter. "Beruhige dich, ihm ist bestimmt nichts passiert - zumal er lórienische Soldaten bei sich hat. Er wird wohl noch nach dir suchen. Ich werde ein paar Grenzwachen aussenden, die ihn finden werden."  
  
"Ich danke dir sehr dafür."  
  
"Und nun werden wir zwei ersteinmal frühstücken gehen. Unterwegs werde ich jemandem Bescheid geben wegen der Suche nach deinem Bruder."  
  
Sie gingen den Flur entlang nach draußen.  
  
Fés Miene war immer noch sehr bedrückt. "Ich hoffe diese Ungols haben sich nicht zum Ersatz auf Féagil gestürzt."  
  
"Das glaube ich kaum", meinte Nell, "Mein Bruder hat dafür Sorge getragen, dass die sich auf niemanden mehr stürzen können."  
  
"Ich hoffe, ich werde Gelegenheit haben, mich bei ihm dafür zu bedanken."  
  
Nell lächelte. Ich denke, das wird sich einrichten lassen."  
  
+++++++  
  
Lustlos stocherte Legolas in seinem Essen herum. Im Moment hatte er keine Ruhe für solche Nebensächlichkeiten. Nachdem er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte nach seiner - nun ja... peinlichen Begegnung am Morgen, spukte ihm sein Traum wieder im Kopf herum. Er hasste prophetische Träume. Sie brachten nie gute Nachrichten und hinterließen einen bitteren Nachgeschmack. Meistens blieben sie ihm ein Rätsel, bis das Ereignis eintraf.  
  
Dieser hier jedoch war von äußerster Wichtigkeit, das lag ihm im Gefühl. Er musste ihm auf den Grund gehen. Das lidlose Auge war das schrecklichste, das einem im Traum begegnete, noch jetzt rann ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken, wenn er nur daran dachte. Und außerdem konnte er sich nicht erklären, wie das alles mit Féathila zusammenhing.  
  
"Maer aur", weckte ihn Elrohir aus seinen Gedanken. "Maer aur", erwiderte Legolas, "Ich muss wohl nicht fragen, wieso man dich heute einmal ohne deinen Bruder antrifft?"  
  
"Ich befürchte", grinste Elrohir, "wir müssen zumindest heute morgen auf seine Anwesenheit verzichten. Der Met scheint ihm etwas zu Kopf gestiegen zu sein. Und da ich unseren stachelhaarigen Freund nirgends entdecken kann, wird ihn wahrscheinlich das gleiche Schicksal ereilt haben."  
  
"Ich nehme es an."  
  
Elronds Sohn blickte sich daraufhin um. Als er niemanden erblickte, setzte er sich Legolas gegenüber an den Tisch und wandte sich im Flüsterton an ihn, was den Düsterwald-Prinzen überrascht aufhorchen ließ. "Hör zu, eigentlich wollte ich es bereits gestern mit dir besprechen, aber das - Gelage - unserer beiden Langschläfer ließ keine Gelegenheit aufkommen. Ich hoffe inständig unser Vater erfährt nichts davon. Er würde nicht mehr zu halten sein, so ruhig er auch sonst ist. Seiner Meinung nach ist Beherrschung eine oberste elbische Tugend - vor allem was den Genuss von Met betrifft."  
  
"Ja, das kommt mir bekannt vor", entgegnete Legolas, "aber welche wichtige Angelegenheit ist es, von der du sprachst?"  
  
"Du weißt doch von dem Fest, dass dein Vater nach unserer Ankunft gegeben hat. Wir müssen uns übrigens auch noch darüber unterhalten, dass du uns mit der Schar Heiratswilliger allein gelassen hast."  
  
Legolas grinste: "Dafür muss ich mich in der Tat entschuldigen, aber sprich weiter."  
  
"Das Bankett ist doch von einigen Zwergen unterbrochen worden."  
  
"Und?"  
  
Etwa eine Woche bevor wir aufbrachen, hatten wir ein paar Zwerge in Imladris zu Gast. Sie waren in Begleitung von Mithrandir, deshalb haben wir sie bei uns rasten lassen. Ich persönlich war dagegen, aber Vater ist, wie du weißt sehr um Völkerverständigung bemüht - auch wenn es sich dabei um Zwerge handelt. Sei hatten noch so ein seltsames Wesen dabei. Mithrandir erklärte uns, es handele sich um einen ... wie war doch das Wort? ...Habbut? Gibbot?...nein, ich glaube es war ein Hobbit. Also, ich habe noch nie davon gehört. Für mich sah er einfach wie ein noch kleinerer Zwerg aus - nur ohne Bart und nicht so unsympathisch. Einige Tage nachdem sie wieder aufgebrochen waren, wurde das Verhalten unseres Vaters sehr seltsam. Er wandelte nachts durch die Gänge und verbarg sich stundenlang in seiner Bibliothek. Und kurze Zeit später hat er uns nach Düsterwald geschickt. Allerdings ohne uns seine Absichten mitzuteilen, vielleicht zur Sicherheit, ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke es hängt mit diesen Zwergen zusammen. Denn jene, die das Fest störten, wiesen sowohl Elladans als auch meiner Meinung nach eine verdächtige Ähnlichkeit mit denen auf, die bei uns eingekehrt waren. Ich habe es jedoch noch nicht deinem Vater gegenüber geäußert, weil er verständlicher Weise eine andere Haltung ihnen gegenüber einnimmt, als unserer. Und ich wollte keinen Streit heraufbeschwören."  
  
"Keine Sorge, mein Vater ist zwar immer wieder erstaunt über die Ansichten deines Vaters, aber ich glaube er hat sich damit abgefunden", beruhigte ihn Legolas.  
  
"Trotzdem glaube ich nicht, dass das alles purer Zufall ist."  
  
"Nein, ich auch nicht", meinte Legolas nachdenklich, "Und deshalb werde ich diesen berüchtigten Zwergen nachher einen Besuch abstatten."  
  
Elrohir nickte zustimmend und nahm sich etwas zu essen.  
  
Sein Gegenüber allerdings hatte nach diesen neuen Informationen erst Recht keine Ruhe mehr. Bald schob er seinen Teller beiseite und sprang auf. "Ich glaube, ich werde das doch gleich hinter mich bringen."  
  
Verdutzt schaute Elrohir ihm nach. Irgendwie schien sein sonst so ausgeglichener Freund aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten zu sein.  
  
+++++++  
  
Fé hatte Mühe Nell zu folgen, die eilig den Flur hinunter lief. "Komm, komm."  
  
Irgendwie war alles immer noch sehr verwirrend. Wenn Féagil doch nur hier wäre. Jedoch fühlte sie sich in Gegenwart von Nell sehr wohl, als wenn sie sich schon sehr lange kannten.  
  
"Komm, zum Speisezimmer geht es hier entlang."  
  
Sie bogen um eine Ecke und folgten einem Säulengang, der sich nach einer Seite hin zum Garten öffnete. Ob es in Lórien auch so schön war?  
  
Vorsichtig sah sie sich um und betete zu den Valar, dass sie dem Jungen, der vorhin ihre Sachen abgeholt hatte, nicht begegnete. Bei Eru, war ihr das peinlich. Noch nie in ihrem gesamten Leben hatte sie sich derart blamiert.  
  
Von ihrem Fenster aus hatte sie zwischen üppigen Sträuchern und einem Blumenmeer einen kleinen Ausschnitt des Sees sehen können und hatte sie neugierig einen Elben beobachtet, der darin geschwommen war. Nachdem er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war, hatte sie darauf, dass er vielleicht noch einmal zu sehen sein würde und vor sich hin geträumt. Und das nächste, woran sie sich erinnerte, war, dass sich hinter ihr jemand geräuspert hatte. Am liebsten hätte sie sich ein Loch im Boden gesucht und wäre nie wieder heraus gekommen. Glücklicherweise hatte er nicht angefangen zu lachen, so wie sie es erwartet hatte. Dann hätte sie vor lauter Scham wahrscheinlich freiwillig an die Tür zu Mandos Hallen geklopft. Weshalb geriet sie bloß immer in solche Situationen.  
  
"Fé? Träumst du?", riss sie Nell aus den Gedanken. Fé schaute hoch und lief prompt gegen eine der Säulen.  
  
"Achtung! Du solltest schon hinschauen, wohin du läufst", lachte Nell, als sie sicher war, dass nichts Ernstes passiert war.  
  
Fé lächelte verlegen: "Ja, das hatte nicht viel von der viel gerühmten Elbeneleganz. Ich scheine ein Händchen dafür zu haben."  
  
Plötzlich kam aus der Richtung des Speisezimmers ein blonder Elb gehastet.  
  
"Gut, dass du gerade vorbeikommst", rief ihm Nell zu. Er schaute noch nicht einmal auf. "Später, Nell." Er rannte geradezu an ihnen vorbei. "Le...", begann Nell und brach ab. Entschuldigend sah sie Fé an. "Es tut mir leid. Normalerweise ist mein Bruder nicht so..." "Durcheinander?", schlug Fé vor, denn so deutete sie dieses Verhalten. "Zumindest war er es nicht, als er gegen die Ungols angetreten ist, sonst würde ich nicht hier stehen."  
  
"Lass ihn das bloß nicht hören", warnte Nell, "das würde ihm vielleicht zu Kopfe steigen. Sein hübsches Gesicht ist schon viel zu viel für sein Ego."  
  
"Das kann ich nicht beurteilen, das hat er ja geheim gehalten."  
  
Nell grinste. "Ich stell ihn dir ein anderes Mal vor, wenn er nicht gerade eine brüderlichen Zerstreuungsphase durchlebt."  
  
Inzwischen waren sie beim Speisezimmer angekommen, in dem nur ein einziger Elb saß.  
  
"Elrohir! Aniron lle maer aur**", begrüßte ihn Nell, "Welche Umstände lassen Euch das Frühstück allein einnehmen?"  
  
"Maer aur, Nenellinwen", erwiderte der Elb, der Elrohir hieß, "Nun Euer Bruder ist aus unerfindlichen Gründen soeben geflüchtet und ich hege die Befürchtung, dass weder Elladan noch Aldalor momentan in der Lage sind, mir Gesellschaft zu leisten."  
  
"Dann war euer Abend gestern wohl erfolgreich."  
  
Elrohir seufzte: "Wie man es nimmt. Aber wer ist dieses bezaubernde Wesen." Er blickte in Nells Richtung.  
  
"Oh, verzeiht", lächelte Nell, "Das ist Féathila. Sie ist die Nichte der Hohen Frau Galadriel. Fé, darf ich dir Elrohir vorstellen, Sohn Elronds von Bruchtal."  
  
Elrohir erhob sich und hauchte einen Kuss auf Fés Hand: "Ich bin hocherfreut die Ehre zu haben." Ein Hauch von Rosa huschte über ihr Gesicht. "Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits."  
  
Nell trat zu Elrohir und wisperte ihm zu: "Untersteh dich, es zu versuchen."  
  
Dieser ignorierte ihre Warnung und fragte sie statt dessen: "Ich wusste gar nicht das ihr solch hohen Besuch erwartet."  
  
"Nun ja, der Besuch war auch etwas unerwartet. Ihr wisst doch von der unbekannten Elbe, die mein Bruder mitbrachte, als er vor zwei Nächten eintraf."  
  
"Welch Frage, wer spricht nicht darüber."  
  
Fé lief vor Überraschung rot an und Elrohir begriff.  
  
"Dann seid ihr also die geheimnisvolle Schönheit. Ich kann durchaus nachvollziehen, warum der Prinz Euretwegen allein gegen vie Ungols kämpfte."  
  
Fés Erstaunen war unübersehbar. "Vier? Prinz?"  
  
Nell blickte sie verwundert an: "Hatte ich nicht erwähnt, dass es vier waren? Er will nicht damit prahlen."  
  
Elrohir sah Nell interessiert an: "Viel wichtiger ist doch: Habt Ihr ihr etwa nicht erzählt, dass Euer Bruder der Thronfolger ist?"  
  
"Thr...Thro...Thronfolger?" Fé musste sich setzen. Nicht genug, dass ein Prinz aus Bruchtal anwesend war, nein, ihr Retter war auch noch der Thronfolger von Düsterwald. Sie war offensichtlich mitten in die elbische Hocharistokratie geplatzt.  
  
"Ach, hatte ich das auch nicht erwähnt?", fragte Nell nachdenklich, "es ist ja auch nicht so wichtig. Hauptsache ist doch, dass er ein ausgezeichneter Bogenschütze und Nahkämpfer ist. Sonst wäre er kaum imstande gewesen, dich zu retten." Ein gewisser Stolz schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.  
  
"Wenn er der Thronfolger ist, dann bist du ja...", begann Fé von Neuem.  
  
"Seine Schwester und somit Tochter Thranduils und Prinzessin von Düsterwald", schloss Elrohir, "Ich hoffe damit sind alle verwandtschaftlichen Beziehungen und Titelfragen geklärt."  
  
"Das ist alles andere als nebensächlich. Ich habe mich doch gar nicht an das ganze Hofzeremoniell gehalten." Fé war äußerst entsetzt. Wenn ihre Tante davon erfuhr. Gar nicht auszudenken. Sie war noch nicht einmal offiziell am Hofe eingeführt und schaffte es schon die Elben anderer Reiche zu beleidigen.  
  
"Beruhige dich Fé. Du hast doch gar nichts falsch gemacht", Nell lächelte, "Und selbst wenn, wäre es mir egal. Ich lege nicht sehr viel Wert auf diesen Zeremoniellfirlefanz."  
  
"Zum Leid ihres Vaters", meinte Elrohir mit gespieltem Bedauern.  
  
Nell sah ihn herausfordernd an: "Das sagt ja der Richtige." Sie wandte sich an Fé: "Herr Elrond hat mit ihm auch Mühe und Not, glaub mir. Übrigens, bevor ich es wieder vergesse..."  
  
"Das scheint bei Euch zur Gewohnheit zu werden", warf Elrohir ein.  
  
Die Düsterwald-Prinzessin bedachte ihn mit einem bösen Blick und fuhr fort: "Bevor ich es wieder vergesse: Unser Elb mit dem dreisten Mundwerk hat noch einen Zwillingsbruder, Elladan. Sei also auf der Hut, denn von Zeit zu Zeit kommt es den beiden in den Sinn mit dieser Eigenschaft ihre Spielchen zu treiben."  
  
"Ich werde daran denken", versprach Fé, "Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich unbeholfen bin, aber ich bin bis jetzt nicht viel gereist und war die meiste Zeit bei meiner Cousine am Baraduin-Delta - etwas abgelegen also."  
  
"Und welche Umstände verschlagen Euch nach Düsterwald?"  
  
"Eigentlich bin ich auf der Durchreise, wenn man es so nennen will. Unser Ziel ist eigentlich Lórien. Meine Tante will mich bei Hofe einführen."  
  
"Das ist interessant", Elrohir rückte näher, "Dann werden wird man sich wohl ab jetzt öfter begegnen."  
  
Fé musste grinsen, als Nell entnervt mit den Augen rollte.  
  
+++++++  
  
Legolas rannte beinahe durch das Schloss. Er war begierig zu erfahren, was es mit den Zwergen auf sich hatte. Vielleicht würden dann die Zusammenhänge deutlich werden, denn er hatte das starke Gefühl, dass sie irgendwie mit seinem Traum verbunden waren. Erst als er in den Verliesen angekommen war, zwang er sich zur Ruhe.  
  
Von tief unten hörte er jemanden rufen: "Ich bin Thórin Eichenschild und ich verlange mit dem Respekt behandelt zu werden, der mir zusteht."  
  
"Wessen Schrei ist so laut, dass er fast bis nach oben dringt?", fragte er die nächste Wache. Erschrocken sprang der Elb von dem Stuhl auf, auf dem er gesessen hatte: "Eure Hoheit! Welch Überraschung. Nun, es handelt sich um einen der Zwerge, die wir vor zwei Tagen inhaftiert haben. Ich glaube, er ist ihr Anführer. Wir haben seines aufmüpfigen Verhaltens wegen in eine Einzelzelle gesperrt."  
  
"Was ist mit den anderen? Wo sind die übrigen untergebracht?"  
  
"Sie sind zusammen in einem der größeren Verliese." Er wies den Gang entlang, "Dort hinten. Aber ich denke der Aufenthalt bekommt ihnen nicht. Sie reden nur wirr. Von einem Drachen und einem Schatz, den sie unbedingt wiederholen wollen. Diese seltsamste Geschichte handelt von einem Bilbo und einem Unsichtbarkeitsring."  
  
Legolas horchte auf: "Ein Unsichtbarkeitsring?"  
  
"Verrückt nicht wahr, Euer Hoheit?"  
  
"Mmhhh...", murmelte Legolas, "Danke für die Auskunft."  
  
Er ging in die gewiesene Richtung und suchte nach dem Verlies der Zwerge. Das dunkle Gewölbe verbreitete eine gedrückte Atmosphäre. Nur spärlich wurden die Felswände mit einigen Fackeln beleuchtet. Bald schon hörte er tiefe Stimmen, wie sie nur Angehörige der Naugrim besaßen. Er näherte sich den Gitterstäben und lauschte dem Gespräch im Inneren der Zelle.  
  
"Glóin, was machen wir nur, wenn sie uns nie mehr hier herauslassen?"  
  
"Daran will ich lieber nicht denken, Balin. Ich habe eine Frau zuhause und einen sechzigjährigen Naseweis. Sie wird ihn verziehen. Der Junge braucht Disziplin, sonst treibt er sich nur in der Weltgeschichte herum."  
  
Legolas konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Zwergenväter hatten offensichtlich ähnliche Sorgen wie Elbenväter.  
  
"Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du so jammerst. Gimli ist doch gut erzogen. Wenn ich da an meine Bälger denke..."  
  
"Also, ihr zwei. Könntet ihr euch zusammenreißen. Es gibt im Moment ja wohl wichtigere Dinge, über die wir nachdenken sollten, als Kindererziehung."  
  
Reg' dich doch nicht gleich so auf, Dwalin. Du weißt, dass du dann immer so kurzatmig wirst."  
  
"Ach, red nicht solchen Unfug."  
  
"Ich habe Hunger."  
  
"Sei ruhig, Bombur."  
  
"Aber wenn es doch so ist."  
  
"Wann ist es denn bei dir mal nicht so?"  
  
"Ich hoffe Bilbo findet einen Weg, um uns hier herauszuholen."  
  
"Na, mit dem Ring aus dem Nebelgebirge kann er doch bestimmt etwas anfangen. Immerhin kann er unsichtbar überall hineinkommen. Er ist doch unser Meisterdieb. Ihm wird schon etwas einfallen. Außerdem haben sich die Wachen über seltsame Dinge im Schloss unterhalten. Wenn das nicht Bilbo ist, wer denn sonst?"  
  
"Hoffen wir, dass du recht behältst. Diese vermaledeiten Elben. Melkor soll sie holen."  
  
"Ich habe immer noch Hunger."  
  
Legolas wandte sich um. Er hatte genug gehört. Und darüber musste er dringend nachdenken. Eilig machte er sich auf den Rückweg. Der erstaunten Wache befahl er die Essensrationen der Zwerge zu erhöhen. Dann lief er zum Stall und schwang sich auf sein Pferd. Es hatte durchaus Vorteile, wenn man nicht auf einen Sattel und Zaumzeug angewiesen war.  
  
"Zeig, wie schnell du laufen kannst, Ithilos. Wir machen einen kleinen Ausritt.", flüsterte er dem Schimmel ins Ohr. Das Pferd trabte an. Die Stallknechte konnten gerade noch aus dem Weg springen. Im Galopp ging es hinauf in den Hof.  
  
Melonndil kam aus dem Schloss geeilt und stellte sich ihm in den Weg. "Legolas Thranduilen. Wo willst du nun schon wieder hin? Ich war noch nicht fertig mit dir. Du weißt, dass du mir nicht ewig entkommen kannst."  
  
Legolas ließ sich leicht zur Seite hinabrutschen. "Ich bin spätestens heute Abend wieder da, Tante Mel, dann kannst du mich nach Herzenslust anschreien." Melonndil trat zur Seite. Legolas gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann richtete er sich wieder auf. Bevor er durch das Tor ritt, drehte er sich noch einmal um und zwinkerte ihr zu. Er war erfreut zu sehen, dass Melonndil ein kleines Lächeln nicht unterdrücken konnte.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Guten Morgen. **Ich wünsche Euch einen guten Morgen.  
  
Notes: Und wieder einmal geschafft. Und: Das - eigentlich offene - Geheimnis der geheimnisvollen Unbekannten ist gelüftet. Finda lag also mit ihrer Vermutung richtig. Tja, alle wissen es, außer unserem Helden, aber der hat ja zu Zeit auch noch andere Dinge im Kopf - noch. :) Mein längstes Chap bis jetze. Ich glaube auch in der guten Nell finden sich einige mir bekannte Charakterzüge wieder. Ich muss aufpassen, sonst findet ihr noch ein Happening sämtlicher Leute statt, die ich kenne. Juti, ich hör jetz auf rumzuschwafeln. Hope to see your review next time. Bye. 


	6. Kapitel 6

Disclaimer: Juti. Alles was man schon aus einem dicken, genialen Buch namens "Herr der Ringe" oder einem anderen Werk von Großmeister J. R. R. Tolkien kennt, gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.  
  
Hallihallo, da bin ich mal wieder. Viele, liebe Grüßlein an alle, die das hier noch weiterlesen.  
  
@ Nilli: Danke fürs Dranbleiben und viele reviewn. Solche Leute braucht der Schreiberling. Den "Medizintrank" gibt's später *g*. Hoffe es gefällt dir und den anderen auch weiterhin.  
  
Wenn nicht: Hey Leutz, da ist eine Review fällig, würdsch ma meine.  
  
@ Arwen: Falls du noch weiter liest: Hab Mail bekommen, und würde dem Angebot gern nachkommen, aber mein Browser streikt irgendwie bei eurer Site. Hoffe ich krieg das Problem demnächst in den Griff *beäugt kritisch und flehend den Computer*  
  
Für alle: Bin gespannt auf eure Meinung zum Chap. Also: Reviewn!!!! Und nu viel Spaß.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
"Fé, wenn du dich selbst betrachten könntest, würdest du mir zustimmen, dass du dich beruhigen solltest." Unruhig rutschte Nell auf der Bank im Pavillon hin und her, die Nervosität ihrer neuen Freundin hatte sich auf sie übertragen. Die Prinzessin hatte gehofft, das Wasser würde eine beschwichtigende Wirkung haben. Die Rechnung war nicht aufgegangen. Statt dessen fuhr Fé nun hier fort Gräben in den Boden zu laufen wie ein wildes Tier im Käfig.  
  
"Ich kann mich nicht hinsetzen, solange ich nicht sicher sein kann, dass es ihm gut geht. Müsste die Grenzwache ihn nicht schon längst gefunden haben." Die Sorge um ihren Bruder grub sich noch tiefer in die Mimik Féathilas und Mitleid überschwemmte Nells Herz. Als Legolas das erste Mal verschwunden war, hatte sie das gleiche durchlitten.  
  
"Gibt es denn gar nichts, was dich ablenken könnte?"  
  
Fé schüttelte den Kopf. Nell konnte sehen, dass sie mittlerweile mit den Tränen zu kämpfen hatte. "Estelamin wânn*", brachte Féathila mit zusammengesunkenen Schultern hervor.  
  
"Avo awartho!**" Dann plötzlich hatte sie eine Idee. Das hatte ihr auch oft geholfen, es kühlte das Gemüt ab. "Das kann ich nicht mehr lange mit ansehen. Komm mit."  
  
Nell sprang auf und lief einige Schritte voraus auf den schmalen Gartenweg.  
  
Fé hörte auf herumzutigern und sah erstaunt auf. "Wohin gehst du?"  
  
"Nicht ich - wir. Bevor wir beide hier tatenlos in verzweifelte Tränen ausbrechen, werden wir jetzt einen Ausritt machen. Du wirst sehen, es funktioniert. Du kannst doch reiten?" Sie ging zurück, nahm Fé bei der Hand und zog sie mit sich.  
  
"Schon, aber ich kann doch jetzt unmöglich ausreiten, während Féagil...", begann die Überrumpelte zu protestieren.  
  
Nell schnitt ihr das Wort ab: "Es hilft ihm nichts, wenn du hier vor dich hin grübelst. Glaub mir, ich habe Erfahrung darin." Ihre bestimmten Worte duldeten keinen Widerspruch mehr und ließen Fé ihre nächste Bemerkung herunterschlucken.  
  
Im von der Mittagssonne durchfluteten Hof angekommen betraten die beiden Elbinnen eines der Nebengebäude, das sich als Pferdestall herausstellte. Nell winkte einen der Stallburschen zu sich.  
  
"Sattelt bitte Ithilai und Melan." Der Stallbursche nickte und wandte sich um.  
  
"Ähm...", meldete sich Féathila zögernd zu Wort, "Ich reite immer ohne Sattel. Das ist also nicht notwendig."  
  
Nell zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. Außer ihrem Bruder kannte sie nur wenige Elben, die auf diese Weise reiteten. Sie bedeutete dem Stallburschen dem Folge zu leisten. Dieser verschwand im hinteren Teil der Stallungen.  
  
"Wie kommt es, dass du ohne Sattel reitest?", wandte sie sich an Fé.  
  
Diese lächelte: "Nun, ich habe es so gelernt. Außerdem bin ich immer der Meinung, dass es so auch für die Pferde bequemer ist."  
  
Ihre Unterhaltung wurde unterbrochen, als der Stallbursche mit einem schneeweißen Pferd zurückkehrte. Hinter ihm folgte ein weiterer Gehilfe, der einen Hengst mit glänzend schwarzem Fell führte.  
  
"Das ist mein Pferd Ithilai." Stolz fuhr sie dem weißen Hengst durch die Mähne. "Und dieser Gute hier heißt Melan." Sie reichte Fé die Zügel des Rappen.  
  
"Eigentlich benutze ich auch nicht gerne Zaumzeug", meinte dies, "Aber ich denke, bei einem fremden Pferd ist es wohl ratsam, Zügel zur Hilfe zu nehmen."  
  
"Normalerweise ist Melan leicht zu führen, allerdings ist er manchmal etwas nervös", erklärte die bereits im Sattel sitzende Düsterwald-Prinzessin, "deshalb denke ich auch, dass du sie besser in Anspruch nehmen solltest."  
  
Währenddessen war Fé elegant auf den Rücken des Pferdes geglitten. Gemächlich liefen die Pferde über den Schlosshof und durch das große Tor. Schweigend ritten die beiden Frauen einige Zeit nebeneinander her und genossen die ruhige Atmosphäre diesseits des Flusses.  
  
"Du besitzt die gleichen seltsamen Gewohnheiten, was das Geschirr der Pferde betrifft wie mein Bruder", bemerkte Nell und brach damit die Stille, die nur vom gelegentlichen Plätschern des Flusses und dem Gesang einiger weniger Vögel, die hier noch hausten, begleitet wurde.  
  
Fé lächelte: "Und ich habe noch nie ein so strahlend weißes Pferd gesehen."  
  
"Ja, Ithilai ist mein ganzer Stolz. Sein Bruder Ithilos ist das Reittier meines Bruders und steht ihm in der Färbung des Felles um nichts nach. Die beiden waren übrigens ein Geschenk deiner Tante zu unseren jeweiligen Geburtstagen vor drei Jahren."  
  
"Zufälle gibt es. Es grenzt fast an ein Wunder, dass ich noch nicht früher von dir und deinem Bruder gehört habe. Wohin reiten wir eigentlich?"  
  
"Das ist mein Weg, den ich immer nehme, wenn ich mich ablenken will. Ich finde die Umgebung hier sehr entspannend."  
  
Sie ritten weiter am Fluss entlang und unterhielten sich angeregt. Doch von einem Moment auf den nächsten wurden die Pferde unruhig. Sie begannen zu tänzeln und warfen die Köpfe zurück. Die beiden Elbinnen hatten Mühe sie zu halten. Als ein dunkler, langgezogener Schatten auf den Weg fiel, stöhnte Nell auf: "Smaug? Aber er ist doch schon seit einem halben Jahrhundert nicht mehr hier gesichtet worden. Es ist unser Glück, dass er den Elbenzauber fürchtet und deshalb nie sehr nahe herankommt."  
  
Auf einmal schob sich ein riesiger Drache in ihr Blickfeld. Sie konnten seinen schuppigen Körper durch das Blätterdach vereinzelt sehen. Entsetzt über diesen Anblick, achtete Fé für einen Wimpernschlag nicht auf Melan, der vor Angst schnaubte und mit ihr durchging. Er floh nach Norden tiefer in den Wald hinein.  
  
Nell versuchte zu folgen, doch Melan schlug waghalsige Wege zwischen den dicht wachsenden Bäumen ein und so fiel sie immer weiter zurück.  
  
+++++++  
  
Bald hörte Fé nur noch Nells Rufen. Doch auch das verhallte bald zwischen den hohen Baumstämmen. Verzweifelt klammerte sich Fé am Hals des Hengstes fest. Panik überfiel sie, schnürte ihr die Kehle zu und ließ ihre Schreie stumm bleiben. Wenn sie an das letzte Mal dachte, als sie allein im Düsterwald war, lief ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Inständig betete sie zu den Ainur, dass es auf dieser Seite des Waldflusses keine Ungols geben möge.  
  
Den Kopf senkend, um den ihr entgegenschlagenden Ästen auszuweichen, spürte sie, wie Tränen ihre Wangen nässten. Verärgert fuhr sie sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Das half jetzt auch nichts.  
  
Sie besann sich ihrer Fähigkeiten als Reiterin. Beruhigend begann sie auf das Pferd unter ihr einzureden "Avo gorgi sgiathatch, Melan. Peleth na vanwa.***" Der Rappe trug sie jedoch noch um einiges weiter in den Wald hinein, bevor er endlich auf einer Lichtung zum Stehen kam.  
  
Erleichtert saß Fé ab. Sie streichelt sanft die Blässe des Pferdes, damit er zur Ruhe kam. Nachdem sie dann die Zügel an einen Ast gebunden hatte, musste sie sich erst einmal hinsetzen. Als die Anspannung nachließ, begann sie zu zittern und es brauchte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder im Griff hatte.  
  
Fé sah in den Himmel und stellte erstaunt fest, dass der Nachmittag noch nicht allzu weit fortgeschritten war. Vielleicht würde sie noch rechtzeitig eine Weg zurückfinden, bevor es dunkel wurde. Eine weitere Nacht hier draußen wollte sie nicht einfach hinnehmen.  
  
Sie versuchte , sich zu orientieren. In einiger Entfernung hörte sie rauschendes Wasser. War das etwa der Waldfluss; das wäre zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Sie band Melan los und führte ihn am Zügel in Richtung des Geräusches. Doch als sie die Quelle dessen fand, war sie enttäuscht. Der kleine See, der von einem Wasserfall genährt wurde, war zwar ein sehr schöner Ort unter Mittelerdes Sonne, doch im Moment hatte sie keine Augen dafür. Alles, was sie jetzt mit Sicherheit wusste, war, dass sie nicht wusste wo sie war.  
  
Melan strebte zum Wasser. Féathila ließ ihn gewähren. Sie selbst ließ sich seufzend auf einen der Felsen nieder, die das kristallklare wasser einrahmten. Während sie sich dort ausruhte, besah sie sich die Szenerie genauer.  
  
Um das Gewässer herum standen hohe, schlanke Bäume, deren Äste es teilweise überragten. Nur in der Mitte war ein Durchlass für das Sonnenlicht freigeblieben, dessen Reflexionen glitzernd auf dem Wasser tanzten und den Wasserfall wie fließendes Gold erschienen ließen. Die durchscheinenden Blätter des Laubdaches tauchten gesamte Lichtung mit Hilfe Anars in ein angenehm grünes Licht. Wäre ihre Situation nicht so verloren gewesen, hätte sie diesen Anblick sehr genossen.  
  
Sie streckte sich auf dem Fels aus und ihre Arme umschlangen seinen höchsten Punkt. Unerwartet stieß sie dabei auf etwas Weiches. Mit beiden Händen umfasste sie es und zog ihre arme zurück. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass sie nun in der einen Hand eine Hose und in der anderen ein Leinenhemd hielt. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete sie die beiden Kleidungsstücke. Sie blickte um den Felsen herum und sah dort weitere Wäschestücke. Auf dem Boden lag ein paar Schuhe.  
  
Ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie sich im klaren darüber war, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Irgendwo in der Nähe musste sich jemand aufhalten - ein Elb wahrscheinlich, wer würde sonst in dieser Region Düsterwalds anzutreffen sein. Außerdem war er - nackt wahrscheinlich, wie konnte es sonst sein, dass sie seine Kleidung in der Hand hielt. Aber es bedeutete auch, dass sie diesen jemand nach dem Weg fragen konnte.  
  
Vorsichtig und möglichst unauffällig sah Fé sich suchend um. Ihr Blick blieb schließlich am Wasserfall heften, als sie dort eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. Tatsächlich, dort war jemand notdürftig verborgen durch den Schleier des herabfallenden Wassers.  
  
Schnell blickte sie in eine andere Richtung. Schließlich verlangte das der Anstand. Jedoch machten sich ihre Augen selbstständig und wanderten wieder langsam zurück zum Wasserfall. Dort stand jemand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und ihr elbischer Blick erlaubte ihr, diesen jemand näher zu betrachten. Versonnen suchte sich ihr Blick einen Weg über kräftige Schultern bis zu den schlanken, aber dennoch muskulösen Beinen. Er hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und lange, blonde Haare fielen den Rücken hinab. Sie lenkten den Blick geradezu auf... Nein, ermahnte sich Fé. Das ging jetzt doch zu weit. Immerhin hatte sie heute morgen erst eine ähnliche Erfahrung machen müssen und ihre Ohren wurden jetzt noch ganz heiß davon. Sie wandte sich ab.  
  
Einen Moment später hörte sie, wie er in das Wasser des Sees eintauchte. Zumindest hoffte sie das. Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf in Richtung Wasserfall. Niemand war zu sehen. Merkwürdig, war es eine Halluzination gewesen. Sie lehnte sich nach vorn, um noch besser sehen zu können.  
  
"Verzeiht, Mylady." Fé fuhr erschreckt hoch und ruderte wild mit den Armen. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihr nicht ins Wasser zu fallen. Ein Kopf war links von ihr aufgetaucht. Damit war also die Frage geklärt, ob es eine Halluzination gewesen war. Verstohlen blickte sie zu ihm hinüber. Seine Arme bewegten sich elegant durchs Wasser, um Auftrieb zu gewinnen. Sie dachte darüber nach, den Blick noch weiter hinunter in das glasklare Wasser schweifen zu lassen. Nur ganz kurz. Doch ihr restliches Fünkchen Anstand zwang sie dazu ihren Blick hinaufwandern zu lassen.  
  
Forschend betrachtete sie sein Gesicht - und war erneut kurz davor, ins Wasser zu fallen. Sie lief purpurrot an. Das war doch tatsächlich der Elb, der sie heute morgen nur von einem Handtuch notdürftig bedeckt im Krankenzimmer überrascht hatte.  
  
Auch er musste sie wiedererkannt haben, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte ständig zwischen Erstaunen und Verlegenheit. Außerdem liefen seine Ohren rot an, was sie trotz der prekären Lage irgendwie sehr süß fand. Oh, bei Eru, sie hatte gedacht, diese Lebensphase, in der man alles süß findet hinter sich gelassen zu haben.  
  
"Verzeiht", wiederholte er nach einer kurzen, jedoch prägnanten und äußerst peinlichen Pause, "Ihr wärt nicht zufällig so liebenswürdig, mir meine Sachen wiederzugeben, damit ich wenigstens einen letzten erbärmlichen Rest meiner Elbenwürde retten kann?"  
  
Verblüfft starrte sie ihn an. Seine Sachen? Dann wurde ihr gegenwärtig, dass sie noch immer sein Hemd und seine Hose in den Händen hielt. "Na...Natürlich", stotterte sie, legte unbeholfen die Sachen zurück an den Ort, wo sie vorher gelegen hatten, und drehte sich um, damit er aus dem Wasser kommen konnte.  
  
Verlegen starrte sie auf ihre Hände. Die Blamage von heute morgen ließ sich also noch steigern. Wer hätte das erwartet? Sie hörte, wie er aus dem Wasser stieg, und danach das Rascheln des Kleiderstoffes.  
  
"Welche...mhmh...welche Umstände lassen Euch allein hier draußen verweilen?"  
  
Überrascht von seiner Frage drehte sie sich um und hatte vergessen, dass er sich gerade anzog. "Ich...oh, verzeiht..." hastig drehte sie sich wieder zurück.  
  
"Es ist schon in Ordnung", erklang seine Stimme hinter ihr, "Ich bin so gut wie fertig." Erleichtert drehte sie sich um und sah, dass er nur Hemd und Tunika noch nicht übergestreift hatte.  
  
Sie musste ihn wohl zu lange angestarrt haben. "Es freut mich, dass mein Anblick Euch nicht in Panik davon laufen lässt", bemerkte er mit einem zaghaften Lächeln.  
  
Erneut fiel sie fast vom Felsen. "Was?...äh...ich meine: Wie bitte?"  
  
"Ich entnahm Erleichterung aus Eurem Verhalten", aus dem Lächeln wurde ein Grinsen, "Ich bin sehr froh, dass die ausführliche Betrachtung meines Körperbaus Euch keinen Anlass gab, auf der Stelle zu flüchten."  
  
Also...was sollte sie denn jetzt darauf erwidern? War die Situation nicht schon schlimm genug? Musste er sie auch noch mit solchen Bemerkungen noch verlegener machen.  
  
"Nein, ich meine...es gibt nichts, was ich zu beanstanden habe", sie befürchtete, sie hatte das jetzt laut gesagt. Bei den Valar, was gab sie nur für einen Unsinn von sich. Sie versuchte sich zu retten: "Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, sind die Proportionen sehr ordentlich."  
  
Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und blickte an sich hinunter. "Danke, es ist von Vorteil, das zu wissen." Entsetzen spiegelte sich in ihren Augen, als sie erkannte, dass ihre letzte Bemerkung falsch verstanden werden konnte.  
  
"Nein, nein", beeilte sie sich zu sagen, "Das meinte ich nicht...obwohl...es bestimmt dort auch nichts..." Ihre Ohren erhitzten sich immer mehr und wurden immer röter, während sein Grinsen immer breiter. Er schien das Ganze auch noch zu genießen. "Ich sollte vermutlich am besten meinen Mund halten", resignierte sie missmutig. Sie legte die Hände in den Schoß, senkte den Kopf und betete, dass das Hitzegefühl bald nachlassen würde, sonst könnte sie in relativ kurzer Zeit der Sonne Konkurrenz machen.  
  
"Vielleicht hilft es Euch, wenn ihr Euch erinnert, dass auch ich nicht vor Schreck sofort bei Eurem Anblick das Weite gesucht habe."  
  
Fragend blickte sie zu ihm auf und legte den Kopf schief. "Heute morgen", fügte er hinzu.  
  
"Oh", entfuhr es ihr und sie senkte ihr Haupt. Nein, eigentlich half es nichts. Es machte es bei genauerer Betrachtung nur noch schlimmer. Obwohl sie sich ein klitzekleines Bisschen geschmeichelt fühlte. "Danke - vermutlich."  
  
Ihre Augen verfolgten seine Bewegungen und beobachteten, wie er sein Hemd anzog. "Ihr habt meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet?", begann er von Neuem.  
  
"Welche Frage?"  
  
"Was Ihr allein hier draußen macht?"  
  
Dankbar für dieses unverfängliche Thema, plapperte sie drauflos: "Naja, wir wollten ausreiten und dann kam der Drache..."  
  
"Smaug?", unterbrach er sie.  
  
Sie nickte und fuhr fort: "Bei seinem Anblick ist der gute Melan dort drüben" - sie wies auf das nun grasende Pferd - "so verängstigt gewesen, dass er geflüchtet ist, unglücklicherweise mit mir auf dem Rücken. Irgendwann hab ich ihn beruhigen können und er hat in der Nähe angehalten. Ich hörte das Rauschen des Wassers und bin dem Geräusch nachgegangen und so sind wir hier gelandet."  
  
Melkor noch mal, was stammelte sie nur so. Sie hörte sich an wie ein Siebzehnjährige, die Rede und Antwort stehen musste, weil sie etwas angestellt hatte.  
  
"Da fällt mir ein", fuhr sie in einem Fluss fort, "Könnt Ihr mir sagen, wie ich zum Waldschloss zurückkomme?"  
  
"Das ist ganz einfach", erklärte er, "Dort drüben" - er deutete auf ein Stelle des Sees, an der dieser keine Felseinfassung besaß - "läuft der See in ein einen Bach aus. Er mündet nicht weit von hier in den Waldfluss. Dem müsst ihr dann nur noch mit der Sonne im Rücken folgen, dann könnt ihr es gar nicht verfehlen."  
  
"Habt Dank, Ihr seid mein Retter", spontan gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Und lief gleich darauf wieder rot an. "Verzeiht, ich habe nicht nachgedacht", sie verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis sich ein tiefes, sehr tiefes Loch zu graben, um darin zu verschwinden.  
  
"Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen", sagte er, "Der Kuss einer so hübschen Elbin ist keinesfalls bedauernswert."  
  
Sie war hin- und hergerissen zwischen geschmeichelter Verlegenheit und Empörtheit darüber, dass er sich anscheinend über sie amüsierte.  
  
"Ihr macht Euch lustig über mich", schnappte sie beleidigt, während sie zu Melan hinüberging und ihn am Zügel nahm.  
  
"Wie könnte ich", fragte er gespielt erstaunt. Der Elb saß jetzt lässig auf dem Felsen, auf dem sie vorher Platz genommen hatte. "Soll ich Euch auf dem Rückweg begleiten? Nur für den Fall..."  
  
Sie funkelte ihn böse an und unterbrach ihn barsch: "Nein, vielen Dank. Das schaffe ich schon allein."  
  
Abwehrend hob er die Hände: "Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht Euch auf irgendeine erdenkliche Art zu kränken. Ich dachte nur, vielleicht ist es für eine Frau zu gefährlich..."  
  
Sie verdrehte die Augen. In Iluvatars Namen, warum spielten sich die männlichen Abkömmlinge ihres Volkes nur immer so auf. Dieser Elb klang ja fast schon wie Féagil.  
  
"Nein. Vielen. Dank. Ich komme auch ohne Eure Hilfe zurecht. Komm Melan."  
  
Das Pferd hinter sich herziehend und mit stolz erhobenem Kopf stapfte sie davon. Dieser Elb.... Sie drehte sich noch einmal um.  
  
Er winkte ihr zu: "Auf Wiedersehen." Sie wandte sich wieder in Laufrichtung. "Auf das unser nächstes Treffen im bekleideten Zustand stattfindet." Sie blieb kurz stehen. Dann atmete sie tief durch und marschierte weiter. Sie hob den Kopf noch ein wenig höher. Frechheit. Es müsste ihretwegen überhaupt nicht stattfinden. Sie schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Zähle bis zehn. Zähle...  
  
WUMM.  
  
Sie fiel nach hinten.  
  
Bei Eru, das konnte doch jetzt nicht passiert sein. "Ist Euch etwas passiert?", hörte sie seine näher kommende Stimme. Das durfte jetzt nicht passiert sein. Sie spürte eine zaghafte Berührung an der Schulter. "Geht es Euch gut?" Sie durfte jetzt einfach nicht gegen einen Baum gelaufen sein. Tief durchatmend öffnete sie Augen. Sie war gegen einen Baum gelaufen.  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?", seine Stimme klang ehrlich besorgt.  
  
Sie rieb sich ihre schmerzende Stirn. "Wenn man einmal von der Tatsache absieht, dass ich in den letzten zwei Tagen bereits dreimal unfreiwillig mit diversen Objekten kollidiert bin und davon die letzten beiden Male in den letzten zwölf Stunden, und nachdem ersten Mal im Krankenzimmer wieder aufgewacht bin, dann schon. Ansonsten muss ich Euch leider enttäuschen und sagen, dass es mir ganz und gar nicht gut geht."  
  
Sein Gesicht schob sich in ihr Blickfeld. "Wie erfreulich! Ich befürchtete schon, es hat Euch Euer temperamentvolles Mundwerk verschlagen."  
  
Sie hob ihren Arm und schob ihn beiseite. "Ich werde jetzt einfach so tun, als hättet Ihr das gerade nicht gesagt und wir gehen beide unsere eigenen Wege."  
  
Umständlich versuchte sie aufzustehen. "Kommt, ich helfe Euch", bot er an und schickte sich an, ihr aufzuhelfen. Doch der Anflug eines Lachens, das er nicht verbergen konnte, ließ sie wieder aufbrausen. "Ich brauche Eure Hilfe nicht", meinte sie schnippisch und versuchte sich loszumachen. Prompt fiel sie erneut auf den Erdboden. Das war heut einfach nicht ihr tag, Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht.  
  
Schweigend und mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht nahm sie seine hand, damit er ihr aufhelfen konnte.  
  
"Soll ich Euer Pferd halten?", fragte er weiter.  
  
"Danke, aber das kann ich nun wirklich allein." Elegant schwang sie sich auf Melans Rücken und funkelte ihn triumphierend an.  
  
"Ich wünsche Euch noch einen wunderschönen Tag", ihre Stimme war zuckersüß.  
  
"Was ich natürlich in aller Form erwidere, Mylady", ließ er seinen Charme sprühen.  
  
Sie warf ihm einen letzten zweifelnden Blick zu und trieb ihr Pferd an.  
  
Legolas blieb kopfschüttelnd und mit einem Grinsen zurück. Das war also das Mädchen gewesen, das ihm vor zwei Nächten ins Pferd gelaufen war. Wahrhaftig, eine solche Elbe hatte er noch nie getroffen. Ein wenig mitleidsvoll zog er eine Augenbraue nach oben. Sie schien ja das Pech geradezu anzuziehen.  
  
Wenigstens hatte sie ihn von seinen düsteren Gedanken abgelenkt, über die sich Klarheit zu verschaffen, er hierher gekommen war. Hierhin kam er immer, wenn er nachdenken musste. Und bis jetzt hatte ihn auch noch niemand hier entdeckt.  
  
Aber wenn es wahr war, was er für die Bedeutung seines Traumes hielt, dann musste er mit seinem Vater darüber sprechen. Das lidlose Auge erschien ja nicht ohne Grund. Wenn es wirklich Sauron selbst war, der sich in Dol Guldur eingenistet hatte, war er bereits wieder so mächtig geworden, dass er mit seinem Blick die Schranken seines Volkes durchdringen konnte. Und das verhieß nichts Gutes.  
  
Er würde noch eine Nacht über seinen Gedanken schlafen und sich dann morgen mit seinem Vater darüber beraten. Im Moment brachte ihm hastiges Handeln gar nichts.  
  
Er rief sein Pferd zu sich und schwang sich auf dessen unbesattelten Rücken. "Der Rückweg etwas gemächlicher, Ithilos, wir wollen noch ein wenig die Ruhe des Waldes genießen."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Meine Hoffnung schwindet. **Gib nicht auf! ***Fürchte nicht den Drachen, Melan. Die Gefahr ist vorüber.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes: So. Wieder ein Chap fertsch. Tja, ja. Gleichberechtigung muss schon sein. Das nenne ich ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit. Außerdem hat's bei unserm Legolaschen endlich mal klick jemacht. Obwohl er ja immer noch nicht genau weiß, wer sie ist. Naja, sie von ihm ja auch nich, wobei wir wieder bei der ausgleichenden Gerechtigkeit wären. *hi* Ja, diese Wortgefechte machen mir sehr viel Freude. Euch hoffentlich auch. Falls nicht, siehe oben. Also bei Anregungen, Kritik (ob laut oder leise) oder vielleicht sogar Lob: Reviewn, reviewn, reviewn. Und falls es irgendwo dort draußen außer der Wahrheit auch noch Leute gibt, die sich mein Schriebsel durchlesen und keine Review dalassen, muss ich sagen: Schämt euch. Ich hoffe ihr habt wenigstens ein schlechtes Gewissen. Aber auch das kann behoben werden. Auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich wiederhole und euch furchtbar auf die Nerven gehe: REVIEWN!!!! Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit. Bis zum nächsten Chap. 


	7. Kapitel 7

Disclaimer: Juti. Alles was man schon aus einem dicken, genialen Buch namens "Herr der Ringe" oder einem anderen Werk von Großmeister J. R. R. Tolkien kennt, gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.  
  
Hey Leutz, da binsch wieder. Tut mir leid, dass es diesmal so lange gedauert hat, aber wir haben im zweiten Halbjahr vorm Abi nur noch acht Wochen Schule und da haben sich sämtliche Lehrkörper dazu verschworen, schon vor Ende des ersten Halbjahres möglichst viel Tests zu schreiben. Es könnte ja sonst der Verdacht aufkommen, dass das Abi-Jahr nicht stressig wäre. Aber ab heute ham wir erstma Winterferien, deshalb könnte das nächste Chap schon a bisserl eher kommen. Auch wenn man uns diese hart verdiente Zeit auf eine Woche zusammengeschrumpft hat. *mpf* Weils aber so lang gebraucht hat, ist dieses Chap auch extra lang.  
  
@Nilli: Danke für deine überschwängliche Review:) Baut mich immer wieder auf.  
  
@Finda: Ich hab schon gedacht, du hast mich vergessen *traurig guck*. War deshalb sehr froh wieder was von dir zu hören. Wünsch dir ganz viel Glück bei den Prüfungen und hoffe, dass die die schon hinter dir liegen gut gelaufen sind. Ich zittere schon vor meinen. Hab aber noch Schonfrist bis zur ersten Maiwoche.  
  
Natürlich auch vielen Dank an die anderen Reviewer. Hoffe Euch allen gefällt das next Chap. Wenn nicht...Ihr wisst ja, wo der Review-Button is;) *Mit einem riesigen Zaunpfahl um mich schlag*  
  
Also viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
"In Iluvatars Namen, hoffentlich geht es ihr gut." Unruhig spazierte Nell durch den Schlossgarten. Melonndil hatte sie aus einiger Entfernung beobachtet. Nun kam sie auf die Prinzessin zu und fasste sie bei den Schultern. Nell wand sich aus der Berührung, als Melonndil zum Sprechen ansetzte.  
  
"Nein, Tante Mel. Ich will es nicht hören. Sag bitte nicht, dass ich mich beruhigen soll. Dazu bin ich derzeit wirklich nicht in der Lage."  
  
Sie war im Pavillon angekommen und ließ sich in einer verzweifelten Geste auf die Bank fallen. "Wie soll ich das nur ihrem Bruder erklären?...Mae govannen. Mein Name ist Nenellinwen. Was ich Euch noch sagen wollte: Ich bin dafür verantwortlich, dass Eure Schwester spurlos im Taur-nu-Fuin verschwunden ist... Wenn du mich fragst, Tante Mel, klingt das ganz und gar nicht beruhigend."  
  
"Wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, würde ich es nicht gar so drastisch formulieren", kommentierte die Haushaltsvorsteherin Nells Ausbruch trocken, "Aber das liegt ganz bei dir. Du kannst die Wirkung gleich ausprobieren. Ihr Bruder ist soeben eingetroffen."  
  
"Das ist ja alles gut und schön. Dennoch...", Nells Augen weiteten sich, "Ihr Bruder ist hier."  
  
Melonndil nickte: "Er ist gerade dabei auf den Hof zu reiten. Und er sah äußerst besorgt aus. Wir können uns den Grund dafür ausmalen."  
  
Nell war einer Ohnmacht nahe. Sie fragte sich, ob auch noch andere Leute solch furchtbare Tage durchlebten.  
  
"Kind, du bist ja ganz blass. Du musst dich wirklich beruhigen, wenigstens mir zuliebe. Mache dir keine Vorwürfe. Es war richtig, dass du zurückgekommen bist und Soldaten auf die Suche geschickt hast."  
  
"Aber wenn ich noch ein wenig gewartet hätte. Vielleicht war sie noch in der Nähe. Ich hätte weiter suchen sollen. Immerhin dauert die Suche schon einige Stunden."  
  
"Jetzt hör mir zu. Eine Einzelperson hätte überhaupt nichts ausrichten können, bedenkst du die Größe des Gebietes. Genauso gut hättest du eine Nadel im Heuhaufen suchen können. Außerdem war es erst kurz nach Mittag, als sie verschwunden ist. Das heißt, bis zur Dämmerung ist noch Zeit. Die Chancen stehen gut, dass man sie noch vor der Dämmerung findet."  
  
"Nichts desto Trotz muss ich jetzt vor ihren Bruder treten."  
  
"Das kann ich übernehmen, wenn du dich nicht in der Lage dazu fühlst." Besorgt schaute Melonndil Nell in die Augen, doch die wiegelte ab.  
  
"Nein, das muss ich selbst machen. Immerhin bin ich dafür verantwortlich."  
  
Sie atmete tief durch und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Als sie die Eingangshalle betrat, traf sie überraschen bereits dort auf eine Gruppe Elben - unter ihnen Soldaten in lórienischer und in Düsterwald-Uniform. Ohne Zweifel musste das die Abordnung sein, die Fés Bruder gesucht hatte. Wenigstens war ein Teil der Geschwister aufgetaucht.  
  
Sie nahm ihren Mut zusammen und versuchte jetzt Ruhe zu bewahren. Solo hin ar' imya.*  
  
"Mae govannen. Creoso ne noss Thranduilen.** Darf ich erfahren, bei welchem der Herren es sich um Herrn Féagil handelt?"  
  
Ein sehr hochgewachsener Elb trat hervor. Seine Augen waren von Schatten getrübt und eine Falte zwischen den Brauen verlieh seiner Besorgnis Nachdruck. Die Farbe seiner Haare glich der von Fés dunklem Schopf und seine Züge hatten unverkennbare verwandtschaftliche Ähnlichkeit mit den ihren. Bei genauem Betrachten hätte Nell den Bruder ihrer Freundin wohl auch allein erkannt.  
  
"Mae govannen. Mein Name ist Nenellinwen Thranduilen. Ich habe mich um Eure Schwester gekümmert." Sie beschloss sofort zum Thema zu kommen. "Zu meinem Bedauern muss ich Euch aber mitteilen, dass sie..."  
  
Nell unterbrach sich, als einer der Dienstboten auf sie zu trat und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Erleichterung ließ die Anspannung in ihrem Gesicht weichen. "Ist das wahr?", fragte sie den Diener. Als dieser bestätigend nickte, konnte sie ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Sie musste sich zurückhalten, um nicht erleichtert aufzulachen.  
  
Die Prinzessin wandte sich wieder an Féagil, der seiner bestürzten Miene zufolge bereits mit dem Schlimmsten zu rechnen schien.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Euch in Angst versetzt zu haben. Ich habe soeben erfahren, dass Eure Schwester Féathila gefunden wurde. Sie erwartet Euch im Hof."  
  
"Gefunden?", Féagils Blick war eine einzige Frage.  
  
"Ich erkläre es Euch später. Bitte folgt mir."  
  
Nell ging voran und führte die Gruppe durch den Haupteingang nach draußen. Dort saß Fé gerade ab und übergab Melans Zügel einem Stallknecht. Sie wurde flankiert von mehreren Angehörigen der königlichen Garde. Die Freude übermannte Nell und sie umarmte stürmisch die verloren Geglaubte.  
  
"Du glaubst gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, dich zu sehen. Ich hätte es mir nie verziehen, wenn dir etwas passiert wäre."  
  
Fé schien den ganzen Trubel nicht zu verstehen. Überrascht ob der heftigen Begrüßung, sah sie leicht irritiert aus und lachte. "Ich bin doch wieder da. Und wie du siehst, habe ich dieses alles unbeschadet überstanden...Nell, Nell, du kannst jetzt aufhören, sonst geht mir die Luft aus."  
  
"Entschuldigung", bat Nell und ließ los, "Aber ich habe auch gute Neuigkeiten für dich: Sieh mal wen wir außer dir noch gefunden haben."  
  
Sie trat zur Seite und Féagil kam ins Blickfeld seiner Schwester. Fé fiel ihm mit einem Hufschrei um den Hals: "Féagil! Ich dachte schon, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen."  
  
Ihr Bruder erwiderte die Umarmung und lächelte. "Das gleiche könnte ich dir sagen, seler'amin.***" Er löste sich widerwillig von ihr und sah sie Ernst an. "Hat dich Melkor geritten, dass du dich einfach allein davongeschlichen hast? Ich habe dir gesagt, der Düsterwald ist kein Spielplatz."  
  
Féathilas Gesicht bekam einen trotzigen Ausdruck: "Ich bin doch keine fünfhundert mehr. Im übrigen lasse ich mich nicht gern von Leuten bevormunden, die fast auf die Minute genauso alt sind wie ich. Und vor allem nicht von solchen, die es als notwendig erachten, hier mit fast zwei Tagen Verspätung einzutreffen."  
  
"Erstens: Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass du hier bist? Und zweitens: Dreimal darfst du raten, was uns so lange im Wald gehalten hat."  
  
"Doch nicht etwa..."  
  
"Ja, seler'amin. Wir haben versucht dich zu finden", seine Züge wurden wieder weicher, als er den gerührten Blick seiner Schwester begegnete.  
  
"Wir mussten ihn fast zwingen die Suche vorerst aufzugeben und stattdessen lieber beim König von Düsterwald um Hilfe zu bitten", schaltete sich einer der lòrienischen Soldaten ein.  
  
Fé umarmte ihren Bruder nochmals. "Unter diesen Umständen sei dir verziehen."  
  
"Aber was musste ich bei meiner Ankunft erfahren?", allem Anschein nach war Féagils kleine Predigt noch nicht beendet, "So wie sich die Lage hier darstellt, warst du schon wieder verschwunden."  
  
"Das war nichts Weltbewegendes, tôror'amin****", wischte Fé das beiseite, "Nur ein kleiner Vorfall mit dem Drachen."  
  
Ihr Bruder sah sie entsetzt an. "Drachen?"  
  
"Nun", unterbrach Nell die Geschwister, "Wollen wir das nicht lieber drinnen bei einer Stärkung besprechen? Ich lass eine Kleinigkeit auftragen, dann können wir in Ruhe über alles reden."  
  
Die Versammlung setzte sich in Bewegung. Die Düsterwald-Soldaten verbeugten sich und suchten ihre Quartiere auf. Die übrigen begaben sich zum Speisezimmer.  
  
"Wie gut, dass er noch nichts von den Ungols weiß", murmelte Fé in Nells Ohr.  
  
+++++++  
  
Als Legolas das Schlosstor passierte, zog bereits die Dämmerung herauf. Er hatte sich wirklich ausgiebig Zeit gelassen und noch einmal alles durchdacht. Wenn seine Vermutung stimmte, war sein Traum - zumindest der letzte Teil davon - den Vorahnungen sehr ähnlich, die seinen Vater plagten und wahrscheinlich auch Herrn Elrond rastlos werden ließen. Wie diese Vorgänge jedoch mit seinen Erinnerungen an Fé zusammenhingen mochten, blieb ihm ein Rätsel. Zumal er nicht glaubte, dass seine Jugendfreundin durch die Träume seines Vater und des Herrn von Imladris tanzte.  
  
Legolas brachte Ithilos in den Stall und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Kaserne. Er wollte nachsehen, ob Aldalor sich von seinem gestrigen Trinkgelage erholt hatte. Leise klopfte er an die Tür zum Quartier seines Freundes.  
  
"Herein", brummte es aus dem Inneren. Das hörte sich nicht sehr elangeladen an. Legolas betrat leise den Raum. "Maer gwein, mellon'amin*****. Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, wie es deinem Brummschädel geht."  
  
"Legolas", begann Aldalor, "Du musst mir hoch und heilig versprechen, mich das nächste Mal davon abzuhalten, so viel zu trinken."  
  
Der Prinz grinste. "Dir ist aber schon bewusst, dass du das jedes mal sagst."  
  
"Dieses Mal meine ich es ernst."  
  
Legolas musste ein lautes Auflachen unterdrücken. Das sagte er auch jedes Mal.  
  
"Übrigens", bemerkte Aldalor mit matter Stimme, "Ich hatte heute höchst seltenen besuch von deiner Schwester."  
  
"Von Nell? Welch bedeutsame Umstände zeichnen denn dafür verantwortlich?"  
  
"Sie wollte in Erfahrung bringen, ob ich weiß, wohin ihr Bruder schon wieder entschwunden ist. Deine kleine Freundin - du weißt schon, die mit den Ungols - war nämlich im Wald verschwunden, weil ihr Pferd mit ihr durchgegangen war. Nenellinwen wollte dich zusammen mit dem Suchtrupp losschicken."  
  
"Sie ist nicht meine kleine Freundin..."  
  
"Ja, ich weiß. Du wirst nicht müde das zu betonen. Ihr Bruder ist übrigens angekommen - heute Nachmittag. Ich kann dir sagen, der Lärm, den sie bei der Wiedervereinigung auf dem Hof gemacht haben, war ohrenbetäubend. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie mir der Schädel gedröhnt hat." Zur Verdeutlichung legte Aldalor die Hände an die Schläfen und setzte seinen gequältesten Gesichtsausdruck auf.  
  
"Das kommt daher, weil ich mich nicht wie ein Wilder auf jeden Becher Met stürze, der mir vorgesetzt wird....Sie hat einen Bruder?"  
  
Aldalor rollte mit den Augen und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. "Sage mir, mellon'amin, wie lebt es sich außerhalb der Wirklichkeit? Ist es dir dort möglich, deine Umwelt wenigstens in Bruchstücken wahrzunehmen? Wenn du mir jetzt wirklich erzählen willst, dass du das Mädchen später nicht einmal gesehen hast, nehme ich das mit dem Retter in der glänzenden Rüstung sofort zurück. Wo warst du überhaupt?"  
  
Das er sie nicht gesehen hatte, war nicht ganz richtig. Nur hatte er es nicht darauf angelegt. In Anbetracht der Umstände fand er dieses Verhalten jedoch nicht gar so verwerflich wie sein Freund. Er hatte aber nicht vor diese Umstände seinem Freund zu erklären. Die Folgen wären haarsträubend.  
  
"Ich war nachdenken", sagte er stattdessen. Nein, die Begegnung am Waldsee würde er für sich behalten.  
  
"Warum, zum Melkor, lächelst du schon wieder so seltsam?" Aldalor sah seinen Freund prüfend an, "Das scheint bei dir zur Gewohnheit zu werden."  
  
"Was?" Legolas schüttelte seine Gedanken ab, "Ach nichts."  
  
Aldalor seufzte: "Warte nur, bis ich wieder klar denken kann. Dann kommst du mir nicht mehr so ungeschoren davon. So und jetzt gib mir bitte den Becher, der auf dem Tisch steht."  
  
Der Prinz musterte skeptisch das Trinkgefäß. "Was ist da drinnen?"  
  
"Hältst du mich wirklich für so dumm? Das ist nur ein Kräutertee. Deine Schwester hat ihn mir vorhin vorbeigebracht, nachdem sie mich in meinem erbärmlichen Zustand gesehen hat. Sie hat mir versichert, er würde gegen das Hämmern in meinem Schädel helfen würde." Aldalor nahm den Becher, trank schlürfend seinen Tee und kämpfte gegen den sich sofort einstellenden Würgereiz an. "Nenellinwen hat nichts davon erzählt, dass der Tee dem Geschmack von Orkblut so nahe kommt. Weshalb trägst du eigentlich noch nicht dein kleines Krönchen und trägst noch Kleider, die dem von einem Waldläufer zum Verwechseln ähnlich sehen?"  
  
"Muss ich den Sinn deiner Frage verstehen?"  
  
"Legolas, Legolas", meinte sein Freund trocken, "Es geht wirklich einiges an dir vorbei. Dein Vater hat kurzfristig ein weiteres Fest anberaumt. Dieses mal zu Ehren der Nichte und des Neffen von Frau Galadriel. Wenn du nicht schon wieder Ärger mit deinem Vater willst, würde ich vorschlagen, dich dort sehen zu lassen."  
  
"Die Nichte und der Neffe von Frau Galadriel. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass weiterer hoher Besuch erwartet wird. Wann sind sie denn eingetroffen?"  
  
"Mellon'amin, bist du dir sicher, dass du dir bei dem Kampf mit den Ungols keine Kopfverletzung zugezogen hast?" Aldalor beäugte seinen Freund skeptisch. "Es handelt sich um deine kleine Freundin und ihren Bruder."  
  
"Sie ist nicht...Sie ist die Nichte von Frau Galadriel?"  
  
Aldalor hob schwach die Hände. "Eru hab Dank, dass du seinen Verstand wenigstens zu Teil verschont hast. Ich hab sie mir vorhin durch das Fenster angeschaut. Und ich muss wirklich sagen... Hast du ein Glück, dass du einer solchen Elbe über den Weg gelaufen bist und auch noch die Ehre hattest sie zu retten."  
  
"Übertreibst du nicht ein bisschen."  
  
"Ich untertreibe höchstens. Bei Manwe, tu mir den Gefallen und mach das nächste Mal, wenn du ihr begegnest die Augen auf."  
  
Wenn du wüsstest. Aber das behielt Legolas für sich.  
  
"Willst du mir nicht erzählen", fuhr sein Freund fort, der nun etwas besorgt klang, "Was dich so sehr beschäftigt, dass du nicht einmal ein solches Mädchen bemerkst?"  
  
"Später, versprochen", warf Legolas hastig ein, "Jetzt muss ich mich erst einmal auf schnellstem Wege zum Fest begeben, sonst geschieht wirklich noch eine Familientragödie. Weshalb gibst du uns eigentlich nicht die Ehre?"  
  
"Sei ruhig", meinte Aldalor knurrend, während er wieder in sein Bett kroch, "ihr müsst heut ohne mich auskommen. Und jetzt geh, sonst kommst du zu spät. Das wird meinem Kopf auch helfen; der schmerzt nämlich nur noch mehr, wenn er sich über dein seltsames Verhalten Gedanken machen muss."  
  
+++++++  
  
Nervös zupfte Fé an ihrem Kleid herum. Sie hatte noch nie etwas so schönes getragen. Es war dunkelblau und mit Silberfäden durchwirkt. An den Armen und dem Oberkörper lag es eng an und ging fließend in einen langen, weiten Rock über. Das Kleid hatte nur einen kleinen Haken: Es war schulterfrei. Sie hatte deshalb die ständige Befürchtung es würde herunterrutschen, obwohl Nell natürlich darauf bestand, dass das unmöglich wäre. Fé seufzte. Sie würde sich in Zukunft wohl an eine solche Kleidung gewöhnen müssen. Sie konnte es noch gar nicht richtig glauben. Vor ein paar Stunden musste sie sich noch mit einem dreisten Elben im Wald herumplagen, dann war endlich ihr Bruder wieder aufgetaucht und nun sollte sie ihren ersten öffentlichen Auftritt als Mitglied der lórienischen Adelsfamilie absolvieren.  
  
Sie folgte der Düsterwald-Prinzessin den gang entlang zum großen Festsaal. Die große Flügeltür kam in Sicht und Fé sah die vielen Elben, die sich bereits versammelt hatten. Sie würde das nie und nimmer durchstehen. Öffentliche Auftritte waren definitiv nichts für sie. Fé machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging den gang wieder zurück.  
  
"So, Fé. Bist du bereit?", hörte sie Nell fragen, die noch nichts von ihrer Flucht bemerkt hatte. Sie konnte die Frage mit einem äußerst klaren "Nein" beantworten. "Fé?" rief die verdutzte Prinzessin, "Féathila, du kommst auf der stelle zurück."  
  
Nach wenigen Augenblicken war Nell hinter ihr, ergriff ihre Schultern und drehte sie herum.  
  
"Fé, was soll denn das?"  
  
"Ich kann da nicht hinausgehen. Hast du nicht die vielen Leute gesehen? Ich war noch nie auf einem solch großen Fest. Ich habe nur eine theoretische Vorstellung davon, wie man sich dort verhalten muss. Nell, das wird eine furchtbare Blamage. Du weißt doch, wie ungeschickt ich bin."  
  
"Hör auf zu jammern. Du redest völligen Unsinn", Nell sah ihre Freundin eindringlich an, "Sieh dich an!"  
  
Sie schob Fé zu einem großen Spiegel, der in der Nähe an der Wand hing.  
  
"Was siehst du?"  
  
Fé betrachtete ihre offen getragenen, dichten, dunklen Haare - die ihrer Meinung nach einem Wischmopp ähnlich sahen - das hagere Gesicht, aus dem ihr ängstliche Augen entgegenblickten, und ihre zusammengesunkenen Schultern. Kein Zweifel...  
  
"Eine kleine Elbe, die nicht hierher gehört", war ihre Antwort.  
  
"Unsinn", wiederholte Nell, "Du siehst absolut umwerfend aus. Und wenn ich das schon sage, kannst du dir ausmalen, was die männliche Bevölkerung Düsterwalds für Ansichten vertritt. Stell dich gerade hin."  
  
Fé tat wie ihr geheißen.  
  
"Siehst du", meinte Nell, "Du wirkst gleich viel selbstbewusster. Wir gehen jetzt dort hinein, und du wirst allen beweisen, dass du nicht das stille Mäuschen bist, auf das du dich immer selbst reduzierst."  
  
Wider Willen musste Fé lächeln. Ihre Freundin klang wie ein Feldherr, der seine Mannen für die nächste Schlacht motivieren will. Aber vielleicht war das auch notwendig.  
  
"So gefällst du mir und jetzt komm mit". Nell nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie mit sich. Fé blieb nur noch eine Hoffnung: Eventuell bemerkte sie ja niemand, wenn sie sich möglichst still verhielt.  
  
Als sie mit ihrer Freundin den Saal betrat ertönte die Stimme des Zeremonienmeisters: "Ihre Hoheit, Tarien Nenellinwen Thranduilen o Taur-nu- Fuin****** und ihre Hoheit Tarien Féathila, Nichte ihrer Majestät Frau Galadriel Finarfinen o Caras Galadhon."  
  
Sämtliche Elben im Raum wandten sich zu ihnen um. Soviel zu dem Versuch keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.  
  
"Komm mit, ich stell dir draußen ein paar Leute vor", sagte Nell strahlend - ihr schien das allgemeine Interesse an ihr nichts auszumachen - und führte Fé zu den an den Festsaal grenzenden Terrassen.  
  
+++++++  
  
Eilig lief Legolas die Treppen hinauf. Er musste sich wirklich beeilen, wollte er seinen Vater nicht noch mehr verärgern. Im oberen Stockwerk begegnete er den Zwillingen. Elladan waren noch die Nachwirkungen des letzten Abends anzusehen. Eine sehr blasse Gesichtsfarbe und eine vom Kopfschmerz leicht verzerrte Miene sprachen eine deutliche Sprache.  
  
"Maer gwein, mellyn'amin", begrüßte er sie. Mitleidig blickte er zu Elladan. "Elrohir, meinst du nicht, das ist etwas sehr hart?"  
  
"Ganz und gar nicht", antwortete dieser und seine Mundwinkel zuckten, "Wir wollen doch nicht unseren Gastgeber verärgern."  
  
"Er ist schlimmer, als unser Vater", bemerkte Elladan mit einem bösen Blick auf seinen Bruder, "Er hat so lange auf mich eingeredet, und das in einer Lautstärke, dass es für meinen Kopf angenehmer war, nachzugeben. Außerdem hat er mir noch so einen absolut furchtbaren Tee zu trinken gegeben."  
  
Legolas grinste: "Ich fürchte, du bist nicht das einzige Opfer von Nells Wundertrank. In der Kaserne leidet noch jemand furchtbar. Aber der Tee hilft. Ich weiß es aus eigener Erfahrung. Und außerdem bringt er die meisten dazu, beim nächsten Mal auf das Maß ihres Met-Genusses zu achten...Falls ihr beiden noch kurz warten wollt, komme ich mit euch."  
  
"Sehr gerne", meinte Elrohir, "So bleibt uns wenigstens noch eine kurze Schonfrist, bevor wir uns der heiratswütigen Meute stellen müssen. Außerdem sind wir zu dritt stärker."  
  
"Aber wir können uns nicht so gut unbemerkt flüchten", wandte Legolas ein. Die Zwillinge folgten ihm zu seinen Gemächern. "Setzt euch, ich brauch nicht sehr lange." Er verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer.  
  
"Lass dir Zeit", rief ihm Elrohir hinterher.  
  
"Könntest du wohl leiser sein", knurrte Elladan mit gequälter Stimme.  
  
Legolas wusch sich das Gesicht in einer Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser, die immer bereitstand, und suchte sich aus seinem Schrank neue Kleidung. Während er schnell in ein neues Leinenhemd, eine silber-blau schimmernde Tunika und eine dazu passende Hose wechselte, versuchte er den Gedanken zu verdrängen, dass er seine Krankenzimmer- und Waldseebekanntschaft auf dem Fest treffen würde. Er war sehr auf ihre Reaktion gespannt, was ihm half nicht über die Umstände ihrer beiden letzten Begegnungen nachzudenken.  
  
Die Seitenpartien seiner Haare band er geübt nach hinten. Darüber setzte er einen aus Mithril gefertigten Stirnreif. Dieser war am Hinterkopf schmal und wurde vorn zu einem kunstvollen Geflecht. Legolas' Vater bestand bei öffentlichen Anlässen darauf, dass er den Stirnreif trug, um seine Position als künftiger Thronfolger angemessen zu repräsentieren. Seiner Meinung nach zumindest im Düsterwald völlig überflüssig. Es wusste doch jeder wer und was er war.  
  
Er gesellte sich wieder zu den Zwillingen.  
  
"Ah", trompetete Elrohir, "Unser Prinzlein hat sich ja aufs höchste herausgeputzt."  
  
Elladan zuckte zusammen: "Musst du denn so schreien. Du kannst deiner Bewunderung auch eine Idee leiser Ausdruck verleihen."  
  
Aufmerksam betrachtete Legolas seine Gäste. "Ich kenne da zwei, die sollten lieber ganz ruhig sein. Aber weshalb sehe ich eigentlich nicht eure beiden adligen Häupter im Glanze eures sonst so edlen Kopfschmuckes erstrahlen?"  
  
"Ach", erwiderte Elrohir leichthin und sah dabei beiläufig zur Decke, "Den haben wir zu unserem allergrößten Bedauern zu Hause vergessen."  
  
Vor seinem inneren Auge sah Legolas zwei einsame Stirnreifen, aufs kunstfertigste verziert, auf zwei leeren Betten liegen. Daneben stand ein grimmig dreinblickender, sonst sehr gefasster, Herr von Imladris, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und verzweifelt nach einem für diese Schandtat geeigneten, elbischen Schimpfwort suchend.  
  
"Ich verstehe", grinste der Düsterwald-Prinz, "Wenn das so ist, kann man natürlich nichts dagegen machen."  
  
"Falls ihr endlich damit fertig seid herumzuschreien", warf ein schon leicht grünlich verfärbter Elladan ein, "Wäre es sehr nett, wenn wir uns auf den Weg machen könnten. Je eher wir auf dem Fest sind, desto eher kann ich mich wieder zurückziehen und mich hinlegen."  
  
"Und du meinst, dass dich die Damen so einfach gehen lassen?" fragte Legolas.  
  
Elrohir sah seinen Bruder prüfend an: "Wenn er weiter so aussieht, wie ein Käse, der Schimmel angesetzt hat, dann glaube ich, dass er gute Karten hat."  
  
+++++++  
  
Nell trat hinaus in die angenehm kühle Nachtluft. Vom Festsaal her drang gedämpfte Begleitmusik in wunderschönen Harmonien bis an die Ohren, der auf den Terrassen versammelten Gäste. Hinter ihr folgte die schüchterne Fé. Die Düsterwald-Prinzessin lächelte, als sie an ihr erstes Bankett dachte. Beim großen Iluvatar, war sie nervös gewesen. Allerdings hatte sie sich nach anfänglichen Panikattacken recht gut geschlagen und bis auf einige Füße, die beim Tanzen unter ihr hatten leiden müssen, hatte sie auch keine mittelschweren Katastrophen ausgelöst. Fés Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, machte ihre Freundin gerade ähnliche innere Gefühlsausbrüche durch. Aber Nell war sich sicher, dass Fé sich umsonst Sorgen machte. Sie war immerhin älter, als Nell es damals gewesen war.  
  
"Nenellinwen!"  
  
Sie fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als Melonndil plötzlich wie aus dem nichts neben ihr auftauchte.  
  
"Maer gwein, Tante Nell", begrüßte sie die Haushaltsvorsteherin und Beraterin in allen Lebenslagen.  
  
Diese erschien ihr sehr zerstreut und hektisch. "Du kannst mir nicht zufällig sagen, ob dein werter Bruder gedenkt, uns heute Abend noch mit seiner Anwesenheit zu beehren?"  
  
"Nein, Tante Mel, es tut mir leid, aber ich kann dir noch nicht einmal sagen, wo er sich gerade aufhält. Ich habe heute selbst schon nach ihm gesucht."  
  
"Er ist wieder einmal ausgeflogen", Melonndils Nerven schienen am seidenen Faden zu hängen, "Es ist immer dasselbe. Jedoch meinte er, dass er am Abend wieder da sein würde. Der König wird sehr ungehalten sein, wenn er auch dieses Fest versäumt."  
  
"Beruhige dich, Tante Mel", meinte Nell und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm, "Wenn er sagte, dass er wieder hier sein würde, dann wird er sicherlich noch erscheinen."  
  
"Dein Wort in Erus Ohr", antwortete Melonndil resignierend.  
  
"Übrigens möchte ich dir jemanden vorstellen", wechselte Nell das Thema, "Tante Mel, das ist Féathila, Nichte der hohen Frau Galadriel. Fé, das ist Melonndil, unsere Haushaltsvorsteherin und guter Geist des Hauses."  
  
"Sie übertreibt wieder schamlos", richtete sich Melonndil an Féathila, "Es freut mich sehr Euch kennen zulernen. Der gesamte Hofstaat spricht nur noch von Euch und Eurer Rettung durch unseren Thronfolger. Ihr habt ihn sicherlich schon gesprochen."  
  
Fé reichte Melonndil die hand und vollführte einen kleinen Knicks. "Die Freude erwidere ich natürlich. Es war mir zu meinem Bedauern noch nicht vergönnt dem Prinzen zu treffen - jedenfalls nicht bei vollem Bewusstsein."  
  
Die ältere Elbe lächelte: "Es ist sehr schön, dass es auch noch Elbinnen gibt, die ein wenig Humor besitzen. Die meisten Hofdamen besitzen ein äußerst - nun ja, sagen wir eingeschränktes Maß davon. Jedoch muss ich zu meiner eigenen Erziehung Schande zugeben, dass es sehr unschicklich von Nenellinwens Bruder war, dass er es bisher versäumt hat, Euch einen Besuch abzustatten. Auch wenn er Euch wahrscheinlich nicht angetroffen hätte. Mir kam zu Ohren, dass Ihr ebenfalls einen kleinen Ausflug gemacht habt."  
  
"Dieser Ausflug war leider größtenteils unfreiwillig; daher bin froh wieder zurückgefunden zu haben."  
  
"Das sind wir auch, meine liebe Féathila", Melonndil umschloss Fés Hände mit den ihren, "Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch bei uns."  
  
Fés Antwort war von einem Lächeln untermalt. "Ich wäre überrascht, wenn es nicht so wäre."  
  
"Das höre ich gern", erwiderte die Haushälterin mit warmer Stimme, "Nun den, ich wünsche euch beiden noch viel Spaß. Ich muss noch die Minister begrüßen." Damit rauschte sie wieder davon.  
  
Nell war beeindruckt. Von Fés Nervosität war während des Gespräches nichts zu spüren gewesen.  
  
"Du bist ja ein regelrechtes Rhetorik-Naturtalent", lobte sie ihre Freundin.  
  
"Dann hat man also nicht bemerkt, dass ich einer Ohnmacht nahe war?"  
  
Ein Grinsen schlich sich in Nells Züge. "Wenn du es bei meinem Vater ebenso gut überspielen kannst, wird Frau Galadriel dich zum lórienischen Botschafter in Düsterwald ernennen. Dort drüben ist er. Er unterhält sich mit einem der Generäle."  
  
Sie winkte ihrem Vater, der am anderen Ende der Terrasse stand. Thranduil lächelte sie an und nickte ihr zu.  
  
Sie vernahm Féathilas freudige Stimme neben sich: "Dort hinten ist ja Féagil." Ihr Bruder war gerade in ein Gespräch mit einem der königlichen Berater.  
  
"Das trifft sich hervorragend", bemerkte Nell, "Dann kann ich euch gleich zusammen vorstellen." Sie setzte sich in Bewegung und dirigierte Fé durch die kleine Gasse, die sich bildete, um die Hoheiten ein durchkommen zu ermöglichen, zu Féagil.  
  
"Verzeiht, Cammanor", wandte sich Nell dort an den Berater des Königs, "Gestattet Ihr, dass ich unseren Ehrengast kurz entführe?"  
  
"Wie könnte ich Eurer Hoheit je etwas abschlagen", entgegnete der ältere Elb.  
  
"Das ist äußerst liebenswürdig von Euch", lächelte Nell. Dann richtete sie sich an den Bruder ihrer Freundin: "Féagil, dürfte ich Euch und Eure Schwester meinem Vater vorstellen?"  
  
"Natürlich. Es wäre uns eine Ehre", antwortete Féagil. Zusammen mit seiner Schwester, die ihre Hand in seine Armbeuge gelegt hatte, folgte er Nell.  
  
"Und, seler'amin, wie gefällt dir das Fest bisher?", fragte er Fé flüsternd.  
  
"Es ist himmlisch", meinte diese, "Ich muss nur ständig gegen meinen vor lauter Nervosität rebellierenden Magen ankämpfen."  
  
"Keine Sorge, das legt sich mit der Zeit. Außerdem ist das völlig unbegründet. Du und unsere junge Gastgeberin seid die beiden schönsten Elbinnen auf dem ganzen Bankett. Die Herren folgen euch mit den Augen auf Schritt und Tritt und die Damen sehen ihre Chancen neben euch rapide schwinden."  
  
Verstohlen blickte Fé sich um, um die Aussage ihres Bruders zu überprüfen. Tatsächlich bemerkte sie wie einige Elbenden Blick in ihre Richtung wandten. In einiger Entfernung stand eine Gruppe Elbinnen, die leise tuschelten und kicherten. Machten sie sich etwa über sie lustig?  
  
Sie seufzte und schlug die Augen nieder. "Ich weiß, du meinst es gut, tôror'amin, aber das trägt nicht wirklich dazu bei, dass meine Nervosität wieder zu ihrem Normalzustand des Nicht-Vorhandenseins zurückkehrt." Sie drückte kurz den Arm ihres Bruders. Dabei entging ihr nicht, dass er Nell sehr genau beobachtete. Ein Schmunzeln lag auf ihren Lippen. Doch es erstarrte, als der König in ihr Blickfeld kam. Ihre Finger verkrampften sich und krallten sich in Féagils Arm. Wenn sie die nächsten paar Minuten vermasselte, würde es eine furchtbare Blamage für sie selbst und Lothlórien sein. Vielleicht hatte sie es vorhin nur so gut überstanden, weil sie vorher keine Zeit für Gedanken an ein Versagen hatte. Diesmal sah das ganz anders aus. Ihr Bruder legte beruhigend seine Hand auf ihre. Zusammen warteten sie in einiger Entfernung.  
  
"Du wirst das großartig machen, Fé", flüsterte er ihr zu, "Denke einfach daran, was du gelernt hast."  
  
Es gab da nur das winzige Problem, dass ihr Kopf wie leergefegt war. Definitiv keine gute Vorraussetzung.  
  
"Maer gwein, Vater", begrüßte Nell den König; sie nickte dem Elben zu, der bei ihm stand: "Minister Dólthington."  
  
"Maer gwein, Euer Hoheit. Es ist mir immer wieder eine Freude", entgegnete dieser und küsste Nell die Hand.  
  
"Das Vergnügen ist ganz auf meiner Seite", antwortete sie und wandte sich dann an ihren Vater, "Darf ich dich kurz stören? Ich möchte dir gern jemanden vorstellen."  
  
"Natürlich, tinu en amin*******", lächelte Thranduil, "Entschuldigt mich Minister Dólthington."  
  
Er bot seiner Tochter den Arm an und geleitete sie zu Féathila und Féagil.  
  
Fé machte einen tiefen Knicks; ihr Bruder senkte ehrfurchtsvoll den Kopf.  
  
"Adar", begann Nell, "Darf ich dich mit unseren Ehrengästen bekannt machen, der Nichte und dem Neffen von Frau Galadriel?" - Sie wies auf Fé. - "Das ist Féathila." Thranduil reichte ihr die Hand und sie erhob sich wieder. "Féathila", fuhr Nell fort, "Das ist mein Vater, König Thranduil Oropheren o Taur-nu-Fuin."  
  
"Es ist mir eine große Ehre, Eure Majestät", brachte die Angesprochene schüchtern hervor.  
  
"Für mich ebenfalls", entgegnete der König lächelnd, "Ihr seid also die geheimnisvolle Fremde, welche mein Sohn mitbrachte. Ich muss sagen, er hat Mittelerde vor dem Verlust einer Schönheit bewahrt."  
  
Fé errötete: "Danke, das ist sehr freundlich von Euch."  
  
"Es ist die Wahrheit", sprach Thranduil voller Überzeugung.  
  
"Und das ist Féathilas Bruder Féagil", wies Nell auf den Elben, der noch immer sein Haupt gesenkt hielt.  
  
Auch ihm reichte der König die Hand, woraufhin Féagil den Kopf wieder hob. "Es ist mir ebenfalls eine große Ehre, Eure Majestät."  
  
"Das kann ich nur erwidern. Celeborn lobt Euch in hohem Maße."  
  
"Ich hoffe, dass ich mich dessen würdig erweise", antwortete der jüngere Elb erfreut.  
  
"Daran hege ich keinen Zweifel", meinte der König. "Da jetzt beide Ehrengäste anwesend sind", fuhr er fort, "Kann das Fest offiziell eröffnet werden. Darf ich bitten?"  
  
Thranduil bot Féathila seinen Arm an.  
  
"Na...natürlich, liebend gern", ereiferte sich Fé mit anfänglichen Sprachschwierigkeiten und machte sich an der Seite des Königs auf den Weg zurück in den Saal.  
  
"Würdet ihr mit mir vorlieb nehmen?", fragte Féagil Nenellinwen. Diese lächelte und ergriff seinen Arm: "Dieses Angebot kann ich unmöglich ausschlagen."  
  
Plaudernd folgten sie Féathila und dem König.  
  
+++++++  
  
Mit klopfendem Herzen lief Fé neben Thranduil her. Sie konnte es kaum fassen. Welche Ehre vom König persönlich begleitet zu werden. Das Einzige, was störte, waren die vielen Leute, die sie anblickten.  
  
"Stellt Euch einfach vor, dass die vielen Gäste mich ansehen", flüsterte ihr der König mit einem Augenzwinkern zu, "Obwohl ich mit Eurem Aussehen in meinem Alter wahrlich nicht mehr mithalten kann."  
  
Fé blickte erstaunt zu ihm auf. "Was denn?", fragte sie Thranduil daraufhin, "Dachtet Ihr etwa, ich hätte schon immer dieses souveräne Auftreten an den Tag gelegt. Auch ich musste einmal mein erstes Bankett durchstehen. Und glaubt mir, ich denke heute noch mit einem Schaudern daran zurück."  
  
Sie betraten den Festsaal. Der Zeremonienmeister kündete gerade einige neu eingetroffenen Besucher an. Es herrschte ein reges Stimmengewirr, deshalb verstand sie ihn nur teilweise.  
  
"...Thranduilen o Taur-nu-Fuin...Taren******** Elrohir...Elladan Elronden o Imladris."  
  
"Ah", rief der König mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck, "Das klingt ganz so, als ob uns mein Sohn und seine beiden Freunde eingetroffen sind. Ihr habt ihn höchstwahrscheinlich seit seiner Ankunft hier öfter zu sehen bekommen als ich."  
  
"Eigentlich habe ich ihn noch nicht getroffen. Aber ich hatte bereits das Vergnügen Taren Elrohir vorgestellt zu werden", antwortete Fé leicht verlegen. Sie wollte den Elben, dem sie ihr Leben zu verdanken hatte, nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen.  
  
Thranduil sah für einen Moment leicht verärgert aus, doch es hielt nicht lange vor. "Dann müssen wir diese versäumte Vorstellung sofort nachholen", meinte er mit normaler Stimme.  
  
Fé lächelte. Endlich würde sie sich für ihre Rettung bedanken können. In einiger Entfernung sah sie eine Gruppe von drei Elben. Ein blonder Elb flankiert von zwei dunkelhaarigen. Das mussten die Zwillinge sein, denn sie waren in ihrer Erscheinung nahezu identisch und sahen dem Prinzen, den sie heute beim Frühstück getroffen hatte, außergewöhnlich ähnlich. Der einzige Unterschied war die Gesichtsfarbe. Der Elb zur Linken sah merkwürdig grün aus. Der blonde Elb in der Mitte, der demnach ihr vielgerühmter Retter sein musste, sprach gerade mit dem seltsam verfärbten Imladris-Prinzen. So konnte sie nur einen Teil seines Profils erkennen.  
  
Thranduil steuerte mit der neugierigen Fé an der Seite auf seinen Sohn zu.  
  
"Wie schön, dich heute noch zu sehen, utinu en amin*********", begrüßte ihn der König und breitete seinen freien Arm aus, "Du kommst gerade rechtzeitig. Wir wollten gerade anfangen."  
  
"Adar", der Prinz wandte sich nach vorn. Fé musterte ihn aufmerksam. Ihr Lächeln erstarb und sie musste sich zusammenreißen um ihren Kiefer nicht herunterklappen zu lassen. Sie hoffte sehr, dass das nur ein Albtraum war, aus dem sie jede Minute wieder aufwachen würde. Es musste einfach so sein.  
  
Sie verfolgte mit den Augen, wie der blonde Elb, der dem von der Lichtung heute Nachmittag und dem in ihrem Zimmer heute Morgen erschreckender Weise zum Verwechseln ähnlich war, den König umarmte. Fé konnte förmlich spüren, wie ihre Gesichtsfarbe ständig zwischen weiß und dunkelrot wechselte und sie musste ihren ganzen Willen aufbringen, um der Versuchung zu widerstehen, schreiend aus dem Saal zu laufen.  
  
"Lass mich dich mit unseren Ehrengästen heute Abend bekannt machen?", erklang des Königs volle Stimme, doch Fé hörte sie wie durch eine Wand hindurch, "Obwohl du ja unseren weiblichen Gast bereits kennen müsstest."  
  
Sie beobachtete, wie sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Prinzen kurz veränderte, jedoch schnell wieder zurück wechselte. Natürlich musste er sie schon bei ihren Treffen erkannt haben. Immerhin war er bei ihrem ersten nächtlichen Zusammentreffen auf dem Elbenpfad nicht bewusstlos gewesen.  
  
"Ich weiß, Adar", erwiderte er nun ungerührt, "Aldalor hat mir die verwandtschaftlichen Beziehungen erläutert."  
  
Der König strahlte. "Dann ist es mir eine Freude, dir die Nicht von Frau Galadriel vorstellen zu können."  
  
Thranduil schob Fé ein klein wenig nach vorn. Sie stolperte etwas. Jemand nahm sie bei den Ellenbogen und stützte sie dann an der Hüfte. Als sie sich mit rotem Kopf wieder aufgerichtet hatte, sah sie auf und hätte die Augen am liebsten vor der Wahrheit verschlossen.  
  
Kein Zweifel. Es war der Elb, der sie heute Morgen fast nackt gesehen hatte und den sie heute Nachmittag fast nackt gesehen hatte. Die Situation war an Verlegenheit wahrlich nicht zu übertreffen. Unsicher lächelte er sie an. Obwohl er eigentlich hätte vorbereitet sein müssen, konnte sie in seinen blauen Augen sehen, wie auch er um Fassung rang. Ihr selbst ging es nicht besser.  
  
Der Prinz blinzelte, als Elrohir - oder war es Elladan, eigentlich hatte Elrohir heute morgen noch gesund ausgesehen - ihn mit dem Ellenbogen anstieß. "Sag was", flüsterte er nur für den Prinzen und Fé hörbar, die er entschuldigend anlächelte.  
  
"Ja,...mh...", räusperte sich der blonde Elb, "Es freut mich Euch kennen zulernen."  
  
"Tarien Féathila", hörte sie die Stimme Thranduils hinter sich, in der unverkennbar Stolz mitschwang, "Das ist mein Sohn Legolas."  
  
"Legolas", erklang ein Echo in ihrem Kopf. Legolas?  
  
Stumm formte sie das Wort mit den Lippen. Das war doch nicht möglich. Sie hatte gedacht, dass... Er hatte nie erwähnt, dass er Düsterwalds Thronfolger war, als er ihr seine Wunder geschildert hatte. Sie hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass er adlig war. Das dort konnte doch unmöglich...  
  
Auch er starrte sie an, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und sagte lautlos ihren Namen. Wie konnte das sein? Er sah so verändert aus. Dem Jungen von damals so gut wie nicht mehr ähnlich. Kein Wunder, dass sie ihn nicht erkannt hatte. Aber wie...? War das wirklich...der kleine Legolas?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
*Augen zu und durch. **Willkommen im Hause Thranduils. ***Schwesterchen ****Brüderchen *****Guten Abend, mein Freund. ******Prinzessin Nenellinwen Thranduilen von Düsterwald *******meine Tochter ********Prinz *********mein Sohn  
  
Notes: Ja, ich wees. Dis waren a bisserl viele Angaben, aber ich benutz doch so gern Elbisch. *hi* Was macht ein Mädel, dass erfahren hat, dass der Kerl, von dem sie gehofft hat, er wäre auch in sie verliebt, plötzlich mit ner Freundin aufkreuzt. Richtig: Sie baut beim Ausparken (fast Fé-reif, soll nich heißen, dass ich mich selbst mit ihr darstelle) einen Unfall (nicht schlimm nur ne Beule) und sorgt dafür, dass ihre beiden Hauptcharaktere sich endlich mal unter nicht so seltsamen Umständen treffen, weil sonst die Gefahr besteht, dass entweder Fé oder der gute Lego früher oder später mit nem/ner anderen Elb/e an der Seite auftaucht. Und das wollen wir ja alle nich, obwohl ich schon drüber nachgedacht hab...mal schauen. Hier erst mal noch das übliche: REVIEWN, REVIEWN, REVIEWN. Weder beißt der Button noch explodiert er, wenn man drauf klickt. Im Gegenteil. Er freut sich darüber und ist überglücklich, wenn ihr ne kleine Nachricht für die Wilwarinya dalasst. Vielen Dank für die Aufmerksamkeit. Bis zum nächsten Chap. 


	8. Kapitel 8

Disclaimer: Juti. Alles was man schon aus einem dicken, genialen Buch namens „Herr der Ringe"oder einem anderen Werk von Großmeister J. R. R. Tolkien kennt, gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.  
  
Hallichen, hallochen. Tut ma leid, dass es so lang gedauert hat, obwohl ich doch gemeint hatte, dass es dass nicht würde. *reumütig um Vergebung fleh* Aber das letzte Schulhalbjahr hat mich ganz schön in die Mangel genommen – selbst in den Ferien. Stress pur, sag ich euch. Deshalb wird's wohl in nächster Zeit immer a bisserl länger mit den neuen Chaps dauern.  
  
@ Finda: Dafür leibe ich so lange Reviews wie deine;) Leider, leider is dieses Chap nich so lang wies letzte – auch wenn's länger gedauert hat. *theatralisch aufseufz* Hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem.  
  
@ Thuringwen: Jaja, der Aldalor. Ich muss zugeben, er is wohl mein heimlicher Held geworden. Deshalb freut es mich, dass er solchen Anklang findet. Werde mich redlich bemühen, deinen Ansprüchen nach mehr Szenen mit ihm gerecht zu werden;)  
  
@ Eirien: Danke, danke, hoffe der Rest hat dir auch gefallen. Das Elbisch krieg ich nur mit elbischer Wörterliste einigermaßen gebacken. Fließend kann ich des net. Leider, leider :|  
  
So und nu viel Spaß beim Lesen...  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
Um Fassung ringend blickte Legolas auf die Elbe, die vor ihm stand. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass das Mädchen, welches vorhin noch gegen einen Baum gelaufen war, ihm jetzt wie das grazilste Wesen Mittelerdes erschien. Wie um Erus Willen hatte sie sich so schnell derart verwandeln können? In ihrem Gesicht konnte er Entsetzen lesen. Sie hatte allem Anschein nach wirklich nicht gewusst, wer er war. Und nun steckten sie beide in dieser unglaublich peinlichen Situation. Glücklicherweise wussten die Umstehenden nichts von ihren beiden vorigen Treffen. Etwas unsicher versuchte er ein Lächeln hervorzubringen. Man musste es ja nicht noch schlimmer machen, als es ohnehin schon war.  
  
Jemand stieß ihn leicht in die Rippen. „Sag was", flüsterte Elrohir ihm zu. Hoffentlich hatte das jetzt niemand gehört.  
  
„Ja,...mh...", räusperte sich Legolas, „Es freut mich Euch kennen zulernen."  
  
„Tarien Féathila", hörte er die Stimme seines Vaters zu dem überirdischen Wesen vor ihm, „Das ist mein Sohn Legolas."  
  
Féathila. Das Wort hallte in seinem Kopf nach. Er sah, wie sie lautlos seinen Namen sagte. Überrascht zog er die Augenbrauen nach oben. Dann war sie es wirklich? Stumm wiederholte er es. Féathila. Sein erster Gedanke als er damals im Wald ihre Augen gesehen hatte, war doch richtig gewesen. Aber...sie sah so verändert aus. Die Elbe, die hier vor ihm stand war eindeutig nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen, das er einmal gekannt hatte. Warum in Melkors Namen hatte sie nie erwähnt, dass sie Galadriels Nichte war? Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass sie adlig war.  
  
Legolas bemerkte, wie ein Féathila erstaunlich ähnlich sehender Elb sie anstupste. Ihr irritierter Blick schweifte durch den Saal. Als der seine ihren Augen folgte, registrierte er, dass jede einzelne Person im Raum sie anstarrte.  
  
„Es...es freut mich ebenso", presste sie mit Mühe hervor.  
  
Der König schien mitzubekommen, dass hier irgendetwas nicht ganz nach Plan verlief. „Und das, utinu en amin, ist Féathilas Bruder Féagil", überspielte er die Situation.  
  
„Es ist mir eine Ehre, ein weiteres Mitglied der lórienischen Adelsfamilie kennen zulernen", begrüßte er den Elben. Daher kam also die Ähnlichkeit der beiden. Er reichte Fés Bruder die Hand. Seine Fassung war wieder fast hergestellt; aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete er jedoch weiterhin verstohlen den dunklen Schopf von Galadriels Nichte unter dem rote Ohrenspitzen hervorlugten.  
  
„Die Ehre liegt bei mir. Eure Fähigkeiten im Kampf sind weit über Düsterwald hinaus bekannt."  
  
Legolas musste seine gesamte Konzentration aufbieten, um der höflich Erwiderung des Prinzen zu folgen. Seine Gedanken drohte ständig zu dessen Schwester abzuschweifen.  
  
„Nun denn", erklang die Stimme des Königs, „Setzen wir uns zu Tische."  
  
Legolas geleitete seine Schwester zur großen Tafel am anderen Ende des Raumes, wo sie sich links von Thranduil niederließen, während Fé an der Seite ihres Bruders rechts vom König Platz nahm. Féagil war auch sogleich in eine angeregte Diskussion mit dem Gastgeber vertieft.  
  
Wie er hoffte unbemerkt blickte Legolas immer wieder zu Féathila hinüber. Er konnte sich noch nicht entscheiden, wie er die Tatsache, dass sie so erwachsen geworden war, aufnehmen sollte. Schließlich hatte er von ihrer körperlichen Entwicklung mehr gesehen, als er sollte. Konnte er sich jetzt noch vorstellen, dass das seine Kindheitsfreundin war?  
  
„Weshalb bis du eigentlich so rot, tôror en'corm*?" Misstrauisch schielte Nell ihn von der Seite an.  
  
„Bin ich das?"Sein Name war Hase. Unschuldig blickte er seine Schwester an.  
  
„Ja, durchaus. Und außerdem scheine dich unsere Ehrengäste, besonders die weiblichen, sehr zu interessieren."Es war also doch nicht so unauffällig gewesen. „Möchtest du mir etwas erzählen?"bohrte Nell weiter.  
  
„Ach, weißt du, seler en'corm, das ist eine lange Geschichte."  
  
Sie sah ihn leicht zweifelnd an. „In letzter Zeit gebrauchst du diese Wendung äußerst inflationär. Ich fürchte unser Gespräch - von dem ich dir versprechen kann, dass es sehr bald stattfinden wird – wird sehr lang dauern. Wirklich, sehr lang."  
  
Sie blickte zu ihren Ehrengästen. „Bei den Valar, ich habe ihm doch gesagt, er soll die Finger von ihr lassen."  
  
Fragend schaute Legolas in das ärgerliche Gesicht seiner Schwester. „Wer soll die Finger von wem lassen?"  
  
„Hast du keine Augen im Kopf?"fragte sie ihn in diesem Wie-kannst-du-nur- eine-so-dumme-Frage-stellen-Ton, „Unser Schwerenöter Elrohir hat Fé zu seinem nächsten Opfer auserkoren."  
  
Legolas beobachtete seinen Freund, der neben Féathila Platz genommen hatte und sich nun angeregt mit ihr unterhielt. Was war denn daran so schlimm? „Bist du dir sicher? Normalerweise sehen seine Annäherungsversuche sehr viel auffälliger aus."  
  
Als Antwort schüttelte Nell den Kopf, schaute ihn an, als wäre er der größte Dummkopf Mittelerdes, und murmelte irgendetwas von „Männern".  
  
„Selbst wenn", meinte Legolas, „So wie ich Féathila kenne, wird sie sich von niemandem so leicht herumkriegen lassen." Das hoffte er jedenfalls irgendwie. Und das Mädchen, das er gekannt hatte, hatte sehr schnell hinter die Fassaden blicken können.  
  
„Wie du Fé kennst?"wiederholte seine Schwester ungläubig, jedoch äußerst interessiert, „Ich dachte, du weißt nicht wer sie ist."  
  
Na, da hatte er ja was angerichtet. „Ich hab doch gesagt, es ist eine lange Geschichte", erklärte er hastig.  
  
„Oh ja, sehr, sehr, sehr lang. Und vor allem sehr, sehr bald", grinste ihn Nell an. „Übrigens", fuhr sie fort, „Weißt du eigentlich, dass die ständige Verweigerung von Mahlzeiten nicht gesund ist – selbst für einen Elben?" Sie blickte dabei auf seinen Teller, der sich seit Beginn des Mahles nicht geleert hatte. Er hatte das Essen darauf lediglich hin und her geschoben.  
  
„Was ist nur los mit dir?"  
  
„Legolas?"unterbrach der Vater die Geschwister.  
  
„Ja, Adar?"  
  
„Du und Nenellinwen, ihr könntet den Tanz eröffnen."  
  
„Wie du wünschst, Adar."Legolas erhob sich und hielt Nell seine Hand hin.  
  
„Nein, nein", wiegelte der König ab, „Du forderst natürlich Féathila auf."  
  
Féagil war derzeit herangetreten. „Tarien Nenellinwen, dürfte ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"  
  
Nell ergriff die Hand des Prinzen und stand auf. „Aber natürlich, sehr gern."  
  
Hilflos sah Legolas den beiden hinterher, während sie zur Tanzfläche gingen. Hoffentlich überstand er das irgendwie ohne hinterher unter diversen Komplexen zu leiden. Steif wie ein Ent nahm er neben Féathila Aufstellung und bot ihr seine Hand an.  
  
„Tarien Féathila, würdet ihr mir die Ehre erweisen, mir diesen Tanz zu schenken?"Sehr gut, seine sprachlichen Fähigkeiten waren noch abrufbar.  
  
Zögernd schaute sie kurz zu ihm auf. Ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht. Sie schlug die Augen nieder. „Natürlich", antwortete sie ohne ihn anzusehen, nahm seine hand und folgte ihm zur Tanzfläche.  
  
Dann standen sie voreinander, schauten betreten in verschiedene Richtungen. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Irgendwie musste er das Eis brechen. Er nahm Tanzhaltung ein. So wie sie es ihm selbst beigebracht hatte. Überrascht blickte sie ihn an. Die Musik begann zu spielen.  
  
„Wie du siehst, habe ich nichts verlernt", meinte er leise. Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und legte ihm zaghaft eine Hand auf die Schulter, schob die andere in die seine. In kleinen, fast schüchternen Bewegungen begannen sie, doch ihre Schritte wurden immer sicherer und schon bald durchtanzten sie den Raum, als hätten sie nie in ihrem langen Leben etwas anderes getan.  
  
Betrübt über Féathilas anhaltendes Schweigen betrachtete er ihren gesenkten dunklen Schopf. „Wollen wir den Abend damit zubringen, weiterhin so zu tun, als hätten wir uns nichts zu sagen?"  
  
„Das würde mich traurig machen", war ihre geflüsterte Antwort. Doch noch immer schaute sie nicht zu ihm auf.  
  
„Mich auch."Endlich hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn, wenn auch leicht unsicher an. Ein Lächeln lag ihm auf den Lippen. Sie erwiderte die Geste. „Du bist besser geworden", bemerkte sie, den Anflug eines Grinsens nicht verbergen könnend, „Im Hinblick auf das Tanzen jedenfalls."  
  
„Danke", erwiderte er mit verschmitztem Gesichtsausdruck, „Aber ich hatte ja auch zweitausend Jahre Zeit zum Üben."  
  
„Legolas?"  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Warum hast du es mir nie gesagt? Das du der Taren von Düsterwald bist meine ich."  
  
„Das wusste ich damals nicht. Mein Vater hat mich damals von unserem Hof ferngehalten. Die Sommer verbrachte ich bei euch, die Winter in Imladris. Nur selten war ich hier, was mich oft sehr traurig machte. Ich dachte, mein Vater wäre einer der Minister, weil man mir immer erklärte, er habe viel mit Regierungsgeschäften zu tun. Dass er der König ist, hätte ich damals nicht für möglich gehalten."  
  
„Er wollte dir wohl eine annähernd normale Kindheit ermöglichen."  
  
„Wahrscheinlich", meinte Legolas nachdenklich, „Und warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?"  
  
„Eine ähnliche Geschichte. Immer wenn man mir von Tante Galadriel erzählte, hieß es, sie wäre am lórienischen Hof. Aber dass sie gleich die Königin ist, daran hätte ich nicht im Traum gedacht."  
  
Langsam begann sich die Tanzfläche weiter zu füllen. Legolas beobachtete, wie sein Vater sich mit Melonndil näherte und schmunzelte in sich hinein, als er bemerkte, wie sich sämtliche Hofdamen an Elladan und Elrohir heranpirschten. Jede von ihnen in der festen Überzeugung, unauffällig zu wirken und mit der Hoffnung bewaffnet, einer von beiden würde sie wohl auffordern. Falls das überhaupt möglich war, sah der arme Elladan sogleich noch ein wenig elender aus, während man Elrohir förmlich an der Nasenspitze ablesen konnte, wie er fieberhaft verschiedene Fluchtmöglichkeiten gegeneinander abwog.  
  
Eru sei Dank, sah sich Legolas in diesem Moment von der Gefahr einer solchen Belagerung befreit. Der Grund dafür drehte sich immer noch mit ihm über die Tanzfläche und sah einfach atemberaubend aus – was man eigentlich nicht über seine Kindheitsfreundin denken sollte, immerhin war sie ja so etwas wie eine Schwester.  
  
Als er vorhin den Saal betreten hatte, hatte er gewusst, dass er mit seiner Bekanntschaft der unbekleideten Art zusammentreffen würde, aber ihr Anblick hatte ihm schier die Sprache verschlagen. Diesmal hatte er sie sich nämlich genauer angesehen, da die Besonderheit ihrer beiden vorigen Treffen seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht abgelenkt hat. Aber als er dann hörte, dass sich um seine kleine Fé handelte, warf ihn das völlig aus der Bahn... Er hatte nicht den leisesten hauch einer Ahnung wie er sich nun ihr gegenüber am besten verhalten sollte.  
  
„Legolas?"durchbrach ihre Stimme das Schweigen zwischen ihnen.  
  
„Ja, Fé", entgegnete er und entlockte ihr mit der Aussprache ihres Namens ein Lächeln, bevor sie wieder ernster wurde.  
  
„Ich konnte mich noch gar nicht dafür bedanken, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast."  
  
„Gern geschehen. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, um wen es sich da handelt... Aber sag mir, was verschlägt dich denn eigentlich zu uns in den Düsterwald?"  
  
„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber tatsächlich wollte ich dich besuchen."  
  
„Mich besuchen?"  
  
„Nun ich wurde an den Hof von Lórien beordert. Und da es meiner Ansicht nur einen kleinen Umweg bedeutete, wollte ich unbedingt einmal den Grünwald besuchen. Allerdings hast bei deinen Erzählungen vergessen zu erwähnen, welche furchtbaren Tiere in diesem Wald hausen."  
  
Legolas spürte, wie sie bei den Gedanken an die Ungols, die sie beinahe das Leben gekostet hätten, leicht zitterte. Unbewusst zog er sie in einer beschützenden Geste näher zu sich.  
  
„Damals gab es sie auch noch nicht, zumindest nicht hier. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn Mordor selbst sie ausgespuckt hätte." Zorn hatte sich in seine Stimme geschlichen, der in Bedauern umschwang. „Ich hätte dir meine Heimat gern in besseren Zeiten gezeigt. Aber es gibt noch heute einige Plätze, die noch die gleiche Schönheit ausstrahlen", erklärte er und fügte nach einem kurzen Zögern hinzu, „Der Waldsee zum Beispiel sieht noch genauso aus wie zur damaligen Zeit."  
  
Er konnte beobachten, wie ihre Ohrenspitzen leicht rot wurden und konnte nicht verhindern, dass auch ihm Hitze in die Wangen stieg. Er hatte es bei ihrem Treffen zwar ganz gut überspielen können, aber dass sie ihn in dieser Situation überrascht hatte... Jedoch musste er zugeben, dass es ihm irgendwie geschmeichelt hatte, sie so aus der Fassung gebracht zu haben, dass sie hinterher wirklich gegen einen Baum gelaufen war.  
  
„Du hast recht", antwortete sie schließlich, „Es ist...ähm...sehr schön dort."  
  
Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, tippte ihm jemand auf die Schulter. Legolas drehte sich um. Elrohir stand vor ihm und grinste breit. Er hatte es also geschafft seinen Verfolgerinnen zu entkommen. „Darf ich abklatschen", fragte der Sohn Elronds, „Ich dachte mir, da du nun schon drei Tänze mit ihr absolviert hast, wirst du mir unsere Féathila auch einmal kurz überlassen."  
  
Drei Tänze? Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie solange getanzt hatten.  
  
„Ähm, sicher, wenn sie nichts dagegen hat."  
  
„Natürlich nicht", meinte Fé. Widerstrebend ließ Legolas sie daher los und übergab sie an seinen Freund. Als er zu seinem Platz an der Festtafel zurückkehrte, konnte er die weiblichen Blicke spüren, die ihn mit Argusaugen verfolgten. Innerlich aufseufzend setzte er sich neben Elladan, frei nach dem Motto: Gemeinsam sind wir stärker. Allerdings schien sein Freund im Moment nicht daran interessiert, denn nachdem ihn Legolas mit einem „Wie geht es dir, mellon'amin?"begrüßt hatte, reagierte Elladan mit einer noch grünlicheren Färbung seines Gesichtes. Dann schlug er sich die Hand vor den Mund und eilte nach draußen. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah Legolas ihm hinterher. Armer Kerl.  
  
Ja, da saß er nun, der Meute hilflos ausgeliefert, die langsam begann einen Belagerungsring um ihn zu ziehen. Das war ja schlimmer, als gegen sämtliche Ungols Düsterwalds anzukämpfen. Er entdeckte eine kleine Lücke – allem Anschein nach die letzte möglich Fluchtgelegenheit, bevor er eine der Damen auffordern musste. Dann würde er sie allerdings für den Rest des Abends nicht mehr loswerden. Schnell sprang er auf und nutzte seine Chance. Dann versuchte er in der Menge zu verschwinden. Er sah sich um und als er sicher sein konnte, dass ihm keine der Elbinnen gefolgt war, schlüpfte er durch eine Terrassentür nach draußen.  
  
Als er den Pavillon am See erreicht hatte, nahm er auf der Brüstung Platz. Hier konnte man wenigstens noch seine Ruhe haben. Den Kopf an einen der Pfeiler gelehnt blickte er zum Himmel hinauf und suchte Frieden in der Betrachtung Earendils. Doch diesmal fand er ihn nicht.  
  
Statt dessen blitzte die Bilder seines Albtraums wieder vor ihm auf: Féathila, wie sie hilfesuchend zu ihm herabsah; Féathila, wie sie verzweifelt nach ihm rief; Féathila, wie sie vom Ring verschluckt wurde.  
  
Ein Stein schien in seiner Magengrube zu liegen und ein Kloß im Hals ließ ihn flach atmen, so heftig und unerwartet traf ihn der Schmerz. Er klammerte sich mit einer Hand an den Pfeiler und versuchte den Würgereiz zu unterdrücken.  
  
Das hatte er völlig verdrängt. Er hatte sich bisher nur auf die Bilder konzentriert, die nichts mit ihr zu tun hatten. Wie eine Welle, unter der er zu ertrinken drohte, wurde er nun von der Erinnerung erfasst. Das durfte nicht geschehen, das würde nicht geschehen – nicht, wenn er es verhindern konnte, egal wie.  
  
+++++++  
  
Aldalor schluckte den letzten Rest von Nenellinwens Teemischung herunter. Er wusste nicht, was dort alles drinnen war, aber sie schien zu helfen - auch wenn es schwierig war das Getränk bei sich zu behalten.  
  
Nachdenklich fuhr er sich durch die kurzen Haare, die seinen nun fast schmerzfreien Kopf zierten. Legolas' verwirrte Art gefiel ihm gar nicht. Es passte einfach nicht zu seinem Freund, der sonst die Aufgeräumtheit in Person war. Was konnte ihn also dermaßen aus der Bahn geworfen haben. Konnte das etwa nur mit dem Mädchen zu tun haben? Er bezweifelte es. Wegen einer Elbe hatte er sich noch nie so verhalten, selbst dann nicht, wenn er ernstere Absichten gehegt hatte, was jedoch noch nicht so häufig geschehen war – und außerdem noch nie zu einem handfesten Ergebnis geführt hatte. Was mochte nur dahinter stecken?  
  
Grübelnd nahm er seine Uniform aus dem Schrank. Die Offiziere mussten sie zu offiziellen Anlässen zur Repräsentation tragen. Und wenn er seinen verwirrten Freund heute noch sprechen wollte, musste er sich wohl oder übel hineinzwängen und auf dieses Bankett gehen. Was tat man nicht alles?  
  
In der Hoffnung, dass der Lärm des Festes die Hämmer in seinem Kopf nicht wieder in Bewegung setzen würde, begab er sich zum Saal. Auf dem Weg eilte Elladan vorbei. Aldalor konnte gerade noch aus dem Weg springen. Nenellinwens Spezialmischung hatte bei ihm wohl nicht die beabsichtigte Wirkung gezeigt. Für einen Moment dachte er darüber nach, ihm zu folgen. Allerdings wollte er ihm die Demütigung ersparen Zeuge seiner verkaterten Situation zu werden. Immerhin hatte Aldalor Erfahrung darin und ihm selbst hätte es auch nicht gefallen, wenn man ihn beim Rückwärtsfrühstücken zugesehen hätte. Daher entschied er sich dafür, seine ursprüngliches Vorhaben wieder aufzunehmen.  
  
Nachdem er bei der großen offenstehenden Flügeltür angekommen war, verschaffte er sich an den Türpfosten gelehnt einen Überblick. Elrohir tanzte gerade mit dem weiblichen Ehrengast, Nenellinwen mit dem König, der männliche Ehrengast mit Melonndil. Keine Spur von Legolas. Schließlich entdeckte er ihn an der leicht erhöht stehenden Festtafel sitzend. Sein Gesicht drückte eine leichte Panik aus, deren Ursache eindeutig in den ihn umzingelnden Damen zu suchen war. Aldalor schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dass das diesen Mädchen nicht peinlich war, sich dermaßen anzubieten. Es gab ja nun wahrlich bessere Möglichkeiten für einen Annäherungsversuch.  
  
Er beobachtete, wie Legolas seine Lage abschätzte und dann plötzlich aufsprang. Aldalor hatte Mühe ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Er sah gerade noch, wie sich der blonde Schopf seines Freundes in Richtung Terrassentür bewegte und schließlich nach draußen verschwand. Hoffentlich hatte das sein Fanclub nicht mitbekommen. Ein Blick auf sie verriet, dass dem nicht so war. Ihr verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck entlockte ihm ein kleines Grinsen.  
  
Als er seinem Freund folgte, nahm er belustigt so manchen empörten Blick des einen oder anderen Gastes wahr. Man hatte sich wohl immer noch nicht an seine neugestaltete Haarpracht gewöhnt. Er nickte ein paar Bekannten zu und sprach mit einigen.  
  
Er hatte keine Eile, denn er wusste, dass Legolas beim Pavillon zu finden sein würde. Schließlich machte er sich gemächlichen Schrittes ebenfalls auf den Weg dorthin. Wenn er gewusst hätte, welcher Anblick sich ihm bieten würde, hätte er wohl sein Ziel zu erreichen gesucht.  
  
Sein Freund saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm zusammengekrümmt auf der Brüstung. Mit dem rechten Arm fasste er sich an den hals, seine linke Hand krallte sich förmlich in das Holz des Stützpfeilers. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte.  
  
Aldalor schluckte schwer. In einem solchen Zustand hatte er Legolas noch nie gesehen. Lautlos näherte er sich und blieb hinter dem Prinzen stehen.  
  
„Es darf nicht passieren", hörte er ihn krächzend flüstern.  
  
„Legolas", sprach Aldalor ihn mit ruhig an und legte Legolas eine Hand auf die Schulter, „Erzähl es mir, was darf nicht passieren."  
  
Sein Freund hörte auf zu zittern, doch seine weiterhin verkrampfte Haltung verriet, dass es noch nicht vorbei war, um was immer es sich auch handelte.  
  
„Meine Güte, Aldalor", Legolas versuchte seiner Stimme einen normalen Klang zu verleihen, „Hast du mich erschreckt. Es ist nichts. Mach dir keine Sorgen."  
  
„Uumo nyar' amin nat' latuukenda!**"unterbrach Aldalor ihn wirsch, „Jeder Elb, der dich nicht so gut kennt wie ich, würde sehen, dass deine Verfassung alles andere als gut ist, um es einmal milde auszudrücken. Also lüg mich nicht an, sondern erzähle mir endlich, was zum Melkor noch mal mit dir los ist."Damit setzte er sich neben Legolas auf die Brüstung und blickte seinen Freund ernst von der Seite an, während er abwartete, ob seine Standpauke Wirkung zeigte. Er atmete scharf ein, als er sah, dass sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht des Prinzen gewichen war.  
  
„Der Schatten", begann Legolas dann endlich mit ausdrucksloser Stimme, den Blick starr auf das Wasser vor ihm gerichtet, „Ich befürchte, die Gerüchte stimmen."  
  
Aldalors Augen wurden groß. „Du willst doch nicht etwa sagen..."  
  
„Doch, es ist...", Legolas schluckte und zögerte, „...Ich befürchte, es ist...Sauron."Er spie den Namen fast aus.  
  
Aldalor schloss kurz die Augen und atmete durch. Bei Eru, bitte nicht. „Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?"fragte er mit dem letzten Funken Hoffnung.  
  
„Aldalor", sprach Legolas weiter, jetzt eindringlicher und wandte ihm das Gesicht zu. In den Augen des Prinzen lag eine unermessliche Qual und seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern: „Ich habe das Auge gesehen." Gequält schloss Aldalor erneut die Augen, er wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Warum nur hatte er es ihm nicht schon früher erzählt? „Verstehst du?", hörte er seinen Freund fortfahren, „Sein Geist hat die Mauern des Elbenzaubers durchbrochen und ist hier gewesen. Hier, im Hause meines Vaters."  
  
„Aber...wann?"  
  
„Gestern nacht. Ich habe es im Traum gesehen. Und vorher...vorher..." Legolas' Stimme brach. Aldalor legte ihm wieder beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Was war vorher?"  
  
Des Prinzen Blick wandte sich wieder dem Wasser zu. „Das Mädchen, du weißt schon... Sie ist eine alte Freundin von mir, aus meiner Kindheit. Ich habe sie nur nicht gleich erkannt."Er lächelte wieder ein bisschen, was Aldalor wieder etwas mehr Zuversicht im Hinblick auf die Verfassung seines Freundes gab. „Ich habe immer die Sommer mit ihr zusammen verbracht. Das war noch bevor Nell geboren wurde und bevor ich dich kennenlernte."- Dann musste es wirklich schon sehr lang her sein. – „Sie war damals so etwas wie meine kleine Schwester, denke ich. Und sie bedeutete mir viel. Das tut sie heute noch, obwohl ich sie mehr als zweitausend Jahre nicht mehr gesehen habe." Er brach ab. Das Zittern hatte wieder angefangen.  
  
„Und wie hängt das zusammen mit...du weißt schon?"  
  
„Du hast doch von dem Ring gehört, dem Einen Ring, der verloren ging auf den Schwertelfeldern.  
  
Nicht das auch noch. „Ja."  
  
„Er ist mir ebenfalls erschienen und er hat sie... er hat sie... verschluckt. Und ich stand einfach nur da und war außer Stande, ihr zu helfen."  
  
„Weiß sie etwas davon?"  
  
„Natürlich nicht, wie soll ich ihr das denn bitte beibringen. Hör mal, ich habe übrigens vorausgesehen, dass ich dich werde sterben lassen!? Ich wollte mich nur schon einmal im Voraus dafür entschuldigen, ich hoffe du nimmst es mir nicht übel!?"Legolas lachte bitter, „Wohl kaum. Außerdem konnte ich gerade erst die Zusammenhänge erkennen. Bevor ich wusste, dass es sich bei unserem Ehrengast um Féathila handelt, konnte ich mir keinen Reim darauf machen, und habe diesen Teil außer Acht gelassen. Doch vorhin hat mich die Erinnerung daran fast erschlagen."  
  
Sie schwiegen.  
  
„Du solltest mit deinem Vater darüber reden, über die Sache mit dem Auge meine ich", schlug Aldalor vor und sah seinen Freund an.  
  
„Das habe ich vor. Gleich morgen früh. Ich will das Fest nicht durch solche Nachrichten verderben."  
  
Zufrieden stellte Aldalor fest, dass Legolas sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Auch wenn die Anspannung nicht völlig gewichen war, so sah er doch um einiges gelöster aus.  
  
„Bis dahin", meinte Aldalor in bestimmten Ton, „Solltest du dich etwas ablenken. Stundenlanges Brüten bringt überhaupt nichts. Eher wirst du mir noch zu einem Nervenbündel. Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt vorhin, weißt du das?"  
  
Legolas versuchte zu grinsen. „Tut mir leid. Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Es bringt nichts ständig darüber nachzugrübeln."  
  
„So gefällst du mir schon besser."Aldalor drehte sich um und sprang von der Brüstung. „Und nun stellst du mir die Dame deines Herzens vor."  
  
„Sie ist nicht die Dame meines Herzens", protestierte Legolas und stieg ebenfalls herunter, „Ich hege keine Gefühle für sie, die ich nicht auch Nell entgegenbringen würde."  
  
„Natürlich nicht."Wer's glaubt... „Trotzdem will ich sie jetzt kennen lernen."  
  
„Na schön."Sie machten sich gemeinsam auf den Rückweg. „Aber versprich mir, nett zu sein."  
  
„Wann war ich das denn einmal nicht." Innerlich schüttelte Aldalor den Kopf. Wie blind Legolas doch manchmal sich selbst gegenüber war. Er schien es wirklich nicht bemerkt zu haben. Hoffentlich brach sie ihm nicht das Herz.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Bruderherz **Red keinen Blech!  
  
Notes: So wieder eins g'schafft. Bin allerdings mit einigen Passagen nich so ganz zufrieden, wusste allerdings auch nich, wie ich sie hätte besser formulieren können. Naja, hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem ein bisschen gefallen. Wenn ja oder auch wenn nich – und jetzt alle zusammen – REVIEWN, REVIEWN, REVIEWN. *yeah* Schuldjung, manchmal geht's halt einfach mit mir durch ;) Juti dann vielen Dank für die Aufmerksamkeit und bis zum nächsten Chap. 


	9. Kapitel 9

Disclaimer: Juti. Alles was man schon aus einem dicken,genialen Buch namens "Herr der Ringe" oder einem anderen Werk von Großmeister J.R.R. Tolkien kennt gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.  
  
So, Folks, ich hab's endlich geschafft, das neue Chap fertig zu bekommen. Eigentlich wollt ich's schon vor zwei Wochen online bringen, aber mein vollgepackter Klausuren- und Testplan hat immer wieder verhindert, dass ich es fertig schreiben konnte. Und eigentlich wollt ich's auch noch länger machen, aber der nächste Abschnitt hat nich mehr vom Inhalt dazugepasst. Der kommt dann erst im next Chap. Dis könnte diesmal ein bissarl schneller online sein, aber ich kann's nich versprechen. Muss nämlich in unseren Osterferien intensiv fürs Abi pauken. Allerdings hab ich mir selbst ein paar freie Tage verordnet ;) Mal schauen, ob ich's da schaffe. Wird mir Mühe geben. Dafür müsst ihr aber auch fleißig, fleißig REVIEWN, REVIEWN, REVIEWN.  
  
@ Isa: Dankeschön. *Guckt lieb* Dabei habsch mir auch besonders viel Mühe gegeben.  
  
@Finda: Hach, ich bin ja immer so weg von deinen langen Reviews, aber dis weißte ja schon ;) Bin hinterher immer so aufgebaut. Nee, hast nix verschlafen. Ich hab bloß so lang gebraucht. Aber Lernstress und Schreibblockade haben's leider nich früher möglich gemacht. Danke fürs Daumendrücken, habsch bitter nötig. *verzweifelt Richtung Abi schiel* Wenn's doch schon vorbei wär'. Egal. Heulen is nich ;)  
  
Hoffe das Chap is zur Zufriedenheit aller. Wenn ja oder auch wenn nein: REWIEN, REVIEWN, REVIEWN. (Ick weeß, ick weeß, bin ja schon ruhig, aber nur, wenn ihr ne Review dalasst ;)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
Erschöpft ließ sich Fé auf ihren Stuhl fallen. Das viele Tanzen war wohl doch etwas zu viel des Guten. Außerdem war sie sich noch nicht ganz sicher, ob sie den – ja man konnte es durchaus so nennen – Schock schon verwunden hatte, dass dieser dreiste Elb, der sie halb zur Weißglut getrieben hatte, tatsächlich ihr Kindheitsfreund Legolas war.  
  
Wo war er überhaupt? Nachdem er sie Elrohir übergeben hatte, schien er förmlich vom Mittelerdboden verschwunden zu sein. Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft ...  
  
„Nach wem hältst du denn so angestrengt Ausschau?"  
  
Vor Schreck fiel Fé fast vom Stuhl. Mit vorwurfsvoller Miene drehte sie sich um. „Féagil, musst du dich eigentlich immer so anschleichen?"  
  
Ihr Bruder grinste. „Natürlich muss ich das. Übrigens hast du meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet."  
  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich nach jemandem Ausschau halten könnte?" erwiderte sie trotzig.  
  
„Ach, ich hab geraten", sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, „Aber nun erzähl doch mal Fé: Kennst du Legolas von irgendwoher ? Ihr saht beide sehr erschrocken aus, als ihr euch vorgestellt wurdet."  
  
Fé wurde rot. Warum musste ihr Bruder auch immer alles bemerken?  
  
„Was? Ich meine... Wie bitte?"Sehr gut, das Stottern war ja auch überhaupt nicht verräterisch. „Man hat das gesehen?"  
  
„Selbst ein blinder Mensch aus einer Meile Entfernung hätte das gesehen. Also, woher kennt ihr euch?"  
  
„Als wir noch klein waren, hat man dich nach Lórien geschickt, um schon mit deiner Ausbildung zu beginnen. Erinnerst du dich? Und ich blieb bei Cousine Anórien. Legolas hat uns jeden Sommer besucht. Sein Vater schickte ihn zu uns. Frag mich aber nicht, wo er den Winter verbracht hat. Vielleicht in Imladris, wer weiß?"  
  
„Und du hältst es nicht für nötig, dein liebstes Zwillingsbrüderchen darüber zu informieren, mh?"  
  
„Woher, mein einziges Zwillingsbrüderchen, sollte ich denn vorher wissen, dass er der Thronfolger von Düsterwald ist, mh?"  
  
„Du wusstest ...?"Féagil blickte zufällig auf und schluckte seine Frage hinunter. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...", sprach er statt dessen und schaute in die Richtung der Terrassen.  
  
Fé folgte seinem Blick und sah, dass Legolas gerade den Festsaal betrat in Begleitung eines Elben, der einen äußerst unorthodoxen Haarschnitt trug. Fé blinzelt, um sicher zugehen. Ein Elb mit kurzen Haaren? Ihrem Bruder stand die Überraschung ebenfalls ins Gesicht geschrieben. Als die beiden näher kamen, räusperte sie sich laut, um sich und Féagil aus der Starre zu befreien.  
  
Wenn sie sich Legolas genauer ansah, erkannte sie, dass er sehr blass war. War irgendetwas passiert? Sie hatte keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzugrübeln.  
  
„Fé", sprach Legolas sie an, „Ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen." Sie stand auf und der Düsterwald-Prinz schob seinen Begleiter nach vorn. „Das ist mein ältester und bester Freund Aldalor. Aldalor, Féathila."  
  
Aldalor gab Fé die Hand: „Sehr erfreut."Fé knickste. „Ich ebenso."  
  
„Und ihr Bruder Féagil." Die beiden Elben reichten sich ebenfalls die Hände. „Lasst euch von seiner furchterregenden Haarpracht nicht täuschen", bemerkte Legolas, „Sieht man davon einmal ab, verhält er sich recht normal."Er hielt inne und schien kurz zu überlegen. „Jedenfalls meistens", setzte er dann noch hinzu.  
  
„Hört nicht auf ihn", meinte Aldalor in verschwörerischen Ton, „ Er ist nur noch deprimiert, weil er selbst sein Haar nicht so tragen darf. Als ich nämlich gerade auf den persönlichen und ausdrücklichen Wunsch unseres guten Prinzen die Schere anlegte, platze der König herein. Der arme Legolas wurde einer fürchterlichen Standpauke unterzogen, die man bestimmt noch bis nach Valinor gehört hat. Seitdem hält er lieber Abstand von Scheren und behauptet er würde meine Frisur furchtbar finden."  
  
Fé versuchte ihre zuckenden Mundwinkel unter Kontrolle zu bringen, während sie beobachten konnte, wie Legolas Ohrenspitzen eine tiefrote Farbe annahmen und er seinem Freund auf den kleinen Zeh trat.  
  
„Aber", fuhr Aldalor unbeirrt fort, „Wir wollen ja nicht aus dem Nähkästchen plaudern." Er klopfte Legolas freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Immerhin, steht ihm ja noch eine gewisser Rest seiner königlichen Würde zu."  
  
Dann wandte er sich an Fé: „Féathila, meine Teure, würdet ihr mir die Ehre des nächsten Tanzes erweisen?"Er positionierte sich neben ihr und hielt ihr seinen Handrücken hin.  
  
„Aber gewiss doch", antwortete sie lächelnd und legt ihre linke auf die angebotene Hand.  
  
„Dann wollen wir die übrigen Anwesenden mal in Erstaunen versetzen", meinte Aldalor und marschierte übertrieben wichtig mit ihr los, was sie zum Lachen brachte. Sie konnte sehr gut verstehen, warum Legolas schon so lange mit ihm befreundet war.  
  
Sie nahmen Aufstellung zum Tanz. Die Orchestermusik ging gerade in ein äußerst schwungvolles Stück über.  
  
„Na dann", er sah sie schelmisch grinsend an, „Bereit?"  
  
„J..ja ?!?"antwortete sie zögernd.  
  
Er grinste noch breiter. „Na, dann kann es ja losgehen."  
  
+++++++  
  
Lächelnd beobachtete Legolas, wie Fé von Aldalor über die Tanzfläche gewirbelt wurde. Ihr zunächst von leichter Panik gezeichnetes Gesicht ließ erkennen, dass sie mit einem solchen Ausbruch seitens ihres Tanzpartners nicht gerechnet hatte. Doch ihre Züge entspannten sich schnell und ihr fröhliches Lachen erfüllte den Raum. Die übrigen Paare hatten bald einen Kreis um Aldalor und Fé gebildet und klatschten im Takt.  
  
Je länger er diese ausgelassene Szene betrachtete, desto mehr ergriff eine kalte Angst Besitz von ihm, desto inständiger hoffte er, dass er sich irrte.  
  
„Verzeiht, Euer Hoheit?"Eine besorgt klingende Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Er drehte sich um und konnte Féagil als ihren Ursprung ausmachen. Legolas versuchte zu lächeln, doch es sah wohl etwas gequält aus. „Bitte, nennt mich Legolas."  
  
„Einverstanden, ich bin Féagil", erwiderte sein ebenfalls hoheitlicher Gegenüber. Nach kurzer Pause begann Fés Bruder von neuem: „Verzeiht, Legolas, aber geht es Euch gut? Ihr seht sehr blass aus."  
  
Sehr gut, jetzt war es schon so weit, dass man es ihm an der Nasenspitze ablesen konnte.  
  
„Es ist nichts", erwiderte er nur. Innerlich seufzte er auf; wenn es doch nur so wäre.  
  
„Versprecht mir nur, immer gut auf Eure Schwester aufzupassen." Soweit er es selbst nicht konnte.  
  
„Natürlich", antwortete Féagil, sah jedoch etwas irritiert aus.  
  
Am liebsten hätte Legolas ihm erzählt in welcher Gefahr seine Schwester womöglich schwebte, aber ... nein, er musste warten bis er sich sicher war, bevor er alle vielleicht grundlos in Sorgen stürzte.  
  
„Ihre Vorliebe für plötzliches Verschwinden ist ihrer Sicherheit ja nicht sehr zuträglich", sagte er statt dessen.  
  
Féagil machte den Eindruck, als ob er nicht wüsste, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. „Ihr sagt es", seufzte er bloß.  
  
„Was sagt wer?" Eine glücklich aussehende Féathila war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht und sah neugierig von einem zum anderen. Leicht außer Atem strich sie sich eine verirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Wir waren nur gerade zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es keine leichte Aufgabe ist, dich im Auge zu behalten", meinte ihr Bruder und stupste sie auf die Nasenspitze.  
  
Fé rümpfte die Nase und grinste: „Wenn ihr zwei so gern den Beschützer spielen wollt, solltet ihr mich beim nächsten Mal nicht so ohne Weiteres mit einem Elben gehen lassen, der mit kurzen Strubbelhaaren durch die Geschichte Ardas wandelt."  
  
„Oh, das hat mich getroffen", rief eben jener Elb theatralisch und trat zu ihnen, „Meine liebe Féathila, damit ihr Eure Furcht vor meinem Wesen verliert, werdet ihr wohl noch einen Tanz mit mir wagen müssen."  
  
„Ihr habt Glück, dass ich keine Gefahr scheue", meinte sie in heldenhafter Pose.  
  
„Was nur zu wahr ist und womit wir wieder beim Thema wären", schloss ihr Bruder.  
  
„Sei kein Spielverderber", schmollte Fé, „Immerhin bin ich ein großes Mädchen."  
  
Und schon waren Legolas bester Freund und Féathila wieder auf der Tanzfläche verschwunden.  
  
Nein, Legolas würde sie nicht einfach so sterben lassen. Niemals.  
  
„Entschuldigt mich", bat Féagil und entfernte sich in Richtung Nells, die soeben von ihrem Tanz mit Elrohir zurück an den Tisch kam.  
  
„Nun utinu en amin, amüsierst du dich?"  
  
Legolas wandte sich seinem Vater zu, der prompt hinzufügte: „Im Moment zumindest siehst du nicht so aus. Was bedrückt dich, Legolas?"  
  
„Das ist ein Thema, dass ich gern morgen mit dir besprechen würde, Adar. Sofern du Zeit hast."  
  
„Welch Vater wäre ich, wenn ich für die Probleme meines Sohnes keine Zeit hätte?"  
  
„Ich danke dir, Adar."  
  
„Und nun, utinu en amin, sage mir, wann du herausgefunden hast, dass es sich bei unserem weiblichen Ehrengast um deine Freundin aus Eryn Vorn handelt."  
  
Legolas Augen wurden groß: „Du hast es gewusst?"  
  
„Nicht sofort, aber als ich hörte, dass sie Frau Galadriels Nichte ist, wusste ich es natürlich, da sie nur eine Nichte hat, die nicht in Valinor lebt."  
  
„Ich habe es gewusst, als du uns vorstelltest."  
  
„Das erklärt auch deinen Gesichtsausdruck", erwiderte sein Vater in belustigtem Ton. „Sieh nur, da kommt Melonndil", rief er dann erfreut aus.  
  
Legolas Kopf ging sofort nach oben. Melonndil? Er hatte ja das Donnerwetter fast vergessen, das ihm noch bevorstand.  
  
„Ich denke, ich sollte mich ein wenig unters Volk mischen", meinte er schnell zu seinem Vater und ergriff die Flucht, wobei er einen verdutzten Thranduil zurückließ.  
  
Doch statt sich wirklich in die Menge zu begeben, führte ihn sein Weg zu den Außenterrassen, die nun, da das Fest begonnen hatte, völlig verlassen waren. Er konnte sich heute einfach nicht lange unter vielen Leuten aufhalten ohne das Gefühl zu bekommen, jeden Moment schreien zu müssen.  
  
Mit den Unterarmen stütze Legolas sich auf einem Geländer ab und betrachtete das Mondlicht, das sich seinen Weg durch das Blätterdach des Schlossgartens bahnte. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief die würzige Luft des Waldes ein, die sich mit dem süßen Duft der Gartenblumen vermischte. Dazu wehten die harmonischen Klänge aus dem Saal zu ihm herüber.  
  
Jemand tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Es war Féathila. Und sie sah in dem Moment fast so aus, wie an jenem Abend vor über zweitausend Jahren, als sie ihn von Mond- und Sternenlicht bat, ihr eine Geschichte zu erzählen.  
  
„Ähm", begann sie zaghaft, „Warum ... warum bist du denn gegangen?"  
  
Und er kam sich wieder vor wie der Einundzwanzigjährige, dessen ganze Welt aus den Sommern mit der kleinen Elbe von Eryn Vorn bestand. Er wünschte, er könnte die Zeit noch einmal zurückdrehen.  
  
„Und warum willst du das wissen?"fragte er zurück und setzte dabei das spitzbübische Grinsen auf, das sie damals immer so geärgert hatte.  
  
Ihre Reaktion war auch noch dieselbe. Mit verärgert verzogenem Mund schnappte sie zurück: „Bild dir bloß nichts ein."Doch dann fuhr sie etwas leiser fort und verhakte dabei nervös die Finger. „Ich hab mich nur darauf gefreut, vielleicht noch einmal mit dir zu tanzen."  
  
Legolas zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. Diese Aufforderung war allerdings nicht so energisch wie damals, und auch nicht, dass seine Herz daraufhin ein wenig schneller schlug.  
  
„Wer sagt denn, dass wir das nicht hier draußen tun können?"  
  
„Was hier?"Sie blickte ihn erstaunt an; und da waren sie wieder: Die Sterne in ihren Augen, die so hell funkelten wie Earendil selbst. Doch der Anblick Earendils brachte wieder die Erinnerung zurück und Legolas kämpfte gegen die Schreckensbilder an, die vor seinem inneren Auge aufzutauchen drohten. Féathilas bleiches Gesicht, dass nach Hilfe schrie und dann verschwand.  
  
„Legolas? Legolas, ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Wie aus einem Albtraum erwacht schreckte er auf „Was?"  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung? Du sahst gerade irgendwie furchtbar abwesend aus."  
  
„Es ist nichts."Er konnte es ihr einfach nicht sagen. Nicht jetzt.  
  
Er sah in ihre Sternenaugen und lächelte. „Lass uns tanzen."  
  
Legolas nahm seine Tanzhaltung ein. Sie nickte und sah leicht nach unten. Ein Rotschimmer krönte ihre Ohrenspitzen. Dann folgte sie seinem Beispiel. Als sie ihre Hand in seine schob prickelte sein ganzer Arm und als sie die andere auf seine Schulter legte, fuhr Wärme durch den Stoff seiner Kleider. Was stellte sie hier bloß mit ihm an?  
  
Langsam bewegten sie sich zum Takt der Musik, die durch die der Wind zu ihnen trug. Fé lehnte ihren Kopf an seinen Oberkörper. Legolas schloss die Augen und wünschte, dass er die Ewigkeit seines Elbenlebens genauso verbringen könnte. Doch seine Tanzpartnerin schien nicht dieser Auffassung zu sein.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit wurde ihr Gewicht immer schwerer, bis sie sich völlig auf ihn stützte. Er öffnete irritiert die Augen und bemerkte ihren verschleierten Blick. Herrlich, sie war eingeschlafen. Wahrlich, das war noch keine Elbe vor ihr, die mit ihm getanzt hatte.  
  
Nicht wirklich wissend, was er jetzt davon halten sollte, nahm er sie behutsam hoch, darauf achtend, dass er sie nicht weckte. Der Tag war wohl doch etwas anstrengend gewesen und immerhin, war sie heute morgen erst wieder aufgewacht, nachdem er sie im Wald aufgelesen hatte.  
  
In der Hoffnung, dass sie niemand gesehen hatte, schlich er mit ihr auf dem Arm durch den Garten zu hinteren Eingang in der Nähe der Treppe, die zum Obergeschoss führte. Als er diese erklommen hatte, stand er unschlüssig auf dem Gang. Welches der vielen Gästezimmer wohl ihres war? Er konnte unmöglich sämtliche Zimmer durchsuchen. Was wäre das für einen Vertrauensbruch ihren Gästen gegenüber? Dann blieb wohl nur noch sein eigenes Zimmer übrig. Er würde sich wohl oder übel heute nacht mit dem Liegesofa im Wohnbereich seiner Zimmer begnügen müssen.  
  
Lautlos schlich er durch den Gang und öffnete umständlich die Tür zu seinen Gemächern, was in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er Fé auf dem Arm trug, nicht so leicht zu bewerkstelligen war. Er brachte sie zu seinem Bett und legte sie sanft darauf ab. Ihr friedliches Gesicht betrachtend, dessen Konturen durch das Licht der Gestirne umspielt wurden, stand er einige Minuten schweigend vor ihr. Als sie noch klein waren hatte er nie bemerkt, wie vollkommen sie aussah. Mochten andere vielleicht auch das Gegenteil behaupten für ihn war sie perfekt. Sollte Aldalor doch im Recht sein?  
  
Langsam fuhr er die Zeichnung ihrer Wangenknochen nach und strich sacht durch ihre vollen haare, die sich wie Wasser um ihren Kopf ergossen.  
  
Bei den Valar, er würde sie mit seinem Leben verteidigen, wenn es sein müsste.  
  
Legolas hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und trat dann auf seinen Balkon.  
  
„Hörst du", flüsterte er zu Earendil hinauf, „Mit meinem Leben!"  
  
+++++++  
  
Es war nacht. Die Sterne glitzerten am Firmament und drohten die schmale Mondsichel verblassen zu lassen. Fé lag bäuchlings auf ihre Baumhausplattform und schaute über den Rand. Sie beobachtete, wie Legolas, etwa im Alter von achtundzwanzig Jahren, prustend sein Kreise im Fluss zog.  
  
„Fé, komm doch runter", rief er zu ihr herauf, „Das Wasser ist vom tag noch ganz warm."  
  
„Ich habe keine Lust zu schwimmen, schon gar nicht bei der Dunkelheit."  
  
„Das ist doch das Spannende daran. Außerdem kannst du dich mit deine Elbenaugen nun wirklich nicht über schlechte Sicht im Dunkeln beklagen."  
  
„Na schön..."Umständlich stand sie auf. „Aber du bist mir was schuldig."  
  
Sie kletterte den Baum hinunter und begann ihr Oberkleid auszuziehen. Allerdings kam sie damit nicht sehr weit, weil sie sich in den Schnüren des Korsagenteils verheddert hatte. Was gäbe sie nicht dafür noch einmal sechzehn zu sein. Damals hatte man ihr noch keine Kleider mit Korsett aufgezwungen.  
  
Sie musste mit dem Rockteil über dem Kopf wirklich ein sehr elegantes Bild abgeben, denn ein Kichern kam aus Richtung des Flusses.  
  
„Warte, bis ich dich erwische", murmelte sie in den Stoff des Kleides hinein.  
  
„Versuch 's doch", sagte eine Stimme direkt neben ihr. Vor Schreck machte sie einen Satz. Das Kichern entfernte sich etwas.  
  
„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst."  
  
Als sie sich endlich befreit hatte, war von ihm keine Spur zu sehen.  
  
„Legolas?"  
  
„Hier oben."  
  
Er war auf die Plattform geklettert, stand nun an deren Rand und schaute auf den Fluss.  
  
„Du willst doch da nicht etwa hinunter springen?"  
  
„Und wenn doch?"  
  
„Legolas aus dem Grünwald", brauste Fé auf und stemmte die Hände in die Luft, „Du kommst sofort herunter. Das Wasser ist viel zu flach. Nur weil du normalerweise unsterblich bist, heißt das nicht, dass du dir nicht das Genick brechen kannst."  
  
„Sei kein Angsthase."  
  
„Ich bin kein Angsthase. Ich bin nur realistisch." Aber eigentlich hatte sie doch ein wenig Angst. Er würde nicht wirklich springen, oder?  
  
Und während sie noch darüber nachdachte, war er schon mit einem lauten Platschen kopfüber im Wasser gelandet. Fé ging zum Ufer, um darauf zu warten, dass er wieder auftauchte. Ungeduldig trat sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Legolas würde eine Standpauke bekommen, dass ihm die Ohren rauschen würden.  
  
Doch als sein Schopf nicht auftauchen wollte, verrauchte die Wut. Furcht schnürte ihr die Kehle zu.  
  
„Legolas?"Keine Antwort. „Komm schon, das ist nicht witzig...Legolas?"  
  
Als immer noch keine Antwort kam, fing sie an ins Wasser zu waten. „Oh Eru, bitte nicht."Sie ließ die Hände durchs Wasser gleiten, um vielleicht auf ihn zu stoßen.  
  
Mittlerweile stand sie, bis zu den Hüften nass, in der Mitte des Flusses. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. „Ich habe ihm doch gesagt, es wäre zu flach. Wieso, verdammt, kann er nie auf mich hören?" flüsterte sie verzweifelt.  
  
Sie wollte gerade zum Tauchen ansetzen, als sie am Fuß gepackt und hinunter gezogen wurde. Ihr überraschter Aufschrei erstickte im Wasser, das über ihr hereinbrach. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah verschwommen ein paar Beine und Arme. Ein grinsendes, wohlbekanntes Gesicht kam hinter einer wallenden blonden Haarmähne in Sicht. Erleichterung durchströmte sie, die aber schnell von einer schnell aufkeimenden Wut abgelöst wurde.  
  
Sie befreite sich aus seinem Griff und tauchte auf. Als er fast gleichzeitig mit ihr auftauchte, ließ sie ihm nicht einmal Zeit sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.  
  
„Sag mal, was fällt dir eigentlich ein", bestürmte sie ihn sofort, „Weißt du, was du mir für einen Schrecken eingejagt hast."  
  
Grinsend klemmte er sich seine verirrten Strähnen hinter die Ohren. „Aber Fé..."Am liebsten hätte sie ihm das Grinsen mit einer Ohrfeige aus dem Gesicht gewischt.  
  
„Nein, nicht ‚Aber Fé...', du weißt gar nicht was für eine Angst ich um dich hatte. Wahrscheinlich findest du das noch lustig."  
  
„Es war doch nur Spaß."  
  
„Das war es nicht, nicht für mich."Sein Grinsen verschwand. Unter vor Wut aufsteigenden Tränen konnte sie nur noch flüstern. „Tut mir leid. Aber wenn du so etwas witzig als witzig empfindest, ich möchte dich momentan nicht mehr sehen."  
  
Damit drehte sie sich um und schickte sich an ans Ufer zurückzuwaten.  
  
„Fé, bitte", Legolas ergriff ihr Handgelenk. Unwillig wandte sie sich um. „Es tut mir leid, wirklich. Ich wusste doch nicht, dass du so darauf reagieren würdest."  
  
Sie befreite sich und ging zurück, bis sie direkt vor ihm stand. Dann gab sie ihm eine Ohrfeige. „Du, Idiot", schrie sie ihn an, „Du, Idiot, Idiot, Idiot."Sie hämmerte mit beiden Fäusten auf seine Brust ein. „Du, Idiot." Er bekam ihre Handgelenke zu fassen und hielt sie von sich. Und dann konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und ließ ihre Hände kraftlos in seinen Fäusten erschlaffen. „Du, Idiot."  
  
Sein Gesicht verriet ihr durch den Schleier vor ihren Augen hindurch, dass er es wirklich bedauerte. Sie musste ein jämmerliches Bild abgeben. Aber er hatte es verdient sich schlecht zu fühlen.  
  
Legolas zog sie an sich und umarmte sie fest. Mit einer Hand fuhr er ihr über die Haare. „Es tut mir leid, Féathila, es tut mir leid." Sie spürte, dass er einen Kuss auf ihr Haar drückte und langsam verblasste ihre Wut.  
  
Sie schaute nach oben und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Versprich mir, dass du so was nie wieder tust. Vest' amin!*"  
  
„Amin vestin**", wisperte er und fuhr mit seiner Nasenspitze über ihre. „Amin vestin."Und dann kam sein Gesicht immer näher und seine Lippen streiften die ihren.  
  
+++++++  
  
Fé erwachte überrascht und saß aufrecht im Bett. Was hatte sie da gerade geträumt? Sie konnte sich an den Vorfall erinnern. Sehr gut sogar, aber nicht daran, dass sie sich geküsst hatten. Hatte sie das nur vergessen, oder hatte ihre Fantasie das hinzugefügt?  
  
Moment mal Bett? Wie war sie denn in ein Bett gekommen. Als sie an sich hinunter sah, bemerkte sie, dass sie noch das gleiche Kleid trug, wie am Abend zuvor. Fé versuchte sich zu erinnern, was sie als letztes getan hatte.  
  
Sie hatte mit Legolas getanzt und dann...? Sie wusste es nicht mehr. War sie etwa eingeschlafen? Und wo zum Melkor befand sie sich hier. Sie betrachtete verwirrt ihre Umgebung, die in das Licht der Sonne getaucht wurde, die gerade hinter den Baumspitzen hervorkam. Das sah nicht aus, wie das Gästezimmer, das man ihr zugeteilt hatte.  
  
Vorsichtig stand sie auf, um kein Geräusch zu verursachen. Langsam schlich sie auf einen Balkon, der vom Zimmer mit dem Bett hinausführte. Überwältigt von der Aussicht, die sich ihr hier bot, sog sie die frische Morgenluft ein. Wenigstens erkannte sie den Garten von Düsterwalds Schloss wieder. Das hieß, sie war nicht wieder einmal spurlos verschwunden. Versonnen lehnte sie sich auf das Balkongeländer.  
  
Der Traum kehrte in ihr Bewusstsein zurück. Und ein Kribbeln durchfuhr sie. Sie wüsste zu gern ..., aber konnte sie ihn so etwas fragen? Ein Gesang, der von irgendwo unter ihr kam, unterbrach ihre Grübeleien. Sie sah nach unten und erkannte Aldalor, der unter dem Balkonvorsprung hervortrat.  
  
Er blickte nach oben und hörte abrupt auf zu singen. Erschrocken fuhr sie zurück. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie nicht, dass er sie sah. Wer wusste schon, wo sie sich hier befand? Vielleicht war es ja irgendwie verboten, obwohl es nicht den Anschein machte.  
  
Fé ging wieder in das Zimmer hinein. Sie musste einfach nur den Ausgang finden und dann in ihr Zimmer zurückgehen. Und niemand würde merken, dass sie gewesen war... na ja, wo immer sie gewesen war. Lautlos schlich sie durch den Raum und erblickte die einzige Tür in diesen Gemächer. Sie wollte sich gerade dorthin begeben, als sie ein dumpfes Geräusch innehalten ließ. Hoffentlich war sie nicht entdeckt worden. Sie drehte ihren Kopf in Richtung der Geräuschquelle und sah, dass es sich um ein Kissen handelte, das zu Boden gefallen war. Von einem Sofa, auf dem ein Elb lag. Bei näherer Betrachtung sah er von ihrem Standort fast aus wie – nein, das war Legolas. Also befand sie sich wohl in seinen Räumen.  
  
Ihre Vorsicht war also berechtigt gewesen. Hätte sie jemand hier gesehen, in ihren Kleidern vom Vorabend, wie hätte das denn auf einen Außenstehenden gewirkt. Sie schlich zu Legolas und betrachtete den schlafenden Elben. Seine blauen Augen hatten im Schlaf die Farbe des blassen Morgenhimmels angenommen und er trug nur noch eine weite Hose. Ihr Blick schweifte über seinen Oberkörper und sein Gesicht.  
  
Eindeutig war er der schönste Elb, den sie jemals gesehen hatte. Er war von den Füßen bis zum Haar perfekt. Und sie konnte das beurteilen, immerhin... ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rot, als sie an ihre Begegnung beim Waldsee zurückdachte.  
  
Er gähnte und drehte sich auf die Seite. Fé wurde sich bewusst, dass sie ihn anstarrte. Eru, wenn er jetzt aufgewacht wäre. Sie nahm eine Decke vom Hocker, der neben dem Sofa stand und breitete sie über ihm aus. Dann küsste sie ihn leicht auf die Nasenspitze – sie wusste selbst nicht warum – und schlich sich aus dem Zimmer.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Versprich es mir! **Versprochen.  
  
Notes: Sooo, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, ich wusste beim Schreiben selbst noch nich, dass es dahin führt, aber ich lass mich ja gern mal überraschen ;) War da schon mal was, oder nich? Tjaja, weiterlesen, würdsch sasche. Bis dahin will ich natürlich wissen: Habda wat zu meckern oder vielleicht was dazu zu sagen? Dann ran an den Button unten links und REVIEWN, REVIEWN, REVIEWN. ;) Is euch schon mal aufgefallen, dass ziemlich viel Leutz, die Abi schreiben oder vor kurzem geschrieben haben FFs schreiben. Vielleicht is das ja eine neue Art Stress abzubauen. Nur ne Theorie, aber stellt euch doch mal vor, wie viel Therapiekosten das spart. (Spreche nich von mir – wolltsch nur betonen ;) Ok, ich weiß, ich hör lieber auf rumzuschwafeln. Also? Richtig, das R-Wort. Ich glaub ich wird gelyncht, wenn ich's noch mal schreib. Aber ihr bekommt auch alle eine imaginäre Dankesumarmung von mir, falls das ein Anreiz is. (Man sieht. Ich bin verzweifelt.) Jut, also danke für die Aufmerksamkeit (wenn sie bis hierher durchgehalten hat) und bis zum next Chap... 


	10. Kapitel 10

Disclaimer: Juti. Alles was man schon aus einem dicken,genialen Buch namens "Herr der Ringe" oder einem anderen Werk von Großmeister J.R.R. Tolkien kennt gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.  
  
Heyho, meine Lieben. Tada. Ja, ja, ich hab's doch tatsächlich noch vor der Abi-Endphase geschafft ein neues Chaplein fertig zu bekommen – und dann auch noch das längste, was ich bis jetzt geschrieben hab. Bin mal gespannt, wann ich wieder Zeit zum Weiterschreiben finde. Weshalb leben wir nicht in der Steinzeit? Dann gäbs wenigstens noch nich so viel Geschichte zum Lernen. Ich weiß, ich weiß, dann gäbs auch noch gar keine Schule, etc, etc. Ich wusste, dass das jetzt welche sagen. Seid doch nich so. Schreibt mir lieber noch eine kleine, vielleicht auch große Review. Fiel ja beim letzten Mal ganz schön mau aus.  
  
@ Finda: Ja, das mit den Reviews hat ganz schön nachgelassen, aber ich hoffe einfach mal, dass es trotzdem noch ein paar gelesen haben. Aber deine super Riesen-Review hat's ja wieder rausgerissen. *knuddelt dich ganz doll* Bin ganz rot geworden. Dankeschön. Die Flussszene war die, bei der ich am wenigsten Schwierigkeiten hatte und die am spontansten aus meiner Feder geflossen ist. Freut mich, dass es dir so gut gefallen hat. Ich bin mir da immer nich so sicher. *knuddelt dich noch mal*  
  
So und nu für alle das Chap. Viel Spaß dabei:  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Kapitel 10  
  
Die Sonne stand bereits einige Zentimeter über den Baumspitzen Düsterwalds und ergoss ihr blassgoldenes Licht über das Elbenreich. Eine morgendliche Brise wehte warm durch Garten und um das Schloss.  
  
Ein Schmetterling, in allen Farben des Regenbogens schillernd, setzte sich auf den Fenstersims des Speisezimmers des Schlosses und betrachtete die vergnügte Szenerie, die sich im bot. Ein paar Elben - eine Frau und vier junge Männer – saßen um einen Tisch herum und sprachen miteinander. Der Schmetterling legte den Kopf schief, als einer der Männer, der einzige mit kurzen Haaren, aufstand und wild mit Armen und Beinen gestikulierte. Daraufhin lachte die Elbenfrau hell auf und zwei der jungen Männer stimmten in das Gelächter mit ein - einer, der der Elbenfrau sehr ähnlich sah und einer, der wie der vierte Elbenmann aussah, der sich jedoch die Hand an die Schläfe hielt, als täte ihm etwas weh.  
  
‚Seltsam, diese Elben', dachte der Schmetterling. Gern hätte er das Schauspiel noch länger betrachtet, doch eine Windbö, die vorbeistrich änderte seinen Plan. Er schwang seine zarten Flügel in die Luft und ließ sich vom Luftstrom tragen, der ihn geradewegs zu einem weiteren Fenster führte. Der leichte Wind trug hindurch und er befand sich nun in einem prächtigen Raum, der an den Wänden mit Bildern geschmückt waren, die das Waldelbenvolk zeigten und von einem Seefahrer erzählten, der zu den Sternen hinauffuhr. Von einer großen Flügeltür führte ein Weg, von ein paar hölzernen, reich verzierten Säulen gesäumt wurde zu einem Thron am anderen Ende des Raumes. Dort saß ein blonder Elb, einer der schönsten seines Volkes, und stützte sich auf scheinbar schwer auf die Lehnen seines hohen Sitzes. Vor ihm stand ein ebenfalls blonder Elb, der dem auf dem Thron wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war und nur ein wenig jünger wirkte. Er hielt den Kopf etwas gesenkt und ließ die Schultern hängen. Außer diesen beiden war der Raum leer.  
  
‚Wie schade', dachte der Schmetterling. Er war schon viele Male durch diesen Raum geflogen und fröhliches Singen und Erzählen hatte ihn erfüllt. Doch heute lag etwas Bedrückendes in der Luft. Mit etwas hängenden Fühlern landete der Schmetterling daher auf der Hand des Elben auf dem Thron. Er blickte in ein ernstes Gesicht, das von einer schweren Bürde zu zeugen schien. Aufmunternd bewegte der Schmetterling die Flügel. Er wollte, dass die Freude zurückkehrte. Aber der blonde Elb hob nur etwas gequält die Mundwinkel und schüttelte fast unmerklich das Haupt. „Heute nicht", hörte der Schmetterling eine Stimme in seinem Kopf und war sich sicher, dass es die des Elben war.  
  
Enttäuscht und traurig ließ der Schmetterling wieder die Fühler sinken und erhob sich etwas träge wieder in die Luft. Auch die sonst so kitzelnden Sonnenstrahlen würden heute seine Laune nicht mehr heben können.  
  
‚Das tut mir leid.' Thranduil schaute dem Schmetterling hinterher, dessen Farben etwas blasser geworden zu sein schienen. ‚Ich wollte ihm nicht auch den Tag zu einem von Last beladenem machen.'  
  
Er schlug die Augen nieder und sann noch einmal nach. Dann betrachtete er seinen Sohn. Was Legolas ihm gerade berichtet hatte, war wahrlich nichts Gutes. Schon seit längerer Zeit hatte auch der König Träume, die ähnliches prophezeiten. Bisher hatte er es nicht wahrhaben wollen, doch dass Legolas das lidlose Auge gesehen hatte, machte es zur Gewissheit: Sauron, der Verräter, war der Schatten, der in Dol Guldur hauste.  
  
Was den König jedoch noch mehr beunruhigte, war die Tatsache, dass der Feind schon wieder in einem Maße erstarkt war, dass es ihm ermöglichte, mit seinem Geist die Mauern des Elbenzaubers zu durchbrechen. Und nicht nur das, sondern auch noch in die Köpfe Schlafender eindringen, schien kein Problem mehr darzustellen. Wahrlich, das war kein guter Morgen.  
  
„Utinu en amin, das sind fürwahr keine guten Neuigkeiten. Doch es ist gut, dass du mich unterrichtet hast." „Also glaubst du ebenfalls, dass der dunkle Herrscher etwas plant, Adar?"  
  
„Deinen Berichten und der Tatsache folgend, dass gwarth en'ilya gwaith(1) eigentlich immer etwas plant, stimme ich deinen Befürchtungen zu. Aber was lässt ihn seine Aufmerksamkeit ausgerechnet auf uns richten? Es gibt in Mittelerde mächtigere Elbenvölker als das der Waldelben. Eigentlich müsste er die Macht von Lórien und Imladris viel mehr fürchten."  
  
Thranduil beobachtete, wie sein Sohn schwer schluckte.  
  
„Ich habe da eine Vermutung, Adar", meinte Legolas schließlich. Erstaunt hob Thranduil die Augenbrauen. „Nun denn, Legolas, amin nyaro, mani lle sinta.(2)"  
  
"Ein Ring", begann der Prinz zögernd, "Ich habe einen Ring gesehen. Golden. Makellos. Mit flammenden Zeichen darauf. In der dunklen Sprache."  
  
Großer, Iluvatar, bitte lass das nicht wahr sein. Müde schloss der König die Augen. Erinnerungen blitzten auf.  
  
Er konnte besagten Ring vor sich sehen. An der Hand seines Besitzers. Mit grausamer Unerbittlichkeit führte er eine sensenartige Waffe; ein einziger Schlag genügte, um die ersten drei Reihen seiner Angreifer, bestehend aus Menschen und Elben, niederzumetzeln. Der widerliche Gestank des Schlachtfeldes stieg Thranduil in die Nase. Der Gestank von Tod, Verzweiflung und Hass.  
  
Er konnte das Gemetzel vor sich sehen. Die leblosen übereinanderliegenden Körper, verstreut liegende Gliedmaßen. Männer, die zwischen den Leichen mit leeren Augen auf die Knie gingen oder anfingen zu weinen. Männer, die mit letzter Kraft gegen die unerschöpflichen Armeen aus Orks und anderen dunklen Kreaturen ankämpften.  
  
Die Stimme des Herrn von Bruchtal wehte über das Szenario hinweg und schrie elbische Befehle, ignorierte die scheinbare Hoffnungslosigkeit des Kampfes. Thranduil stand mit seinem Pferd inmitten des Weltuntergangs und betrachtete seinen Vater, Oropher, der sich mit seiner Abteilung von Düsterwald-Elben zum Angriff formierte.  
  
„Cronho!(3)"erschallte Elronds Stimme.  
  
Die Formation Orophers stürmte zusammen mit einer aus Lórien und einer aus Imladris auf Saurons Heerscharen zu – Oropher, Elrond und Celeborn an der Spitze.  
  
Als der Feind zum Schlag ausholte, konnten die Herrscher des Goldenen Waldes und Bruchtals ausweichen, doch der von Düsterwald wurde getroffen. Von der Waffe Saurons besiegt fiel er vom Pferd und wurde eines von vielen Opfern, die später in den Totensümpfen ihr Licht entzündeten.  
  
Immer noch todesgierig, flammten die Feuerzeichen an der Hand des Feindes gleißend hell auf.  
  
Thranduil zuckte zusammen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an wie ein einziger Schmerz. Mit einem gequälten Aufstöhnen stützte er ihn mit seiner Hand, den Ellbogen auf der Thronlehne.  
  
„Adar", erspürte wie sein Sohn seine andere Hand ergriff, „Adar, geht es dir nicht gut?"  
  
Der König öffnete die Augen. Legolas hatte sich vor ihm hingekniet und blickte ihn erschrocken und besorgt ins Gesicht.  
  
„Es geht schon wieder", beschwichtigte ihn der König, als der Schmerz langsam nachließ, und zwang sich zu einem kleinen lächeln. „Fahre fort, utinu en amin, was weißt du noch ?"  
  
Legolas' Miene verriet, dass er den Worten seines Vaters nicht ganz traute. Trotzdem sprach er weiter: „Die Aufzeichnungen sagen, er mache unsichtbar, wenn man ihn aufsetzt. Jeden, außer Sauron selbst. Und am Morgen nach diesem Traum bin ich im Gang gestolpert, ohne dass etwas dort war, über das ich hätte stolpern können. Und danach hörte ich eine Stimme, die sich über mich beschwerte, dicht bei mir. Aber dort war niemand. Derjenige war also unsichtbar. Und, und, und die Zwerge ..."Die Stimme des Prinzen überschlug sich nun fast.  
  
„Die Zwerge? Was haben die Zwerge ...? Beruhige dich, Legolas." Thranduil legt ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern; in festem Ton fuhr er fort: „Was ist mit den Zwergen?"  
  
Legolas atmete tief durch, bevor er weitersprach. „Sie haben darüber geredet, dass ein gewisser ... Bilbo?!? ... im Nebelgebirge einen Ring gefunden hätte und dass die merkwürdigen Dinge, die im Schloss passiert sind, mit ihm zu tun hätten. Das heißt, er ist derjenige, über den ich gestolpert bin. ... Verstehst du, Adar? Er hatte vor meinem Fenster den Ring aufgesteckt, während Saurons Blick auf dem Schloss weilte. Vielleicht war der Ring ja der Grund. Immerhin ist er auch in meinem Traum erschienen. Vielleicht, vielleicht ist der Eine Ring im Besitz von diesem Bilbo."  
  
Thranduil schluckte. Wenn es sich wirklich um den Einen Ring handelte, war die Tragweite noch gar nicht abzusehen. Jedoch ... „Utinu en amin, es muss nicht zwingend der Ring des Feindes sein. Du weißt doch noch, wie ich dir früher immer von den Zauberringen erzählt habe. In alter Zeit wurden viele geschmiedet. Und viele von ihnen verleihen die Gabe unsichtbar zu sein. Saurons Spitzel werden ihm also nur von Merkwürdigkeiten im Palast berichtet haben, sie konnten ihm nicht sicher sagen, ob es sich um den Einen Ring handelt. Wahrscheinlich ist daher nur, dass Sauron denkt, es wäre sein Ring. Er wird jeder Spur nachgehen, die er finden kann, denn nur sein Ring kann ihm die volle Macht zurückgeben. Um Näheres zu erfahren, sollte ich diese dreisten Zwerge mal einem kleinen Verhör unterziehen. Und du mein Sohn wirst als mein Stellvertreter nach Imladris reisen und Herrn Elrond in Kenntnis setzen. Der Weiße Rat ist in dieser Sache unabdingbar und ich bin mir sicher, dass er selbst auch schon eine Ahnung hat."  
  
„Ich soll nach Imla...?"  
  
Ein Klopfen unterbrach das Gespräch. Ein Soldat trat ein, der sehr schuldbewusst auf den Boden sah. Er verbeugte sich und blieb bei der Tür stehen. „Eure Majestät, Eure Hoheit."  
  
„Was gibt es zu dieser frühen Stunde zu berichten, Soldat?" fragte der König erstaunt.  
  
„Nun, Eure Majestät, ich bedaure es zutiefst. Wir waren wohl zu unachtsam gestern nacht. Sie waren noch da, als wir vor dem Fest unseren Rundgang machten. Doch als wir heute morgen ... heute morgen nachsahen waren sie plötzlich verschwunden. Wir wissen auch nicht genau, wie das passieren konnte. Aber..."  
  
„Verschwunden?"fiel Thranduil in den Redefluss des Soldaten ein, „Wer ist verschwunden?"  
  
„Die Zwerge, Eure Majestät."  
  
+++++++  
  
Nachdem sein Vater ihn entlassen hatte, lief Legolas den kleinen Säulengang zur Tür zurück. Unterwegs lächelte er den Soldaten aufmunternd an, der ängstlich an ihm vorbei zum Thron seines Vaters ging, um sich sein Donnerwetter abzuholen. Als Legolas gerade die Hand auf die Türklinke legte, wurde diese von außen geöffnet. Ein überraschter Diener hielt vor ihm inne und verbeugte sich rasch, was Legolas zu einem innerlichen Augenrollen veranlasste.  
  
„Eure Hoheit", sagte der Diener in unterwürfigstem Ton.  
  
„Was ist Euer Anliegen?"wollte der Prinz wissen.  
  
„Ein Bote aus Lothlórien ist eingetroffen, Eure Hoheit, und er sagt, er wolle mit Euch sprechen."  
  
„Mit mir?"  
  
„Ja, Euer Hoheit."  
  
Legolas vernahm hinter sich die aufbrausende Stimme seines Vaters. „Welche Unfähigkeit seitens meiner Wachen muss ich denn noch erdulden. Kann man sich denn bei dieser Nachlässigkeit hier überhaupt noch sicher fühlen?"  
  
„Nun denn, bringt mich zu ihm", sprach er den Diener an, der ängstlich und erschrocken ob des plötzlichen königlichen Wutausbruches in Richtung Thron starrte.  
  
Legolas Stimme ließ seinen Mund wieder zuklappen. „Sehr wohl, Euer Hoheit. Er steht gleich hier vorn in der Eingangshalle."  
  
Seufzend folgte Legolas dem Diener aus dem Thronsaal. Das war wahrlich kein guter Morgen. Doch die Erklärungen seines Vaters schienen einleuchtend. Vielleicht war es doch nicht der Eine Ring. Dann hätte man immer noch das Problem mit dem Machtzuwachs des dunklen Herrschers, doch es wäre eine Sorge weniger. Und das beruhigte ihn ein wenig.  
  
Doch dass er ausgerechnet jetzt nach Bruchtal reisen sollte. Er wollte Fé nicht allein lassen. Immerhin war er sich ihrer Bedeutung bei dieser Sache noch nicht bewusst. Seinem Vater hatte er noch nichts von ihrem Erscheinen in seinem Traum erzählt. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum.  
  
„Maer aur, großer Bruder", riss ihn Nell aus den Gedanken, die zu ihm stieß, während er den Säulenwald der Eingangshalle hinter dem Diener durchschritt. „Welche geheimen Dinge habt ihr zwei denn solange da drinnen besprochen? Und komme mir jetzt bloß nicht wieder mit deinem ‚Das erzähle ich dir später'."  
  
„Leider muss ich dir damit kommen, denn dir das hier in der Öffentlichkeit zu berichten, wäre äußerst unklug", erklärte Legolas und wies damit auf das geschäftige Treiben in der Eingangshalle.  
  
„Du hast ja recht, aber wenn ich nicht bald erfahre, was dich in letzter Zeit so beschäftigt, werde ich dich einsperren, damit du nicht weglaufen kannst, bis du mir alles erzählt hast."  
  
Legolas grinste: „Dazu musst du mich erst einmal erwischen."  
  
Nell knufft ihn in die Seite. „Sei bloß nicht so überheblich."  
  
Der Diener hielt an und trat zu Seite. „Eure Hoheiten, der Bote."  
  
Nell sah ihren Bruder von der Seite an und flüsterte fragend: „Welcher Bote?"  
  
Der Bote verbeugte sich. Die blattförmige Spange, die seinen Umhang zusammenhielt wies ihn eindeutig als Gesandten der Hohen Frau aus.  
  
„Eure Hoheiten", verbeugte sich der Lóriener, „Die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes schickt mich, ihre Nichte und ihren Neffen zu holen."  
  
Was hatte das jetzt zu bedeuten? Legolas blickte seine Schwester an, als ob sie die Antwort auf seine Frage hatte, doch sie schaute nur genauso fragend zurück.  
  
„Aber, aber, sie sind doch gerade erst angekommen", erklärte Nell dem Boten irritiert.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Eure Hoheit, Tarien Nenellinwen", wandte sich der Bote an die Prinzessin, „Vor zwei Nächten kam meine Herrin zu mir und befahl mir sofort aufzubrechen und so schnell wie möglich ihre Nichte und ihren Neffen nach Lórien zu bringen. Ich bin so schnell geritten wie es Lothlóriens Pferde erlauben"  
  
„Aber, aus welchem Grund denn?"Nell stieß ihren Bruder leicht in die Seite und sah ihn mit ihrem Nun-sag-doch-auch-mal-was-Blick an.  
  
„Frau Galadriel meinte, ich solle mit Taren Legolas sprechen. Er wüsste, warum sie so auf Eile bedacht wäre", meinte der Bote.  
  
Legolas' Gesicht drückte unverhohlene Überraschung aus. Er wüsste, warum? Weshalb er? Sie, sie hatte doch nicht etwa ... Sie musste in seinen Traum geschaut haben. Legolas wusste, dass die Hohe Frau große Macht besaß, aber dass diese so weitreichend war, hatte er nicht gewusst. Bis jetzt.  
  
„Ich verstehe", antwortete er zögernd.  
  
„Du verstehst?"flüsterte ihm Nell verwirrt, „warum...?"  
  
„Folgt mir, ich bringe Euch zu ihnen", unterbrach Legolas seine Schwester an den Boten gewandt.  
  
Halb verärgert lief sie neben ihm voraus. „Du wirst mir aber eine Menge erklären müssen, mein Lieber", zischte sie.  
  
„Ist ja schon gut", beruhigte er sie leise, „Ich werde dir ja alles erzählen, aber erst mal musst du mir jetzt sagen, wo sich die zwei aufhalten."  
  
Etwas beschwichtigt schaute Nell ihren Bruder immer noch skeptisch an, sagte zu der Sache jedoch nichts mehr, außer, dass sich alle derzeitigen Gäste gerade im Speisezimmer aufhielten.  
  
Legolas war ihr sehr dankbar für ihr momentanes Schweigen. Er war sich immer noch nicht im Klaren darüber, ob er sich freuen sollte, dass Féathila bald unter der schützenden Obhut Frau Galadriels weilen würde, oder ob er sich darüber ärgern sollte, dass sie seiner schützenden Obhut entzogen wurde. Allerdings würde er sowieso sehr bald nach Bruchtal abreisen, was es leichter machte sich zu freuen, dass sie nach Lórien ging. Jedoch hätte er sie auf der Reise dorthin gern begleitet, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch heil ankam. Aber das konnte er nicht, weil er selbst einen Auftrag zu erfüllen hatte.  
  
Das Speisezimmer war in der Nähe. Legolas konnte bereits Aldalors Stimme vernehmen. Was er wohl gerade wieder für haarsträubende Geschichten erzählte? Aldalor? Natürlich, Aldalor könnte sie begleiten. Dann wüsste er, dass alles unternommen werden würde, damit Fé sicher nach Lothlórien gelangte.  
  
Inzwischen waren er und Nell beim Eingang zum Speisezimmer angelangt. Am Tisch saß eine fröhliche Gesellschaft bestehend aus Elrohir, Féagil, Féathila, einem scheinbar auf dem Wege der Besserung befindlichen Elladan und einem in seinem Element befindlichen Aldalor. Glockenhelles Elbengelächter hallte durch alle Gänge. Legolas fragte sich, ob er wissen wollte, was sein Freund gerade zum Besten gab.  
  
„Und ich sagte zu der Dame: ‚Tut mir leid, Taren Legolas ist im Moment sogar für meine Person unauffindbar. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er sonst gern mit Euch tanzen würde.' Daraufhin fing sie furchtbar an zu weinen, denn sie war der festen Überzeugung Legolas hätte ihr einen Tanz versprochen und wäre dann einfach verschwunden. In ihrer Verzweiflung nahm sie den Vorhang des Fensters, vor dem wir standen, um ihre Tränen damit abzuwischen. Unglücklicherweise hatte sich unser Prinz in seiner Panik eben hinter jenem Vorhang versteckt. Und die Gesichtsausdrücke der beiden ..."  
  
Gut, er hatte es lieber nicht wissen wollen.  
  
„Ich befürchte, mellon'amin", rief er mit verschränkten Armen an den Türpfosten gelehnt dazwischen, „Du bist einmal mehr ein Opfer der Übertreibung geworden."  
  
„Wenn man von Melkor spricht", erwiderte Aldalor, „Maer aur, mellon'amin. Ich wollte eigentlich nur unsere beiden Gastprinzen aufheitern. Sie sollten wissen, dass sie nicht die einzigen mit derart verzwickten Problemen sind."  
  
„Ihren belustigten Mienen nach zu urteilen, ist dir das perfekt gelungen, warte nur bis ich mir irgendwann die Freiheit nehme, eine deiner Frauengeschichten auszugraben", meinte Legolas mit schelmischen Grinsen.  
  
„Meine Frauengeschichten, also bitte, ich bin ein Kind der Unschuld", entrüstete sich Aldalor.  
  
„Und ich bin ein Ork", meinte Legolas ironisch.  
  
„Das", betonte Aldalor, „Hast du jetzt gesagt"." Prompt musste er einem Kissen ausweichen, das sich Legolas von einem Sessel bei der Tür geschnappt hatte.  
  
„Ts", spielte er den Beleidigten, „Immer musst du gleich gewalttätig werden."  
  
„Nein, das würde anders aussehen", antwortete Legolas sehr sachlich. Dann wandte er sich an Féathila und Féagil, die nebeneinander sitzend gespannt das Wortduell der beiden Elben verfolgt hatten: „Féathila, Féagil, da ist Besuch für euch."  
  
„Für uns?"fragten sie ungläubig im Chor, „Wer kann das sein?"  
  
Legolas und Nell traten zur Seite und der lórienische Bote trat ein. Er verbeugte sich feierlich in die Runde hinein. „Eure Hoheiten."  
  
„Ich nicht", warf Aldalor dramatisch ein, „Was mich betrifft, so bin ich nur ein einfacher, normalunsterblicher Elb aus bescheidenen Verhältnissen. Aber ich fühle mich geehrt, dass Ihr mich für eine Hoheit hieltet."  
  
Ob der seltsamen Miene des Boten auf diesen Ausbruch hin musste Legolas große Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Schließlich schien der Bote beschlossen zu haben, den Einschub einfach zu ignorieren.  
  
„Eure Hoheiten, Tarien Féathila und Taren Féagil. Eure Tante, die Hohe Frau Galadriel, hat den Wunsch geäußert, Euch so schnell als möglich in Caras Galadhon begrüßen zu wollen."  
  
„Aber nach unserem Besuch hier, wären wir doch sowieso zu ihr gekommen. Weshalb sollen wir denn solche Eile aufbringen, dass sie extra einen Boten schickt? Sie schrieb mir doch, dass es in Ordnung wäre, wenn ich zuerst Düsterwald besuche", sprach Fé ihre Verwirrung aus.  
  
„Die Gründe ihrer Majestät sind mir nicht bekannt, sie trug mir nur auf, Eure Hoheiten abzuholen."  
  
„Sie wird es uns schon erzählen, wenn wir in Lórien sind, Fé", beschwichtigte Féagil seien Schwester, „Wir sollten ihrer Weisung folge leisten. Tante Galadriel tut nie etwas ohne einen triftigen Grund zu haben."  
  
Missmutig verzog Fé den Mund: „Wenn es denn sein muss."  
  
„Wir werden uns gleich nach dem Frühstück reisefertig machen", erklärte der Prinz von Caras Galadhon dem Boten.  
  
+++++++  
  
Aldalor spazierte neben seinem besten Freund den Säulengang vor dem Speisezimmer entlang. Nachdenklich musterte er ihn von der Seite. Er schien über irgendetwas nachzudenken. Doch äußerlich ließ er sich nichts von der Sache anmerken. Er würde ihm wohl etwas auf den Zahn fühlen müssen.  
  
„Legolas, darf ich dich etwas fragen?"  
  
Der Angesprochen grinste leicht. „Seit wann fragst du denn um Erlaubnis?"  
  
„Mellon'amin", begann Aldalor, „Möchtest du mir etwas erzählen?"  
  
Legolas zog die Stirn kraus: „Zum Beispiel?"  
  
„Du möchtest mir als nichts von einer gewissen Elbendame, die wir beide kennen, erzählen, die ich heute morgen auf deinem Balkon gesehen habe und zwar in dem gleichen Kleid, das jene Elbendame schon am gestrigen Abend trug?"  
  
Legolas seufzte und drehte sich zu Aldalor um. „Ich könnte dir jetzt erzählen, dass sie im Stehen eingeschlafen ist und ich sie in ihr Zimmer bringen wollte. Da ich aber nicht wusste, welches ihr Zimmer war, und ich nicht sämtliche Räume durchsuchen wollte, habe ich mich erdreistet sie in meinem Bett schlafen zu lassen, während ich auf dem Sofa schlief. Ich könnte dir weiterhin erzählen, dass sie vor mir aufgewacht ist, und wohl in aller Iluvatars Frühe hinausgeschlichen ist, um wahrscheinlich solche Vermutungen wie deine gar nicht erst aufkommen zu lassen. Die Frage ist nur, ob du mir das glauben würdest, wenn ich es dir erzählte."  
  
„Wenn du es sagst, glaube ich dir. Ich dachte nur, dass es mit euch beiden eventuell doch schneller gegangen wäre."  
  
„Ich kann dir ja das uneingeschränkte Privileg zusichern, dass du alles als erster erfährst, wenn dich das beruhigt."  
  
„Ja, dann könnte ich gleich viel ruhiger schlafen", meinte Aldalor sichtlich überzeugt, „Und nun verrate mir, warum du mich eigentlich sprechen wolltest, bevor ich dich mit meinem Verhör überfallen habe."  
  
„Ich wollte dich bitten, Féathila und ihren Bruder nach Lórien zu begleiten. Ich muss sicher sein können, dass sie heil dort ankommen."  
  
„Wobei du auf den weiblichen Part unseres Geschwisterpaares wahrscheinlich mehr Wert legst, nehme ich an."Als er bemerkte, dass Legolas seinen Kannst- du-nicht-einmal-ernst-bleiben-Blick aufsetzte, hob er beschwichtigend die Hände. „Schon gut, schon gut. Natürlich tue ich dir den Gefallen, zumal mir unsere gute Féathila und ihr Bruder selbst schon ans Herz gewachsen sind. Aber du musst mir vorher verraten, warum du nicht selbst den Beschützer spielst."  
  
„Weil ich nach Bruchtal reisen werde, um Herrn Elrond und den Weißen Rat über den Insassen von Dol Guldur aufzuklären."  
  
„Verstehe, dann hast du also mit deinem Vater gesprochen. Was hat er zu Fés Rolle in deinem Traum gesagt?"  
  
„Ich hab es ihm nicht erzählt. Frag' mich aber nicht warum; ich habe selbst keinen Schimmer."  
  
„Na, deine berühmte Intuition wird schon richtig gehandelt haben."  
  
In diesem Moment kam Nenellinwen zu ihnen.  
  
„Legolas"begann sie unvermittelt, „Hier stimmt irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht. Ich werde die beiden begleiten."  
  
Die beiden Freunde zogen im Angesicht ihres sehr energischen Auftretens gleichzeitig ein Augenbraue nach oben.  
  
„Schaut nicht so überrascht", meinte die Prinzessin, „Auch ich entdecke ab und zu meinen Hang zum Abenteuerlichen."  
  
„Also wenn Adar nichts dagegen hat. Mich brauchst du nicht um Erlaubnis zu fragen."  
  
Ihre Miene hellte sich auf. „Manchmal denke ich wirklich, du bist mein Lieblingsbruder."  
  
„Ich werde die Tatsache ignorieren, dass ich vor allem dein einziger Bruder bin und das als Kompliment auffassen."  
  
„Ich freue mich sehr, Nenellinwen", sprach Aldalor sie dann an.  
  
„Weshalb? Weil Ihr mich dann endlich eine Weile los seid?"  
  
„Nein", grinste er, „Weil wir dann zusammen verreisen werden."  
  
+++++++  
  
„Beeil dich, Fé", rief ihr Bruder vom Flur aus, „Die Pferde sind schon gesattelt."  
  
Ihr Kopf ruckte nach oben. Hatte er es denn noch immer nicht gelernt? Sie öffnete den Mund, um ihn zurechtzuweisen.  
  
„Keine Sorge", fügte er noch hinzu, „Deines natürlich nicht." Er steckte den Kopf durch die Tür. „Gib es zu: Du wolltest mich gerade empört darauf hinweisen, dass du ohne Sattel und Zaumzeug reitest."  
  
Sie starrte ihn mit immer noch offenem Mund an.  
  
„Wusste ich's doch", meinte er spitzbübisch und verschwand wieder auf dem Flur. „Beeil dich trotzdem. Der Bote unserer lieben Tante scheint es ziemlich eilig zu haben."  
  
Ein wenig wehmütig packte Fé das Kleid, das ihr Nell geschenkt hatte, in die Satteltasche. Sie fand es sehr schade, dass sie schon wieder abreisen musste. Wenigstens würden Nell und Aldalor sie begleiten. Jedoch war sie ein wenig enttäuscht, dass Legolas ...  
  
„Fé, beeile dich."  
  
Genervt seufzte sie auf. Konnte man denn nicht einmal in Ruhe seinen Gedanken nachhängen. „Ich bin fertig", rief sie zurück, „Du kannst also aufhören, das ganze Schloss zusammenzuschreien."  
  
Féagil steckte den Kopf wieder herein. „Das kannst du doch viel besser, seler'amin."  
  
Sie beschloss, seine Spitze zu ignorieren. „Ich muss mich noch verabschieden gehen."  
  
„Gut, währenddessen lass ich deine Sachen hinunterbringen. Aber du weißt ja ..."  
  
„Wenn du noch einmal sagst, ich soll mich beeilen, kann ich für nichts garantieren."Sie zeigt drohend mit dem Finger auf ihn und machte sich auf die Suche nach Legolas. Zuerst versuchte sie es bei seinen Gemächern. Vorsichtig klopfte sie an die Tür.  
  
„Er ist unten im Garten. Im Pavillon am See."  
  
Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. Aldalor stand am Treppenabsatz und lächelte sie an.  
  
„Falls Ihr gedenkt, Euch immer so anzuschleichen, werdet Ihr mich damit noch in Mandos Hallen bringen, aber ich danke Euch trotzdem."  
  
„Nichts zu danken. Wir sehen uns im Hof."  
  
Fé eilte die Treppe hinunter und lief durch den Garten. Sie würde dieses paradiesische Fleckchen Mittelerdes wirklich vermissen.  
  
„Am besten, wir reisen gleich morgen ab."Fé hörte Stimmen noch bevor sie um die Ecke bog und der Pavillon in Sicht kam, obwohl sie fast zu flüstern schienen. Legolas und die Prinzen aus Bruchtal waren gerade in eine anscheinend äußerst wichtige Unterhaltung vertieft.  
  
„Es hängt sicherlich mit der Sache zusammen, wegen der uns unser Vater hierher geschickt hat."  
  
„Und vielleicht auch mit dem Boten."  
  
„Sicherlich. Er meinte zu mir, ich wüsste, warum sie so plötzlich aufbrechen müssten."  
  
„Du meinst Galadriel weiß davon?"  
  
„Galadriel weiß alles. Das weißt du doch: Keine elbische Macht in Mittelerde ist größer als ihre."  
  
„Lasst uns morgen früh losreiten."  
  
Losreiten? Wohin? Und was hatte das mit ihrer Tante zu tun? Fé räusperte sich. Sonst käme vielleicht noch der Verdacht auf, dass sie lauschen wollte.  
  
Alle drei drehten sich gleichzeitig und blitzschnell um. Etwas verschüchtert ob dieser heftigen Reaktion schaute Fé die Prinzen mit großen Augen an. Sie war sicher, dass sie ihre Waffen gezogen hätten, wenn sie welche dabei gehabt hätten. Was ging hier vor?  
  
„Ich wollte mich nur verabschieden." Die drei entspannten sich wieder. Erleichterung erschien auf ihren Gesichtern.  
  
„Natürlich, aber wir wären auch in den Schlosshof gekommen. Das lassen wir uns doch nicht nehmen", meinte Elladan und ging gefolgt von seinem Bruder auf sie zu. Er lächelte sie an. „Wir machen uns schon auf den Weg. Ihr zwei könnt ja nachkommen."Fé nickte.  
  
Als die Zwillinge hinter der Wegbiegung verschwunden waren, erklomm sie die wenigen Stufen zum Pavillon, wo Legolas noch immer verharrte. Etwas blass im Gesicht schaute er sie an.  
  
„Wie lange standest du dort denn schon?" Eine unbestimmte Angst war in seinen Augen zu lesen.  
  
„Noch nicht lang. Ich habe nur mitbekommen, dass ihr morgen fortreiten wollt."  
  
„Mehr nicht?"Unsicher betrachtete er sie.  
  
„Legolas? Was geht hier vor? Möchtest du mir etwas erzählen? Wohin geht denn eure Reise? Ist das der Grund, weshalb du nicht mit uns nach Lothlórien kommst?"  
  
Sie konnte förmlich spüren, dass er einen inneren Kampf mit sich ausfocht, auch wenn er versuchte, es vor ihr zu verbergen. Starr blickte er gerade aus durch sie hindurch. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten verkrampft. Gestern nacht hatte er ähnlich ausgesehen. Und es hatte ihr Angst gemacht.  
  
Sie legt eine Hand an seine Wange. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Er zuckte bei ihrer Berührung leicht zusammen, doch dann schloss er die Augen, lehnte seinen Kopf in ihre Hand und legte seine darüber. Ein Kribbeln ging von ihren Fingerspitzen durch ihren Arm.  
  
„Es ist nichts", antwortete er wie in der Nacht zuvor. „Wir reiten wegen einer sehr wichtigen Angelegenheit nach Bruchtal."Er öffnete die Augen und lächelte sie warm an. „Glaub mir, wenn es nicht so dringend wäre, könnte mich nichts davon abbringen, dich zu begleiten."  
  
Das Kribbeln bemächtigte sich ihrer Bauchregion. „Wirklich nicht?"  
  
„At Ilúvatar i beleg amin vestin(4)", versprach er, nahm ihre Hand von seiner Wange und küsste sacht ihre Handfläche. Dann nahm er sie in den Arm. „Ich werde auf meinem Rückweg einen kleinen Umweg machen und euch besuchen kommen."Legolas fuhr mit seiner Nasenspitze über ihre. „Was hältst du davon?"  
  
Das Bild ihres Traumes blitzte vor ihr auf, als sie sich in seinen ozeanblauen Augen verlor, die sie fragend anblickten. Sollte sie ihn fragen?  
  
„Fé, Legolas, wo seid ihr? Wir wollen aufbrechen", rief eine zerstreut wirkende Nell, die hinter der Biegung hervorkam.  
  
Die beiden fuhren auseinander und blickten mit großen Augen in Richtung Nenellinwen, die sie zuerst etwas irritiert betrachtete, dann jedoch eine weise Miene aufsetzte und wohlwollend nickte. Fé konnte sich in etwa ausmalen, was gerade durch den Kopf ihrer Freundin ging.  
  
„Wir wollen aufbrechen", wiederholte Nell noch einmal, während sie sich schwer tat das Zucken ihrer Mundwinkel zu verbergen. „Wenn ihr euch denn voneinander losreißen wollt, könnten wir den Boten beruhigen, der im Hof schon ungeduldig Gräben in den Boden läuft. Adar war schon da und hat sich verabschiedet. Ich soll dir seine besten Wünsche übermitteln, Fé. Er hofft, dass du uns bald wieder besuchen kommst. Und ich wette, sein Sohn hätte auch nichts dagegen."  
  
Fé vermied es Legolas anzublicken und folgte der fröhlich erzählenden Nell in den Schlosshof, während ihre Finger sich nervös ineinander drehten. Neben ihr lief der Düsterwald-Prinz, kaute auf seiner Unterlippe und schien krampfhaft zu überlegen, wo er seine Hände lassen sollte.  
  
In dieser Formation erreichten sie den Hof, wo ein reaktionsschneller Lóriener in Botenkleidung in Rekordgeschwindigkeit sein Pferd bestieg. Unsicher blickte Fé in die Runde, wobei ihr nicht entging, wie sich Aldalor und Nell wissende Blicke zuwarfen und ihr Bruder sich ebenfalls seinen Reim zu machen schien.  
  
Fabelhaft. Dabei war doch gar nichts passiert. Auf der Reise würde sie sicher diverse Andeutungen über sich ergehen lassen müssen.  
  
Mit gesenktem Kopf ging Fé zu ihrem Pferd. „Na, mein Schöner, wir haben uns ja auch lange nicht gesehen, Fuinandir." Sie tätschelte den Hals des Rappen.  
  
„Das liegt daran, dass du bei einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion das Lager verlassen hast, ohne ihn mitzunehmen, geschweige denn deinen Bogen", meinte Féagil und sah sie leicht tadelnd an, während er ihr den Bogen und ihren Köcher entgegenstreckte.  
  
„Wie lange willst du mir das denn noch vorhalten?" Schmollend nahm sie beides an sich.  
  
„Bis du es dir abgewöhnst. Legolas kann ja nicht immer zur Stelle sein." Féagil setzte ein vielsagendes Grinsen auf. „Obwohl ich nicht denke, dass es dir viel ausmacht, von ihm gerettet zu werden", setzte er noch flüsternd hinzu. Fé zwickte ihn ins Bein, platzierte dann Köcher und Bogen auf dem Rücken und schwang sich dann auf ihren schwarzen Hengst, der wie Féagil es versprochen hatte, weder Zaumzeug noch Sattel trug. Bei Fuinandir konnte sie sich sicher sein, dass er nicht durchging.  
  
+++++++  
  
„Und denk dran..."  
  
„Ich weiß, ich werde gut auf die Elbin deines Herzens aufpassen", versprach Aldalor in feierlichem und schon leicht genervtem Ton.  
  
„Sie ist nicht..."  
  
„Also, wem willst du das denn jetzt bitte noch erzählen, Bruderherz?" unterbrach ihn Nell.  
  
Legolas drehte sich um und sah sie gespielt verärgert an. „Und seit wann ist es Sitte, seinen Lieblingsbruder zu belauschen?"  
  
„Wie du heute morgen richtig bemerkt hast, bist du mein einziger Bruder. Du siehst, mir bleibt gar keine andere Wahl."Dann fuhr Nell in ernsterem Ton fort: „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir werden gut auf sie aufpassen. Ich weiß zwar nicht, weshalb du dir so viele Gedanken machst und erst recht nicht, warum du nicht mitkommst, aber wir werden auf unserer Reise viel Zeit haben. Dein Stachelhaarfreund hat bestimmt eine Menge, was er mir gern erzählen möchte."  
  
„Ich denke, wir werden viel Spaß haben", meinte Aldalor und grinste.  
  
„Erzähl bloß nicht wieder soviel Unfug über mich." Legolas sah seinen Freund warnend an.  
  
„Wann tue ich das denn schon einmal?"  
  
Er umarmte Aldalor noch einmal, bevor dieser sich in den Sattel schwang. Dann drückte er seine Schwester an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Deine erste große Reise. Dass kleine Elbinnen so schnell erwachsen werden."  
  
„Bild dir auf deine dreißig Jahre mehr bloß nichts ein." Nachdem sie ihn ebenfalls auf die Wange geküsst hatte, bestieg sie Ithilai.  
  
„Sieh einer an", rief Aldalor erstaunt aus. „Tja, unsere gute Féathila teilt die gleichen Gewohnheiten, was Pferde angeht wie unser Prinzlein."  
  
Überrascht drehte sich Legolas um. Und wirklich saß Fé ohne jegliches Pferdegeschirr auf dem Rücken ihres Rappen. Obendrein war sie mit Bogen und Köcher ausgerüstet.  
  
Nachdem er sich von Féagil verabschiedet hatte und sich hatte versichern lassen, dass dieser sowohl auf seine eigene, als auch auf Legolas' achten würde, trat er zu Fé.  
  
„Ähm, mh"er räusperte sich, „Pass bitte ein bisschen auf Aldalor auf, er fürchtet sich immer, wenn er länger von zu Hause fort ist."  
  
„Ich höre alles, mellon'amin", rief Besagter zwei Pferde weiter. Legolas grinste: „Und glaub nicht immer alles, was er von sich gibt...Und pass vor allem auf dich auf", meinte er dann ernster. Er lächelte ein bisschen schief: „Ich möchte keinen bösen Überraschungen vorfinden, wenn ich nach Lórien komme."  
  
Sie beugte sich hinunter. „Amin vestin", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und als ihr Atem über seine Ohrenspitze streifte, bekam er eine Gänsehaut. Dann fuhr sie kurz mit ihrer Nasen über seine, richtete sich wieder auf und deutete auf ihren Bogen. „Wie du siehst, bin ich nicht immer die schutzlose, kleine Elbe im Wald. Ich kann mich sehr gut verteidigen, wenn es nötig sein sollte."  
  
„Ich habe es gesehen. Wir müssen unbedingt mal ein kleines Wettschießen veranstalten", grinste er.  
  
„Herausforderung angenommen", antwortete sie mit erhobenem Haupt und reichte ihm die Hand. Mit festem Händedruck bekräftigten sie ihr Duell. Dann lockerte Legolas seinen Griff und strich ihr sanft mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken. „Tiro lle(5)", flüsterte er. Sie verflocht ihre Finger mit den seinen. „Amin vestin", wisperte sie zurück und ihre leise Stimme hinterließ einen angenehmen Schauer auf seinem Rücken.  
  
„Mhm", räusperte sich der Bote lautstark neben ihnen. „Ich möchte ja nicht stören, aber wir sollten jetzt wirklich aufbrechen."  
  
„Lye au'mentuva rato (6)", sagte er zum Abschied, bevor sie Fuinandir wendete und ihn Richtung Tor antrieb.  
  
„Amin feithuva ten'ta (7)", gab sie zurück, als sich ihre Hände voneinander lösten.  
  
„A'lye au'menta (8)", rief er ihr und den anderen hinterher. Féagil, Nell und Aldalor winkten zum Abschied zurück. Fé wandte ihren Kopf und sah ihn wehmütig an. Mit ihren Lippen formte sie stumme Worte, die er in seinem Kopf hören konnte: „A'lye au'menta, kwentr'amin tel'eldanarnea.(9)."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
(1) der Verräter aller Völker (2) Sag mir, was du weißt. (3) Angriff! (4) Bei Iluvatar dem Großen verspreche ich es. (5) Pass auf dich auf. (6) Wir sehen uns bald wieder. (7)Ich werde warten. (8) übertragen so viel wie: Auf Wiedersehen. (9) mein Erzähler der Sternengeschichten  
  
Notes: So, ich hoffe, es hat ein paar von euch gefallen. Ich stand ein bisschen unter dem Einfluss meines erhöhten Süßigkeiten-Konsums (Nervennahrung zum Lernen). Aber ich hoffe, dass trotzdem was annehmbares dabei rausgekommen is. Für Kommentare is ja der Button unten links da;) Ansonsten schwafle ich euch heut mal nich zu (Hab ich ja oben schon genug gemacht;) , sondern sage: Vielen Dank für die Aufmerksamkeit. Bis zum nächsten Chap... 


	11. Kapitel 11

Disclaimer: Juti. Alles was man schon aus einem dicken, genialen Buch namens "Herr der Ringe" oder einem anderen Werk von Großmeister J. R. R. Tolkien kennt gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.  
  
A/N: Himmel hilf, war das eine Tortur, aber ich habe es tatsächlich doch geschafft. Hier ist nun zur Feier meines Abi-Resultates ein neues Kapitelchen für euch. Ich weiß, es hat ganz schön lang gebraucht, aber zwischen den ganzen Partys zum Abschluss der Prüfungen (und das waren wirklich viele) und dem Bangen wegen der Ergebnisse blieb meinem Kopf leider nur Platz für einer kleine, gemeine Schreibblockade, aber keine neuen Chap-Ideen. Aber da das ganze nun ausgestanden ist, konnte ich mit viel Mühe und einigen existenziellen Krisen – na ja, ganz so schlimm war's dann wohl doch nicht – etwas zusammenschustern, von dem ich hoffe, dass es einigermaßen Sinn ergibt. Weil ich mir da aber diesmal wirklich ganz und gar nicht sicher bin, bitte ich jetzt mal ganz inständig um Reviews. Bitte, erhört mein Flehen.  
  
Isa: Danke, danke. -knuddel- Wollte für einen Kapiteleinstieg einfach mal was neues probieren und bin – wer weiß wie, vielleicht wegen meinem Nickname – auf die Idee mit dem Schmetterling gekommen. Hoffe, es gefällt dir auch weiterhin.  
  
Finda: Danke erst mal fürs Daumendrücken. Hat v.a. in der mündlichen Prüfung sehr geholfen ;) Was soll ich sagen, bin wieder mal ganz rot geworden. -knuddel auch dich- Schön, dass die Story dir immer noch gefällt. Hoffe, du genießt deinen USA-Aufenthalt. Wünsch dir ganz viel Erfolg, Glück und was man da drüben noch so braucht :)  
  
So, Leutz, jetzt gibt's aber wirklich das neue Chap. Viel Spaß und vergesst mir die Reviews net.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Kapitel 11  
  
Lonestar where are you out tonight? _

_This feeling I'm trying to fight _

_It's dark and I think that I would _

_Give anything _

_For you to shine down on me_

_How far you are I just don't know _

_The distance I'm willing to go _

_I pick up a stone that I cast to the sky _

_Hoping for some kind of sign_

____

_(Norah Jones – Lonestar)_

__

Die kleinen Füße tapsten durch den Gang. Der Besitzer derselben huschte schnell von einem Stützpfahl zum nächsten, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Eigentlich sollte er nämlich schon längst im Bett liegen, aber das Gewitter, dessen Blitze das Haus von Zeit zu Zeit erhellten, hatte ihn nicht schlafen lassen. Und außerdem war er viel zu neugierig auf den Neuankömmling, der am Abend mit den Zwillingen eingetroffen war.  
  
Vorsichtig lugten die Kinderaugen um die Ecke, um nachzusehen, ob die Luft an der Tür zur Bibliothek auch rein war. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich der Junge durch die Tür und versteckte sich blitzschnell zwischen den Regalen, die bis zur Decke reichten und mit sehr alten Büchern gefüllt waren. Das Kind kannte hier jeden Winkel. Immerhin spielte er hier oft verstecken. Lautlos näherte sich der Junge dem großen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes, der vom Schein einer einzelnen Kerze beleuchtet wurde.  
  
Achtsam spähte er um ein Regal herum, um auszukundschaften, wer dort Platz genommen hatte. Die Zwillinge konnte er sehen und Herrn Elrond, aber der, wegen dem er gekommen war, saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm und das Kerzenlicht ließ nur eine dunkle und schemenhafte Silhouette erkennen. Wenn er mehr von dem Unbekannten erblicken wollte, würde er wohl auf die andere Seite des Raumes schleichen müssen.  
  
Während er sein Vorhaben ausführte, fragte er sich, ob Elben aus anderen Teilen Mittelerdes auch anders aussahen, als die Elben aus Bruchtal. Immerhin hatte er noch nie welche aus Lothlórien oder Düsterwald getroffen. Man konnte sich in solchen Dingen ja nie sicher sein.  
  
Endlich war er an seinem Ziel angelangt. Der Junge blickte wiederum sehr darauf bedacht, nicht entdeckt zu werden, um das schützende Regal herum. Hoffentlich entdeckte ihn niemand. Seine Mutter würde ihm die Ohren lang ziehen. Jetzt hatte er den fremden Elben endlich im Blick. Seine Haare sahen aus wie flüssiges Gold und der Kerzenschein erhellte ein wachsames Augenpaar. Flackernde Schatten tanzten auf den edlen Gesichtszügen. Es schien ein unbestimmtes Leuchten von ihm auszugehen, ähnlich wie bei den Elben von Bruchtal, aber doch ein wenig anders. Er trug auch andere Gewänder, grüne und braune Wanderkleidung. Und neben ihm stand ein großer Elbenbogen an den Stuhl gelehnt.  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte der Junge, dass die vier Elben in ein Gespräch vertieft waren. Ihrem Tonfall zufolge musste es sich um etwas Wichtiges handeln. Sie redeten nur mit halber Lautstärke, so dass die kleinen Ohren genau hinhören mussten, um alles zu verstehen.  
  
„Wahrlich, das sind keine guten Nachrichten, die Ihr mit Euch tragt, Prinz von Düsterwald", vernahm er Herrn Elronds Stimme. Der Fremde war also auch noch ein Prinz. Das Ganze gestaltete sich zunehmend interessanter.  
  
„Ich wäre gerne mit Erfreulicherem zu Euch gekommen, Herr Elrond", erklang die Stimme des Prinzen in einem seltsamen Dialekt. Aber sie klang sehr schön und angenehm.  
  
„Ich werde sofort Boten zu den Mitgliedern des Rates entsenden. Gegen diese Bedrohung muss etwas unternommen werden."  
  
„Ich danke Euch. Mein Vater wird erleichtert sein, nicht mehr allein standhalten zu müssen."  
  
„Der König unter Eichen und Buchen kann unserer Hilfe gewiss sein."  
  
Plötzlich wurde der Elb aus dem Düsterwald unruhig und seine Augen durchsuchten den Raum – bis sie genau in die des Jungen schauten. Herrje, wie hatte er nur so leichtfertig seine Deckung aufgeben können. Er hatte kaum bemerkt, dass er ein Stück zu weit aus dem Schatten des Regals geraten war. Im Geiste konnte er schon die schimpfende Stimme seiner Mutter hören.  
  
Die Augen des Elben blitzten schalkhaft. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem amüsierten Lächeln. Herr Elrond, der gerade etwas hinzufügen wollte, hielt erstaunt über den Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers inne und folgte seinem Blick, bis auch er den Jungen entdeckt hatte.  
  
„Estel, was tust du denn noch um diese Stunde hier?" fragte er erstaunt. Auch die Zwillinge drehten sich zu ihm um.  
  
„Ich...ich..."Der Junge seufzte und verließ seine Deckung ganz. Es nutzte nichts, wen er sich jetzt etwas ausdachte. Herr Elrond würde das sofort merken. Also konnte er auch gleich mit der Wahrheit herausrücken.  
  
„Ich konnte nicht schlafen wegen des Gewitters und da wollte ich mir schon einmal den fremden Elb anschauen, Herr Elrond. Schließlich wollte ich nur wissen, ob Elben aus Düsterwald anders aussehen, als die Bruchtalelben."  
  
Für einen Moment schienen die vier Gesichter vor ihm vor Überraschung erstarrt zu sein. Doch dann erschallte das Lachen des Prinzen aus Düsterwald, in das die Zwillinge bald einfielen. Der Herr von Bruchtal schmunzelte.  
  
„Und?"fragte ihn der fremde Elb dann, „Was hast du herausgefunden?"  
  
„Dass Ihr nicht sehr viel anders ausseht, als andere Elben, die ich kenne."  
  
Der Prinz lächelte schelmisch und stand auf. „Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Darf ich mich vorstellen? Meine Name ist Legolas."  
  
Estel ging auf ihn zu und schüttelte die Hand, die der Elb ihm entgegen streckte. „Ich bin Estel."  
  
„Freut mich. Wie alt bist du?"  
  
„Ich bin zehn Jahre alt und bald werde ich ein großer Kämpfer werden."  
  
Fachmännisch begutachtete Legolas ihn. „Davon bin ich überzeugt."  
  
„Elladan, wärst du so gütig, Estel wieder in sein Zimmer zu bringen? Seine Mutter wird sich sonst noch Sorgen machen, wenn sie bemerkt, dass er verschwunden ist", meinte Herr Elrond.  
  
„Gewiss, Adar", antwortete der Zwilling und stand auf. „Komm mit, du Held. Bevor du große Kämpfe bestreiten kannst, musst du erst noch ein wenig schlafen."  
  
„Na schön", erwiderte Estel, „Aber du darfst Nana nichts erzählen."  
  
„Meine Lippen sind versiegelt", versprach Elladan und ging mit dem Jungen hinaus.

-------

Nell stand auf der Plattform und ließ ihren Blick über Caras Galadhon schweifen. Die Elbenstadt schimmerte in silbrigen Tönen und helle Stimmen erfüllten die süße Luft mit fröhlichen Melodien. Hier und da blitzten die Sterne vom nächtlichen Himmel durch die Baumkronen hindurch. Sie konnte sich kaum satt sehen.  
  
„Nenellinwen?"  
  
Nell fuhr zusammen und wandte sich um. „Meine Güte, Aldalor, müsst Ihr mich derart erschrecken. Ihr hätte Euch wenigstens bemerkbar machen können."  
  
„Es tut mir leid", antwortete Aldalor, der noch halb auf der Strickleiter stehend durch die Luke im Boden der Plattform schaute. Sein Grinsen jedoch ließ darauf schließen, dass er das nicht ganz so ernst meinte.  
  
„Das sollte es auch", meinte Nell selbiges ignorierend, „Was hättet ihr gemacht, wenn ich gerade dabei gewesen wäre, mich umzuziehen."  
  
Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Dann hätte ich natürlich taktvoll weggeschaut."  
  
Nell rollte mit den Augen. „So seht Ihr schon aus. Was wollt Ihr eigentlich hier?"  
  
„Ich wollte Euch darüber informieren, dass Herr Celeborn und Frau Galadriel uns im Audienzsaal erwarten."  
  
„Dann sollten wir uns beeilen."  
  
„Sehr wohl, Prinzessin."Damit stieg Aldalor die Leiter wieder hinab. Nell folgte ihm. Kurz vor dem Boden verfing sie sich jedoch mit dem Fuß zwischen zwei Sprossen.  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?"rief Aldalor hinauf.  
  
„Es geht schon, ich muss nur..."Mit einem kräftigen Ruck hatte sie ihren Fuß befreit. Leider verlor sie dabei auch ihr Gleichgewicht und fiel den Rest des Weges nach unten – wo sie von Aldalor aufgefangen wurde.  
  
„Vorsicht, Prinzessin", meinte der und konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
Mit hochrotem Kopf fing Nell an zu schimpfen: „Spart Euch Euren Kommentar und lasst mich gefälligst herunter."Sie begann zu strampeln und Aldalor setzte ihre Füße behutsam auf der Erde ab. Hektisch ordnete sie ihr Kleid. Als sie sich umdrehte, merkte sie, dass Aldalor sie immer noch amüsiert beobachtete.  
  
„Kein Wort", kommandierte sie mit erhobenen Zeigefinger, drehte sich um und marschierte davon.  
  
„Ach, Nenellinwen", rief Aldalor ihr hinterher.  
  
Nell blieb stehen und drehte sich langsam um. „Was denn?"  
  
„Zum Audienzsaal geht es dort entlang."  
  
Sie verzog keine Miene und ging schnurstracks an ihm vorbei in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.  
  
Ihr eisernes Schweigen hielt bis zu einer großen Treppe stand, die um einen Baum herum zur oben gelegenen Plattform führte. Weshalb, um Erus Willen, hatten denn ihre keine Treppe. Dann wäre ihr diese unsägliche Peinlichkeit erspart geblieben.  
  
„Müssen wir hier hinauf?"fragte sie ihren Begleiter. Schließlich wollte sie nicht schon wieder den falschen Weg nehmen.  
  
„Ja, dort oben sind die königlichen Räume."  
  
„Na dann, bei den Valar, bin ich nervös."Sie atmete tief durch. „Wie sehe ich aus?"Hatte sie das jetzt wirklich gefragt?  
  
„Vee'vanima vee'lle magha na il're.(1)"Irgendetwas in Aldalors Blick konnte sie nicht richtig deuten.  
  
„Macht Euch ja nicht lustig über mich", warnte sie in nicht ganz ernstem Tonfall.  
  
Der Schalk kehrte in seine Augen zurück. „Das würde ich nie wagen, Prinzessin."  
  
Statt eine Antwort zu geben, begann Nell die Stufen zu erklimmen. „Aldalor, weshalb lauft Ihr eigentlich die ganze Zeit hinter mir?" fragte sie ihn, als sie schon fast angekommen waren.  
  
„Nun, jemand muss Euch doch auffangen, wenn Ihr wieder einmal aus dem Gleichgewicht geratet."  
  
„Das ist nicht lustig", meinte sie und versuchte ernst zu klingen, musste aber wider ihres Willens lächeln.  
  
„Natürlich nicht, Prinzessin."  
  
Zwei Bedienstete nahmen sie oben in Empfang und führten sie in den Audienzsaal. Dort saßen auf erhobenem Thron Herr Celeborn und Frau Galadriel. Etwas unterhalb neben ihnen saßen Féathila und Féagil. Fé sprang auf und kam auf sie zu.  
  
„Endlich seid ihr hier. Kommt mit; ich stelle euch vor."  
  
Sie ging voran und blieb vor den Majestäten stehen. „Onkel, Tante, das sind die Prinzessin von Düsterwald, Tarien Nenellinwen Thranduilen o Taur-nu- Fuin und Offizier der königlichen Garde von Düsterwald, General Aldalor."  
  
Nell machte einen tiefen Knicks. Aldalor verbeugte sich. Die Majestäten neigten leicht ihre Häupter.  
  
„Willkommen in Caras Galadhon", sprach Herr Celeborn sie an.  
  
„Es ist uns eine Ehre hier sein zu dürfen", erwiderte Nell.  
  
„Und doch verbirgt sich hinter Eurer Anwesenheit mehr als die bloße Freude des Besuches in Lothlórien."  
  
Nell sah Frau Galadriel überrascht an. Aldalor hatte ihr auf Wunsch ihres Bruders auf der Reise nach Lórien erzählt, was diesen seit Tagen so beschäftigt hatte. Konnte die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes von seinen Vorahnungen wissen? Den Erzählungen über die Macht der Hohen Frau zufolge war es durchaus möglich.  
  
„Und ich bin dankbar dafür", fuhr Galadriel fort, „Der Bruder und Freund konnte sicher sein, dass Ihr Eure Aufgabe gut erfüllt. Sicher war und ist sein Wertvollstes in Eurer Obhut, während er die Hilfe des Weisen hinter den Zinnen des Nebelgebirges sucht. Doch werde ich weiteres mit ihm selbst besprechen. Schon in einigen Tagen werden wir ihn in Lothlórien begrüßen dürfen."

-------

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, doch sie konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. So saß Fé in ihrem Nachtgewand auf ihrer Plattform an den Baumstamm gelehnt und blickte zu den Sternen hinauf, die durch eine Lücke im Blätterdach blitzten. Schon während des an die Audienz anschließenden Essens hatte sie sich die ganze Zeit über die Worte ihrer Tante Gedanken gemacht. Sie wollte gern glauben, dass sie von Legolas gesprochen hatte. Immerhin würde er dann bald hier sein.  
  
In Caras Galadhon. Bei ihr.  
  
Aber was hatten dann ihre übrigen Worte zu bedeuten. Sein Wertvollstes? Was konnte das denn sein? Ihr kam eine Ahnung, aber sie dachte nicht daran, das wirklich in Betracht zu ziehen. Nein, das war es bestimmt nicht. Sie ließ sich vom Licht Earendils verzaubern. Hoffentlich hatte er nicht wieder einen von diesen fürchterlichen Aussetzern bekommen.  
  
Sie atmete tief durch. „Ach, Legolas..."

-------

Unbewegt stand er auf dem Balkon, der an sein Zimmer anschloss. Seine Kleidung bestand nur aus einer Hose, die locker auf seiner Hüfte saß. Der Sommerwind wehte leicht durch sein blondes Haar. Seit Tagen schon konnte er nicht mehr schlafen. Unruhe hatte sich in sein Herz geschlichen und er konnte ihren Ursprung einfach nicht ergründen. Er seufzte tief. Was war nur mit ihm los in letzter Zeit?  
  
Rat suchend blickte er gen Firmament und sah Earendil. Er machte sich darauf gefasst, dass die Bilder wieder vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchen würden. Innerlich verkrampfte er bereits bei dem Gedanken daran. Er wollte das nicht schon wieder durchleben müssen. Sein ganzes Wesen wurde von einer klammen Angst befallen und er hatte nur noch den einen Gedanken.  
  
„Féathila..."  
  
„Amin tena lle, Kwentra'n'narn. Amin naa yassen lle(2)", flüsterte ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf und er konnte fast spüren, wie ihr Atem sein Ohr streifte. Ein wohliger Schauer durchlief ihn und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.  
  
„Lle vare thar'ksh nat'amin, Elenhên(3)", wisperte er mit geschlossenen Augen zurück. Er streckte eine Hand aus, wollte sie unbedingt berühren, bevor sie wieder verschwand. Ein leichtes Prickeln an den Fingerspitzen sagte ihm, dass sie gerade dasselbe tat. Doch als er ihre Hand umfassen wollte, griff er ins Leere und erst jetzt wurde ihm wieder bewusste, dass sie weit entfernt auf der anderen Seite des Nebelgebirges war. Er lächelte in sich hinein. Was stellte sie bloß mit ihm an? Irgendwie konnte er es sich nicht erklären.  
  
Plötzlich vernahm er hinter sich eine Regung. Er wandte sich um. „Sagt, wie lange beobachtet Ihr mich schon, Herr Elrond?"  
  
„Lange genug, Taren o Taur-nu-Fuin, um zu wissen, dass Ihr mir nicht alles erzählt habt."

-------

Enttäuscht wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehren zu müssen ließ Féathila ihre ausgestreckte Hand sinken. Seine Anwesenheit war eine Illusion gewesen, doch sie wusste, dass es wirklich seine Stimme gewesen war, die sie gehört hatte. Sie wünschte sich die Verbindung noch einmal herstellen zu können, doch so sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie konnte ihn nicht mehr erreichen.  
  
Aufgewühlt gab sie es auf schlafen zu wollen. Fé kletterte von ihrer Plattform und beschloss einen Spaziergang durch Caras Galadhon zu machen. Fast völlig schwarz hing die Nacht über der Stadt. Nur dann und wann unterbrochen vom Sternenschein oder einigen Lichtpunkten einzelner Plattformen. Nur die Wege waren klar erkennbar, denn ein seltsames, diffuses Leuchten ging von ihnen aus, so dass jeder nächtliche Wanderer sehen konnte, wohin er seine Füße setzte.  
  
Sie hatte kein bestimmtes Ziel und überließ die Wahl der Richtung dem Zufall. Und nachdem sie einige Zeit in Gedanken versunken durch die Elbenstadt gestreift war, stand sie plötzlich auf einer Lichtung am Rande der Wohngebiete. Ein Rinnsal plätscherte hier vor sich hin und nährte einen kleinen See, der halb im Schatten der großen Mallornbäume des Waldes lag. Einige waren besonders seltsam gewachsen und ragten mit verschlungenen Ästen über das Wasser. Auf der glatten Seeoberfläche spiegelte sich das silberne Sternenlicht und die Mondsichel wieder.  
  
Überwältigt blieb Féathila für einen Moment stehen. Dann trat sie langsam staunend auf das Wasser zu und ging mit den Füßen hinein, so dass das kühle Nass ihre Füße sanft umspielte.  
  
„Ich dachte immer, ich wäre die einzige die so spät nachts noch durch die Wege des goldenen Waldes gebraucht - abgesehen von den Wachen natürlich."  
  
Erschrocken machte Fé einen Satz. Wer sprach da zu ihr? Und was noch wichtiger war: Wo versteckte er sich?  
  
Angestrengt blickte sie zu den Bäumen hinüber und starrte angestrengt in das Dunkel. Plötzlich sah sie eine Bewegung. Aus dem Schatten einer verwinkelten Baumkrone, deren Äste dicht über dem Wasser hingen, löste sich eine Gestalt.  
  
„Wer spricht da?"fragte sie ihren noch gesichtslosen Gegenüber.  
  
Die Gestalt trat aus dem Schatten heraus. Die Himmelslichter beleuchteten das dunkle, lange Haar einer wunderschönen Elbe. Sie trug einen silbrig schimmernden Mantel und kam langsam über die Lichtung auf Féathila zu. Aus der Nähe konnte sie die feinen Gesichtszüge der Elbe erkennen: Große dunkle Augen, hohe Wangenknochen und einen Mund, der sich zu einem Lächeln verzog.  
  
„Meine Name", antwortete die Elbenfrau, „ist Arwen. Manche geben mir auch den Beinamen Undomiel."  
  
„Ihr seid Arwen Undomiel, Tochter des weisen Herrn Elrond?" Ungläubig starrte Fé die Elbe an. Die Legenden über ihre Schönheit waren eindeutig wahr. Sie hatte noch nie eine so schöne Elbe gesehen.  
  
„Ja, das bin ich. Und Ihr müsst Féathila sein. Ich kenne jedes Gesicht in Caras Galadhon, nur Eures noch nicht."Arwen musterte sie erstaunt. „Ich sehe, Ihr konntet wohl nicht schlafen."  
  
„Woher...?"Überrascht schaute Fé an sich hinunter. Sie hatte völlig vergessen, dass sie noch ihr Nachtgewand trug. Ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rot. Weshalb musste ihr so etwas immer passieren?  
  
Arwen lachte leise. „Nur keine Sorge deswegen. Ihr seid nicht die Einzige, der es so ergeht."Sie öffnete ihren Mantel. Darunter kam ebenfalls ein Nachtgewand zum Vorschein. „Ich war nur besser vorbereitet. Kommt mit und erzählt mir etwas von Euch."

-------

„Das ist also der Grund, warum ich bereits bei Eurer Ankunft spürte, dass Euer Herz nicht mit Euch nach Bruchtal gekommen war", Elrond nickte bedächtig, „Ich denke, es ist fast sicher, dass Eure Traumbilder Galadriel nicht entgangen sind. Sie wollte offensichtlich ihre Nichte vor dem Schicksal bewahren, dass Ihr saht."  
  
Legolas blickte den Herrn von Bruchtal an. „Gibt es eine Gewissheit, ob die Geschehnisse, die ich träumte tatsächlich wahr werden?"  
  
Elrond seufzte. „Nun, das kann man nie so genau sagen. Schon eine einzige unserer Handlungen und Entscheidungen können die Zukunft ändern. Die Dinge müssen nicht zwingend so eintreten, wie Ihr sie gesehen habt."  
  
Dem Elbenprinzen wurde etwas leichter ums Herz. „Dann gibt es also die Möglichkeit, dass ich sie davor schützen kann."  
  
„Natürlich, die gibt es durchaus. Wenn der Rat den Schatten aus Dol Guldur vertreiben kann, ist es durchaus wahrscheinlich, dass die Gefahr für Féathila zumindest vorläufig gebannt ist." Ein Ausdruck von Traurigkeit erschien auf dem Gesicht des Elbenherrschers. „Wie leben in furchtbaren Zeiten, wenn es heute noch nicht einmal möglich ist, das Verliebt-Sein ungestört zu genießen."  
  
Legolas' Ohrenspitzen wurden rot. „Wie kommt Ihr denn auf das Verliebt-Sein?"  
  
Elrond lächelte milde. „Was dachtet Ihr denn, weshalb Ihr nachts kaum bekleidet auf Balkonen steht, nicht schlafen könnt und nach einer Elbe greift, die viele Meilen entfernt ist?"  
  
Legolas blickte zu Boden. „Ich...ich habe ihre Stimme in meinem Kopf gehört."  
  
Elrond schmunzelte. „Ihr könnt Euch glücklich schätzen. Manche Elben suchen Jahrtausende und einige Menschen ihr Leben lang, ohne das jemals das gefunden zu haben."  
  
„Aber ich habe überhaupt nicht danach gesucht. Es ist einfach passiert." Legolas sprang auf und trat wieder auf den Balkon hinaus.  
  
„Dann könnt Ihr Euch umso glücklicher schätzen," hörte er Elrond hinter sich.  
  
„Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll."Er schickte einen tiefen Seufzer in die Nacht hinaus. „Es ist so überhand nehmend. Man kann es nicht kontrollieren."  
  
„Nein, das kann man nicht. Schon viele haben es versucht und alle sind sie gescheitert. Ihr müsst es annehmen. Es ist ein Privileg."Elrond trat neben ihn.  
  
„Aber, was tue ich, wenn es ihr nicht genauso geht?"  
  
„Ihr habt doch gerade mit ihr gesprochen."  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Obwohl sie sich auf der anderen Seite des mächtigsten Walls in ganz Mittelerde befindet."  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Sagt, welchen Beweis braucht Ihr dann noch?"

-------

„So, so, du kennst also bereits meine Brüder?"Arwen lachte in sich hinein. „Ich hoffe, Elrohir ist dir nicht allzu nahe getreten."  
  
Fé runzelte die Stirn. Sie unterhielten sich bereits seit mehreren Stunden und hatten den förmlichen Teil bereits hinter sich gelassen.  
  
„Weshalb sollte er mir denn zu nahe getreten sein?"  
  
„Weil normalerweise keine Elbe in ganz Mittelerde vor ihm sicher ist. Allerdings fürchtet er sich vor den Heiratswütigen auf den Banketten."  
  
„Also, zu mir war er sehr nett."  
  
Arwen lachte wieder. „Tja, meine gute Féathila, dann warst du wohl schon halb verloren, obwohl Nell dich wahrscheinlich gerettet hätte. Außerdem wird er es bei dir ja jetzt nicht mehr versuchen."  
  
Fragend blickte Fé sie an. „Weshalb denn? Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?"  
  
„Nein, das nicht, aber die Elben, die dir zu nahe kommen wahrscheinlich. Schließlich wollen sie sich nicht mit Düsterwalds Thronfolger anlegen."  
  
Fé horchte auf. „Was hat Legolas denn damit zu tun?"  
  
„Sagen wir, mir ist da etwas zu Ohren gekommen. Aber das findest du bestimmt bald selbst heraus. Wir sollten langsam zurückgehen, sonst macht man sich noch Sorgen um uns."  
  
Arwen blickte nach oben, wo der Himmel bereits seine tiefe Schwärze verloren hatte und die Sterne begannen zu verblassen. Fé wurde bewusst, dass sie in der Nacht gar nicht auf den Weg geachtet hatte.  
  
„Keine Sorge, ich kenne den Rückweg", meinte Arwen, die Féathilas suchenden Blick bemerkt hatte.  
  
Zusammen machten sich die beiden Elbinnen auf den Weg zu ihren Plattformen, bevor die anderen Bewohner von Caras Galadhon erwachen und zwei Prinzessinnen in Schlafgewändern vorfinden würden.

-------

„Wir müssen den Rat einberufen."Elrond stand am Fenster der Bibliothek und sah gen Südosten. Er sandte seine Gedanken nach Lothlórien.  
  
„Ich weiß. Im Spiegel sah ich, welche Traumbilder der Sohn Thranduils empfing. Beunruhigend ist, was er sah, und doch ahnten wir das Unheil schon seit langer Zeit."Galadriels Stimme hatte einen besorgten Klang.  
  
„Mein Vorschlag ist es, dass der Rat nach zwei Mondwechseln zusammentritt. An unserem alten Versammlungsort."  
  
„Das, Herr von Bruchtal, wäre auch mein Vorschlag gewesen. Denn in der Zeit davor werden noch viele Ereignisse stattfinden, die ein Treffen aller Ratsmitglieder unmöglich machen würde. Ich sehe Kämpfe, in die Mithrandir und auch König Thranduil gezogen werden."  
  
„Ähnliches sah auch ich, doch ist mir Grund, Ausgang und Ort verborgen geblieben... Doch sagt mir, Herrin des Goldenen Waldes, wisst Ihr von des Königssohns Rastlosigkeit."  
  
„Ja, ich weiß davon. Und auch die Ursache dafür, doch wird sich zeigen, ob es Auswirkungen auf die späteren Ereignisse haben wird. Wenn unser Blick in die Zukunft noch recht behalten soll, darf keiner der neun Wanderer von seinem Schicksal abgehalten werden, sonst wird die kommende Zeit in Mittelerde eine düstere sein."  
  
„Dann muss verhindert werden, was ihm sein Traum offenbarte, denn falls das geschehen sollte, wird er bald darauf ebenfalls in Mandos Hallen wandeln."  
  
„Nan'manka ta ilnaa na tampaya...?(4)"  
  
„Falls dies eintritt, Hohe Frau, ist gefragt, wie groß die Macht der Elben Mittelerdes noch ist. Vee'sina nostal'en'templa caela ilnaya nir' coiasirar maghaya n'ala.(5)"  
  
Sorgenvoll wandte Elrond sich ab und begab sich zu einem der Westfenster. Er hoffte inständig, dass sich doch noch alles zum Guten wenden ließ.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
(1) So wunderschön, wie Ihr es jeden Tag zu sein pflegt. (2) Ich höre dich, Geschichtenerzähler. Ich bin bei dir. (3) Du hast mich vor Bösem bewahrt, Sternenkind. (4) Doch wenn es sich nicht aufhalten lässt...? (5) Denn eine solche Magie wurde bisher selten angewandt.  
  
Notes: So, Leutz. Liest mein Geschwafel hier unten eigentlich irgendwer? Egal, ich schreib's trotzdem ;) Wieder einmal ein Chap geschafft. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Die Sache mit dem Aldalor und der Nell hat sich spontan entwickelt. Weiß noch net, ob ich des weiter ausbaue. Mal schauen. Interessiert eigentlich jemanden, was die ganzen Namen zu bedeuten haben. Falls ja, melden. Erklärungen gibt's dann mit dem nächsten Kapitelchen geliefert. Und weil ich dieses Mal so unglaublich unsicher bin, denke ich es ist an der Zeit, mal nach einem Beta-Reader zu suchen. Sollte sich irgendwer dazu berufen, befähigt oder was auch immer fühlen, diese Story beta zu lesen, bitte über Mail melden. So, ich glaub des war's dann schon für dieses Mal. Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit, bis zum nächsten Chap. 


	12. Kapitel 12 Teil 1

Disclaimer: Juti. Alles was man schon aus einem dicken, genialen Buch namens "Herr der Ringe" oder einem anderen Werk von Großmeister J. R. R. Tolkien kennt, gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

A/N: Hey folks. Falls es überhaupt noch mehrere sind. Hier is das neue Chaplein. Ich weiß es hat mal wieder ewig gedauert, aber ich weiß jetzt wieder genauer, wies weiter gehen soll, und hoffe, das nächste Kapitel kommt ein wenig schneller. Kann ich aber nich versprechen.

Isa: knuddel Danke für deine liebe Review und deine Unterstützung. Du siehst,das mit dem Welpenblick hat geholfen;) Ja, das mit Arwen und Estel. Eigentlich fand ich die Vorstellung relativ süß, dass er noch so klein ist, während sie, naja, schon so erwachsen ist. Namenserklärung gibt's ganz unten:)

So, na den hoffentlich viel Spaß beim Lesen. Und vergesst mir die Reviews net.

-------------------------------

**Kapitel 12 – Teil 1**

****

..._Through the storm we reach the shore_

_You give it all but I want more_

_And I'm waiting for you [...]_

_My hands are tied_

_My body bruised, she's got me with_

_Nothing to win and_

_Nothing left to lose_

_And you give yourself away..._

_(U2 - With or Without You)_

Der Wind fuhr durch ihre langen, dunklen Haare und ließ sie wild um ihr Gesicht tanzen. Der weiße Sand fühlte sich unter ihren Füßen an wie Samt. Die feinen Körnchen gaben nicht nach, als die Elbe langsam den Strand entlang spazierte. Eine unbestimmte Sehnsucht hatte sich schwer auf ihr Herz gelegt. Sie sah nach Osten auf das Meer hinaus, das in weiter Ferne hinter den Inseln von Nebeln verhüllt wurde. Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die dichten Wimpern. Wenn sie doch nur hätte dort bleiben können.

Dort? Wo befand sich dieses dort? Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Die Erinnerungen waren hinter den dichten Schleiern des Vergessens verborgen. Sie wusste nur, dass sie jemanden hatte zurücklassen müssen, den sie jetzt schmerzlich vermisste. Er war ein Teil von ihr gewesen und nun fühlte sie sich, als wäre sie nicht mehr vollständig. Noch nicht einmal an sein Gesicht konnte sie sich erinnern. Welch Schicksal hatte sie nur ereilt, dass sie es verdiente, auf solche Weise die Ewigkeit verbringen zu müssen? Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz zu brechen drohte und sank auf die Knie.

Die Spuren ihrer Tränen mehrten sich im Sand. Und Manwe hatte Mitleid mit ihr und sandte ihr Wehklagen, das die Luft erfüllte, mit dem Wind und den Möwen über das Meer hinaus an die Küsten Mittelerdes und zur Mündung des Großen Stromes. Und hier erreichten das Schreien der Möwen und das Flüstern des Windes die wachsamen Ohren eines Waldelben, der in seinem Gespräch mit einem Menschen und einem Zwerg innehielt und lauschte.

Legolas' Gesicht verschwamm und Féathila blickte hinunter auf die glatte Wasseroberfläche des Spiegels. Einer Regung unfähig starrte sie in die silberne Schale. Die Elbe am Strand war sie doch gerade selbst gewesen, oder nicht? Wie war sie nur nach Valinor gekommen? Und weshalb hatte sie ihr Gedächtnis verloren? Was war nur geschehen? Und wie viel Zeit lag zwischen jenen Bildern und diesem Moment, in dem die Emotionen und Fragen der Gestalt in der Vision noch wie ein Echo in ihr nachhallten?

„Ich kann dir die Antworten auf deine Fragen nicht geben."Die Stimme ihrer Tante drang wie durch eine Wand zu ihr hindurch.

Fé sah auf und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, um die Tränen zu vertreiben. In Galadriels Gesicht konnte sie Trauer und Mitgefühl sehen. „Warum...", setzte sie mit rauer Stimme an und räusperte sich. Sie begann erneut: „ Warum nicht?"

„Ich sah dieselben Bilder, die auch du gesehen hast. Doch auch ich habe nicht den Weg erkennen können, der dich vielleicht dorthin führen wird."

„Aber... wie kann ich das verhindern?"

„Vieles beeinflusst das, was vor uns liegt. Nur ein einziger Schritt kann entscheidend sein. Doch welcher dies sein wird, das können nur wenige vorhersagen."

Fé trat vom Sockel, auf dem die Schale stand zurück. Unsicher schaute sie zu Boden.

Eine Hand hob ihr Kinn an und ließ sie in die Augen ihrer Tante schauen, die sie aufmunternd anlächelte. „Lass dir dein Herz damit nicht schwer machen, Féathila. Es ist nicht gewiss, dass dir dieses Schicksal bestimmt ist."

Zaghaft lächelte sie zurück. Hoffentlich hatte Galadriel recht.

„Ich bin sicher, bald wirst du nicht mehr daran denken", fuhr die Herrin des Waldes fort und ein geheimnisvoller Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen, „Denn wir werden in nächster Zeit Besuch bekommen."

-------

Elrohir lehnte sich entspannt gegen einen der Pfähle, die die Außenwände abstützten und musterte belustigt seinen Freund, der seit einer Weile unruhig in seinem Zimmer umherstreifte. So nervös hatte er Legolas wahrlich noch nie gesehen.

Eine kleine Gestalt trat neben ihn und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Abschätzend musterte der Junge den Prinzen aus Düsterwald.

„Herrje, er hat sich wohl immer noch nicht beruhigt. Das letzte Mal war ich vor zwei Stunden hier."

Elrohir grinste breit über die Abgeklärtheit in Estels Stimme. Als hätte er bereits alles gesehen, was die Welt zu bieten hatte.

„Nein, Estel, er hat sich noch nicht beruhigt. Aber ich fürchte, wenn mein Vater ihm nicht bald den Brief aushändigt, den Legolas überbringen soll, wird er einen Graben in den Boden gelaufen haben."

„Oder er lässt den Brief einen Brief sein und reitet ohne Botschaft nach Lórien", kopfschüttelnd kam auch Elladan hinzu, „Ich könnte ihn allerdings auch von seinem Leid erlösen."

Grinsend hielt er einen Brief in die Höhe, der das Siegel von Bruchtal trug.

„Falls du ihn noch zappeln lässt und er es herausbekommen sollte, wird er dich vierteilen", meinte sein Bruder.

„Das will ich lieber nicht riskieren."Elladan näherte sich Legolas und sprach leise mit ihm, während er ihm das Papier übergab.

Legolas nickte und stürmte aus dem Raum hinaus in den Hof, wo Ithilos bereits fertig gesattelt auf ihn wartete. Die drei Beobachter folgten ihm etwas langsamer. Der Prinz von Düsterwald saß bereits auf seinem Pferd, als sie ebenfalls den Hof erreichten.

„Richte Aldalor, Féathila, ihrem Bruder und Arwen einen Gruß von mir aus", sagte Elrohir und setzte dann noch hinzu, „Und natürlich auch deiner Schwester – besonders deiner Schwester."

Elladan verdrehte die Augen. Hatte sein Bruder es etwa immer noch nicht aufgegeben. „Hör nicht auf ihn", wies er Legolas an, „Er hat nur schon das letzte Mal vergessen, als Nenellinwen ihn abgewiesen hat."

„Sie weiß nur nicht, was gut für sie ist", verteidigte sich Elrohir.

Legolas grinste. „Gib mir aber hinterher nicht die Schuld, wenn sie wieder schimpfend über dich herfällt."

„Anstatt mir Gedanken über Mädchen zu machen, würde ich lieber auf die Orks achten, die in den Bergen und den Wäldern lauern", unterbrach sie Estel und sah die drei Elben mahnend an.

„Sieh an. Da spricht der große Krieger", meinte Legolas und nickte dem Jungen zu, „Keine Sorge, ich werde schon auf mich aufpassen."

Damit wendete er Ithilos, trieb ihn an und ritt durch den großen Torbogen. Die beiden Elben und der Menschenjunge blickten ihm hinterher.

„Ohne Zweifel", meinte Elladan.

„Vollkommen aussichtslos, dass er da noch einmal herauskommt", stimmte Elrohir ihm zu, „Zumal er ja ein Elb ist. Da passiert so etwas nicht alle Tage."

„Der Glückspilz."

Verwirrt blickte Estel sie an. „Was ist denn mit ihm los?"

„Er ist verliebt – auch, wenn er es noch nicht ganz begriffen hat", antwortete Elrohir.

„Verliebt?" rief Estel aus, „Etwa in ein Mädchen?"

„Ja, in ein Mädchen."

„Das ist ja furchtbar. Ich werde mich nie verlieben", sagte der Junge bestimmt.

„Sei bloß nicht so voreilig. Früher oder später passiert das den meisten. Und du kannst es nicht einmal verhindern."

„Das werden wir ja sehen", waren Estels letzte Worte, bevor er sich umdrehte, davon stapfte und weiter vor sich hin murmelte, „Verlieben. Das ich nicht lache. Dafür habe ich als großer Krieger gar keine Zeit."

Amüsiert schauten die Zwillinge ihm hinterher.

„Die Zweifler trifft es immer am schlimmsten", stellte Elladan fest.

Sein Bruder grinste. „Da hast du zweifellos recht."

--------

Die Wachplattform am Rande der Stadt bot einen atemberaubenden Ausblick. Vor sich sah man das dichte Blätterdach des Waldes, das nur ab und zu einmal von Lichtungen und Hügeln unterbrochen wurden, auf denen Elanor wuchsen. Wandte man sich um, erhob sich majestätisch die Stadt, die vom Sonnenlicht durchflutet wurde. In der Nähe hörte man das Singen der Wasser Nimrodels.

Tief durchatmend betrachtete er das Szenario. Doch sein Blick wurde abgelenkt. Aldalor sah genauer hin. Tatsächlich. Er hatte richtig beobachtet. Unten zwischen den Bäumen lief eine in Männerkleidung gewandete Arwen leichtfüßig in Richtung der Grenzen. Sie führte doch etwas im Schilde.

„Aldalor, habt ihr etwas gesehen."Eine der Wachen war aufmerksam geworden.

„Nein, habe ich nicht", antwortete er. Er würde zu gern wissen, was die Prinzessin vorhatte. Und das würde er nicht herausfinden, wenn er sie verraten würde. Außerdem war es der Enkelin Galadriels bestimmt nicht verboten, sich frei im Wald zu bewegen. Doch ehe er weiter über seine Entdeckung grübeln konnte, erregte etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit. Nenellinwens helles Lachen drang an sein Ohr. Angestrengt schaute er in die Richtung, aus der es kam. Auf dem Weg, der unter der Plattform hindurchlief, sah er zwei Gestalten, die sich näherten. Eine davon war die Schwester seines besten Freundes, die andere war der Bruder der Elbe, die das Herz seines besten Freundes gewonnen hatte. Die beiden schienen sich aufs Äußerste zu amüsieren und blieben unterhalb der Plattform stehen.

„Von dort oben hat man den schönsten Ausblick von ganz Lórien." Das war Féagils Stimme. „Ich hab hier schon oft den Wachtposten übernommen und kann sagen, das es fast jedem die Sprache verschlägt, der es zum ersten Mal sieht."

Dann begannen sie wohl die Leiter zu erklimmen, denn sie sprachen nicht weiter miteinander. Und kurz darauf erschien Nenellinwens Kopf. Einer der Wachmänner half ihr hinauf.

„Aldalor, welch Überraschung Euch hier zu treffen", rief sie aus, nachdem sie sich bei der Wache bedankt hatte.

„Die Überraschung ist ganz meinerseits", meinte er. „Aber ich muss Féagil wahrscheinlich enttäuschen. Ich habe noch nie miterlebt, wie Euch etwas die Sprache verschlagen hat, Nenellinwen."

„Ich habe das jetzt nicht gehört."Sie setzte ein empörtes Gesicht auf.

„Wirklich nicht? Ich kann es gerne wiederholen", bot er mit Unschuldsmiene an und musste sich bemühen, nicht zu grinsen.

„Was könnt Ihr wiederholen, Aldalor?"Féagil war hinzugekommen und sah ihn fragend an.

Während die Prinzessin ihn mit einem bösen Blick durchbohrte, unterhielt er sich ein wenig mit ihrem Begleiter, bevor dieser sich kurz mit den Wachen beriet.

„Darf ich fragen, welch Umstände Euch mit Féagil zusammenführen?"nutzte er die Gelegenheit, um sie zu fragen, „Die unnahbare Prinzessin von Düsterwald hat doch nicht etwa ihr Herz verschenkt?"

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war undeutbar, doch nach einem kurzen Schweigen gab sie ihm eine Antwort: „ich wüsste zwar nicht, dass es Euch zu interessieren hätte, aber ich kann versichern, dass ich keineswegs in dieser Hinsicht an ihm interessiert bin. Er ist lediglich ein guter Gesprächspartner."Sie schien kurz zu überlegen. „Weshalb wollt ihr das denn wissen. Stört es Euch etwa?"

Das entwickelte sich jetzt doch in die falsche Richtung. „Nicht, das ich wüsste", erwiderte er.

Ein verlegenes Schweigen entstand. Aldalor biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Hoffentlich dachte sie jetzt nichts falsches. Bevor es noch schlimmer wurde, kam Féathilas Bruder wieder dazu.

„Nenellinwen, würdet ihr mir wohl die Ehre erweisen, heute mit mir zu Abend zu essen?"

Aldalor beobachtete, wie sich die Miene der Prinzessin kurz erschrocken verzog, bevor sie sich wieder fing. Anscheinend dachte ihr Begleiter anders als sie.

„Ähm", fing sie an, „Nein, danke... ähm, ich habe Aldalor versprochen, ihm bei einer Sache behilflich zu sein und gerade für mich gedacht, dass es heute gut passen würde."

Aldalor gelang es nur mit Mühe, seine Überraschung zu verbergen. Hatte sie das? Er wusste von nichts.

„Welche Sache?"fragte er sie leise. Féagil hatte ihn trotzdem gehört. Misstrauisch sah er zwischen beiden hin und her.

„Die Sache", sagte Nenellinwen und sah ihn eindringlich und fast flehentlich an, „Ihr wisst schon."Sie trat ihm leicht auf den Fuß.

„Weiß ich das?"fragte er unschuldig.

„Natürlich", antwortete sie und trat heftiger zu. Sie wandte sich wieder an Féagil: „Er meint das nicht ernst. Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe wirklich keine Zeit."

Féagils Versuch seine offensichtliche Enttäuschung zu verbergen misslang. „Vielleicht ein anderes Mal."

„Ja, vielleicht", erwiderte Nenellinwen ausweichend und sah zu Boden.

Der Prinz wandte sich ab und unterhielt sich noch einmal kurz mit den Wachtposten.

„Das war aber ausgesprochen unhöflich von Euch", sprach Aldalor die Prinzessin erstaunt an. So kannte er sie gar nicht. Wenn sie mit all ihren Verehrern auf diese Weise umsprang, würde sich bald keiner mehr in ihre Nähe trauen.

Betreten sah sie ihn an. „Ich weiß, aber so verhindere ich wenigstens, dass er sich falsche Hoffnungen macht."

„Erstens hatte er die Hoffnungen wohl auch schon vor Eurem seltsamen Ausbruch gerade und zweitens hättet Ihr ihm das auch auf eine angenehmere Weise beibringen können."

„Ich war in Panik", verteidigte sie sich und mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf den Prinzen fuhr sie fort: „Ihr würdet mir nicht zufällig den Gefallen tun, mich zurückzubegleiten."

Eigentlich müsste sie ja selbst mit der Situation, die sie sich da geschaffen hatte, auseinander setzen, aber ihrem verzweifelten Blick konnte er nicht widerstehen.

„Ihr habt mich überredet, aber nur, weil ihr die Prinzessin von Düsterwald seid und es mir befehlen könntet, falls ich mich widersetzen würde."

„Das vergesse ich Euch nie."Dankbar lächelte sie ihn an und küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange.

„Daran erinnere ich Euch, wenn ihr mir das nächste mal auf den Fuß tretet."

Sie sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „So schwer bin ich ja nun auch nicht."

„Das kann ich wohl besser beurteilen", stichelte er.

Böse sah sie ihn an, bevor sie zur Leiter stolzierte.

Aldalor schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ging ihr schnell hinterher, ehe sie mit ihrem Geschick noch hinunterfiel.

-------

Kein Stern erhellte in dieser Nacht das Firmament über Mittelerde. Dichte Wolken, die jegliches Licht verschluckten, verdeckten den Himmel und tauchten die Welt in fast vollkommene Dunkelheit. So war auch Ithilos nahezu unsichtbar, als er seinen Reiter über die Ebene zwischen Anduin und Nebelgebirge trug, denn in der Nacht, konnte nur Mond- oder Sternenlicht seine Gestalt erhellen. Nachdem Legolas mit seinem weißen Hengst am Tag die Meilen schnell hinter sich gelassen hatte, ließ er ihn nun nur langsam gehen, denn die Schwärze, die über dem Land lag, war auch für elbische Augen nur schwer zu durchdringen. Feinde würden eher zu hören, denn zu sehen sein. Unaufmerksamkeit konnte ihn sein Leben kosten.

Es musste bereits weit nach Mitternacht gewesen sein, als das Pferd plötzlich unruhig wurde. Beruhigend tätschelte Legolas seinen Hals, doch auch her spürte, dass etwas – oder jemand – in der Nähe war. Er nahm einen fauligen Geruch wahr und als er noch einige Meter zurückgelegt hatte, drangen tiefe, krächzende Stimmen gedämpft an sein Ohr.

„Orks." Zähneknirschend schwang der Elb sich von Ithilos' Rücken. Dass die sich bei dieser Witterung wohl führten, war offensichtlich. Aber er hatte sie rechtzeitig bemerkt. Sie würden nichts von seiner Anwesenheit mitbekommen, wenn er es nicht wollte. Legolas legte seine Hand auf den Hals seines Schimmels und führte ihn vorsichtig weiter. Was zum Melkor machten sie außerhalb des Gebirges? Normalerweise waren sie doch zu feige, um die Verstecke zwischen den Felsen zu verlassen.

Als das Orklager in sein Blickfeld kam, bedeutete er Ithilos hinter einer Baumgruppe stehen zu bleiben. Legolas selbst schlich sich immer von Gebüsch zu Gebüsch hastend, um Deckung zu suchen, näher heran, bis er deutlich vernehmen konnte, was sie mit ihren kehligen, rauen Stimmen von sich gaben.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum wir ausgerechnet dorthin müssen. Viel zu viele Elben da, wenn du mich fragst. Weshalb können wir nicht im Düsterwald auf Reisende lauern. Da ist es viel besser als in diesem dämlichen Elbenwald", grunzte einer der Orks missmutig.

„Genau", stimmte ihm ein anderer zu, „Wer hat sich diese blöde Idee überhaupt einfallen lassen."

„Ruhe", donnerte ein sehr stämmiger Ork, der vermutlich der Anführer dieser Gruppe war, „Wenn ihr meckern wollt, dann sagt es dem Großen Auge selbst. Es hat den Befehl gegeben. Aber ich verspreche euch, dass ihr diesen Besuch in Dol Guldur nicht überleben werdet." Ein dreckiges Lachen kam tief aus seiner Kehle.

„Das Auge selbst hat den Befehl erteilt, zum Elbenwald zu marschieren?" Der erste Ork blickt ängstlich zu seinem Anführer. „Warum?"

„In Dol Guldur erzählt man sich, das Auge hätte in einen der Sehenden Steine geblickt und in die Zukunft gesehen", antwortete der Stämmige, „Man sagt, einst werden neun Wanderer ausziehen mit einer gefährlichen Waffe, um den Dunklen Herrscher zu stürzen. Das will er verhindern und die Reisenden bereits um die Ecke bringen, bevor sie überhaupt von ihrer Reise wissen."Er lachte wieder. „Und wir dürfen jetzt etwas holen, was einen von ihnen in den sicheren Tod lockt. Er denkt, dann werden auch die anderen scheitern."

„Und warum müssen wir dazu in diesen dämlichen Elbenwald?"

Der Anführer schlug den fragenden Ork auf den Hinterkopf. „Weil sich dort das Lockmittel befindet, du verblödeter Sohn einer Beutelratte."

„Und wen sollen wir damit anlocken?", wollte der zweite Ork wissen. „Der wird das doch sicher nicht freiwillig rausrücken."

„Tja, für wen das gedacht ist, weiß ich auch nicht, aber er wird es nicht verteidigen können. Das Auge sagt, er befindet sich nicht im Wald der Elbenhexe."

Legolas hatte genug gehört. Mit Sicherheit hatte er gerade herausgefunden, dass hier ein Angriff auf Lothlórien geplant war. Er besah sich das Lager genau. Die Gruppe umfasste etwa dreißig Orks. Es war zu riskant, es allein mit ihnen aufnehmen zu wollen. Er würde versuchen die Wachen im Goldenen Wald zu warnen, schließlich war er allein sicherlich schneller, als dieser plumpe Haufen.

Vorsichtig schlich er zurück. Der Wind kam zwar von Süden, so dass sie ihn nicht wittern konnten, aber auch Orks stellten Wachen auf.

Es war, als ob er es geahnt hätte. Als Legolas die Baumgruppe, hinter der er Ithilos zurückgelassen hatte, fast erreicht hatte, sah er einen Ork auf das Versteck zugehen.

„Wo bist du, Pferdchen?", rief er mit lockender Stimme. „Hierher, Pferdchen, Pferdchen."Der Elb schlich näher heran, während die Wache mit Groll und einer gewissen Vorfreude in der Stimme flüsterte: „Ich habe dich schnauben gehört, Pferdchen. Du wirst ein gutes Fresschen abgeben."Er kicherte leise. „Und dein liebes Reiterlein auch."

Ein Schauer lief Legolas über den Rücken. Angewidert vom Wesen dieser Kreatur zog er langsam einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher auf seinem Rücken und nahm mit der anderen Hand seinen Bogen. Der Ork bog einige Äste der Baumgruppe zur Seite und streckte seinen Kopf in das Gebüsch.

„Ich hab dich, Pferdchen."Ein leises Zischen war das letzte, was der Ork wahrnahm, bevor der Elbenpfeil seine Halsschlagader durchbohrte. Röchelnd brach er zusammen und blieb über einem Ast hängend liegen.

--------

Wie hatte sie sich nur in diese Lage bringen können? Grummelnd und leise vor sich hin fluchend hing Nell nun schon geraume Zeit kopfüber von einem Ast herunter und hielt ein Elbenseil in der Hand, das unten zu einer Schlinge gebunden auf dem Boden lag.

„Aldalor?", zischte sie wütend in den nachtschwarzen Wald. „Aldalor? Ich hoffe sehr, Ihr habt Euch nicht aus dem Staub gemacht, sonst Gnade Euch Iluvatar."

Ein Strubbelkopf tauchte neben ihr auf. Aldalor ließ sich ebenfalls vom Ast hängen und grinste sie frech an. „Wie könnte ich Euch denn allein lassen, Prinzessin?"

Nell zog ironisch eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Aldalor, was tue ich hier?"

„Ihr wolltet mir doch heute helfen oder habe ich das nicht richtig mitbekommen?"

„Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage."

„Ihr übt, wie man Fallen stellt."

„Und das kann ich nur, indem ich kopfüber für mehrere Stunden an einem Baum hänge und ein Seil festhalte?"

„Nein, es gibt natürlich noch andere Möglichkeiten, aber ich dachte mir, dass Ihr den armen Féagil sicher nicht für eine weniger kurzweilige Aktivität versetzen wolltet."

Nell brummte in sich hinein. So war das also; das war Aldalors Weg ihr zu zeigen, dass er ihr Verhalten gegenüber Fés Bruder nicht begrüßt hatte. Bei den Valar, das hätte er auch einfacher haben können. Hatte der Elb schon einmal etwas von Konversation gehört?

Sie seufzte resignierend. „Und wann ist die Übung beendet?"

„Normalerweise, wenn sich ein Tier in der Falle verfangen hat, aber da in diesem Teil des Waldes keine Tiere leben, die es sich lohnt zu jagen, denke ich, wir können jetzt aufhören."

Hatte sie das gerade richtig verstanden? Sie hatte diese Hangelei ohne jeglichen praktischen Nutzen mitmachen müssen?

„Aldalor", sagte sie mit drohendem Unterton in der Stimme, „Ich hoffe, das war ein schlechter Scherz."

„Nein." Er sah sie gespielt erstaunt an. „Ich denke wirklich, wir können die Übung jetzt beenden."

Nell musste sich zwingen ruhig zu bleiben. „Ich meinte den Teil mit den Tieren, die es sich nicht zu jagen lohnt."

„Ach das", Aldalor schien zu überlegen, „Doch, das habe ich auch ernst gemeint."

Sie konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. „Ihr meint also, ich habe hier völlig umsonst herumgehangen und mir das Blut in den Kopf wandern lassen und das Gefühl in meinen Beinen verloren", fauchte sie ihn lautstark an.

„Nein, aber doch nicht umsonst", meinte er mit überraschtem Gesicht, „Ihr habt doch dabei etwas für das Leben gelernt."

Das war eindeutig zuviel. „Oh, Ihr..."Sie fing an in seine Richtung zu boxen. Am liebsten hättet sie ihm mit ihrer Faust das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht gewischt. „Ich glaube es nicht. Wie könnt Ihr Euch erlauben...?"

Noch während sie versuchte, ihn zu treffen, zog er sich nach oben, hielt sich mit beiden Händen am Baum fest und schwang die Beine herum. Dann ließ er den Ast los und landete geschmeidig wie eine Katze auf dem Erdboden, der gefährlich tief unter ihr lag.

Dieser Feigling. „Kommt gefälligst wieder hoch, ich bin noch nicht fertig mit Euch."

„Ich denke, es wäre einfacher, Ihr würdet herunter kommen."

„Das entscheide ich immer noch allein."Sie verschränkte wütend die Arme vor der Brust und starrte schmollend vor sich hin.

„Wie Ihr meint, Nenellinwen, ich werde mich derweil schon auf den Rückweg machen."

Rückweg? Tatsächlich hab er das Seil vom Boden auf, das sie hatte fallen lassen und ging dann Richtung Caras Galadhon. „Ihr könnt mich doch hier nicht allein lassen", rief sie ihm hinterher, „Kommt sofort zurück."Sie gestikulierte wild in seine Richtung und fing vor Verzweiflung an, mit den Beinen zu strampeln. Allerdings löste sie sich so von ihrem Ast und ehe sie es sich versah, hing nur noch ein Bein darüber, während das andere frei in der Luft baumelte. „Hilfe", schrie sie aus vollem Hals, „Ich falle."

„Prinzessin", kam eine erschrockene Stimme von unten. Sieh einer an, jetzt konnte er Ihr also doch helfen.

„Aldalor", angesichts ihrer Situation kam nur noch ein kleinlautes Fiepsen aus ihrem Mund, „wie komme ich hier heil herunter?"

„Könnt Ihr Euch mit einem Bein nach oben ziehen?"

„Ich glaube, ich habe keine Kraft mehr in den Beinen."

„Ihr müsst es versuchen. Haltet Euch dann mit den Händen am Ast fest."

Das war eindeutig leichter gesagt, als getan. Mit in der Luft rudernden Armen, die versuchten, das Stück Holz über ihr zu ergreifen, begann sie sich hoch zuziehen. Dabei löste sich allerdings die Rinde des Baumes unter ihren Beinen und rutschte mit ihr zusammen herunter. Sie sah die Erde auf sich zukommen, schloss die Augen und stieß einen Mark erschütternden Schrei aus.

Nell fühlte, wie etwas sie umfassen wollte, und dann einen Aufprall. Aber es war nicht so schlimm, wie sie gedacht hatte. Unter sich hörte sie ein Jammern. In der Hoffnung, nicht in Mandos Hallen aufzuwachen, öffnete sie vorsichtig ein Auge. Nein, auch wenn es noch finster war wegen der Nacht, befand sie sich doch eindeutig im Wald. Sie öffnete das zweite Auge und betastete immer noch liegend – schließlich könnte etwas gebrochen sein – den Untergrund. Da war definitiv etwas weiches.

„Könntet ihr wohl von mir herunter gehen, anstatt meinen Bauch zu abzutasten", kam ein jammervolles Stöhnen unter ihr hervor.

„Aldalor?"

„Wer denn sonst?"Sie hörte ihn schwer atmen. „Nenellinwen, Ihr liegt genau auf meinem Brustkorb und obwohl ihr eine so zierliche Schönheit seid, würde ich es doch begrüßen, wenn ich wieder Luft in meine Lungen bekommen könnte."

„Meine Güte, natürlich."Sie stützte sich mit der linken Hand auf.

„Das ist mein Gesicht", hörte sie seinen trockenen Kommentar.

„Oh, tut mit leid."Sie platzierte die Hand etwas weiter hinter. Dann stützte sie sich mit der rechten Hand auf. Sofort ertönte ein herzzerreißender Schmerzensschrei. Sie nahm die Hand hoch und setzte auch die weiter nach hinten.

„Entschuldigt", meinte sie, während sie umständlich aufstand, „Wo war meine Hand diesmal?"

„Glaubt mir", antwortete er mit ungewöhnlich hoher Stimme und räusperte sich dann, „Glaubt mir, das wollt Ihr gar nicht wissen."

-------

Wie ein Besessener fegte Legolas auf Ithilos' Rücken über die Grasebene; die Vorsicht, die er in der Nacht hatte walten lassen müssen, hatte er abgelegt, als die Morgendämmerung langsam das Land erhellt hatte. Vor einiger Zeit hatte er den Schwertel überquert und wusste, dass er, wenn er diese Geschwindigkeit beibehielt, bald die goldenen Baumkronen von Lothlórien am Horizont erblicken müsste. Ithilos flog geradezu über das Land, seine Hufe berührten kaum den Boden. Die weiße Mähne des Hengstes peitschte dem Elben ins Gesicht, der weit nach vorn gebeugt auf dem Rücken des Tieres saß.

Legolas Augen wanderten nach Südosten. Schwer hingen dort dunkle Wolken über dem Grünwald. Über Dol Guldur braute sich etwas zusammen. Er richtete den Blick wieder nach vorn, wo die Sonne langsam hervorkam und ihm zeigte, dass sein Ziel nun nicht mehr fern sein konnte.

„Noro'llim, Ithilos(1)", rief er dem Hengst gegen den Wind zu. „Ta naa sh'ummen(2)."

Bald darauf tauchten die ersten Ausläufer des Goldenen Waldes auf. Mächtige Bäume standen zuerst vereinzelt und dann immer dichter im hohen Gras. Legolas zügelte das Pferd und wechselte in den Trab, denn die Geschwindigkeit war im dichten Wald ohne befestigten Weg nicht mehr zu halten. So schnell wie möglich musste er eine der Wachen finden und sie über den geplanten Angriff der Orks informieren. Er verlangsamte das Tempo nochmals und stieg dann ganz ab. Die Schönheit des Waldes nahm zunächst seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit ein. Noch nie war er im Goldenen Wald gewesen und hatte seine Pracht bewundern können. Nun strömten der Duft der Pflanzen, das Geräusch eines fließenden Baches und der Anblick der hochgewachsenen Mallornbäume auf ihn ein und vernebelten fast seine Sinne, denn dort auf einer Lichtung sah er sie im Sonnenlicht tanzten und ihr Lachen erfüllte sein ganzes Dasein.

„Prinz von Düsterwald", erklang plötzlich eine flüsternde Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er sah sich nach ihrem Ursprung um, doch er konnte niemanden ausmachen und als er wieder nach vorn blickte, war auch die Lichtung verschwunden. „Ihr kommt mit Botschaft in den Goldenen Wald", hörte er wieder die Stimme, „Und doch werden Eure Gedanken durch etwas anderes bestimmt."Wer sprach da zu ihm? „Re feitha ten'lle(3)."Wer...? Doch weiter kam er in seinen Überlegungen nicht.

Auf einmal fühlte Legolas etwas Kaltes an seiner Kehle. Er wagte nicht hinunter zublicken, sondern starrte nur geradeaus, während er sich selbst für seine Unachtsamkeit verfluchte. Hatte er nicht noch vor ein paar Tagen dem Hauptmann von Düsterwald eine Lektion in dieser Sache erteilt.

„Was haben wir denn da?"hörte er eine weiche, weibliche Stimme hinter sich – doch es war nicht die Stimme aus seinem Kopf – in der der Hauch einer Drohung mitschwang, „Einen Elbenkrieger, der nicht auf der Hut ist?"

Legolas seufzte innerlich. Bei Iluvatar, das hatte noch gefehlt. Das würde sie ihm ewig unter die Nase halten. Doch er hatte jetzt keine Zeit für diese Spielchen.

„Hat der Gedanke an die Nichte der Herrin deine Sinne verwirrt?"erklang die Stimme erneut. Legolas konnte ein unterdrücktes Lachen vernehmen. Mühevoll versuchte der Elb seine Verlegenheit zu verbergen. Hatte man etwa halb Mittelerde per Eilbotschaft über die Geschehnisse im Düsterwald unterrichtet? Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Für derartige Überlegungen war jetzt kein Raum.

„Du hast gewonnen, Arwen", resignierte er also und drehte sich um. Er blickte einer erstaunten Elbe ins Gesicht.

„Was ist geschehen? So leicht hast du doch noch nie aufgegeben. Oder habe ich mit meiner Vermutung recht?"Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an", antwortete er. „Aber ich muss sofort mit einer der Wachen sprechen."Er überlegte kurz. „Und dann so schnell wie möglich mit Herrn Celeborn oder Frau Galadriel."

--------------------------------------------------------

(1) Lauf schneller, Ithilos.

(2) Es ist fast geschafft.

(3) Sie wartet auf Euch.

--------------------

Notes: So, es ist wieder mal geschafft, aber nun gibbet erstmal noch die Namenserklärung meiner selbsterdachten Charaktere:

Féathila=Mondgeist (weil man in ihren Augen nachts den Mond und die Sterne sehen kann) --- Féagil=Sternengeist (so ziemlich aus dem gleichen Grund, er hat nur noch niemanden getroffen, dem's aufgefallen ist, außerdem sind die zwei ja Zwillinge, da wollte ich was ähnliches haben;) --- Nenellinwen=Mädchen des singenden Wassers (Ja, keine Ahnug, weshalb, es klang so schön; ich kann sei ja mal was singen lassen;) --- Aldalor= der Namensteil alda ist Quenya und heißt soviel wie Baum (das sollte verdeutlichen, dass er seinen Freunde eine feste Stütze ist) --- Ithilos und Ithila==beides Sternenschnee (weil beide Pferde weiß wie Schnee sind und nachts im Sternenschein funkeln)

So, für längere Comments hab ich heute keine Zeit. Vielen Dank für dei Aufmerksamkeit. Reviewt fleißig. Bis zum nächsten Chap.


	13. Kapitel 12 Teil 2

Disclaimer: Juti. Alles was man schon aus einem dicken, genialen Buch namens "Herr der Ringe" oder einem anderen Werk von Großmeister J. R. R. Tolkien kennt gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld. 

A/N: Ja, Leute, es ging diesmal relativ schnell, fand ich. Obwohl ich schwer mit Wohnungssuche beschäftigt war und leider immer noch bin vor Wut und Verzweiflung gegen den Papierkorb tritt Aber ich war diesmal recht inspiriert, was ihr am Chapende eventuell merken werdet. Ich geh schon mal vorsorglich in Deckung.

Isa: Thanxs für deine Riesenreview knuddel Das mit Arwen und Legolas werde ich wohl erst später näher ausführen. Ansonsten kam mir der seltsame Satz auch seltsam vor, aber ich hab ihn seltsamerweise drin gelassen. Weiß auch nicht genau wieso. Sehr seltsam;) Falls ich die Story mal überarbeite, werde ich das wohl anders formulieren. Hoffe das Chap gefällt.

lyra: Danke für das Lob knuddel Ich hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiterhin.

So und nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chaply und vergesst mir die Reviews net;) :

-------------

**Kapitel 12 – Teil 2**

Féathila seufzte und legte die Schreibfeder beiseite. War es denn so schwierig einen Brief an ihre Cousine Anoriel zu verfassen? Müde fuhr sie sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Wenn man tagelang nicht mehr richtig geschlafen hat und außerdem von innerer Unruhe erfasst war, vermutlich schon. Ein gequältes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und sie erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. Sie würde es später noch einmal versuchen, wenn sie wieder Ordnung in ihre Gedanken gebracht hatte.

Einstweilen würde sie Nell aufsuchen und sie fragen, ob es bereits Neuigkeiten aus Bruchtal gab. Sie verließ die Bibliothek über die geschwungene Treppe und fragte sich, wo ihre Freundin wohl stecken mochte. Kurzentschlossen fragte sie einen der Wachtposten, die ständig in Caras Galadhon patrouillierten, ob er sie gesehen hätte. Doch sie hörte seine Antwort nicht. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Arwen - zumindest glaubte sie, dass es sich um Elronds Tochter handelte – in Begleitung eines blonden Elben. Sie stiegen zusammen mit dem Wachhauptmann gerade die geschwungene Treppe zum Thronsaal hinauf. Konnte das wirklich Legolas sein?

„Prinzessin? Geht es Euch gut?"

Fé schreckte zusammen. Den Wachtposten hatte sie ja ganz vergessen.

„Ähm, was sagtet Ihr? ... Ja, es geht mir gut. Danke für die Auskunft."

Und schon folgte sie der kleinen Gruppe die Treppe hinauf. Oben angekommen sah sie noch, wie der Wachhauptmann den Thronsaal betrat. Doch als sie ebenfalls hineingehen wollte, versperrten ihr zwei Wachen den Weg.

„Es tut uns leid, Prinzessin, aber die Versammlung darf auf Befehl von Herrn Celeborn nicht gestört werden."

„Aber Prinzessin Arwen durfte auch hinein."Sie wusste, sie hörte sich wie ein bockiges Menschenkind an, aber es war doch wirklich ungerecht.

Allerdings erübrigte sich der Grund für ihre Nörgelei in diesem Augenblick, denn Arwen trat aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür lautstark hinter sich.

„So eine Frechheit. Ich habe auch ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, worüber sich alle so aufregen."

Mit forschen Schritten wollte sie die Treppe hinunter stürmen, blieb aber sofort stehen, als sie Féathila bemerkte.

„Lass mich raten: Sie haben dich nicht hinein gelassen."Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Grinsen, als sie fortfuhr. „Aber um die Frage zu beantworten, die dir förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben steht: Ja, bei dem blonden Elben handelt es sich nicht um eine wandelnde Halluzination, sondern wahrhaftig um Legolas Grünblatt."

Fé konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Arwen hakte sich bei ihr unter. „Jedoch kann ich dir nicht versprechen, dass du ihn bald zu Gesicht bekommst. Wie mir scheint, handelt es sich hier um eine ziemlich ernste Angelegenheit. Und solche Besprechungen können sehr, sehr lange dauern."

Arwen verdrehte theatralisch die Augen und zog sie mit sich die Treppe hinunter. „Lass uns überlegen, wie wir dir die Wartezeit etwas verkürzen könnten...Was hältst du davon, wenn wir Nell suchen und sie fragen, ob sie nicht einen Vorschlag hat."

--------

Aldalor stand wieder auf der Wachplattform, auf der er am vorigen Tag Nenellinwen und Féagil getroffen hatte. Der arme Elb hatte noch immer sehr niedergeschlagen gewirkt, als er ihm am Nachmittag begegnet war. Aber er würde schon darüber hinwegkommen. Er war ja nicht der erste, der sich vergeblich um die Prinzessin bemüht hatte. Sie war bei den Elben ebenso begehrt, wie Legolas bei den Elbinnen. Aber was kümmerte ihn das. Aldalor zuckte zur Selbstbestätigung mit den Schultern und sah in den Nachthimmel hinauf, der wieder im Licht von Tausenden von Sternen erstrahlte, nachdem er in der vorigen Nacht von dichten Wolken verhangen gewesen war. Nur wenn man die Augen Richtung Dol Guldur wendete, blickte man wieder in undurchdringliche Schwärze. Dort war eindeutig etwas am Werk, womit nicht zu spaßen war.

Seufzend ließ er sich auf dem Rand der Plattform nieder. Legolas saß jetzt schon den halben Tag mit Celeborn, Galadriel und dem Wachhauptmann zusammen. Er hätte zu gern gewusst, worum es ging. Auf jeden Fall waren es keine guten Neuigkeiten, die sein Freund mitgebracht hatte, denn sofort nach seinem Eintreffen hatte man sämtliche Wachen auf das Doppelte verstärkt und ihnen gesagt sie sollten verstärkt nach Orks Ausschau halten.

Ein sich näherndes, eindeutig weibliches Kichern unter den Bäumen unterbrach seine Gedankengänge. Wer war denn um diese Zeit noch hier draußen; noch dazu, wenn man in erhöhter Alarmbereitschaft war? Zu dem einen Kichern gesellten sich noch zwei weitere. Und eines davon kam ihm sehr bekannt vor. Aldalor konnte sich denken, wem die beiden anderen zuzuordnen waren.

„Ge..genau. Das ist eine ... Warum dreht sich bloß alles? ... eine Frechheit", kam eine Stimme von unten, die wohl Féathila gehörte. Dann kicherten sie wieder durcheinander

Aldalor zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Bei den Valar, waren sie etwa alle drei betrunken? Schnell und behände kletterte er die Leiter hinunter und sah sich drei Prinzessinnen gegenüber, die sich gegenseitig an der Schulter festhielten um nicht vor Lachen umzukippen. Jede von ihnen hielt einen Lederschlauch in der Hand, in dem man normalerweise Wasser auf Reisen aufbewahrte, der im Moment aber wahrscheinlich mit Met gefüllt war.

Arwen sah auf und kniff die Augen zusammen, als könnte sie ihn nicht richtig sehen. Als sie ihn erkannte, strahlte sie erfreut. „Schaut ... hicks...schaut mal, wen wir da haben."

Die anderen beiden hörten auf zu kichern und blickten in die angegebene Richtung.

„Aldalor", rief Féathila aus, „Was macht Ihr denn hier?"

„Das gleiche könnte ich Euch drei fragen", gab er mit strenger Miene zurück, „Was habt Ihr Euch bloß dabei gedacht, Euch zu betrinken?"

Nenellinwen baute sich leicht schwankend und mit angriffslustigem Gesichtsausdruck vor ihm auf. „Wenn ich Euch daran erinnern darf ... hicks ... werter Aldalor, dann musste ich Euch erst vor ein paar Tagen von den Folgen einer Eurer Weingelage kurieren. Glauben die Männer etwa, sie hätten ein Alleinrecht darauf?"

Um ihre Aussage zu unterstreichen, boxte sie schwungvoll mit der Faust in die Luft. Etwas zu schwungvoll, denn dabei verlor sie das Gleichgewicht. Bevor sie sich auf den Boden setzte, fing Aldalor sie auf.

„Ich denke, das genügt für heute, Prinzessin. Ich werde Euch ins Bett bringen."Er wandte sich an Féathila und Arwen, die sich alles mit schiefgelegten Köpfen angehört hatten. „Und Ihr beide, folgt mir. Wenn möglich ohne viel Lärm zu machen."Damit legte er sich Nenellinwens Arm um die Schulter und marschierte los.

„Seid doch nicht so streng", schmollte Arwen und begann ihm zu folgen.

„Ihr solltet lieber auch ein Schlückchen trinken", meinte Fé.

„Nein, danke", antwortete der Elb, „heute nicht."

--------

Nell rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Warum drehte sich der Boden nur so unkontrolliert? Und weshalb war ihr plötzlich nur so übel?

Sie musste sich hinsetzen, nur für einen Moment.

„Nein, nicht ausruhen. Erst wenn wir bei Eurer Plattform sind."

Nanu, wo kam die Stimme denn her? Sie drehte vorsichtig den Kopf zur Seite und sah mit verschwommenen Blick einen Elben, der bei genauerer Betrachtung Aldalor sein konnte. Nell erinnerte sich, dass sie ihm vorhin begegnet waren.

„Wo sind Fé und Arwen?"Sie fragte sich, weshalb ihre Zunge so schwer war.

„Wir haben sie bereits nach Hause gebracht."

„Das habe ich gar nicht mitbekommen."

„Obwohl Ihr Euch unter ständigem Gekichere verabschiedet habt, wundert mich das nicht."

Sie versuchte aus diesem Satz schlau zu werden, gab es aber auf, als ihr davon schwummerig wurde.

„Ich möchte mich ausruhen", verlangte sie in gequältem Tonfall.

„Erst, wenn wir angekommen sind. Es ist nicht mehr sehr weit."

„Aber ich kann nicht mehr."Unwillig blieb sie stehen und wollte sich zu Boden sinken lassen. Zwei Arme umfasten ihre Taille und zogen sie wieder hoch.

„Nein Prinzessin, erst wenn wir angekommen sind", wiederholte Aldalor.

Doch Nell war fest entschlossen, nicht einen Schritt mehr mit ihren wackeligen Beinen zu tun.

„Also gut", hörte sie schließlich Aldalor sagen und merkte dann wie sie hochgehoben wurde. Das war angenehm. Schließlich war sie so müde. Kraftlos ließ sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter sinken und schief ein.

-------

Die Tür des Thronsaals fiel leise ins Schloss. Gierig sog Legolas die frische Nachtluft ein. Er hatte schon geglaubt, diese Besprechung würde nie ein Ende finden. Auf dem Platz vor dem Thronsaal konnte er beobachten, wie der Wachhauptmann, ein blonder Elb namens Haldir, die Soldaten Aufstellung nehmen ließ. Er nahm an, sie würden letzte Anweisungen bekommen, bevor sie an den Grenzen ihre Posten beziehen würden, um die Orks abzufangen. Glücklicherweise waren diese gestalten nur nachts unterwegs. Das und die Tatsache, dass sie in der Gruppe waren, dürfte ihm etwa einen oder zwei Tage Vorsprung verschafft haben.

Er hatte dem königspaar alles berichtet, was er wusste. Auch sie waren über seinen Traum und seine Beobachtungen sehr besorgt gewesen. Das Treffen des Weißen Rates sollte nach zwei Mondwechseln stattfinden. Solange konnte er nur warten.

Mit müden Schritten schritt er die Treppe hinab und folgte den Straßen der Elbenstadt, um die ihm zugewiesene Plattform zu erreichen. Als er ein angestrengtes Flüstern hörte, blieb er stehen. Wer war um diese Zeit denn noch unterwegs? Legolas ging dem Geräusch nach und kam zu der Leiter, die zum Schlafplatz seiner Schwester führte. Irritiert blickt er nach oben. Eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen beobachtete er amüsiert das Geschehen.

Sein bester Freund flüsterte eindringlich auf Nell ein und versuchte allem Anschein nach, die halb schlafende Elbe die Leiter hinauf auf die Plattform zu schaffen.

„Sollte ich wissen, was hier vorgeht", fragte er in gespielt gebieterischem Ton. Aldalor hielt erschrocken inne und wandte seinen Blick nach unten.

„Es ist nicht nett, jemanden so zu erschrecken", meinte er vorwurfsvoll. „Deine Schwester, Arwen und Féathila hatten den sehr intelligenten Einfall, sich zu betrinken. Ich habe sie nur nach Hause gebracht. Die anderen beiden liegen hoffentlich schon in ihren Betten."

Überrascht sah Legolas seinen Freund an. „Du meinst, sie sind wirklich alle drei betrunken."

„Wenn ich es dir doch sage."Aldalor versuchte während des Gesprächs mit Nell weiter die Leiter hinaufzuklettern. „Und ich kann dir berichten, dass es nicht sehr einfach ist Betrunkene heil nach Hause zu bringen."

„Was du nicht sagst", meinte Legolas belustigt und verschränkte die Arme, „Ich werde dich das nächste Mal daran erinnern, wenn du wieder einmal auf die Idee kommen solltest, dem Metgenuss zügellos zu verfallen."

Sein Freund verdrehte die Augen. „Statt mir Moralpredigten zu halten, könntest du mir auch helfen."

Legolas überlegte kurz. „Nein, ich denke, das gehört zu den Erfahrungen, die jeder einmal machen muss. Ich wünsche euch beiden eine gute Nacht."

Grinsend drehte er sich um und setzte seinen Weg fort. Als er an Fés Plattform vorbeikam, die neben seiner lag, schaute er nach oben. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie tatsächlich betrunken war. Obwohl es ihr wahrscheinlich durchaus zuzutrauen war. Seine Überlegungen wurden von einem lauten Poltern oben auf der Plattform unterbrochen, gefolgt von einem leisen Stöhnen und ein paar Flüchen.

„Fé", rief er besorgt nach oben, „Féathila, geht es dir gut?"

Es dauerte einen Moment. Dann öffnete sich die Luke in der Plattform und ein bleiches Gesicht umrahmt von einer leichten zerzausten Haarpracht blickte auf ihn herab. Am liebsten hätte er sie sofort in den Arm genommen.

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wer ... ? Le ... Legolas?"Ihr Gesicht verschwand. Dann tauchte es wieder auf. „Bist du es wirklich?"

Er lächelte. „Ja, das bin ich. Bist du in Ordnung? Das hörte dich gerade nicht sehr sanft an."

Sie brachte ebenfalls ein etwas gequältes Lächeln zustande. „Ich ... ich bin nur gestolpert, weil ich mit dem Fuß umgeknickt bin. Ich hab irgendwie mein Gleichgewicht verloren."

Ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Das soll passieren, wenn man zuviel Met genossen hat."

„Woher weißt du ...?"fragte sie erstaunt.

„Ich habe Aldalor getroffen. Tut der Fuß weh?"

„Nur ein wenig. Es ist nicht schlimm."

„Soll ich es mir ansehen?"

Schon schwang er sich auf die Leiter.

„Nein, es ... es ist wirklich nicht schlimm", stammelte sie verlegen, „Und außerdem sehe ich wahrscheinlich gerade wirklich furchtbar aus. Jedenfalls fühlt sich mein Kopf so an."

Doch während sie noch sprach, war er schon oben und war auf die Plattform geklettert. „Keine Widerrede. Ich werde mir deinen Fuß ansehen."Sie trug immer noch ihr Gewand vom Tag. Als er auf dem Weg zum Thronsaal gewesen war, hatte er sie kurz gesehen, als sie mit einer Wache gesprochen hatte. Es hatte seine ganze Willenskraft gekostet, seinen Weg fortzusetzen.

Fé lehnte sich gegen den Baumstamm, der die ein Seite ihrer Behausung begrenzte, und streckte ihre Beine aus. Sie war wirklich sehr bleich im Gesicht. „Mit welchem bist du umgeknickt?"fragte er.

„Mit dem rechten. Aber das ist wirklich nicht notwendig."

„Doch das ist es", widersprach er und betastete vorsichtig ihren Fuß. Sie stöhnte leicht auf und zischte leise vor Schmerz. „Siehst du. Es istr ein wenig geschwollen, aber es ist nichts ernstes. Wenn wir deinem Fuß einen Umschlag mit ein paar Kräutern machen, dürfte er schnell wieder in Ordnung sein."

„Danke."

„Gern geschehen", meinte er und sah sie an. Stille breitete sich aus. Sie blickte kurz in seine Augen und wandte sich wieder ab, während ihre Ohrenspitzen sich mit einem leichten Rot überzogen. Legolas bemerkte, dass er sie regelrecht anstarrte. Er räusperte sich und blickte nach unten.

„Ich werde dann wohl wieder gehen. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht", gab sie fast heiser zurück, als er sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten machte.

„Legolas", rief sie ihm nach. Er kletterte das kleine Stück wieder nach oben und sein Kopf erschien am Rand der Plattform, nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt, denn sie hatte sich dort auf den Boden gesetzt.

Er lächelte sie an. „Ja?"

„Hast du .. Ich meine ..."Ihre Ohrenspitzen wurden tiefrot. „Vor zwei Nächten ... da ..."

Er lächelte noch etwas mehr, setzte sich auf den Rand der Plattform und beugte sich zu ihr hinüber. „Lle nae'min edraith(1)", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Etwas ähnliches sagtest du mir vor zwei Nächten auch. Aber wovor denn?"

Er schluckte. Irgendwann musste er es ihr sagen. Doch musste das denn schon so bald sein.

„N'amin daerwain achas(2)", antwortete er mit belegter Stimme und sie fragte nicht weiter. Sie schien nachzudenken. „Ich muss dich noch etwas fragen."

Er sah sie auffordernd an, doch sie schien noch mit sich selbst zu kämpfen.

„Ich habe geträumt. Von der Zeit, als wir noch die Sommer zusammen verbracht haben."Sie atmete tief durch. „Es ist schon so lange her. Ich habe mich daran erinnert, dass du mir einmal eine Streich spieltest. Du bist von unserem Baumhaus in den Fluss gesprungen und hast vorgegeben, ertrunken zu sein."Sie sah ihm in die Augen. „Ist das wirklich passiert oder hat mir meine Fantasie einen Streich gespielt?"

Er atmete innerlich auf, dass die Frage nichts mehr mit seinem Traum zu tun hatte. Angestrengt versuchte er sich zu erinnern. Das war wirklich schon sehr lange her. Und doch ...

„Ich denke, das ist wirklich geschehen."Die Bilder kehrten langsam zurück. „Ich muss etwa siebenundzwanzig oder achtundzwanzig gewesen sein. Du warst so wütend auf mich, dass du mit den Fäusten auf mich eingeschlagen hast. Ich musste dir hoch und heilig versprechen, das nicht noch einmal zu machen und dann..."Er brach ab. Gaukelte ihm seine Erinnerung etwas vor oder hatte er sie damals wirklich...?

„Und dann?"Sie blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Erinnerte sie sich auch daran? Er spürte wie Hitze in ihm aufstieg und seine Ohren rot anlaufen ließ.

„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere", erzählte er weiter und schaute an ihr vorbei, „haben wir ... habe ich..."Hilflos sah er ihr in die Augen und fragte sich, ob sie sich an dasselbe erinnerte.

Langsam und mit großen Augen nickte sie. „Du erinnerst dich also auch daran?"

„Ich denke schon."Verwirrt schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. „Wie konnte ich das vergessen?"

„Wir wussten damals nichts damit anzufangen, glaube ich."Sie blickte geradeaus an ihm vorbei. „Immerhin..."

„...waren wir noch sehr jung", beendete er ihren Satz. Dann lehnte er sich wieder nach vorn und flüsterte wieder in ihr Ohr: „Dan amin istaa ta si(3)."

Und als Féathila sich ihm fragend zuwandte, strich Legolas ihr eine wirre Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und überwandt die letzten Zentimeter, die sie noch trennten.

Er schloss die Augen. Ihre weichen Lippen schmeckten noch nach süßen Met. Ein wohliger Schauer durchlief seinen ganzen Körper und ließ seine Hand zittern, als er ihre Wange berührte. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Nacken und zog ihn näher zu sich heran. Er konnte ihren schnellen Herzschlag spüren. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und er glaubte jeden Moment die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Schließlich lösten sie sich nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit voneinander. Atemlos lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen ihre Schulter.

„In meinem Kopf dreht sich alles", meinte sie schließlich, nachdem sie für eine Weile geschwiegen hatten. „Das liegt am Met", antwortete er und setzte sich wieder auf. Sie lächelte und ihre Ohren wurde wieder rot. „Ich denke, du hast auch deinen Teil dazu beigetragen."

Er seufzte und machte sich daran, wieder hinunterzuklettern. „Du solltest dich ersteinmal ausruhen. Wir setzen unser Gespräch morgen fort."

„Unser Gespräch?", fragte sie mit hochgezogener Braue.

„Ja, unser Gespräch."Er lächelte und küsste sie noch einmal, wobei er Mühe hatte nicht von der Leiter zu fallen. „Gute Nacht, Elenhên(4)."

„Gute Nacht", hörte er sie antworten, während er geschwind hinunterstieg. Mit einem letzten Blick nach oben setzte er seinen Weg zu seiner eigenen Plattform fort. Diese Elbe raubte ihm wirklich noch den Verstand. Natürlich war er nur sehr ungern gegangen. Es hatte ihn große Anstrengung gekostet, nicht seinem Körper nachzugeben. Aber sein Herz und sein Verstand, die ausnahmsweise einmal das gleiche von ihm forderten, wollten nicht, dass sie unter dem Einfluss des Mets unüberlegt handelte. Vielleicht bereute sie das Ganze morgen bereits.

-------

Aldalor hievte Nenellinwen mit einer letzten Kraftanstrengung auf den Rand der Plattform und setzte sie aufrecht hin. „Schön stillsitzen, Prinzessin. Wir haben es gleich geschafft."

Während sie ausgiebig gähnte, schwang er sich ebenfalls über den Rand. „So müde", hörte er sie murmeln. Als er sich umdrehte, konnte er sie gerade noch auffangen, bevor sie nach vorne gekippt und durch die Luke zur Erde gefallen wäre.

„Langsam, Nenellinwen. Schließlich wollen wir nicht, dass Ihr Euch den Hals brecht."

„Nein, wollen wir nicht", murmelte sie und legte sich zum Schlafen auf den Holzboden.

„Wir wollen Euch auch nicht auf dem Boden schlafen lassen."

„Doch wollen wir."

Seufzend hob er sie wieder hoch, trug sie zum Bett hinüber und legte sie vorsichtig hinein. Allerdings hatte sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken gelegt und wollte partout nicht loslassen.

„Ihr würdet mich nicht zufällig wieder aus Eurem Griff entlassen?"

Sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Bei Eru, wenn ihn jetzt jemand sähe, würde er sich wohl demnächst bei seinem König dafür verantworten müssen. Er umfasste ihre Handgelenke und versuchte ihre verschränkten Hände auseinander zuziehen. Doch sie schien damit nicht einverstanden zu sein und zog ihn hinunter, sodass sein Gesicht in ihrem Kopfkissen landete.

„Das ist nicht nett, Prinzessin", sprach er in das Kissen hinein. „Lasst mich bitte los."Er drehte den Kopf, damit er wieder frei sprechen konnte und redete nun statt dessen in ihre Haare hinein. „Bitte loslassen."

„Wenn Ihr wollt", murmelte sie. Und ließ endlich von ihm ab. Schnell richtete er sich auf, bevor sie es sich noch einmal anders überlegte.

Er sah auf sie hinab und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, während er beobachtete, wie sie sich schlaftrunken in ihr Kissen kuschelte. Nenellinwen war durchaus eine Elbe, bei der er in Versuchung geraten könnte, aber sie war definitiv außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Verwirrt von seinen eigenen Gedanken, fuhr er sich durch die kurzen Haare und verließ dann die Plattform, um wieder auf seinen Wachtposten zurückzukehren.

-------

Sie Sonne war gerade erst aufgegangen und ließ den Himmel in einem blassen Blau erstrahlen. Ihre Strahlen kitzelten ihn im Gesicht und ließen ihn aufwachen. Ein breites Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er an die gestrige Nacht dachte. Mit einem leisen Lied auf den Lippen kleidete er sich an und kletterte dann die Leiter hinunter, um seine Audienz bei Galadriel wahrzunehmen.

Die Straßen summten bereits vom geschäftigen Treiben in der Elbenstadt. Als er an Fé Plattform vorüberkam, konnte er nicht anders, als hinaufzuklettern. Er wollte nur nachsehen, ob sie schon wach war. Seine Hoffnung wurde jäh enttäuscht, denn sie lag tief schlafend in ihrem Bett. Dennoch wollte er testen, ob sie wirklich so tief schlief.

„Fé, bist du wach", fragte er flüsternd in ihr Ohr. Ihre Reaktion bestand daraus, dass sie sich umdrehte und etwas von „Kopfschmerzen" erzählte. Das waren wohl noch die Nachwirkungen vom gestrigen Abend mit Nell und Arwen.

Er küsste sie kurz auf die Stirn und stieg dann wieder hinunter. Die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes sollte man nicht warten lassen, auch wenn es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, einfach nur bei Féathila zu sitzen und darauf zu warten, dass sie aufwachte. Dann wäre sein Morgen nahezu perfekt gewesen.

Noch immer lächelnd machte er sich stattdessen auf den Weg zum Thronsaal und war gespannt darauf zu erfahren, worum es ging.

--------

Nell erwachte mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde eine ganze Armee von Zwergen ihren Kopf als Schürfmiene betrachten. Was war denn nur passiert? Das letzte, woran sie sich erinnerte, war, dass Arwen und Fé zu ihr gekommen waren und sie gemeinsam in ein Gasthaus eingekehrt waren. Bei den Valar, und dann? Angestrengt durchforstete sie ihr Gedächtnis nach den Geschehnissen der letzten Nacht.

Es klopfte von unten gegen die Luke ihrer Plattform. „Ja?"krächzte sie.

Die Luke öffnete sich und der dunkle Schopf von Arwen erschien. „Nell?" Sie blinzelte, als ob sie das Licht nicht vertrüge. „Ich wollte nur nachschauen, ob du sicher nach Hause gekommen bist."

„Sicher nach Hause gekommen? Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, wie ich nach Hause gekommen bin, geschweige denn, was davor passiert ist."

Arwen grinste leicht gequält. „Dann hast du wohl noch mehr getrunken als ich."

„Getrunken?" Nell starrte sie ungläubig an und sank dann in ihr Kissen zurück. „Oh Iluvatar, bitte nicht."

„Ich fürchte doch", meinte Elronds Tochter und setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett.

„Und was ist dann geschehen?"fragte Nell auf das schlimmste gefasst.

„Wir sind durch die Stadt gelaufen und haben irgendwann Aldalor getroffen, der uns nach Hause gebracht hat."

Nell fuhr sich mit Hand übe die Stirn. „Das ist ja wieder sehr hervorragend. Hoffentlich erfährt mein Vater nichts davon. Wie geht es Fé?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Heute morgen habe ich sie noch nicht gesehen."

„Gut, dann ziehe ich mich schnell an und wir sehen nach ihr."

Ein paar Minuten später waren die zwei Elbinnen auf dem Weg zu Féathilas Plattform. Doch hier war sie nicht anzutreffen.

Arwen war enttäuscht. „Wo kann sie nur sein?"

„Dreimal darfst du raten", meinte Nell grinsend.

-------

Fé lief vor dem Thronsaal auf und ab. Irgendwann musste Legolas doch wieder dort heraus kommen. Sie musste unbedingt mit ihm über die gestrige Nacht sprechen. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und der blonde Elbenprinz trat heraus. Er sah blass aus und starrte unbewegt zu Boden. Er hatte doch nicht wieder einen dieser Anfälle gehabt?

„Legolas?" sprach sie ihn an und merkte, wie er beim Klang ihrer Stimme zusammenzuckte. „Geht es dir nicht gut."

Sie sah, wie er die Schultern straffte und sich anspannte. Er schaute ihr in die Augen. Fé war erschrocken über die Härte in seinem Blick.

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum das für dich von Interesse sein sollte."Damit drehte er sich um und lief die Stufen hinunter ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Ungläubig verharrte Fé auf der Stelle. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Das war doch nicht derselbe Legolas, der bei ihr gestern noch eine Gänsehaut nach der nächsten beschert hatte.

Schließlich erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre und lief ihm hinterher. „Legolas, würdest du bitte stehen bleiben."

Sie ergriff sein Handgelenk und zwang ihn sich umzudrehen. Die Kälte war noch nicht aus seinen Augen gewichen. „Was willst du?"fragte er sie barsch.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, weshalb du dich so merkwürdig verhältst."

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich dir das mitteilen sollte."

Er wandte sich wieder zum Gehen.

„Und was ist mit gestern Nacht. Ich dachte..."Sie brach ab, als sie sah, dass er den Kopf senkte. Kaum merklich ging ein Zittern durch seinen Körper und er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, dass das Weiße hervortrat.

Er sah sie nicht einmal an, als er mit gleichgültiger Stimme antwortete: „Eine unbedeutende Nebensächlichkeit. Ich würde nicht zuviel hineinlegen."

Er ließ sie stehen und bekam nicht mehr mit, wie sich ihre Augen langsam mit Tränen füllten.

------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Du warst meine Rettung.

(2) Vor meiner größten Angst.

(3) Aber ich weiß es jetzt.

(4) Sternenkind

Notes: Mensch, Mensch, ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so fies sein kann. Tja, wenn ihr wissen wollt, was in unseren Leggy gefahren ist, müsst ihr schon aufs nächste Kap warten;) Während ich mir jetzt also ein sicheres Plätzchen suche, um auf eure Reviewes zu warten, könnt ihr mir ja schon mal welche schreiben. Vielen Dank für die Aufmerksamkeit. Bis zum nächsten Chap.


	14. Kapitel 13

Disclaimer: Juti. Alles was man schon aus einem dicken, genialen Buch namens "Herr der Ringe" oder einem anderen Werk von Großmeister J. R. R. Tolkien kennt gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld. 

A/N: Hallo meine lieben Leser. Ich hab ja selbst schon nicht mehr dran geglaubt, aber ich habs doch tatsächlich geschafft, ein neues Chap zu schreibseln. Ihr werdet mich wahrscheinlich lynchen, weil es relativ kurz is im Vergleich zu den letzten, und weil ich schon wieder so ein (wie ich das selbst einschätzen würde) fieses Kapitelende fabriziert hab, aber es ging nich anders. Also geh ich schon mal vorsorglich in meinen extra angelegten Schutzbunker. Ich hoffe trotzdem das Chap gefällt euch. Bitte ganz fleißig reviewn.

vielen dank an: lyra, Natschi, Biene, Melethil, Sarah, Isa, Traube, amarie und Bomi. Falls ich jemanden vergessen haben sollte: Ganz großes Sorry, ich habs nich mit Absicht gemacht. Hab bloß die Reviews fürs letzte Chap aufgerufen. Kann sein, dass da welche nich angezeigt wurden. Ich danke euch trotzdem )

Und nun viel Spaß :)

------------------------------------

**Kapitel 13**

Galadriel stand am Rande des Hofes und beobachtete die Szenerie, die sich vor ihr abspielte. Nachdem Legolas gegangen war, sah ihm ihre Nichte noch einen Moment unbewegt hinterher, bevor sie sich abwandte und an ihr vorüber in die entgegengesetzte Richtung eilte.

Betrübt senkte die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes den Kopf. Diese Reaktion des Elbenprinzen hatte sie nicht erwartet. Aber sie konnte die Dinge, die der Spiegel seinem Betrachter zeigte, nicht beeinflussen. Und was der Sohn Thranduils hatte mitansehen müssen, hatte ihn völlig aus der Fassung gebracht.

Müde schloss Galadriel die Augen und sah die Bilder wieder vor sich, die er im Spiegel erblickt hatte:

Das Auge war erschienen und eine grausame, in die Seele schneidende Stimme hatte gesprochen: „Der Elbenprinz ist verwundbar. Sein Traum offenbarte seine Schwachstelle. Wenn ich das Elbenweib habe, bekomme ich auch ihn." Ein Ork schob sich ins Blickfeld, der aus blanker Angst vor dem dunklen Herrscher noch nicht einmal wagte den Kopf zu heben und am ganzen Leib zitterte. Galadriel hatte Legolas' Gedanken gehört, die ihr verrieten, dass es sich hier um den Anführer der Orkbande handelte, die er auf dem Weg in den Goldenen Wald angetroffen hatte. Er stand vor einem der Sehenden Steine, in dem das Bild Féathilas zu sehen war. „Bring mir das Elbenweib. Du findest sie im Wald der Elbenhexe. Sie ist deren Nichte."

Ruckartig hatte Legolas sich vom Anblick des Spiegels gelöst und sie entsetzt und voller Schmerz angeschaut. „Ich bin einer dieser neun Wanderer? Wusstet Ihr davon?"

„Wir durften Euch nichts sagen, Prinz von Düsterwald."

„Wir?" Er hatte versucht seine Wut zu unterdrücken. „Wie viele wissen davon und hielten es nicht für nötig, mich davon zu unterrichten, dass ich dafür verantwortlich bin, dass sie in Gefahr schwebt. Ich hätte mich von ihr fernhalten müssen."

Beunruhigt hatte sie beobachtet, wie er hektisch hin- und hergelaufen war. „Ich bitte Euch, handelt nicht unüberlegt."

Mit zornig blitzenden Augen hatte er sie angestarrt. „Ich scheine hier der einzige zu sein, der überlegt, bevor er handelt." Und war davon gestürmt.

Sie war ihm gefolgt und hatte mitansehen müssen, wie er Féathila von sich stieß. Kaum merklich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Er war noch jung und ungestüm – und sie vertraute darauf, dass er selbst dahinter kam, dass es niemals der richtige Weg war, die Liebe zu verleugnen.

-------

Nachdem Legolas um die nächste Ecke gebogen war, begann er zu laufen. Er wusste nicht wohin, sondern lief einfach, ohne nach links oder rechts zu sehen, weiter.

-------

Nell und Arwen waren unter großen Umständen bis zum Fuße der Leiter gekommen.

„Bei Eru, sollten wir heute für alles so viel Zeit benötigen, sind wir nächste Woche noch damit beschäftigt, Fé zu suchen", lachte Arwen.

„Ich habe mich immer über die Wehleidigkeit von Legolas und Aldalor lustig gemacht, wenn sie sich nach einem Abend mit zuviel Met über ihre furchtbaren Kopfschmerzen beklagt haben", meinte Nell und fuhr sich über ihre Schläfen, „Jetzt weiß ich, dass sie nicht übertrieben haben."

Arwen legte den Kopf schief und musterte die Straße mit seltsamem Gesichtsausdruck. „Wo wir gerade von deinem Bruder sprechen: Er kommt gerade sehr schnell auf uns zu."

Die beiden Elbinnen beobachteten, wie Legolas an ihnen vorbeihastete, ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Und da geht er auch schon wieder", bemerkte Nell trocken. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte nicht gerade sehr gelassen ausgesehen. Das und die Tatsache, dass er schon seine eigene Schwester übersah, ließen Nell zu dem sehr beunruhigendem Schluss kommen, dass irgendetwas passiert war - wieder einmal."

-------

Blindlings rannte er durch die Straßen Caras Galadhons und kam erst zum Stehen, als er fühlte, wie Wasser seine Füße umspülte. Als er nach unten blickte, sah er, dass er mitten im flachen Flussbett der Nimrodel stand.

Legolas atmete tief durch und setzte sich ans Ufer. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und versuchte seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie hätten es ihm sagen müssen. Dann hätte er es nie soweit kommen lassen. Und warum, in Iluvatars Namen, war er nicht selbst darauf gekommen?

Seine zur Faust geballte Hand fuhr zu Boden, doch der leichte Schmerz in seiner Hand vertrieb den in seinem Inneren nicht. Hastig stand er auf und schaute sich um. Ein Mallornbaum kam in sein Bickfeld und ohne nachzudenken begann er auf den mächtigen Stamm einzuschlagen, bis seine Arme und Hände fast taub waren.

-------

Aldalor stand auf dem Übungsplatz der Bogenschützen und zielte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf die Zielscheibe am anderen Ende des Platzes. Er spannte die Muskeln an und legte konzentriert einen Pfeil in den Bogen. Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung spannte er die Sehne und ließ los. Mit einem leisen Surren zischte der Pfeil durch die Luft und traf sein Ziel genau in der Mitte.

„Könnte auch ein Glückstreffer sein", dachte er mit einem zweifelndem Gesichtsausdruck und wiederholte den Bewegungsablauf. Der neue Pfeil spaltete den ersten in zwei Teile. „Vielleicht ja doch nicht", ging es ihm durch den Kopf, während ein verschmitztes Grinsen sein Gesicht zierte.

Er wollte gerade einen weiteren Pfeil auf die Reise schicken, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Ruckartig fuhr er herum und suchte sein neues Ziel. Überrascht ließ er den Bogen sinken. Vor ihm stand Féathila, die mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt war, als sie bemerkt hatte, dass ein Pfeil auf sie gerichtet war. Mit geröteten Augen und zusammengesunkenen Schultern sah sie allerdings aus, als trüge sie alles Leid der Welt auf ihren Schultern.

Aldalor seufzte leise. Man musste nicht Galadriel oder Elrond sein, um zu wissen, dass ein gewisser Elbenprinz an diesem Zustand wohl nicht ganz unschuldig war. Er rollte mit den Augen. Was hatte Legolas wohl jetzt wieder angestellt?

-------

Müde und kraftlos ließ er die Arme sinken. Legolas sah wieder Féathilas Gesicht vor sich. Enttäuscht und wütend hatte sie ihn mit ihren sonst vor Leben sprühenden Augen angesehen. Fast hatte er seinen Entschluss schon bereut, aber dann hatte er wieder an die Bilder in Galadriels Spiegel gedacht.

Er ließ die Stirn matt gegen den riesigen Baumstamm sinken. War seine Entscheidung richtig? Die Sicherheit dahinter begann zu schwanken, denn wie so oft waren Herz und Verstand sich nicht einig. Wo gestern alles noch so klar schien, herrschte nun ein heilloses Durcheinander.

-------

Sie war vor Schreck wie gelähmt gewesen, als sie die Spitze des Pfeils auf sich gerichtet gesehen hatte. Doch als Aldalor sich ihr nähern wollte, machte Fé auf der Stelle kehrt und rannte davon. Sie wollte sein Mitleid nicht.

Sie blieb erst wieder stehen, als sich um sie herum die Bäume zu lichten begannen. Verwundert blickte sie sich um und bemerkte, dass sie sich nahe der Grenze des Goldenen Waldes befand. Die Dämmerung war bereits hereingebrochen und die ersten Sterne funkelten schon schwach am Himmelszelt. Erschöpft ließ sich Féathila in das hohe Gras sinken, das zwischen den Ausläufern des Waldes stand. Sie konnte sich Legolas' seltsames Verhalten noch immer nicht erklären.

Wie konnte er sich nur von einem Tag auf den anderen so verändert haben? Schniefend wischte sie sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Sie konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. Schon traten ihr wieder die Tränen in die Augen und hinterließen salzige Spuren auf ihren Wangen. Und mit tausendend traurigen Gedanken, die ihr durch den Kopf gingen, schlief sie schließlich im hohen Gras ein.

-------

Unbewegt stand der junge Wachtposten auf seiner Plattform und beobachtete den südlichen Rand des Waldes. Im Nordwesten, Norden und Nordosten hatten sie die Wachen auf das doppelte verstärkt. Es hieß, man erwarte aus dieser Richtung einen Orkangriff. Doch hier schien alles ruhig zu sein.

Dann jedoch sah er einen dunklen Schatten in der Ferne – an der Grenze, wo nur noch die Ausläufer des Waldes standen. Der Wachtposten kniff die Augen zusammen. Da stimmte doch etwas nicht.

Geschwind stieg er von der Plattform hinunter und atmete tief durch. Und das bei seinem ersten Einsatz, den er allein bestritt. Schnell und lautlos bewegte er sich auf die Stelle zu, an der er den Schatten wahrgenommen hatte.

Schließlich fand er im hohen Gras zwischen den vereinzelt stehenden Bäumen eine schlafende Elbe. Wie war sie nur hierher gekommen? Und weshalb hatte er sie nicht gesehen? Immerhin musste sie in der Nähe seiner Plattform vorbeigelaufen sein. Das konnte nur beim Wachwechsel geschehen sein. Aber sie konnte doch unmöglich den Schatten verursacht haben.

Der junge Soldat schluckte. Eine böse Ahnung überkam ihn. Was war denn, wenn die Orks nun die südliche Grenze angriffen? Unsicher blickte er sich um. Er musste sie und sich selbst wegbringen. Sofort. Allein hätte er keine Chance.

Wind kam auf und fuhr durch das Gras. Ein Rascheln in der Nähe ließ dem Wachtposten eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen. Er beugte sich über die Elbe und wollte sie wecken.

Das Rascheln kam näher.

Als er in die Richtung blickte aus der es kam, spürte er einen spitzen Gegenstand, der sich bedrohlich in seinen Rücken bohrte.

„Was haben wir den da? Ein kleines Elblein, das sich verlaufen hat, wie?", ertönte eine krächzende Stimme. Der Wachtposten spürte den stinkenden Atem des Orks in seinem Nacken.

„Sag mir kleines Elblein, ist das die Nichte der Elbenhexe?"

Der Soldat schaute hinunter auf die schlafende Elbe. Dies sollte die Nichte seiner Herrin Galadriel sein? Da er diese noch nie gesehen hatte, wusste er es nicht.

„Wer will das wissen?", fragte er, statt eine Antwort zu geben.

Vor ihm tauchte ein weiterer, sehr stämmiger Ork aus dem Gras auf. „Das große Auge selbst will das."

Der Wachtposten schluckte hart. Das Auge... Er riss sich zusammen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das Prinzessin Féathila ist."

„Féathila heißt dieses Weib also?" Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtete er die Elbe. „Das Aussehen könnte stimmen", knurrte der Stämmige. „Dann fragen wir sie doch mal selbst."

Er stieß das Mädchen mit dem Fuß an. Sie schlug langsam die Augen auf. „Was, was ist denn los?"

Der Stämmige beugte sich herunter und hielt ihr den Mund zu. „Ich sage dir was los ist, Püppchen."

Die Elbe riss erschrocken die Augen auf. „Gibst du nur einen Laut von dir, stirbt der Soldat", drohte der Ork ihr. „Lügst du, stirbt er auch. Hast du verstanden?"

Sie nickte. Das Entsetzen stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Also, Püppchen, bist du Féathila?"

Die Elbe sah den Soldaten fragend und verstört an, bevor sie nickte.

„Na, das war doch einfacher, als ich dachte", höhnte der Stämmige. „Jungs, nehmt sie mit." Weitere Orks tauchten überall aus dem hohen Gras auf.

„Was machen wir mit dem hier?", hörte der schockierte Wachtposten den Ork hinter sich fragen.

„Wonach steht dir denn der Sinn?" fragte der Stämmige zurück.

Ein irres Kichern entfuhr dem Ork und jagte dem Soldaten einen grausigen Schauer über das Rückgrat.

-------

Erschöpft und von Selbstzweifeln geplagt erreichte Legolas den Fuß der Leiter, die zu seiner Plattform hinaufführte. Mit hängenden Schultern verharrte er einen Moment. Ob sie ihm das je verzeihen würde? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das sollte sie nicht. Dann wäre sie wieder in Gefahr.

Er wollte gerade eine Sprosse ergreifen und sich die Leiter hinaufziehen, als eine Stimme aus dem dunklen Schatten des Baumes ihn ansprach: „Du warst sehr lange fort, mellon'amin."

Schuldbewusst blickte Legolas zu Boden. „Ich weiß, Aldalor."

Sein Freund trat aus dem Schatten hervor und blieb vor ihm stehen. „Ich habe Féathila heute Mittag getroffen."

Legolas zuckte zusammen.

„Dachte ich es mir doch." Aldalor seufzte. „Was ist geschehen, mellon'amin?"

-------

Aufgrund der Auswirkungen der Nacht hatten sie noch immer nicht ihre elbenhafte Grazie zurückgewonnen. Trotzdem hatten Arwen und Nell tapfer weiter nach Féathila gesucht. Ihre Bemühungen waren jedoch nicht von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen. So sahen sie nur noch eine Möglichkeit.

Als sie zur Plattform von Nells Bruder gelangten, war dieser gerade in ein Gespräch mit Aldalor vertieft. Nells Wangen wurden von einer leichten Röte überzogen. Hoffentlich hatte sie sich Aldalor gegenüber nicht zu allzu schlecht benommen. Aber für solche Gedanken war später noch genug Zeit. Ersteinmal musste Fé jetzt gefunden werden.

Sie blieben ein paar Meter von den beiden Elben entfernt stehen. „Nun denn, tôror'amin, was hast du mit Fé angestellt?"

-------

Überrascht blickten die beiden Freunde auf. Nenellinwen und Arwen hatten sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihnen aufgebaut und blickten sie herausfordernd an. Aldalor schaute zu seinem Freund hinüber, der nur zu Boden sah und keinen Ton von sich gab. Was er getan hatte, war wirklich nicht das Überlegteste gewesen.

Er sah zu den Prinzessinnen auf. „Weshalb wünscht Ihr das zu wissen?"

„Wir haben sie den ganzen Tag gesucht und konnten sie nicht finden", antwortete Arwen, „außerdem ist Legolas heute morgen wie von Sauron selbst verfolgt an uns vorbei gehastet."

Und dieses Bild war gar nicht so falsch, dachte Aldalor.

Nell sah ihm in die Augen. „Aldalor", sagte sie in einem Tonfall, der ihn den Blick ebenfalls zu Boden richten ließ. Er kam sich vor wie ein kleiner Elbenjunge, der ausgefragt wird, weil er etwas angestellt hatte. Er zwang sich, sie wieder anzuschauen.

„Aldalor, wir mögen ja gestern ein wenig zuviel Met zu uns genommen haben, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass unser Denkvermögen darunter gelitten hat."

Zu seiner Überraschung bekamen Nenellinwens Wangen einen rosigen Schimmer. Erinnerte sie sich noch an die letzte Nacht. Er unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Dies war nicht der Augenblick dafür.

„Ihr sagt, Ihr habt sie den ganzen Tag nicht finden können?" Das gefiel ihm gar nicht.

In diesem Moment lief ein junger Bote auf sie zu. Außer Atem kam er zum Stehen und begann seinen Bericht: „Taren Legolas ... General Aldalor ... Hauptmann Haldir schickt mich ... Ihr müsst sofort kommen ... an der südlichen Grenze ... schnell."

Schon war der Bote wieder losgelaufen. Legolas sah Aldalor an. Eine Ahnung lag in seinen Augen, die auch Aldalor überkommen hatte. Und sie bedeutete nichts gutes. Sofort machten sie sich daran, dem Boten zu folgen.

„Was...?", begann Nell, doch sie kam nicht weiter, denn Arwen zog sie bereits hinter sich her, um Legolas und Aldalor einzuholen.

Als sie auf dem Platz vor dem Thronsaal eintrafen, standen zwei Pferde bereit. Daneben wartete der Hauptmann, der bereits aufgesessen hatte. „Beeilt Euch. Ein Soldat hat mir berichtet, er habe seinen Vorgänger nicht vorgefunden, als er zur Wachablösung an der Südgrenze kam. Er hat ihn gesucht und ihn dort gefunden, wo der Wald bereits nur noch aus wenigen Bäumen besteht. Er sagte, er war nicht mehr am Leben."

„Das heißt, die Orks haben von Süden her angegriffen?", fragte Legolas hastig, als er sein Pferd bestieg.

„Legolas", begann Aldalor vorsichtig, „als ich Féathila heute traf, ist sie in Richtung Süden davon gelaufen."

Wortlos schluckte Legolas und wartete mit starrem Blick darauf, dass Aldalor aufsaß.

„Halt", schrie jemand über den Platz, „wartet auf uns!"

Aldalor sah sich um. „Arwen, Nenellinwen, das wird nicht gehen."

„Und ob das geht", baute sich Nenellinwen vor ihm auf und stieß ihren Zeigefinger gegen seine Brust. „Nur weil wir Frauen sind heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ihr uns immer außen vor lassen könnt. Sie ist unsere Freundin, bei Eru."

„Schön, aber dann beeilt euch", war Legolas tonlose Stimme zu vernehmen. Aldalor blickte besorgt zu ihm hinüber. Wortlos war sein Freund bereits dabei, Arwen auf sein Pferd zu helfen.

Aldalor saß selbst auf und half dann Nenellinwen hinauf. „Gut festhalten." Sie umfasste seinen Oberkörper. „Aldalor?" fragte sie leise.

„Ja?"

„Glaubt Ihr, dass es Fé gut geht?" Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein ängstliches Flüstern.

„Ich hoffe es."

So schnell es die dicht wachsenden Bäume zuließen, jagten sie die drei Pferde durch das Gelände. Sie kamen an einer Wachplattform vorbei, auf der sich mehrere Soldaten versammelt hatten. Dies war wohl der Posten, der verlassen vorgefunden worden war. Nicht viel später erreichten sie die Ausläufer des Waldes. Die nicht mehr ganz so riesigen Bäume standen hier nur noch vereinzelt umgeben von hohem Gras. Sie verlangsamten ihre Geschwindigkeit, als sie in die Nähe einer Gruppe von Soldaten kamen, die alle den entsetzten Blick auf eine Stelle gerichtet hatten. Celeborn stand bei ihnen. Er sah besorgt aus und rang deutlich sichtbar um Fassung.

Sie hielten und legten die letzten Meter zu Fuß zurück. Haldir ging auf Celeborn zu und im Flüsterton besprachen sie sich. Aldalor, der hinter den anderen lief, beobachtete, wie Arwen das hohe Gras beiseite schob. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen drehte sie sich fast augenblicklich wieder um und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Als Legolas erblickt hatte, was alle so schockierte, sank er wortlos und mit starrem Blick auf die Knie. Nenellinwen, die vor ihm herging und ihm so die Sicht versperrte, schob ebenfalls das letzte Gras zur Seite. Mit einem kurzen Aufschrei drehte auch sie sich um. Sie lehnte sich an Aldalor und begann leise zu schluchzen. Besorgt sah er auf ihren blonden Schopf hinab und strich ihr sanft über die Haare.

Als er den Kopf hob, sah auch er, was sie so erschreckt hatte. Sein Blick verhärtete sich. Das mussten die Orks gewesen sein. Solche Grausamkeiten kannte er nur von Orkbanden.

Vor ihm im Gras lag ein Soldat. Der Körper so verdreht, dass Aldalor sicher war, dass man ihm das Rückgrat gebrochen hatte. Arme und Beine standen in seltsamen Winkel ab. Ihm war ein Klinge quer über den Bauch gezogen worden und seine toten Augen zeugten immer noch von blanker Angst. In einer Hand hielt er eine dunkle Haarsträne.

Aldalor wandte seinen Blick ab. Er hörte seinen Freund leise flüstern. „Féathila..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: Ok, wer hasst mich jetzt? Hey, hey, is ja gut, nich alle auf einmal ;) Ick weeß, ick weeß, ich kann ja soooooo fies sein. Aber jut. Inzwischen sitze ich in meinem Bunker und warte auch auf die Reviews. Falls es unter meinen Lesern ein paar "Schwarzleser" geben sollte, bitte, bitte auch ein kleines Review da lassen. Ihr würdet meinen düsteren Strafrechtshausarbeitsalltag ein wenig lichter machen (mei, wie poetisch von mir ;). Also, auf den kleinen Button klicken und los geht's. Ich sag dann mal wie immer: Vielen Dank für die Aufmerksamkeit und bis zu nächsten Chap.


End file.
